What You Mean To Me
by IndietroBella
Summary: Three girls take a road trip, intending to surprise a friend for her birthday, But find themselves stranded in the desert alone, with no refuge, they turn to the old gas station for help, But got so much more than that. LizardxOc
1. Long Way Home

**Disclaimer: I do not under any circumstance on the Hills have eyes,; But I do own, Summer, Victoria, And Kelsi, Enjoy! Review Review Review afterwards too! **

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The patter of raindrops against the car window, made the girls shift a bit in their sleep, The driver in the car, Summer, sat back against the cars window,her coat brushed against the damp fogged glass while she settled in, and crossed her legs over one an other, among both front seats of the small van. She pulled out a pack of cigarettes, and tweezed her fingers in between the opening pulling two out, tucking one behind her ear, and beginning to light the only thing that could be seen in the sheer darkness of the van and the outdoors, was the orange glow of her cigarette bud, giving off its fluorescence in the midst of the night.

Summer was a calm, cool, and collected girl, Never really cared to bother anyone, mostly kept to herself. She had a pixied off haircut, rising above the top of her ears, but an angel face, to even her out. Her Brown eyes complimented her dark hair, which also complimented her fair complexion among her face. She was built, not big, but made of curves unlike the other two girls sleeping in each others arms in the back.

Victoria And Kelsi.

Kelsi was a short Italian girl, with multicolored hair, and tanned skin, She had a pretty face, it always seemed to be soft, and tender,

Always filled with loving expressions. She was lengthy, with long limbs, and a love for running, traveling, and exploring to go with it.

Victoria on the other hand, was quite different feature wise from them, Their bubbly, laid back, and sporty personalities, were about all the same.

Instead of having dark hair, and tanned skin, Victoria, had Platinum blond, almost white hair, with a few dark strands that was about a little below her waist, it was voluminous, and daily, she was complimented on it. Unlike the other girls, Her skin had a paper white hue, with what, Which contrasted from all the dark clothing that always fitted her petite figure. She wore even darker makeup around her eyes, making her look about in her early twenties, when she was among the age of sixteen. The same age, as Kelsi, but two years younger then Summer.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Victoria raked her long fingers throughout her long white mane, and batted her eyelashes confused, as she began to wake up, making her way over a sleeping Kelsi, popping her head in the middle of the two front seats to greet Summer.

Her brown eyes gazed at the girl who was now flicking the remainder of her cigarette out the window, and blew the last of the smoke, in Victoria's direction, which made her wince. Before she could say anything, summer began to speak slowly but surly, in a low tone.

_"Did you get what you want yet Vic, The perfect getaway?- Do you even know where we are, Because i've been driving on this road for hours, And there has not been one inhabited place around. The most i've seen is a goddamn Lizard on the side of the road." _

Victoria,taking in the smoke her friend had blown her way, nodded her head and retorted quickly, and turned away.

_"I Never asked for the perfect getaway."_ She rolled her eyes, and plopped back in her place in the back seat, too tired to argue with Summer any longer.

_"Listen, I know you wanted to do something nice for Kelsi, take her to a party, but in reality, the only nice thing you did, was get her way from her parents. you dont even know where this party is, and i've been driving for hours on a broken road, without a map, and a GPS, That only works, whenever its convenient for itself ." _

Summer rubbed her hand on top of the dashboard and titled her head back.

_"That was a really dumb move on your part-" _Before Summer could finish, Victoria interrupted impatiently, and slightly annoyed.

_"Christ! Summer I know, Iam sorry, It was my fault, But what do you want me to do? What can I do right now, at this very moment, to make things right, because if there is something, name it, and i'll bend backwards to do it." _

_"Just, be quiet," _she scolded, turning the key in the ignition, and glancing back at Kelsi for a few moments.

_"What do you think you're doing? i thought we were done for the night?"_ Victoria hissed in a low whisper, mocking Summers words from earlier that night.

_"You see the lights up there?"_ Summer ignoring Victoria's words, vaguely began pointing to the far left of the windshield.

Victoria becoming suddenly uninterested in testing her patience, followed the direction of her finger, seeing dim lights across the sands,

that seemed to fade on and off at every moment.

She leaned back in her seat, and shook her head, realizing that when you're lost in the night, and you have nowhere to turn, and when there always seemed to be a refuge point, it was wise not to take it.

_"Oh, Sum, I dont know about that," _She squeaked out uneasily, rubbing the back of her neck nervously, her cat like eyes seemed to at that point fill with worry. She knew how Summer was, How reckless she could be sometimes, and not even notice it, She always seemed to be getting them into some kind of dismay.

_"Really what choice do we have."_ A voice from the backseat spat out.

Causing the two girls in the front, to dart their heads back at Kelsi, who had appeared to have been awake the whole time.

Summer narrowed her eyes in Victoria direction, noticing the nervousness that was now consuming her now, non speaking friend.

_"We have to," _She said, as she pressed the gas and began to drive across the lonely opposing road. Victoria only shook her head full of long hair, and pouted to herself, glaring violently at the outskirts of the dark, and desolate wasteland before her eyes.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Pulling up at the gas station, The lights appeared stable. It was a rickety old building, with ongoing land surrounding it,

and an out house on the side of it.

Summer and Kelsi both got out of the car, and peered inside the old station.

_"You coming?"_ Summer questioned

_"No."_ Victoria said turning away from her and turning on the radio, which was just static at that point. She turned it down, but not off.

It would give her something to listen too.

She pulled down the mirror in the car, and wiped the fallen contents of her eyeliner from her face, and looking down giving off a subtle sniffle, before looking in the mirror again. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see that Kelsi was headed for the outhouse, and Summer was opening the door, to an old man greeting her, and then starring at Victoria in the truck.

She ignored this as she closed the mirror, and saw something scampi across the sand a few yards away, It was big, much like a human, and it was carrying something, long, but before her eyes, and before she could let out a sound it was gone.

In shock and a state of fear, She let out a drawn out,

_"what the F-"_ Her sentence was interrupted as she began to here something on the radio, in between the static,

Her eyebrows folded, and her heart pounded, as she seemed to hear laughing, along the channel,

_"Goggle! Goggle!" _A deep and scratchy voice hissed.

Victoria began to unbuckle her seat belt, and reach over to lock the door, as she began to hear their voices more clear.

There was a long silence, and the sound of Victoria's breathing was all that was heard in the car.

Her eyes searched the premises of the area surrounding her in silence.

And out of the silence, came a booming heavy breathing on the radio that lasted for several moments.

_"..Fresh meat." _

Victoria pulled on her boots scared to death, and unlocked the car, she straightened her skirt while diving out of the car, and pulling on Summers white trench coat from the front seat, and began lacing it frantically and as she was about to leave, the voices were back.

_"Lizard,hungry?" _

"_Shut tha fuck up ya idiot." _A voice growled

_"Get em." _The last voice ended that chat,

And the static resumed.

Victoria sloshed into the mud puddle while running to the station where summer was inside.

Starring at her and the man, she began yelling at them

_"Summer! you fucking bitch do you know how scared I was! I wouldn't have figured that you were up to it, unless you didnt bring up a name like "lizard" _

_and "Goggle" You mentioned a dead lizard today in the car, next time you try scaring me think of some better names_! She mocked.

_"What are you talking about?" _Summer asked her unbelievably, turning away from the old man to her friend.

_"On the radio! The voices,Goggle, Lizard, Fresh meat, I know it was you!_" Summer stared at her,like that was the most ridiculous thing she had ever heard. and turned away, to begin asking the cashier for directions; Annoyed by her friends nonsense.

_"Through the hills, There's a shortcut," _Victoria could here him say as she was storming out the door and back into the car.

she could see that Kelsi must have still been in the bathroom, because she was not in the car, and the door was still open, just like she left it.

Just to make sure, she let out a soft

_"kels?" _

And with that, there was no response. Figuring, they were all in it to scare her, she shrugged angrily her blond hair flouncing as she made her way to the van. She crawled all the way in the back seat, and plopped down, feeling warmth, and skin under her.

_"Oh! Sorry Kels,"_ She giggled as she snuggled close to the person next to her. Feeling a leathery hand turn up her side, she shivered a bit.

_"Your hands are freezing, get them off of me," _She declared, The hands dropped for several moments, and a slight smile spread across her lips, realizing she was not going to be bothered any longer. Until once again the hands shot up, this time reaching down her skirt.

_"Woah!" _She let out an unexpected shriek abruptly slapping the hands away, and facing the person beside her. It was too dark to see, but feeling the persons hand upon her she remembered, Kelsi Wasnt wearing gloves at all, infact she despised them, and refused to wear them.

In the darkness, she raised an eyebrow and reached in her pocket, pulling out her cell phone for light, and flashing it up to see.

With a echoing scream of horror, she now knew, the person in the car with her was not Kelsi.

He had leathery, skin, looking almost burned, but even in the cell phones light it was too dark too see clearly,

He had tattered dirty blond hair, and blue eyes, that seemed to pierce right through her, And a deformity upon his lip, It was cleft lip.

He has a spiked belt slung over his shoulder to his hips, and a ragged vest.

She wanted to scream, but her body wouldn't move, she stared in amazement and horror and the person, or what seemed like a person in front of her.

His gloved hands shot up to grab and handful of her hair, pulling him close to him, so that her chest nearly rubbed against the spikes on his belt,

And put his finger up to her mouth.

_"shhhh.."_ The mutant scowled slyly at her,

She began to scream, and that when his fists came flying. And not another sound was heard.

_"Night, Night girlie." _He cackled and pulled her out of the car hauling her over his shoulder, disappearing into the hills.

_"Goggle, over, I got er." _

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Summer and Kelsi came out of the building, linking arms, holding some bags of food, most likely junk, all the girls seemed to have had a sweet tooth.

They narrowed their way to the car, and knocked on the windows,assuming that a certain someone was in the car. Kelsi, and Summer,began to get into the car and buckle their seatbelts,, repeating what Victoria had claimed she heard earlier, mocking her.

"_Goggle!"_ Kelsi taunted, and Summer let out a loud snort_ "Lizard!"_ They both yelled almost in tears. Wiping her eyebrow, Kelsi stared up into the review mirror to get a glimpse, and see if she was in the back, because neither summer or Kelsi heard her.

_"Vicki?"_ Kelsi questioned in a tone that was starting to become a little serious, she knew Vicki would usually be the first to fly at someone, or insult someone for mocking her, but, it was silent in the back, and that gave her a strange feeling, as she called out her name a few more times.

Summer made a shrugging gesture, and started the car, heading for the hills, giving one last glance to the old man watching them ever so closely drive away from the gas station. She began turning towards the hills, and got a shiver.

"_Wow, What a creeper,"_ She said, speeding up in the direction of the hills anxious to get away.

Kelsi ignored her, and departed into the back seat, searching the rows of seats, she found Vicki wasnt there.

Almost making her sick, she began to sweat a little, And starred up at the drivers seat.

_"What?" _Summer asked, giving her a curious look as she made the shortcut through the hills.

Kelsi got off of all fours, and flipped her long brown hair.

"_Vicki's not in the car." _

Summer stared at her in disbelief,

_"you're lying, I saw her get in the car when she walked out of the store." _

"She's not fucking here Summer!" Kelsi screamed out in a panic,

The tires came to a sudden stop, as the car was stopped.

Kelsi saw something glowing in the back seat. it was Vicki's cellphone.

_"maybe shes back at the station using the bathroom! Maybe she thinks we left her! We should turn back!" _Summer yelled with a tone of humor in her voice,

_"Summer NO! Shes not, and this isn't fucking funny!"_ She flashed the girls cell phone towards her, it had a crack in it, the screen seemed to be be broken, but it was on.

_"Someone was in this car"_ Kelsi let out a little cry and began to gag a bit.

_"How do you know that ?;_" summer whispered, scared to get clarification on her question.

Kelsi pointed on the seat in front of her, on it, was tiny specks of blood, and a tiny spike.

Both of the girls looked at each other, and the mishap of them not paying attention, was the reason why, in a heartbeat the window was smashed open,

and three men, with disfigured featured were pawing at them. One grabbed summer, but it took two to hold her down, as she let out screams, and began to try biting their arms to free her from their grip, the Bald one with the disfigured head,pulled out a baseball bat, and swung it at her face, causing her to spit blood and fall to the ground. None of them realizing kelsi was slipping away through the hills.


	2. Get Out

**Disclaimer: Nothing big to detail, enjoy, This chapter has been revised and corrected as in grammar, use of words ect, ect. **

**PART TWO: **

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Victoria Made a soft groan, her hands were tied behind her to a bed post, and her head in pain from being hit so hard. She was feeling nauseous,and out of place, she wasn't exactly thinking right at that moment.

She gazed around the room confused, not understanding what happened last night , or where she was now. The room she was in, was quite large, and the walls were a faded blue color with smoke stains, and small tears in them. The floors were wooden, and dusty, and one side of the floor was covered with disfigured mannequins in strange, and some sexual positions.

_"Ugh!"_She let out a loud, and strained cry of pain, she could feel a cut on the top of her head, and something was telling her it wasnt small.

She heard footsteps outside of the door, They lingered there for a moment, and then the door busted open.

It was the same man from last night, except now she could see him more clearly. He glared annoyed at her, and spit something on the ground turning away.

Victoria continued to stare at him, but didn't utter a word.

_"What the fuck you lookin at? I can feel you starrin at me from all the way across the goddamn room."_ He said angrily.

Shocked, she looked at him and almost started crying.

_"What do you want from me?" _She hollered.

The radio in his back pocket came on, and another mutant began speaking to him.

_"..Lizard,we got another one." _the voice trailed off, and he started speaking into the radio.

_"bring her to tha mines. I dun want her." _

He shut it off, and put it back into his pocket.

_"Lizard! if thats your name! What do you want from me! Anything, just please let me go." _

Mentioning his name, almost for two seconds made him sound as if he was humane, as if he had actually cared. and that pissed him off, and under no circumstance did he like it.

"_Shut the fuck up, ya annoyin bitch." _He retorted sharply.

"I_ really dont want to hear your fuckin mouth," _

She felt a hot tear begin to stream down her face in confusion, and frustration,she never thought someone could be so stoic and not care, but then it hit her, he was not a someone, but a something.

Through the window, she could see something being hauled in a truck, chained to the end of it were bodies, or what was left of them, limbs.

She saw a cluster of deformed people gather outside where the truck had stopped, and strangely, a little girl. Yelling was heard from outside.

"_Cyst, Pluto, goggle, go get the other girl, Lizzie say they were three._"

They're lack or literacy wasn't what bugged her,it was the way they hauled the limbs inside, and stacked them into a fridge while making slurping noises that bothered her.

"_Big mama!_" The little girl called, after a fat woman who was sitting in a chair, and went to go sit by her, and a man, with a very deformed head, infact, it was massive, seeming to weigh the rest of his body down, he was in a wheel chair, saying something in her direction, that she couldn't clearly understand.

Coming back to reality, and not lost on a train of thought,

Lizard gave her a violent shove to the ground and pinned her down,

_"Know what we want now,?" _He mocked and walked away from her.

She watched him walk away, and as he was half way out of the room, she uncontrollably screamed at him, it was burning her too,

he had punched her, dragged her to a village full of sick mutated psychopaths, and was expecting her to just deal with it, He even seemed to have a sick humor about it.

_"I hope you choke." _She spat out angrily

Without facing her, his lip raised in disgust, making his face seem even more deformed, he pulled up his gloves, and ran one hand through his matted hair,

turning slowly, and cocking his head, walking to her.

_"What did you say?" _He questioned in a low whisper.

_" I dont know, who tha fuck, you think you are, you little whore, Keep talkin, see what happens to ya." _

He tugged on the spiked chain around him menacingly.

And with that, she spit on him.

He closed his eyes, and bent down slowly, taking the gloved part of his hand, and wiping her saliva off his face.

_"Y-You fuckin Crazy?"_ He questioned almost in a stutter felling challenged by her. He took her whole face into one of of his hands, Compared to him and size, he was about three times was small, and thin, He was thin, but even so, muscular, and toned,he towered over her.

Getting a good glimpse into his eyes, she saw, an anger, and even a hatred, or disgust that he had already formed towards her.

Naturally, She couldn't blame him, if she was forced to live like him, ripping flesh off others to survive, Killing to live, and be taught to claim whats rightfully hers in order to survive. How could she blame him. She would think of him, as he thought of her. "Fair game."

She stared at him for a brief moment while he took her face into his hands, his battered gloves knitting at her cheeks roughly. He was no delicate man.

While he stared into those big brown eyes of hers, debating weather or not he should kill her, rip her limb from limb, and take his time. Just hearing her scream would be music to his ears, and give him all the pleasure he"d ever need. and while she was perked up on the bed post, she was debating or not weather she should hate him, or feel bad for him.

He Pulled a knife out of his pocket and starred suggestively at her.

_"Get up!"_ He said hoarsely practically ripping her coat as he forced her onto her feet. He put her hands both in font of her clenching them in a fist, and holding them together with one hand, he pushed up against the wall with the other and gave her a good stare from head to toe,. As uncomfortable, as she was, and not matter how bad she had the urge to spit on him again, she didnt, and she wondered why. In a sick way, she actually enjoyed his company at the moment, how he was talking to her, and starring her up and down, She supposed it was better then him taking a knife to her throat.

_"Look, my names Vicki..." _She vocalized quietly, introducing herself non-formally, thinking once more, maybe he would soften up and care.

_"I dunt give a fuck who ya are! As far As I care you don't got a name!" _

He said releasing her hands, and driving the point of his knife almost in her throat, but instead directly on it almost like a threat.

She caught a glimpse of the blade through the corner of her eye, and starred at him wondering if he'd really do it .

He would, but, he Never could resist taking advantage of a woman while she was in a vulnerable position, It made him feel powerful, like he got something out of it, And why not take advantage of the pleasure, when its not plentiful in the test Village? Sure there were the girls in the mines, but they didn't appeal to him, as much as a squealing little girl non touched by the other clan members did.

To hear her screams of pain, and to fight her as she struggled away from him, to caress the blood that overlapped her pale skin, was all he wanted to do, He could take everything away from her in a heart beat, her dignity, virginity, and even life. And this made him smile, feeling great satisfaction, he had the power. What could a poor little thing like her do to oppose?

He stared at her bare neck where the blade was, it was so long, and pale, it just looked so good to him. He could visualize, down her neck, and under her shirt, what everything looked like, so soft, and nice, he could put his paws all over her, and not a person, or remark could stop him. That excited him

She felt him starring down her chest, and she turned away quickly with fright in her eyes, and a timid blush on her face while trying to move away from him. It was beginning to become ridiculous,the freak was insane.

_"Ah no you dont," _He said bringing her back into his arms length.

It was a shame he had to send her to the mines, he thought to himself. It really was, when all those other guys could be having fun with her, and he stayed over the hills, in test village, slaughtering people and babysitting Pluto and goggle twenty four seven.

He could just kill her here, maybe take a bite, and then send her off to be ripped apart by the others. But he was feeling selfish, like for some reason, He didn't want to share, like he shared everything else, and he fought to bring her here and to get what he wanted, he couldn't decide why he felt that way but he did.

A subtle knock came on the door, but it was barley worth knocking, because the person who wanted to enter completely smashed through the door anyway. It was Pluto and all his deformed glory, His one useful eye glaring at Lizard and the young girl he held in his arms, while seeing this, a smile cast upon his face, revealing his rotten teeth. Holding an axe in his hand, he barley pointed it up, but hinted to the girl.

_"Who that?"_ He gawked out almost uncomprehendingly.

An annoyed look spread across lizards face, his eyebrows furrowed together, as he held the girl by the shoulders looking in Pluto's direction, he gave them a tough squeeze, making her yell out a bit in pain to get his "satisfaction" and threw her small body down across the floor.

Letting out a little yelp as the floor burned her sensitive skin while skidding across the floor, an expression full of anger, and abhor, crossed her face, as her purple nails dug against the wood floors.

_"Fuck you want?" _Lizard scowled out sheepishly, almost enraged but embarrassed by the interruption. Only wanting to place his hands around plutos neck,

and choke him out, until he cant breathe anymore, he resided from doing so, but the thought rehearsed about on, and on in his head.

Ignoring Lizards question Pluto began again to talk.

_" That one of tha girlies?" _Pluto said playfully in a taunting way reaching his hand out to touch her almost to see if she was real, But Lizard Immediately impeded his way, grabbing his arm and twisting it backwards.

Pluto let out a muffled cry as Lizard bestowed his other hand upon plutos "mouth."

_"Dunt fuckin touch her ya idot! Its non of yer goddamn business', So get the fuck outta my room you fuck!." _

Lizard said violently throwing laps of punches towards plutos way, socking him in the face until he began to bleed.

Bewildered and confused, Pluto let out a little cry and a gasp as he ran out of the room dazed and frustrated, dropping his rusted axe behind.

Victoria looked up, and scrunched her nose in disgust, starring at the door, the terrified man had just charged out of. Putting her hands solidly on the ground and slowly beginning to rise to her feet.

Lizard grunted, and screeched at her.

_"Get the fuck down!" _

She stared up at him, "Am I a dog?" She thought to herself, as her made her feel. She had the urge to run over to him and rip apart that thing he called his lip, maybe afterwards go find Kelsi, and come back to finish him off.

The door opened a crack, as Plutos face again popped through the door.

_"Liz,"_ He spoke softly like a child, which his mentality basically made him.

"_DAMNITT OUT_!" Lizard furiously throwing the chain of spike towards the door, and pluto dashing away in a heartbeat,as they flew hitting the door.

it was so long, that it curled outside the door, forcing the door open a crack, and on the inside of the door, the spikes as sharp as scalpels were burrowed into the door.

Lizard turned to her, and eyed her, his eyes really and truly seemed to paralyze her in her mind, and psychically, He walked over to her, looking down, and brung his foot to a crushing stomp on one of her hands, She cried out so loud that he covered his ears, and backed away, there really wasn't a way he could scream or curse over her.

_"You"re an annoying little bitch, aren't you!_" he murmured in extreme dislike. Walking away and yanking the chain out of the door, slinging it over his back and beginning to open it."

"Dont go no where." He warned as he nearly ripped the door off the hinges, revealing pluto hiding behind it. He only stared down at him, almost ashamed, and walked away.


	3. Hurt

**Disclaimer: Okay,so this chapter, might be a little bit on the longer side, because ive had lots of ideas just chillen in my head, ahah. **

**I realy hope my past two chapters have brought you some kind of enjoyment, because i had mega fun writing them! 3 The more reviews I get, the more i'll write, so I know if you guys are reading, and if I should go on. [I warn you this gets a little graphic.] **

_**PART THREE: **_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kelsi's dry hands clung tightly to the dirt ridden jagged rocks facing her, She made all the effort to climb up them to get away from whatever it was that stole Summer the previous night. She had a feeling they were going to come back looking for her.

The night she ran, which was last night, She hid for a while as they dragged Summer off. She crept along cautiously behind them, keeping her distance, so they wouldnt suspect she was near. After all, It would be crazy to follow them, and if she knew whats best for her, she wouldnt have. She clamped her hands to her mouth to keep her from screaming, as she watched two men pile on top of her, and the other man who was slot smaller then them,shoo them off, and he vigorously pulled her body through the old mines. She didnt follow any further, but she began to to turn around and run the opposite direction. What she didn't know, is, The hills had eyes,

And those eyes were goggles. And those eyes saw her dart away from the mines. Trying to forget that night,

She pulled her tired body over the rocks, and sat there for a few moments gasping for air. She shot her head back against a rock and remained there a sobbing mess. She let out a few screams of frustration, as her shaking hands covered her tear ridden eyes. Her eyes overly swollen with tender red bags under them. Pulling off her sweashirt, she sat on top of it, it was the only comfort she had, as she stroked her wife beater soaked in sweat. They had taken

Summer from her, and who only knows what had happen to Vicki, maybe she was safe. At the gas station with the old man asking him where her friends were, maybe they left her there without knowing, and the blood in the car, was just a tiny nosebleed?

Her hopes of that all being true suddenly faded, she remembered on the floor of the car, the spike, that looked much like a bullet. At that moment she knew, that they had Vicki. Her best friend in the world, the only one who had ever compared to her as a sister, and none the less, the only one who had cared for her like one. Vicki had only wanted to do something nice for her, for her birthday. And all her and Summer did was give her a hard time, and didnt want to be around her. Now look where she was, despite all the annoyance, and distance she had felt towards Vicki last night, Now she felt, she'd do anything to get her back.

She heard a swift movement across the ground, assuming no one saw her, she remained seated, guessing it was a small animal of some sort. She was far to gone to move.

Again she heard the noise, but heavier, it seemed like something heavier was coming her way. She placed her leg on the rock, and got up, stiffening her back to the boulder she leaned against, picking up a small sharp rock, and holding it close to her chest.

She could hear her heart pounding quickly in her ears, when she heard the voice. One unfamiliar to her, the voice seemed to be talking to itself, whispering words, and making loud grunts and groans, She could hear it, almost directly behind her, wondering if someone had saw her that night.

She braced herself, and began to raise the rock high, closing her eyes.

"Found er!" A voice squealed excitedly, as a man with a hat, and slits for a nose came around the other side of the rock, and tackled her to the ground, with a wrench in his hand, and began viciously hitting her in the head, and clawing at her stomach.

She screamed out in pain, nearly dropping the rock from the unexpected attack. She was under him, and he threw the wrench down as she tried crawling away.

He flipped her over, and wrestled the rock out of her hand, grabbing the messy bun she had in her hair, and tugging at it violently pulling her back.

"No!- N-No! Get off of me!" She shrieked out in horror, doing everything in her power to fight him off off her.

He sat on her back out, and let maniacal laughs of excitement slip threw his small lips as he pulled at her dirty white top ripping the back of it.

"Please dont!" She cried out still fighting him and digging her fingernails into the small pebbles and dirt around her.

With the bun in his hand, he violently smashed her head against the ground repeating this action several times, until her helpless cries faded to almost nothing, she resorted to almost puking out blood. Her mangled body, still had the will to crawl away, and a tiny devilish smile spread across his small "lips"

as he grabbed the wrench and drove it straight into the back of her leg.

Unable to even let out a cry, she just let tears roll down her bloodied face, as she gasped for air, with his crushing weight on top of her, and her face pressed into the dirt, as he began to try tugging down her shirt, and gave her a lick down her neck.

"D-Dont-" The little figure managed to choke out, swallowing her own blood, she began to shiver violently, feeling his spidery hands web down her back.

He gave off another twisted smile, and stuck his two fingers in her mouth to keep her from talking anymore. He traced the dimples around her tanned back, and rubbed her belt a little before looking at her again. With all she had left, she bit his fingers, as hard as she could, feeling now not only her blood in her mouth but his aswell, and his tissue beginning to swell and come apart in her mouth. He screamed enraged, and punched her in the head repeatedly with his other hand, refusing to let go, she had his fingers locked into her mouth, using any animal instinct she had left to stay alive. She clamped down harder as she heard him cry out, and sweet red blood came spewing from her lips, and in between her teeth raining over the ground, and it wasnt hers this time.

He was able to now remove his fingers from her mouth, seeing as he had none. She spit one out, and the other one remained in her mouth as she gave out a sob, and began once more crawling away on her stomach, desperately worming her way out of his grasp.

He got off of her, his goggles, nearly hitting him in the face as he began to panic as he saw what she did to him, ripping his goggles off and throwing them at her, he picked her up aggressively by her hair and began to shake her, he never spoke much, for he didnt have too, he spoke with his actions.

And at that point, she knew she was going to die. He stuck his other hand down her throat, pushing his finger down it farther, she gaged and tried fighting his hands away, she was suffering, and wasnt able to breathe as she could feel her eyes begin to roll to the back of her head, he threw her on the ground again, and began to tear down her pants without warning.

Incoherently she shook her head and turned to the side, spitting out blood, and the remains of his chewed finger out in front of her.

Was she even alive? She thought to herself, as he had her pants half way down her sides and he began to unbuckle his.

"What the fuck are you doin!"

A voice ripped apart kelsies gasps for air, and through the silence.

It was Lizard who immediately picked up the wrench on the ground, and began to hit goggle with it.

"It was my job to get tha fuckin girl! Who said you could toucher!" he growled out on top of goggle, crushing his ribcage with his foot. and getting off him, almost rushing to Kelsi's side, and checking her pulse.

"She alie?" goggle choke out not pronouncing the "v"

"get away, or i'll make you get away"He hissed. You could tell Lizard was in no mood to be toyed with, his fist was clenched in a ball, and he grinded his teeth, while looking in goggles direction.

After hearing that Goggle scrambled to his feet, picking up his binoculars , and hurrying through the hills as far away fro m Lizard as possible.

A dazed Kelsi lazily gazed up at Lizard. her eyes, not sure weather to focus on him or shut.

"There, There," He taunted her, A smile spread across his face, now that he"d seen the new girl.

He moved his close to hers, before stroking her brown hair, which now chunks were missing from her attack,

"We'll take gud care o'ya." He said before letting out more of a laughing holler, and picking her up bridal style and walking to the test Village.

She stared up at him, confused and battered, before he looked down at her again, his blue eyes searching her face.

"We even gotcha friend! The Blond!," Kelsi's lips seemed to open, almost like she was going to say something, but no sound came out.

"Ah yeah, she a cute one hmm? cant wait to see whut happens to er when they get a hold of er."

"They'll tear her up!" He laughed. But in a way, took his words back. Thinking of that little girl cooped up in his room, cursing at him, and then taking the liberty to spit on him. She had some guts, And that was something he liked. Rarely ever did anyone fight back or insult him. So she struck his interest.

He had always liked when they resisted, it always brought him great pleasure. Thinking back on the events he had earlier with her, he went on.

"Yeah she a fun one thats for shure." He said nodding his head to himself,

After hearing those words, she seemed to faint right in his arms. While he shrugged it off.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Victoria sat impatiently on the bed, waiting for something to happen. She was so scared, and defenceless, at that moment she even wanted Lizard to be around.

He would only argue with her, and push her around. it was some kind of contact, with someone who didnt just want to take her apart limb from limb, and savor every last piece of skin she had. He would give her a few violent pushes she knew that for sure, and he would curse at her, call her every name he could think of. but in a way, it was so pathetic, it made a subtle smile creep over her face. He was so pathetic, thats what made her smile.

And judging by the fact he nearly beat pluto to death when he attempted to touch her, she knew while she was with him, she was safe. Aside from whatever his intentions were.

But the smile instantly dropped from her face, as she thought of Kelsi, and Summer. What had happen to them, did they forget about her and drive off, are they calling the cops right now, are they even looking for me? she thought to herself. Or are they caught, are they here with me. She pondered her thoughts aimlessly. Until she heard Lizards gruff voice outside the door. He was dragging something along with him, she could tell as he neared the door.

She waited by the door, and as soon as he opened it. He stared directly at her. Surprised, she was no farther than two inches away from his face, like she had been waiting for his arrival. His blue has held a stone gaze on her surprised at how smug she was around him. And he was going to change that.

"What do you have with you?" She asked in a curious voice.

He ripped at her arm, pulling her outside, she tried to catch her balance as he whipped her around, and swung his gun to her her head holding her by both arms, as she stared at what he had been carrying around.

"Like iam obligat"d ta tell you?" He scoffed.

"You're pathetic." He scolded to her, still holding the pistol to her head.

She starred down at the bag before her, it was a body bag, she thought to herself, really not wanting to open it, not wanting to go any further.

A mannequin tipped over due to his aggressiveness towards her, and fell on his shoulder. Shrugging it off.

"Dont cha wanna know whats inside?" He asked, caressing the gun against her chin, giving her a wild look.

"No." She replied, and turned her head in another direction.

"The fuck you dont," He laughed as he kicked hit the bag, expecting Kelsis body to roll out. Instead it was summers.

HE sat there baffled he was confused himself, he was hauling kelsi around in that? Where did she go?

She let out a blood curtailing scream seeing her unclothed dead friend, and quickly gave him a head but, making him fly back and let go of her.

He held his head for a moment, and then screamed at her,

"You bitch! I'll kill you!" As he was about to shoot at her, one of the mannequins arms came flying at his head, and he fell to the ground. it was Kelsi, and she was not wasting anytime to slap him around.

Victoria ran to her, and jumped on her wrapping her arms around her wist, as if she had found a solid foundation. and she pulled Kelsi away, Kelsi had reached for the gun, the now aching Lizard had dropped, but Vicki digressed and pulled her away from it.

"Lets just go!" She screamed at her, and Kelsi listened dropping the arm, and running to one of the houses., And there stood Pluto. wielding an axe in his arm. He went for Victoria first, swinging his axe in her direction, she had always been on the clumsy side, but even so she attempted ducking, and he missed. She attempted a run for it, as Kelsi was already ahead of her, her arms swinging back and fourth as she ran, but a sharp pain left her motionless, making her instantly drop to the ground.

She could hear Kelsi screaming while she ran on ahead, they were united but not for long.

Pluto's axe, was stuck in the back of Victoria's arm, and she instantly began to feel cold and lose her senses, as he was about to strike another blow, Kelsi staring running back to her direction.

"NO! GO!" Victoria demanded her friend in agony.

Pluto made a mocking voice as she yelled to Kelsi and laughed. "GO!" He cawed out, making Vicki scream out again, as Kelsi didnt move a muscle.

"NOW!" She cried out once more, loosing blood, energy, and the will to fight now. The only thing that mattered to her was Kelsi's safety.

She ran fast, very fast. Track team for four years, and before that she did all kinds of sports, and Vicki had no one doubt that she could get away but herself on the other hand, no point and trying now.

Her friend gave her a nod full of tears, as she replied "no" shaking her head, but turning to run regardless. She knew she had a chance, and that was a chance Victoria wanted her to take, she wanted her to live. More then anything. Kelsi was her heart. And she slowly watched her heart turn to ash, as Kelsi faded away once more into the hills.

Pluto gave off a laugh, and watched her sprawl out in agony, as he brung his axe to her head, first grazing her long blond locks, and then to her neck.

"Do it you spineless bastard." She declared apathetically, what more could he take from her. Her life? That was nothing compared to all the hell she'd been through today.

He raised his axe high, and brought it down fast, preparing to die, she sat there with a smile on her face, All her life, she searched for the main purpose, her main purpose in this world, and that moment, she found it, it was to save Kelsi, he girl she cherished so much like a little sister.

And for that, knowing Kelsi could make her on her own now. She began to laugh,, her pearl white teeth gleaming in the sunlight, as he brought the axe down, She knew, she had done the right thing, and as he brought it down to her throat, all she heard was a gun shot, before everything went black.


	4. As Real As It May Seem

**DISCLAIMER: Dun Dun Dun! Part quatro! Iam really excited to do this one, because ive been wanting to do it since, well i first started writing, Victoria"s POV [point of veiw] btw. So you dont get confused. **

* * *

**PART FOUR: **

I woke up, again feeling unbearably sore, But I guess the fact that I even woke up at all, was enough to satisfy me. After all, I did intend on dying for that girl. I loved her more than words can explain. She was my best friend. The only one who made me happy, just by smiling my way.

I stared through the window, I was feeling a bit sunbathed. I was in a different room, A nicer room. But still aged, and old looking. Not bad, but not nice, But this room, wasnt trashed, it looked more like an old Victorian room that hadnt been touched. And after seeing this room, compared to the other I was in. I really began to ask myself if I was dead?

A double Victorian window, about twice the size of me, shone the deserts light upon the room, casting tiny shadows across the floor. The sky was orange, and yellow, and it looked like maybe it had been painted on the window, but it wasnt. The only thing I could say that was even beautiful at all here.

The bed, was an old oak bed, with what seemed like new comforter, probably stole it from unfortunate travelers. It had tiny pink roses all over it, and the background on it was an Emerald green. Dare I say I liked it. it was a canopy bed with white sheets on the ceiling. I had always wanted one of those.

And here I was, laying under one. But this wasnt exactly my ideal place to be in one.

I looked over to a picture frame, and saw, a photo of that bigger woman I saw the other day, that had been sitting in a chair, next to the little girl, and the one with the enlarged head. Now I see why the room at least had some decency, it was hers.

I Heard a cough on the other side of the room, to see Lizard by the large window, sleeping, I was starled by this, and noticed his gun sitting on the end table next to him. I swallowed for a minute, and then rose up, holding my sloppily, bandaged arm, and slithered towards the gun, reaching out with my good hand.

A small whisper came from the sleeping body next to me, or was sleeping.

"Christ I dont understand why you just dun give it a fuckin rest."

I gave him a small little wince, as he opened his, eyes and pulled the gun to his lap eyeballing my like a hawk.

"Ya know," He said out of the blue

"Youre lucky I went back, and saved that slut of a friend of yours."

"Shes not a slut!" I hollered at him my eyes nearly boggling out of my head in rage, at that moment not realized the "saved" part.

"I could have left er ta die, And she coulda been raped by Goggle, hmm He really did like her." He teased.

But I was not smiling, My lips began parting to protest.

"But, I figured, you'd stop bein such a'annoyin little bitch, if she was around." He rubbed the spot on his head where he Had been hit, and raised his cleft lip towards me a little. my way, almost like he was beckoning me over.

I cant believe this, I thought to myself, the same guy, no way.

"youre a liar" I said, thinknig I knew everything.

"You were going to bring me Summer, you sick bastard, you raped her! and brought as some kind of fucked up gift for me!"

"Did I?" Lizard seemd to be taunting me once more, making a mockery out of everything I said.

"Yes you did!" I clenched my teeth in anger, holding it what I really wanted to say.

When Suddenly it clicked, he didnt do that to Summer, and he must have got Kelsi away from goggle. I Instantly felt bad, and for a minute warm inside.

As I thought for a moment, Of how exactly I got away from the man with the axe. It was Lizard, Lizard all along and I never knew. Again I began to test his patience, even knowing these facts.

"How did Summer get in that bag, if it wasnt you,?"

He gave me, what some people would call "The Death stare and squinted his eyes."

"I was wonderin the same thin, before yer bitch friend came up and shanked me, like a pig." He said beginning to be a little bit aggravated.

"What about, Pluto, and _" I was cut off by him talking.

"Shut up" He demanded impatiently.

This was the most I'd ever heard him talk, and for me, it was a little bit awkward having a conversation with a this mutant, who had intentions of raping me, killing me, and eating me, and it gave me an uneasy feeling, more like mixed emotions. Especially when I found out he had saved my life. Awkwardly, at that moment I began to see the beauty in him. The way he moved, they we he stared, the way he always seemed to be there, and those perfect blue eyes of his.

Awkwardly enough, his lip aswell. He was unique, different, and at that moment, I declared myself insane for even thinking like that. His imperfections, were what made him beautiful, and even his meager attempts to patch my cuts. In my mind, something changed. I felt a soft side for him. Regardless, of his rowdy, hateful personality towards me

"You could have left me to die," I exclaimed.

"Why didnt you?"

He sat there for a moment, unphased, unmoved, untouched. With his gloved hand on the dresser. He starred at me, and this time did not let his gaze drop.

In return, My eyes met his, and I held my wound, it was deep, and definitely needed treatment, he noticed that, as soon as I did. And without warning or a ward, came over to me with a bottle of alcohol.

"Oh, No, no , no, no!" I said pushing his hands away in the blink of an eye. I thought to myself, applying that, would make the gash, hurt, even more then it did when it was made.

His mouth was open a little bit, almost in a questioning manner, like he didnt comprehend the words "Pain" And again reached for my arm, pulling at it violently, Like he was in some way compelled to do this, and that I didnt have a choice.

"Lizard dont!" I cried out, a cry of serious pain, not one of fear, him even touching it made me bite my tongue and my eyes water.

"shaddup." He said again ignoring me, and pouring the Alcohol over the cut. my eyes watered, as I looked down at his hand, that was now wiping away the blood from my cut. I layed my other down flatly next to his, as he looked up at me. The first thing I noticed was the confused look on his face, and how it made his lip rise and crease, and how every time I saw that it made me want to laugh.

I saw him Fidel with his gun a bit while patching up my arm still, and I Instantly moved away. he had pointed it to my head, and I saw my life flash before my eyes. Suddenly I was scared of him again, realizing what he was, and everything he'd done, my senses came back to me.

But instead of drawing the gun, he dropped it on the ground intentionally, and looked up at me, I looked at him, and before I knew it, he was pulling me into a warm embrace, practically cradling me in his arms, while he was huddled on top of me. I was nervous, and my heart was racing widely, in fear,

"was he going to rape me?" I thought to myself, which then lead me to omit small sobs.

Instead he placed his hand on my racing heart what I least unexpected him to do., And_ holding it there,_ holding me there, we sat there _in silence._


	5. Kill her

**DISCLAIMER: Okay, okay So in that last chapter, I kinda wanted to get a little hint of that softness they began to feel towards eachother. Well, that is implied at least LOL. (Sarcasm from the get go) Ive had really horrible writers block lately and schools tomorrow, so my ideas havent been so great, ive been worrying about other things while I want to worry about this, and arghh. Its confusing, But he's part five, Enjoyyy, **

**PART FIVE: **

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

She woke up sprawled out across the sheets, her arm seemed to had been changed, and maybe cleaned again too, she rubbed her eyes, and looked around."No Lizard?" She thought to herself. "Did I fall asleep in his arms?" She questioned herself again, feeling abnormally strange, she felt an emptiness in the pit of her stomach, that only happened to her, when extreme change occurred, or when something she didn't like happened, The kind of stomach pain you get in complete sadness or distress, that makes you not want to eat, but curl up into a ball and cry. She lifted herself up, feeling worthless. She couldnt even go out in the village alone without being attacked unless Lizard was by her side. They saw her as food, and a slave. While Lizard, did not? She could play twenty questions sitting there by herself, but none of them would get answered by doing nothing. But throughout all this, one question had been on her mind, What happened to Kelsi?

At the site of Summers body, a little while prior, never left her mind. The image just burned into her head. Like a bad dream. Which she hoped it all was.

Her thoughts dropped, as she had seemed to hear water running in the other room, the mirror in the room she stayed was fogged up, and the pictures in the room a bit damp.

She stepped off the bed slowly, moving one leg in front of another, And feeling a sharp pain on her foot, she looked down. It was his gun, laying there, out in the open, and he was no where in sight. She was going to make a run for it. She picked it up slowly, shoving it down the opening of her shirt, and inside of her bra. She put an ear to the door she heard water coming from, and slowly creaked it open, keeping her hand inside her shirt on the weapon,

She walked over to the shower curtain, due to old age, and neglect, it was mostly stained black. She crept up the shower and took a deep breath before

yanking the shower curtain open. She put her hands on her mouth dropping the gun, and turning away to run at the sight. There sat a naked drenched Lizard, now cussing at the person who had interrupted his shower.

_"Pluto Why the fuck `ya gotta watch me fore`!"_ He ripped the shower curtain open to see his little Blonde blunder reaching for the handle, not daring to face him.

His wet hair clung to his face as he stared at her, one hand reaching out for an old towel. as he wrapped it around his waist.

_"Comen` now._" He said beckoning his finger to the girl at the door. While a large smile spread across his face, glancing at the object she had dropped on the floor, his Pistol, and it was loaded.

_"I-I"am sorry," _she managed to croak out coming to the realization, it was him in the shower, and not any other one of those monsters.

"`Y gonna kill me, are ya?" He said still with that smug smirk on his face, stepping out of the shower, and picking up the gun, examining it, and nodding his head.

_"Why duncha turn `round?"_ He asked incredulously.

She Slowly turned around, her arms folded in her chest, and her lips sucked behind her teeth like she was holding her breath, her eyes still not meeting his, but starring at his scattered clothes on the ground.

_"S'ok t` look."_ He grinned at her, waiting for the moment she would turn around too. He longed for the moment she would.

She was a bright a girl. And she had been in situations similar to this. Not stranded in the desert with killers, but captive in her own home with her step

father. She knew what it was like to be cornered, and not know what to do, not know how to escape from someone who would turn on you any second, and have your life flash before your eyes. She knew how quick someone could beat you, spit on you and leave you for dead. How fast someone went from Hot, to cold. She knew this because of what hell her mothers boyfriend put her through. She was a cynical girl, and to think she'd fall helpless, and even inlove with this monster before her, was out of sight, and out of mind. When you are in a situation, testing your will to survive, When you know all you have is yourself..You know, you with be anyone, even a stranger to yourself, and anything, to get through. And you will fight tooth and nail.

The drenched Lizard walked towards her, kicking the gun across the wet floor, and making his way to where she stood. She gave him that sweet award winning smile of hers, and opened the door, as if she wanted him to follow her. Lizard was almost in a trance, as he starred at the young girls face, and down to her chest, becoming noticeably aroused, as he rushed out to the door to meet her.

_"Sorry."_ She grimaced, holding a lamp up, waiting for the second he would turn his head to look at her, he reached his hands uot to her waist before looking at her, and stumbled back to the impact of the object that was smashed across his forehead. He looked up at her and growled, while she was on the other side of the room beside the window.

"_Y` fuckin bitch!" _Those words seemed to echo out in her ears, as he slid into the bathroom quickly grabbing the gun and aiming it at she couldnt smash the window, she was too hurt she waited there for him to shoot towards her, and shatter the glass into millions of shards.

She cornered herself against the window, as her brown eyes glinted in the sun, and she held her arm. Getting on his bad side, was never the best idea. Especially when she knew what he was. What he does. And thats precisely why she had to get away,

He numbly rubbed the gash in his cheek, that had been oozing dark blood, his lips pursed into what almost seemed a growl, showing his decaying teeth, and an exposed part of his gums. he raised the gun to her head silently, walking towards her. Her heart then dropped, as things were not going as she planned.

She only had one option, as Lizard drew closer, cocking the gun ready to fire.

She pressed her body hard against the glass windows, once, twice.

He immediately sprinted towards her and shot at her, while on her last push, she made a dash through the window. Falling on her side while she was out, large shards of glass crunching under her, stained in her cringed in pain, as he stuck his head out the window. He made a gesture, his tongue departing from his mouth and circling around his lips as he reached out for her one flaw. Not her arm. Oh no. What they always seemed to be caught by, was the woman's long hair. Oh how all the mutants of the test village seemed to love to grab onto it, while either raping or finishing off their victims. And oh how it would be the last time they'd ever do it to her. She picked up a shard shard of glass and held it above her head.

He began to laugh uncontrollably, as he mocked her.

_"Y` Think that thin's gonna hurt me?"_ He howled out in laughter as he yanked harder on her hair, bringing he almost to a stand in a crouching position,

He wrapped his hands around her neck, and brought his fingers sliding down her jawline to her chin.

_"All the thins, ima do t` ya..Yer gonna need a bigger knife!." _

While he forced her to stare in his eyes, his grin never fading, She raised the shard of glass up higher looking at him.

_"Y` really re` fuckin stupid arnt y`?"_ he scoffed in amusement.

_"its not for you."_ She said contently, wrapping her hand behind her long hair which he clenched in between his rough ungloved fingers. Entwining the blade in the middle swiftly, cutting off all her blond locks he held in her hand and stumbling forward, while he held what seemed over a foot of hair in his hand,

She felt more of her gold hair drop before her as she darted as fast as she would away from the window, feeling it pile down her back, and down her shirt.

Her once long and beautiful hair, was now at the brim of her neck. The starting point, And without a sound mourning her loss, she took off. Lizard angrily pulled himself back inside the window throwing the locks of her hair on the ground and stepping on them.

_"damnitt fuckin bitch!" _He yelled out hoarsely, his anger to a void of no return, slipping on his clothing, while radioing goggle.

"Kill t` bitch! Fuckn kill er`!" He screamed into the radio loudly, his fist demolishing everything in his path, picking up his chain, while slicing the alcohol bottle he was using on her earlier. He turned back around to see Ruby by the shattered glass looking around. HE stormed out o the bathroom and to ruby, putting his finger up to his face, no humanity left in his cold blue eyes.

"Git out. GIT OUT," HE said practically tossing her out the door, as she let out a little whimper, her small feet decking over the broken glass.

Ruby was his sister, but he knew she couldn't be trusted. She had a thing for the "outsiders" They're food, where she liked to lay with them, go and help them, which Lizard never understood. Only seeing them as a potential fuck, or food.

"Worthless piece o` shit," He snared at her, pushing his "trader sister aside" As he walked out into the horizon. Picking up a tanned sun hat, as he stepped over one of the cars, pulling out a magnum, and hoisting it, in his belt.

His leather hands slid across his face, as he felt his jaw clench in anger. Not forgetting what she had done to him. IF she wasn't dead before he got to her, he was going to make her wish she was. He threw his head back, and let out a wild scream. He was going to be eating well tonight.

A small rodent, scampered passed him frightened, he wasted no time to snatch it up by its tail,, and take a sloppy bite into it,taking his time to what appeared savour his treat. He jagged teeth, ripped threw its back, as he spit out the cartilage of it, leaving a pool of blood on his face. he nonchalantly, used his hand time wipe it off, staining red on the glove, before he dropped the corpse and stepped on it, its body becoming one with the ground, and suffering in a pulpy mess of its insides before finally coming to its end. After He had finished chewing, he spat some blood out, and looked over to his sister, who was watching him closely and frightened behind the broken down car.

_"Juicy." _he growled rubbing his stomach, almost sending his poor little sister to a dry heave, while he smirked and walked away.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Vicki slipped down jagged rocks, and tumbled a few times, the only thing that kept her going down the hills, was the pure fear that consumed her, and her adrenaline, which was far beyond her now. She stumbled over a small rock, and fell on her back, letting out a twitch of pain. She ran her once beautifully painted fingers nails through her Blond hair that was now tinted red from her own blood, and lizards. She pulled back a few strands to try cleaning them off, but it was no use, and she didnt have a hair tie, but infact that was the last thing on her mind, as she consciously tucked it behind her ears, without a peep of it being gone. She felt like she had almost lost a part of her, the way her friends, always used to love it, and braid it, they told her she looked like a dutch girl, which would always send a warm smile down her face, and make her heart fill with laughter, seeing as she was nowhere near "Dutch" But then again, she never did look like the rest of her family. She strived to be different. and different was what she got undoubtedly. But even though that made her felt like she had lost a part of her, loosing Summer, And Kelsi, made her feel like she had lost any remains she had left. As she clutched her stomach in pain, gazing over the darkening hills. Was there no way out of here? She had the up most urge to scream out in frustration, and grab her tasseled freshly cut locks, to run her hands through them, to pull at them, and let it all out, but she didnt have it in her,

Did she have anything left in her, any motivation left? She knew she was the neck of the problem, why everyone was here. And she wished she had the hand to turn back time, she really did,She was doing everything in her power, everything and anything, to try and make things right, Taking an axe for Kelsi, running away from Lizard her only possible safety, which was no long gone, removing her hair, and running back into these hills, where it all started, what caused the problem. She was going to remain restless, until she could fix everything, when she found Kelsi, and they could run through the hills, but she had no idea, if Kelsi had even got away, So should she stay or go for help.

"they're not going to let you out alive," A small voice cracked from behind a rock. Victoria still holding the bloody shard in her hand, tightened her grip on it, as she shot up, running to the rock, she was sick of this, being stalked, being nearly raped and Killed, and she was going to do something about it, she couldnt be helpless, she was going all out to survive, at this point, it was her against the world.

She dodged behind the rock, thrashing like a banshee among the person who his behind there, she held the shard of glass ready to attack,

When she realized it was a small girl, starring wide eyed back at her. Victorias hand shook uncontrollably , she was about to kill a little girl?

_"Please! Lizards lookin for` y-you. Dont have time!" _The little girl squabbled under her grasp, as she held tighter, not letting go of the girl, trying to comprehend her broken English as best as she could.

_"I know yo friend is!" _She cried out,

Leaving a confused Vicki to drop the shard and listen intently, this girl was her only hope to get out alive, and she knew something. She kept a close eye on her as she got up, edging towards the glass as the girl began to rise.

_"Kelsi?"_ She sobbed lifelessly, looking at the girl hoping for a nod.

She was hesitant to give one but did.

_Lizard has her!"_ she cried out wanting to go back there to save her friend.

_"No Lizzer, o` Papa Jupiter, none o` us." _She tried speaking to her and be as helpful as she could.

_"Who has her!" _She almost through a fit demanding where her other half of her went, if she lost Kelsi, she didn't want to live, It was like losing a little sister, and she could not bear that thought on her mind.

The little girl in the blue coat cringed, not wanting to respond, but knowing any minute the other girl would explode.

_"Papa Hades."_ She gave a sorrowful look towards her, and shook her head,

_"I show you, but, i` not good."_ The little girl said looking away. her eyes filled with ears fearing that her friend was now dead, in the clutches of the other clan, and the endless worry, her brother would hunt Vicki down, and slaughter her, until nothing remained.


	6. La Bambolina

**DISCLAIMER: Okay, SO I want to start off with telling xxDeath'sApprenticexx That I really, really appreciate you reviewing this story , It makes me want to write more, and want keep you updated, You keep me busy my love ! aha. Well, Another thing is, This chapter is called. "La Bambolina" Or La bombola, Which means "The doll", or a little girl. So no one is confused here. I took this title from one of Gabrey Pontes songs, if you've never heard of him before. Its called "la Bambolina" Its about men, after this specific one girl, They call her a doll, tell her shes something they've never seen before, showering her with gifts, trying to do all these things for her, telling her they will take care of her, but not believing this, [for a rightful reason too] she refuses them all. For she knows what they want. Which is similar to the events taking place right here.,Anyways darlings I hope you enjoy! **

CHAPTER SIX

Nobody would have known about the young baby faced girl stalking in and out of the Village from Day break to nightfall, Not Jupiter, Cyst, Goggle, Big Mama, Nor big brain. The only ones who could recall seeing her with their own eyes, were Lizard, and Pluto. Not a word of her would have ever been brought to their attention, If Lizard, on that faithful evening, hadn't been on a rage tirade., in spite of her.

How Badly he had wanted her to be found, to unleash his cruel intentions upon her, and how often she ran through his mind, The more she did, the larger his temper grew. As if he couldnt stand the thought of her, as if every simple aspect about her repulsed him, he had never had to urge to want to rip someones life apart, before their eyes. His patience was running low, and waiting for her to come around again was almost unbearable.

A the night fell, The little one Ruby had hastily lead Victoria to the mines, wanting to get her there ad fast as possible, to avoid any sudden deaths that might occur to her friend, or the other remaining girls helplessly enslaved in the mines, but also cautiously. If anything were to happen to the girl before her, she felt as if she would wallow in a never ending guilt.

Never in Her life, had she seen someone of such sincerity, serenity, and someone who could be so angelic, but so relentless, in order to get what she wanted and stay alive, Never thought a person could be so stubborn. It was all too much for Ruby to take in, but she tried, because as the years went on, though she was only about the age of twelve,or thirteen, life in the hills had brought her to age faster, then a normal child would ever, in a remote safe place. She'd been around so much death, and sorrow, she almost at many times formed the apathy, the others of the test Village had, while they had so mercilessly, fondled and played with their pray, Knowing she could do nothing to prevent it from happening. But every time, a young couple, or a group of friends came along, hoping the road was paved with good intentions, and then being dragged into this hell. Ruby remained herself, lingering for the day, she could have a bond as strong with someone as half of the outsiders did with the ones they called "family" Or "friends"

Ruby"s small hand grazed over several rocks, in the Pitch black of the night, until she finally hit what seemed as wood, the entrance to the mine.

She nodded her head, advising Victoria to come quickly with her into them.

She felt a lump in her throat , as the small child lead her deeper into the , every moment, descending into the never ending darkness,

It had only been a couple moments, but she could already feel herself missing the moonlit outdoors of the hills.

She had almost swore as she passed several boarded up rooms, her lungs tightened, due to the foul stench, a smell of rotting flesh and Hephaestus seemed to snake down her lungs, causing her to have to take deep breaths in threw her nose, an extreme case of nausea consuming her,as she breathed heavily through her nose,not wanting to let a sound escape her throat.

The two only crept through the darkness for a short while more, as they could tell by the sounds of screams, bouncing off the cave walls, that they were close to woman, and woman meant Kelsi.

A little light headed from hearing the shrill screams ring about her ears for several minutes,.A look of melancholiness, mixed with sickness, began to sweep over her face, her once pink tinted lips, letting its hue escape to a white dead color, as she didnt even want to fathom the thoughts of those unfortunate girls fates, or what was happening to them at that current moment. She could only shake her head in dismay, for the screams never stopped, While chains rattled about, and weapons could be hear swiftly cutting against other objects, like nails across a could only hope, none of them were Kelsi's.

Slinking into one room,Ruby made Vicki crouch in a darkened corned, while she looked around for anyone inside. There was a couple rooms, built into this one, each door closed, locked tight. Ruby scanned the area, to see in anyone was around, even though she was one of them, her heart raced face at the thought of them catching her in the mines, helping a girl.

Her hands searched aimlessly across the bloodied table next to her, running her fingers through a set of rusted rattling keys, while Victoria was squatted on the ground in silence, waiting for her Que to come out. Ruby waved a hand of deformed finger to her, a moment afterwards realizing she couldnt even see her own hand in front of her face, so she gave out a small whisper in her direction, to come out.

Sneaking about from the darkness, she began to whisper in the dead silence of the mines.

"What do we do now?"

"Follo` the screams." Ruby said, no sarcasm given in her voice, therefore there was no comfort for Vicki.

"Give me the keys," She managed to cough up, and without a second thought Ruby handed them over, clasping her arm in between the girl with the keys, and heading for the first door in the room.

She pressed her hand against the door, and shoved the key into the lock, the keys jingled loudly, while she turned them inside the door and creaked it open, to a small dusted room, the floors made of concrete, and the walls stained with orange. She gazed around, not seeing anything of interest besides a large plastic sheet, bobbing up and down on the side of the wall. Hearing loud yells entering the previous room they were in, angry scowling mutants entered it, and unconsciously the two girls decked into to the plastic sheets, which was another room.

Escaping the inaudible screams the two mutants were throwing at eachother.

The room was small, but but candle lit, I couldnt see Ruby clearly, but good enough, as it had enough glow to make it seem as a fire place was in it.

strapped down with old belts, and bands,nearly draining her dry skin of all the blood that remained in her, was Kelsi. She was no where near awake.

For the first time, Victoria let out a smile, as ruby stood aside the plastic curtains in case someone was coming near she could warn her, and while Victoria Proceeded, to pull the broken glass out of her long coat pocket, and saw it against the belts, that were tight around the girls flimsy body,

She carved int the scrap rope in belt, holding her friend down diligently, before all her limbs were free, and she slowly pulled her off the old surgery table, pulling her into her arms, and squeezing her tightly, like a lost puppy, shed never let go of again. She placed Kelsi's arms around her shoulder, and stood up, face to face with, who other, than Papa Hades. and a sharp tongue Chameleon wit his hand clamped firmly on Rubys mouth.

They had been hiding in the room.

She looked slowly and back into the corner not letting go of Kelsi, in fact holding her even tighter as papa Hades only laughed at her futile attempted to get away from him.

"A doll? A, small little girl?" he muttered disappointed, as he seemed to be hoping for a more, "matured" woman.

"Witha porce`layne face." Chameleon hissed excitedly,(Not really audible, He spoke as if he was choked up, or hadnt learned to speak correctly) as he reached his bony hands to her shirt, and motioned down it.

His skin condition was horrible, discoloration, and sores consumed his body, with his snake tongue. He almost looked deformed enough to be one.

"What use would ya be of?" He snickered.

"Small, weak- _pathetic_, _Defenseless_." He called her out revoltingly, and jumped at her, only teasing her, trying to see the fright seep right out from her.

But she was persistent, hard headed, and stood her ground, but she could feel a sweat of worry sweep over her, though shed never let it show. Not in a situation like this, where she had to be the responsible one, she was the one who decided Kelsi's, And her own fate at that moment.

Even if she were to snap back, they would hit back, and there would be no easy escape. She stood there, with a tremble that surpassed her body. The last thing she would do was give up, and give in to these monsters she thought. And she wouldnt hand her only family that was left over to them without a fight, though she had no strength in her to fight.

Chameleon, wrapped his hands around Rubys shoulders, pulling her back into the darkness, as he gave Victoria a sly wave goodbye, She had a feeling this clan had no morals, and even Ruby was not safe around them.

"Ruby!" I darted from my stance, hearing a silence, and then a loud crash in the other room, no longer hearing the mutants in the other room speak, only foot steps clatter across the floor.

Papa Hades ignored this, and walked her way, his feet crushing against the ground.

She got ready, ready for the worst, still not letting go off kelsi, she slid farther up to the corner of the wall, and threw her hand up in defense over he face, she could fight back, and risk it all,normally she would. But she wouldn't risk her. As he neared her, and was no more than a foot away from her,

hearing a spontaneous splash as he was about to reach out to finish her off, He looked down, while he should have been watching his prey, Victoria stumbled about behind the metal nurse table, gripping tightly on one of the belts she had cut, trying to shake kelsi awake, her eyes opened slightly, and closed again. She was too hurt, she was on the Virge of dying. Victoria thought it would be far fetched, that her friend ever see the light of day again, a miracle would need to happen, and around here, you were your only miracle.

A puddle of blood began surrounding Hades, and dabbed on the tip of his steel plated boots, he may have been large, but he was certainly not that smart, by not paying attention to the two girls, and becoming so infatuated with the blood, that they edged nearer,to the plastic curtain every second. Beginning to surround her feet across the floor, bewildered, Papa hades ripped open the plastic door. And she fled from his flying fist, though it wasnt towards intentionally.

"Chameleon Wha ya doin!" Papa Hades roared, before starring down at the body below him. That was being Nearly slit open from the neck down, from who other than Lizard. Large, bulky Pluto heaved his axe towards him, and Pluto went after hades in a heartbeat knocking him nearly threw the wall, A cracking sound was heard behind him,possibly one of his bones,as Vicki slid to the other room where the blood was, dragging Kelsis body about, with her.

Ruby stood safely behind her older brother, who was strangling the "snake" called Chameleon with his spiked chain, he seemed every moment to be wrenching and driving it deeper into his neck, as the moments passed, blood seeped through the chains, as he finished what he was doing ,muttering curse after curse, as he waited until the man before him had lost the will to survive, and even to even move at that point. Lizard stood slowly before noticing Ruby, and gave her a swift slap, which to her was even a powerful blow, his arms drenched in the other mutants blood ,

"I wouldn` o` known where the fuck y` were if it wasnt for Goggle!"

"What woulda happened then!" He let out another loud shriek towards her, as tears began to swell in her eyes,

As he went out to hit her again, Victoria dropped Kelsi, and began to break down, with a loud scream,

"Stop it!, Just stop it" She cried out wanting to save the girl who had out of kindness brought her to the mines knowing what she was risking, in order for her and her friend to survive,

As he let back a swift blow, She ran in front of Ruby, holding her close in her arms, as his fist came down, not to her, or Ruby, but to the wall.

As he stared in awe at the girl before him. Not even noticing her before, out of anger. she had been there the whole time, this time with her friend.

His face in under a second turned beat red, as he gave her a glare she would remember for the rest of her life. And Turned to Kelsi, and then at Ruby.

Without a sound, he strode past her coldly, his shoulder nearly stabbing her side,as he went into the room with the nurses bed, to aid Pluto.

Victoria taking in this fact, simply excepted it for what "it was. It is, what it is." No changing that, they were never meant to get along. She wanst even supposed to be alive, And yet, because of him, she was, once again, and so was Kelsi.

While still having Ruby in a firm grip, she stretched her hand out to Kelsi, who lay flat on her belly from being dropped in the pool of blood.

She saw her once more, meekly make an effort to open her eyes, and move her fingers apart for Vicki's to go in,.

She placed her hand inside of her slowly, and shuddered, knowing she was alive.

"Everything going to be okay.."

_"Lizard's here." _


	7. Under The Stars

**DISCLAIMER: whassupppp; Alright, well, After two days of writing and erasing this chapter, Ive had a serious case of "terribad" writers block, I finally came up with a chapter I was happy with, and it definitely put me in a nice mood. Terribad is a new term by the way, catch on 3 enjoy! [Victoria POV] **

CHAPTER SEVEN:

I was being forced, and pushed through the dark cave by large hands, gripping on the hood of my long, once white coat, I caught my balance as I tripped a few times, but was repositioned carelessly by the gruff man.I tensed, as it seemed every time we neared to a different path in the cave, his grip would grow tighter, as if I was just going to sprint off at any given chance. Which wasnt true, I had my world right behind me, in the choke hold of Lizard.

It worried me, to see him hold her like that, she didnt need to fall unconscious once more, and didnt need anymore pain caused to her fragile body.

I, myself, could take the pain alone, but taking hers and mine, was a nightmare. Seeing her hurt was the worst heartbreak i'd ever felt myself suffer in an eternity.

I had just wanted her well being so badly, I would go out of my way at any moment for her if she dropped. Regardless, of the cooing giant behind me, fiddling with my butchered off hair, I would devise my own way to get past him, if worst came to worst.

I heard her let out a couple soft coughs, and heard Lizard grunt every time she did, like he was annoyed with her, like she had been the one being so irrational for coughing, after all she had been through, I tried throwing a couple glances back, but my head was immediately corrected, every time I tried.

Which I lacked patience for.

I could hear the soft cries of woman, and the loud laughter of mutants as we passed the boarded rooms, welcoming us once again to the moonlight I had though I missed so much, But then again what was new.

Ruby stood behind Pluto and I, timidly, trying to avoid her brother at all costs. You could tell the poor thing was mortified., and so was I. Where we went from here, How was I to know. nervously, as they pushed us out the doors, and all the echos of cries that remained in the cave had silence, I wrapped my fingers around the trinket tied to my neck, and glared at Kelsi sadly, as Lizard had walked beside Pluto.

Between his slurred speech, I could seldom grasp the concept of the words he spoke to Lizard, Which I in about a second later, found out he had asked if we were headed to the Village.

"You are." he spoke calmly, while releasing Kelsi, and coming over to grab me, while Pluto gripped Kelsi.

Pluto seemed to give Lizard some kind of awkward and childish salute, as he took off with my world once again.

I could feel my body grow numb, even my eyes too sore to cry as I watched a small, not audible, goodbye depart her lips.

I shook my head, I could feel my eyes water again, that was perhaps the only thing I could feel, besides Lizards, encrusted hands slide to my collar bone turning me away from her and walking towards a small cliff.

I didnt cooperate entirely with him, until Kelsi was completely out of my sight, even if she wasnt okay, she was when I last saw her leave me, and I could fool myself into thinking she was.

We were now at a rocky, cliff, but the drop below was only about a good six feet, and below that, tumble weeds, and desolace lurked.

I for the first time in a long time, could see the moon clearly, large, bright, and white. Tiny stars in the distance gave off the dame glow, almost seeming to dance around me.

"Si`down." he motioned his finger to the ground, and I did. Not even looking at him, looking solely up to the stars, my knees wrapped in a bundle under my arms, as I huddled away form him into a ball. I really didnt know how to feel. I didnt understand why I was still alive, still here, and I didnt understand what he wanted, which only brought more frustration to my tired mind. We both remained in silence, I could feel him stare at me, but I didnt at all want to look at him, I didnt want to think about him. But he was always there, one way or another, he would be right behind me, He never for a minute let my mind rest, no peace of mind was given to me, in the periods I was with him, and hes the only one that made me feel that way, So insecure, and drowsy, like I could run for days, and he would never for fit, until he had me, he was underneath my skin. I placed my hands on my temples and began to try to calm myself, trying to think of something tranquil, but it was hard when all I felt was those dead ocean blue eyes burning into the back of my skull. I remembered a book, a long time ago, when I had been in middle school that I read, it was a book, that contained beautiful poems, from students in a specific school, who wanted to speak their minds, it was fiction, but it was still a lovely well put together poem. I mouthed the words not letting out a sound, my lips only formed words.

"If I stood on tiptoe

reached up and sculpted

mountains from clouds

would you laugh out loud?"

"If I dipped my brush in starlight

painted a ribbon of night

on your windowsill

would you laugh?"

"If I drew you adrift

in a pen and ink sea

in a raging storm

would you laugh at me?"

"If I planted watercolor roses

in your garden

would you laugh then?

Or would you breathe deep

to sample their scent?

I wonder."

To me, it was the story of my life, one of the most beautiful things I had ever seemed to be the moral of my life, and my motto. I knew at times, when I was feeling lost, or scared, that would always make me feel better. I'd always wanted to recite it to Kelsi, see if she thought the same, But I didn't think I would ever know now.

I clenched my hands tighter around my knees, and looked over to him, he had never too his eyes off me, and now looked at me, he looked at me differently.

"pretty." he said sluggishly, and waited for me to say something back. I found it weird that he was reading the words right off my lips, and even in the dark. As if he truly did pay that much attention to me.

When I didn't, he made a face of disappointment, and skipped a rock down the small cliff.

"Y think i'm gonna kill ya? he finally said

I narrowed my eyes towards him,that was the most obscene thing i've ever heard, " Do you think iam going to kill you." it had the most obvious answer.

"If not now when you're board with me, had all your fun, when there's nothing left to take from me, then yes. I do, and for you to even ask such a vulgar and ridiculous question, shows just how sadist, and sick you really are."

Having said that he twisted his face in disgust.

"mmm tasty." I mocked having low tolerance. and moved my hand to my stomach, rubbing it in a Circle.

"I hate you. I hate you more than anything, your sick, demented, id rather have had you kill me to begin with, leaving me alive serves you no purpose, when you could be serving me on a silver platter, just like the rest of your fucked up family."

After, I spoke those words, not taking any of it back, I never thought what was about to happen would, i dont know if he was deaf, or what was his issue, but he seemed not to take any of what I said to heart, Not that he had one..Perhaps thats why he was so infatuated with mine.,

He drew near me, crouching, like he was hunting something, or me..

I was in a state of mind, where i just didnt care anymore. Good, I was glad if he was the one about to end my life, because knowing his face was the last image id see, before departing my once dear life, was the best thing that could happen. Knowing as I could be passing, and his face was infront of me, I'd never have to see it again afterwards, didnt seem so bad.

He slinked up to me, pulling off his strip, as i released my arms from my knees, and placed them onto the rock.

It was my time to go, I thought, and it was abut time. With arms wide open, I welcomed him to take my life, I didnt care anymore. And neither did he. So what was the point, iam sure he'd tell Kelsi, my famous last words anyways.

While taking the strip, he dropped it to the ground, and I looked at him confused, as he basically snuggled himself into my arms, pulling some of my long white coat over him while he lay on top of me, and take a handful of it, into his large hands, his head on my chest, this time my heart was racing faster than before. We stayed like that under the moonlight, I was baffled, and he was settled in, comfortable. He didnt want to hurt me?

"you softer then y` sound." he exclaimed.

I couldn't decipher his strange obsession with my heart, or cradling me like a child, and while it was the only comfort I had, and ever expected to get, I placed my soft hand, on top of his rough one and he held it there.I felt strange, should I have pushed him off, and made another run for it, or should I just stay here? It wasnt a second thought later, I made my mind up to stay, I felt it this moment of softness, his weakness, and venerability, towards me, was to precious to let it pass by,We stared at each other, for it seemed like forever under the collage of stars, and the misty moonlit sky. He closed his eyes, and after watching him for a while, I closed mine.

Maybe I didnt hate him as much as I thought.


	8. Whatever Happened

CHAPTER EIGHT:

I had a dream, a good one, though it only lasted about two hours. About my childhood, and my family. My memories, with Summer, Kelsi, Kylie, Dakota, And Jazzmen, my best friends. I remember how we had done everything together at one point, from cradle to grave, we had promised eachother, I wish that had all meant something now.

We had all been sitting on the swings, after a large exam, back in Michigan, where we all grew up, it was called the "meap" test. We were all about ten elven, maybe younger. I remember cracking jokes about this guy "Kyle Lawson", He used to pick on the Way I walked, supposedly, I had a little bounce to my step, my hips swayed or something of that sort, so as a self defense mechanism, I picked on him back. They all responded in abrupt laughter, clenching their fists tightly upon the swings, their faces a beat red,and bright white smiles stretched across their young skin. I could remember Kelsi holding so hard onto the chain her hand turned numb, and a blazing red from the cold, she placed her other hand over her mouth. It got to a point where they had all been holding their stomachs, and their rosy cheeks were too tarnished to laugh anymore.

Back in those days, not everything was great but we managed, even though we were young, we stuck by eachother like a family, the only family that would be true to us, and help us pick up the pieces, We were like the six Amigos, Inseparable. In times like those, being so young, we needed all the support we could possibly get. None of out families were close, almost all of them were divorced and separated. My father, and mother, had split up when I was about three, I couldnt remember them ever being together, so it didnt bother me not to have them under the same roof. When they both still lived In New York, where I was born, I was okay, that was until my mother had decided to get a boyfriend, his name was Joe.. Being so young, my sister Ashley and I, never minded his presence, until he made us pack up and leave one day, all the way out to Michigan, I wasnt allowed to have contact with my dad at all, it was two years before I talked to him again. He had tracked us down found out where we lived. And from there, it was moving from state to state every year, I only saw my father once a year. And with that being so, Joe, thought he had the right to put his hands on me. He thought he owned me. I wa snever allowed to speak out against him. He told me I didnt have the rights, and if I said something back, which I usually responded in curses, telling him to fuck of, or that hes not my real father, he would chase me, around the house, all day, if he had to,, To get his hands on me, and most of the times beat me until i couldnt move. My mother always worked, she wasnt home, if she didnt work as much as she did, her the three kids she had with joe, and I, would not be alive because he never worked, not a day in his life. Not once in his miserable, pathetic life. So most of my time, my childhood years, threw out my preteens, I basically live with Kelsi, Her parents I liked to call my own. They did everything for me, more than they should have, and Kelsi, became closer to me, every waking moment we spent together, weather or not it was when we were toying with her easy back oven, creating forts in the woods, fleeing from black widows, or dancing to techno, just being kids, she became a part of me. And I knew, the day she moved away, what she really meant to me. WHen I was twelve, she moved to Florida, and I couldnt take it without her, so I was visiting my dad over the summer, and decided to stay there, a place where nor Joe, or my mother could reach me, I was sneaky, I played it out well, I had intended to live there all along, but would never tell anyone before I got there.

Three weeks after my thirteenth birthday, My father gained soul custody over me. Two years passed without seeing my mother, and on Valentines day, I decided I should go see her, when i went there, only for a single week, and found nothing had changed, Joe was still the same, the beatings continued, I but my vacation short, flew back to New York, and all contact had been lost since then.

The Summer or my sixteenth birthday, Kelsi, Summer and I, were reunited. Kylie, Dakota, and Jazzmen, moved July, throughout August, and September. We could all drive legally, aside from kelsi, who was a terrible driver, and swerved into several trees and roadsigns while I was in the car with her. ( I vowed to never let her drive again) But the moment I forgot that she had done all those things,she had ran over a turtle. Summer and I were the only ones laughing, as it flew in the air, bouncing off of the tire. It was quite a sight. But Kelsi buried her face in her arms and cried for days, she always had a soft spot for animals. She made us go out in bury him, told us to have some respect, it was disgusting, but I suppose she had her point. Though that whole time walking back to the car form the woods, she cried, every so often, Summer and I would exchange glances, and an unavoidable smile would take over our faces. When she saw this and got angry, she only made our craving for laughter worse, I had never seen her be so serious about her a turtle. But, oh no. it was her "Timmy The Turtle."

She always was the life of the party. This is what made her so unforgettable.

Memories like this crossed my mind, the whole time I slept. Until I could once again feel the hot sun upon my face, and i knew, times were not as they once were.

Lizard was huddled on top of me, he wasnt asleep, but he lay there like he was. I guessed it was because he didnt want to disturb me. These strange feelings he sometimes had towards me, blew my mind, he went from being one person, to another. At times it scared me, I didnt know if he was the friend or the enemy,. Even if he was both, he was more of the enemy. Its not like he was planning on letting me go anytime soon. At time slike this, I didnt know how to feel. He was playing games with me, but I no longer was with him.

He stretched his arm loosely upon the ground, and drew tiny shapes in the dirt.

"Y` sleep out here much." This question wasnt meant to be answered.

"No..This would, be a first.." I replied slowly.

"coud`n handle it anyway."

This time, I wanst taken back by his unfriendliness, at this point when I woke up, I no longer expected a "Hi" "How are you" No, not at all.

It was not his nature, nor any of theres, and to be quite honest it was certainly not mine. He backed off me slowly, I could feel a large sunburn over my face, and neck, but where he had been laying, there was no burn. I could see why. He took it in like there was no tomorrow, his skin so severely burned, and leathery. I couldn't imagine having skin as such,

"Git movin." He scolded, placing his hand on the collar of my coat and lifting me up, not roughly, but he definitely implied it with force.

I trudged up, I could feel about ever muscle in my body,fill with ache and lethargy, I just wanted to fall flat on the deserts floor. But I couldnt do that, not around him. He wouldnt hesitate to drag me back with one hand if he had to, that I knew for a fact.

"You stupid, goin inta the mines, get yerself killed."

I didnt respond. Because I knew, it was stupid, and to admit it, would be ignorant, and I didnt have time t be anything of the sort.

"You be dead, if i` werent for Goggle." He warned.

Goggle, wasnt a familiar name to me, or.. I paused for a moment. The name Goggle, actually did strike a bell, well Lizards rambled on, reminding me of how pitiful, and disgraceful my actions were, I traced the days back to the car, what I heard on the radio, "Goggle..Goggle.." I remembered now, it was them. Though I wasnt too surprised by this, how could I be shell shocked. Its not like there was any other people living out here in the deserts.

"You fuckin' dense er somethin?" He scowled sharply towards me. I didnt catch on to what he meant at first, but then figuring out, he asked me if I was a fool, or dumb, I merely shrugged. I certainly didnt want to argue with him. I've got into fights with him before, and he seems to always get something out of me, it never turns out pretty. The only pain i caused him, was that cut across his cheek, which was probably nothing to him. It was measly, and so were my attempts to further an escape with Kelsi. Trying would only lead to be bound and beaten, but by now, Ive done it so much, I expect much worse.

"Go faster."

He grabbed my wrist, and began to storm towards the test village.

"Ow!" I yelped out trying to snap away.

He twisted my arm back behind him, and I let out a silent scream, his hand slid up my wrist, and I felt like I was being burned, though I pleaded, he didnt let go, I was only able to limp forward despite my pain.

Oddly, I had the up most urge to look at him, I had no desire to argue with him anymore, as he seemed to become familiar to me, lugging me around like it was a daily routine. I'd rather have his company, than any other of the mutants. Lizard was indeed scary, and most of the times, his actions frightened me, he was by no means, hesitant to kill, or harm anyone. He did it as it came to him, Natural, If he felt offend, or impatient, he would make sure you knew, he would snap every bone in your body until you understood what he was saying. Rather than kill you on the spot. Thats just the kind of person he was. Raised on violence, becoming the center of it. There was nothing sweet about about him, from his actions, to his rugged looks. The questionable things he had done last night, and a day prior, were in the past now, even though they may have meant something to me, It meant nothing to him. What soul did he have in those frozen blue orbs? What pain could he feel beyond his battered, and burned skin? What could he taste behind that out of place jaw, and those jagged pointed teeth? Could he taste anything? Could he feel anything? Or did he only live for the moment.? He was a mystery, and he's a puzzle that I alone could not solve; Why he wanted me around i'd always wonder.

But the sad part is, the more he was around me, surrounding me with his own apathy, and anger. Protecting me, coming after me, scolding me, like I was some child, or his property. The more I felt sheltered by him, the more I hated admitting I was attached to him.

As we entered the lonely Village, cyst, toggled about, an odd walk he had indeed. He was chasing something, not a person, but a small animal, A chicken. He didnt have a weapon handy, and his brace made it harder for him to direct himself anywhere, the saliva dripping from his mouth as he straddled his arms out to reach the critter, made me fill with immense pity.

Cyst had never bothered me, he kept to himself, wasnt the nosy type like most of the others, and couldnt quite speak right, I felt terrible, he was often shoved around by the others for lacking intelligence, and a voice, but then again, none of them were truly as educated as they may have thought they were. I hadn't even finished my education, so I was certainly not one to judge.

He was a middle aged man, with large sores swallowing his face and body..In our health class, we learned about a couple things that looked like those, all from different causes, having different effects, though the main disease that we focused on that was similar to his skin condition was called Neurofibromatosis, long word indeed. Technically this disease had to deal with tumors over running your body, can cause them to swell, open, it can be severe. As expected. He had quite the case, but I imagined, with all of the "bumps" He had on his body, he had been suffering from them for quite a long time, and he paid no mind to it any longer. he, despite the others, was quite collected, not as violent, kept to himself. I found it interesting.

He fell flat on the dirt, when his supper had scuttled off clucking into the distance, his mouth slightly open as he stared blankly at the ground, until hearing our footsteps pounding on the ground he slightly turned his head, his eyes at first narrowed to me, and i looked back, but then to Lizard for a long period of time, as he seemed to shoot up a hand sign towards him, possibly because he was confused of my presence. Sign Language, always a valuable way of communicating. Lizard gave him a sneer and pointed to me, Cyst stared like he had struck gold.

"I tell you watch her. You watch her." Lizard warned before placing his dusty hands on me and pushing me slightly to the ground.

"You don move."

HE swung open the screen door of the house, and I could hear big brain heave loudly, trying hard to breathe as Lizard barged in, they conversed for quite sometime, and Big Brain through a couple of cynical glances my way, before Lizard walked into a different room, no longer in my sight. Big Brain, continued staring aimlessly at me, like he had been searching right through me, and let out an unpleasant, raspy cackle.

I looked away, he always made me nervous, the way he glared at you, so pointlessly, you could feel his eyes almost dead on you.

I clenched my fingers together, and crossed my legs facing Cyst, i couldn't help but look at him.

His eyes were glued to me, a clueless expression over his face, and yet a small dumbfounded smile, he was surly confused by my presence.

His grey eyes wandered all over me. Like he didn't know any better, He like Pluto, reminded me of a child, so lost, and oblivious. He seemed to be rather enjoying my company.

I almost wanted to smile at him back, it was so relieving to see, that there was still a slight ounce of innocence in these people, who had gone through so much, and no longer took in regard feelings or emotions. Even though he had his duties, and i'd seen him haul around bodies before, he still had character in him. He was shy, or timid at least, due to how lost he was, and that was something that these people. He was so encompassed in the moment, it was almost admirable of him, and not to utter a word to me, or a threat. Not that he could clearly make one. Also made me see, more of a "innocence". Like They only did what they did to get by.

I wanted to talk to him, but I understood he wouldn't be able to even begin to comprehend what I was getting at. my words would be feed to him. He's take it in, but give nothing back in return. Not that he didn't want to, but he couldn't. His Grey eyes lit up, as I laughed slightly, and he let out a wide grin, showing all his decayed teeth, attempting to turn his head to the side, but was stopped by the brace.

I wonder what had caused him to be this way? Or any of them? What was it that happened, something gone so wrong, that would create such a mess out of this place, create such mutations, and a undeserving lifestyle for these people. I automatically had the urge to know.

Were these people really the enemies? Or were they victims??

Big mama was eyeing me through the kitchen window, my eyes met hers, not realizing how long she had been standing there, and I saw Lizard, scoop a handful of something next to her, and put it in his mouth, it was red, dripping. Almost looking like entrails, or remains of something. She pointed in my direction, saying something, as whatever he had in his mouth dropped directly on the sink, she gave him a good slap on the chest, for dirtying the counter, and he slammed his fists down against it, beginning to yell at her, As I watched, I could tell Cyst want to hear, but he couldnt tun his head, so he faced me, feeling deprived. I felt bad for him.

"Fight,"

I said bringing my fist to my other hand.

He was confused for a moment and then gave me a subtle nod, as his eyes tried so vigorously again, struggling to make their way to the window,. By the time I looked up, Big Mama had a big smile on her face, an honest one. A sincere one, and shook her head slowly, as she began washing some broken dishes, murky water could be seen through the dusted glass.

"Where'd Lizard go?" I was talking to myself, but Cyst gave me a shrug and tried saying

"Leza" in a gruff voice almost questioning me.

And there he was not a moment later after Big Brains sudden sneeze startled me, sending me to a jump. he let out a small sigh after he did so, and not a moment after, there was Lizard, and his blue eyed, gray haired glory, hauling out?-- Kelsi.

She was unharmed. I couldn't help but let a sharp scream out of my mouth as I yelled her name, and Lizard let go of her, as she swung her arms around me, and I clasped mine in hers.

"Welcome.." A loud gasp was hear through the screen door, where big brain was, he was clearly talking, and let out another loud gasp before saying.

"--To the family." Before turning his sweaty large head away.

I didn't understand those words at first. All that mattered is that I had Kelsi, and I was holding her tight.

Lizard standing on the porch right next to us on the wooden stairs, and Cyst, with his mouth wide open giving his best effort to smile.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could have swore, I saw a small smile creased across Lizards face aswell.

**Okay! SO what just happened isssssss, the girls were just welcomed to the family, which they have no idea is happening at that moment,. This is happening, because of several reasons, Lizard, who is growing fond of her even if he doesnt want to admit it himself, told big mama about what happened in the caves, how she protected Ruby, and how she was so desperate to protect Kelsi at any costs. She wasnt sure, as she was talking to Lizard in the kitchen about keeping the two girls alive, until she saw Victoria trying to explain to Cyst what had been going on between Lizard and big mama, thats when her decision was altered, and she wanted the two young girls around, because Victoria had tried to diligently to show respect to the family. I will definitely explain why, and all this, n that in the next chapter, I havent wrote in a bit so I wanted to post something quick and not keep you guys waiting too long. Stick along, and you'll understand fully in ht next chapter, **

**Hope you enjoyed! **


	9. Obscure Feelings

**DISCLAIMER: Well, chapter nine, here it is..Again, i'd like to thank everyone for the reviews, its really kind of you. . VICTORIA POV. [Octane=Awkward] by the way, at least to me it does. **

CHAPTER NINE:

_"The hardest thing about love, is not watching it fall apart, it's watching how hard you fall. Watching yourself become, this different person, one you, yourself, no longer recognize anymore. It can happen in an hour, over night, in a year. The change is irrelevant. You become something, not even in your wildest dreams you would predict you'd be. It will have you thinking all day, and aching all night, it can make you the happiest person in the world, or have you on your knees. Within yourself, You can feel you'll do anything for that person, make any sacrifice that is required, why is this,, Because there becomes a point in time, where nothing else matters, no one else matters. You'll put out for that person until the end. And thats what will lead to your downfall." _

* * *

Bringing Kelsi and I Into the family, was not a good idea. Personally I knew , really what option would we have, what if we had refused, where would we be right now. They would have no reason to keep us People of the hills were dangerous, far more dangerous than either of us had anticipated. The were Ruthless, and Barbaric. Two sixteen year old girls like us, coming from a city life, a life were violence was plentiful but cannibalism, and ownership wasnt. Was a large leap for us both. And to live this life, we would have to be animals. SO we did not live it. But went along with it. We had no choice. It wasnt an option, at that point it became necessity .

Ruby,Pluto, Kelsi and I, sat against he long wooden table. Or eyes wandered over each other for quite sometime, none of us really saying a word.

We sat with class, etiquette. or legs crossed, and hands folded firmly to our sides. Mostly because of the nervousness that streaked through our veins like heroin.

Big Mama smiled, as she cut something up, and Kelsi turned her head away, the stench was fowl. But no questions were asked.

"Its _not_ human." She almost said in an octane tone.

I shuffled restlessly in my seat, debating weather or not I should believe this is true. But it had been nearly five days, and I was unquestionably hungry.

Large red creases stretched across my stomach, which only happened when I was extremely hungry, And I felt weak just at the though of food, any kind of food.

Pluto's tongue shot out when he saw whatever it was, the top of his axe grazing the poorly put together table. Which made me quite elusive, and uneasy around him, He had swung it at me once already, and I now have a chunk of skin clean off the arm. Just looking at him made me grasp it. Which he cocked his head to the side, as Big Mama set one of the plates on the table, Near Ruby.

She a quite. Deathly silent. But I caught her eyes wandering near Kelsi and I several times.

Heavy foot steps dragged across the floor, It was Lizard, and a dragging sound behind him. Big Brain, He had been pulling his wheel chair to the table.

My heart almost skipped a beat when I saw him. He always made the pit of my stomach feel like it was dwelling in eternal emptiness, and worse when he came about.

I looked away from him, but he leered at me from across the room.

Big Mama, noticing this interrupted the awkward silence.

"I Done got enough sons,"

"Its nice to have some young ladies around here."

Pluto Had been making ridiculous slurping noises engulfing all the food in his mouth like it was his last large bulky head bobbing up and down with enjoyment. It was some kind of meat, definitely an animal. A rabbit perhaps.. I took small bites, I was starved,Though every time i'd look at it, it would make me think of Summers body. So I refused to eat anymore.I planned to ask Lizard later on tonight about it, when Mama informed him that he would have to show Kelsi and I to the rooms up stairs. our permanent, rooms.. In a way, I had already felt i'd been living here for the past five days of hell and torment, Confined in rooms, in and out of the village to find Summer and Kelsi, into the mines, Breaking Windows, Lamps, hitting people..It seemed after throwing a tantrum from being here, I grew into it. When I get mad at home, I used to throw things, never hit, but mostly shatter glass. Not usually with my bear hands, I'd go and throw a cup at the wall or something of that short, plates, anything I could get my hands on, including cell phones, which is why I do not have one to save myself.

_"Lizar..I foun, short hair girl"_ A raspy voice tuned in on the radio.

None of them could ever seem to pronounce his name right they said it like, "Leezar" Which was no surprise, most of their deformities, would prevent them from speaking correctly, most of them spoke garbbled, Lizard, and Ruby spoke broken English, as in, if someone would say, "I am going to the store."

They would say " I goin store" or "Goin t' store" Jupiter and Big Mama, spoke correctly, but both had odd voices, big mamas being really high, Jupiter's being deep raspy, and eerie. BIg Brain Also spoke correctly, but he had some sort of breathing problem, possibly caused by his massive head, and his anorexic body. This would cause him to breath very loudly, and heavily in between words. Like a fish out of water.

The other clan Members, made grunts, did not speak, or also spoke garbbled, but I did not tend to associate with them to find out.

"Th` girl aint dead?" Lizard spat out surprised.

Kelsi and I, perked our heads up. listened into every word on the conversation.

"How i` happen ta her?" Lizard asked confused.

He began to pull himself out of his chair, and Kelsi and I couldn't help but slightly sit up, wanting to go after him.

Summer was alive. She was alive! We had all been alive.

Before I was excused I ran right after Lizard who had made his way into the other room.

"get other girl." He said pointing in the direction of Kelsi.

Before i did, I asked him.

"Summers alive?"

"guesso'"

"But How?" I loomed not believing the situation, I saw her roll out of the body bag with my own eyes, and so did Lizard. He wasnt answering me, instead fisting his long fingers into his short grey hair.

I didnt move far, but beckoned Kelsi our way.

Big mama nodded at her, in approval and she walked out way.

"Show them their rooms!" She yelled to Lizard, but he waved her off already on his way.

His Spike string clinking on the wooden stairs as he dragged it up, putting the radio back in his pocket.

* * *

"There was this man, The second night,, Who attacked me." Kelsi had begun to tell me, I was trying to focus on the fact that summer was alive, Kelsi was infront of Me, and that Lizard was in the room. Digging his well defined muscles through the closet, looking for a blanket or a sheet, I wasnt sure.

"Man?" I asked.

"What man?? " I thought clearly id seen every man that live upon these hills.

She gave me shrug, and than pointed to Lizard. And began to whisper something in my ear.

"He saved me, the one over there in the vest, she narrowed her finger in his direction."

My jaw seemed to drop, when I heard this.

"Lizard did?" I asked remarkably.

_"Lizard?"_ She questioned, basically trying to hint that it was odd that I knew his name and called him by it.

"His name Goggle."

"Asshole."

Lizards scowled out loud tugging on an old grey cover from inside 0of the closet.

"Fucker try _rapin er_, when she resist, he try to _kill her_." Lizard shrugged.

"_He was talking about you,_ Vicki.." Kelsi whispered a bit lower in my ear.

"He said something about you, but I cant exactly remember, what.."

Kelsi Had, Asthma, and Anxiety,. SO if something unexpected were to happen to her, she would usually have a very hard time breathing, and / or pass out. It was a lose, lose situation. And without her medications, it was something that she couldnt control alone.

She never specifically told me what happened. From Lizard's side of the story, and Kelsi's, what she remembered before she said he hit her head against something a couple times. I could try piecing the story out in my head.

"Take."

Lizard said tossing Kelsi a sheet. It had holes in it, a couple rips, and little inseams, but it worked.

He sat on the other bed across the room. Watching us prepare the bed, he scoffed at us a couple times, hearing us let out tiny laughs, and smiling at each other.

But i was delighted, to have my best friend back. She we had some injuries, but in time they would heal, with proper attention at least, Summer wasnt dead either.

"Does Ruby sleep in here?"

"No." Lizard said scornfully."

"who does?"

Kelsi interrupted me.

"Bodies."

He said before turning out the door, and reaching for the radio again.

The beds, didnt look so great anymore.

"You wan girl?" Goggle asked.

"_Hades Bitch_." Lizard replied disappointingly.

"Otha two?"

"_Ours_." He said before shutting it off, and walking away from the door.

* * *

I stripped my white coat off anxiously, and threw it on the other bed. Kelsi pulled off her skinny denims, and also put them on the other bed, She has been wearing underwear that resembled much like shorts, but laced. We had to figure out what we were doing for a clothes, and hygiene situation, because I doubt they cared if we wore the same thing every day, it was what they did anyways.

Kelsi and I, were not sleeping in separate beds tonight, were finally back together again, and we cuddled up next to each other, as I pulled the light on the cracked lamp. Only the light from he moon flooded in the windows. Kelsi wrapped her arms around my shoulders, and came closer to me. I could see why, after bring in so many cold dark places, she Had every right to do what she did, I didnt have it here as horrible as she did, I fell asleep in,, Not so dark places. And I was always being watched.

"I missed you." She said

" I know," I replied really not wanting to get into it right now. Right now I didnt want to remember where we were, I wanted to remember it like things were, like we were back at her old house, sleeping tightly with headphones on,listening to the same music, and playing foot wars with each other, I couldnt risk breaking her heart, and giving her a sorrowful reminder, that we are still stranded in the test village. And we still cant walk around safely like we are "citizens" Because we are family, but we are not welcome yet. Especially not to Hades, Whenever he walks up. He's not going to be happy. I have a feeling, Lizard. Pluto, and I, were first to go on his list. And let me remind you, that was not a comfortable feeling. As she fell asleep next to me rather than in my arms now, I decided to take the other bed and let her have some space, some time to herself for the night. I was right across the room if she needed anything. I used the coat, as an extra pillow, the ones here were done for, flat, no use anymore, and pulled the blankets over me, staring up at the ceiling.

How were the rest of our days going to be here, its been such a long day already, being around, Cyst, Big Brain, Jupiter, Big Mama, Pluto, Lizards, and than hearing Goggle. It was all a bit over whelming but id never let it show around Kelsi. I needed to have strength in order for her to muster enough courage to build some up, along with the confidence, that she wasnt going to die aswell. Which wasnt promised. But I needed her to think that, I at least wanted her to be safe in her mind, The one place where no one could attack her.

For the first night I was supposed to feel safe here. I felt instead, scared.

The wooden door creaked open slightly, and I tilted my head up.

It was Lizard, checking to see if we had ran way yet. And infact we hadnt we were still sleeping. He stared over to the slumbering Kelsi, and than at me, seeing as I was awake, and he shut the door, walking towards the bed, Thats all I saw before the light from the hallway, eventually shut and it was darkness again.

I heard him creep up to the bed, and then him sit on it. He was on the other side of it.

_"Why are you in here?_" I whispered.

"Why th' fuck shoudn I be its _my_ house."

I gave a thin smile towards him in the darkness. And I dont know if he could see it or not.

"Lizard, I began to say, not realizing my hands shot out for his neck, and his own shot out for mine.

I wrapped my arms around his back, and he wrapped his around mine.

Dare I say it, almost lovingly.

He layed on top of me and pulled the blankets over us, as I buried my head into his chest, squeezing my arms tighter around him, but his were still loosely around mine. I could feel his warm breath nearly on my neck, as He moved his hands up to my face grabbing a hold of it and kissing me on the forehead.

What Initially wanted to tell him that night, was _"Thank you for saving Kelsi"_

But after he did that, I wanted t say_ something else. _


	10. Remember Who You Are

**DISCLAIMER: Alright, alright, FIRST! I'd like to thank all of my lovelyyyy reviewers *Bachi* You help me lots, love you long time. **

**Second, well, Never mind scratch that I completely forgot what I was going to say for second.. REGULAR POV] And will probably continue to be that way for a couple more chapters, its Undecided. ---- Chapters may be coming along slow now,, Simply because I dont know where to go from here, and I dont have alot of time on my hands. If you guys could throw some ideas at me, somethings you want to happen, that'd be greatly appreciated. Also, I may be starting another sory, "The House Of Wax," enjoy;* **

CHAPTER 10:

Goggle hobbled his aching body into the test village. There hadnt been a single sign of travelers for about a week. Aside from the three girls, And he couldn't even take a bite out of them. He had his suspicions, that he was going to be hungry for quite sometime. Aside from the limbs stacked up in the freezers, and in a small boarded up room inside the back of one of the tattered houses, where ribs slung heavy from the ceiling, and limbs dangled teasing his eyes. They looked good. But he lingered for something more. Something clean cut, and fresh. The girl he had caught several days ago, thats what he wanted.

Deciding what he would do with her, caused an inner conflict inside himself. Its not like they were under anyones protection! It wasnt like anyone was looking for them. He thought to himself, scratching his pieced out Blond hair, beneath his top hat.

Goggle, like Lizard, And Jupiter. Were the less remorseful ones of the village. They'd kill you on the spot, and make your friends watch. They didnt care. It was a game to them. They liked the exasperated squeals and the struggles people had threw at them. They could laugh it off, and sleep soundly at night, It was no big deal. They were natural hunters. That lived for the bloodsport. Even if it wasnt necessary, they'd be the first to condone any sort of Necrophilia, Rape, Murder, And drag the body back to the village like it was nothing, they were going to be bound to be food any ways, so it shouldnt matter how their lives ended, or what they did to them before killing them. It simply didnt bother them.

Jupiter was on the stealthy side, he was very rural, not around much, so he'd be more likely to take someone by surprise, and when he did, He would provide you with assurance, that its game over, and lights out for you.

Lizard was sly as well, climbing things, and staying on top of them, until his prey let its guard down, And sometimes, he wasnt so sneaky about it, he'd barge right in, and skin you alive. His agility, almost unbelievable, His temper, explosive Getting away from him, was far fetched.

Goggle. Goggle was the lookout, which usually led to him getting first dibs to any kind of meal. Despite his actions to Kelsi, he wasnt as sexual as Lizard was, He's more for the kill. He was the king of the kill, Ambush you, and take you slowly. Then to top it all off, he'd get back up, so while his prey was on the ground convulsing, struggling for last breaths, he'd make sure you knew, the same was coming to your friends. He was more of the Hyena of the group, He laughed, alot. HE had a very cruel sense, of humor. His laughs almost sounded like an animals aswell, due to the stretched out skin over his face, and small slits for a nose.

They all used different tactics, but all had the same method. The be as cruel, and terrifying as humanly possible, watch you suffer. Those were their morals.

Goggle staggered about into the Village, holding his chewed off finger between his others. The blood just kept on coming, there was no way of stopping it. Jupiter, Lizard, and Pluto, had been waiting for a word from Goggle for sometime. But he hadn't radioed them, and after all this time he just stumbled back to the village.

Cyst was nowhere to be found.

"Cyst no guard?" Goggle questioned confused.

Jupiter glared around, he's left no tracks in the dirt, no trail in the sand from his shot gun. He was just gone.

"Goggle, wheres tha' girl?" Jupiter asked in astonishment that he had not have her by himside.

"Hades wan' er."

Jupiter nodded.

"We have enough girls as it is."

"Ruby, Big Mama, no lot." Goggle cackled trying to out smart Jupiter.

"Blondie nd' her friend too." Jupiter tweeted.

Goggles eyes, drifted to Jupiter ever so slowly, as he wiggled his fingers slightly, under the cups of his coat. He knew that meant that girl he had nearly taken advantage of the other day.

Goggle grunted excitedly, the more excited he became, the less capable he was of clearly making out his words as heartless laughs filled in between his words. HE had a speech imperative as it was, he couldnt speak right, much like grumbles.

Pluto gave Goggle a little Jeer,joining in with his laughter, yet not exactly sure why joined himself.

"Ya buncha fuckin _idiots!_" Lizard piped out.

They silenced, and gaped at Lizard, while he continued to talk.

"Not n' the mines, " He notified them. Their laughter immediately sounding off. Pluto Responding with a loud sigh, Jupiter's standing beside Lizard, his arms crossed, Waiting for them to hush. Goggle responded with a questioning sound, a very high pitched irritated one.

"If ya'd shut tha fuck up fer two secon's I tell ya." he roared.

All eyes were on him, as his wild eyes shifted from one of them, to another, making sure they were finished interrupting him.

* * *

Cyst, and Big Brain, stood on the front porch. Ruby rolled Big Brain out to get some "fresh Air" Not that he could breathe at all anyways.

Kelsi, and Victoria stood away from them all, on the other side of the deck.

"Are,. We staying here?" Kelsi uttered in a very low whisper.

Victoria glanced towards her slightly,and replied with.

"No, Never.."

"We just have to figure out, how to get out of here.."

"How are we going to do that?" Kelsi spat out nostalgically

"Wheres the car?"

"Somewhere below the hills, but the windows are smashed in, and -"

"Doesnt mean the car cant drive." Vicki insisted.

Kelsi let a large gulp down her throat, her eyebrows nearly fused together, when she heard her friend say that.

"Do you remember, when we were Lost, and Summer, saw the old Gas station, and you said it was a bad idea?" Kelsi broke.

"_Yeah_? But what does that have to do with anything?"

"This is another one of those bad ideas, They could have easily towed it off somewhere or broke it down, And if we were to run, and it wasnt there, what would we do then?, Risk our lives?"

Vicki sat there dimwittedly, her eyes turning blank, as if she had no ideas left.

"Do you think people are looking for us?" she murmured.

Kelsi, hit Vicotrias leg in frustration.

"No! No! Goddammit! Nobody is looking for us, we haven't been gone long enough, and were in the middle of the goddamn desert, you think anyones going to come looking all the Way out here!?"

Her voice still in a whisper, but her words, harsh, Her words true. Even though Victoria had been hurt by those words herself, and didnt want to admitt it, A part of her wanted to give up, another part of her, just wanted to run, run as fast as she could away from everything.. But not being seen, was impossible. There were other people who lived among the Hills, The ones in the mines, and who knows how many others, and where else they might be? They had been at the gas station, in the villages, roaming the hills, in the mines. They were everywhere, this part of the desert was infested with them, they owned these lands, and they ran everything around them, and After all these years, all this time, had no one found out about them? Out of all the people tht went missing, went on road trips, through New Mexico, To California, from other states, did no one suspect they were down here? AT that point she wondered, how many people they killed, how many in a week? How many in a lifetime?

Where did all the evidence go? the cars? Did the man who worked at the gas station never notice?

Turning her head slightly, and her eyes beginning to light with a hint of hope once more, Victoria asked,

"What about my cell phone..Is it still in the car?"

Kelsi was silent for several moments, trying to ponder through all these harsh nights, her memory was faded, she couldnt pin point all the details of exactly what happened previous nights before, and surly, she couldnt explain what was going on now, why for some reason they had been accepted. She clenched her teeth, and threw her head back a little, avoiding drawing any attention from Big Brian, and Cyst, which was inevitable, because they never took their eyes off the two girls.

"I,,-The, screen, might be broke." She said, finding it hard to remember the situation.

"So it still works then?"

"I doubt it works,..Why does it matter, you couldnt get signal out here anyway?"

Victoria let out a huge sigh, and a small smile slipped across her face.

"If the phones on, its not dead, or broke, Couldnt they track my IP address,?"

"If you have Internet,,,"

Victoria's smile grew larger, as she bit her tongue to keep quiet, her face turned a tint of red, like she was going to explode with happiness, but avoided doing so.

_"I do." _

Kelsi glared at her for several moments, her eyes searching her up and down, she was almost speechless. There was a possibility, someone would find them, they had a chance. But how long would it be, before they decided to look for them? How many days would have to pass, before the tolerance of these people in the Test Village got low? Their biological clocks were ticking.

Kelsi didnt say anything but nodded her head.

Victoria turned to look over the veiw of the hills, her cut up hand, putting her hand to her forehead, searching the area.

"You"---A heavy inhale was heard from across the porch, and Victoria was the first to glance over.

"Know,--what happened here?" Big brain sucked out.

Neither of the girls responded. But he carried on.

"A war" He wheezed

"They had,--Weapons.."

"_Bombs_."

Victoria lifted her head up, now paying attention. She was about to get her answer, of how things came to be there, why everything had been as it was. And why the people, were the way they were.

"Families, of minors--Once lived here." He took a deep breath in, sounding more drowsy every time he spoke.

"They told us, to leave, evacuate our homes"

"We,- went into the mines, _they set off their bombs,_,"

Cyst let out a sharp cry, as a hand flew up and decked his chin, blood spurted up in the air, a shower of red now laying on the porch.

"_Piece o' shit!"_ Lizard antagonized nearly lifting Cyst up by the giant brace on his head, and slamming him against the wall, causing the rotted the Schiller's to break off little by little. Victoria let out a loud cry, stretching her hand out for Cyst almost in comfort, but Lizards slapped her hand away.

"Git off th` porch." He hissed.

Her mouth was wide open in shock, but Kelsi, was already cautiously sliding off the porch behind the house. When she hesitated he ripped her up by the arm slamming slamming her on the ground next to Cyst, her body hit the wall with a loud thud. He pressed his face up to her temple, his teeth nearly knocking against her skull as he did.

"_Now_!" He growled releasing her arm, and returning to Cyst again.

At first crawling away slowly, but then picking up the pace, and racing off the deck without another glance.

Why was he acting like this? What the hell was going on, What was happening to Cyst? In a way, she wanted to turn back. As far as she knew, Cyst hadnt done anything wrong, and she didnt want him to get hurt. IN her eyes, he was a child, she couldnt decide why she cared for him so much, but she did, as anyone would care for a brother, a sister, even a child.. Lizard had just frightened her so much, though- that she just Kept running.

She slid behind the back of the house holding her breath.

Between the two houses she found herself outside of, there was a dark alley way. The two big aged houses had held between them. She couldnt quite see threw it, as the sun dimmed, and the roof blocked any sun that had remained. A shallow breathing, and a few scuttles was heard from inside.

"_Kels,_?" She whispered

"Just come out.."

She neared the darkened opening, as she seemed to hear what sounded as a voice in distress, or a breath..As she neared it, it seemed to sound angry? Unhappy.

"Kelsi?" She repeated again, her foot stepping into the shadows, and the breathing intensified.

A voice about fifteen feet behind her began speaking.

"Who are you talking to?"

It was Kelsi, snug behind one of the trash cans on the side of the house, Sweat beating down her face, as she clung on to a broken beer bottle.

Victoria snapped her head in Kelsi's direction, and the breathing stopped.

She rubbed the back of her head, her long black eyelashes fluttering in confusion, and wincing in pain,

"I just, I thought, you were in there?" Vicki said in utter disbelief and confusion. Knowing very well, there were still other people living in the hills besides themselves. She took giant steps away from the opening, turning her head back every so often, making sure whatever that was once there is gone.

Her hands throbbed, as her face turned ghost pale.

"You dont really believe, we're part of their family.." Kelsi whimpered

"They said,-"

Kelsi threw the beer bottle in Victoria's direction, and shot up, pacing quickly towards her.

"What did they say?"

_"hmm?" _

"And who said it! who said it! Do you think_ it really matters _to any of the others,?"

As Victoria was about to say something Kelsi, snapped back answering her own question. This time her voice, frantic, and filled with worry, and awareness.

Kelsi, was no fool.

"**No**, This is all just a game, So they dont have to keep chasing us around like this! If they really had their hearts set on us being here, _where the fuck is summer!?" _

Kelsi declared viciously slamming her foot on the ground.

"_Why haven't they killed us yet then_?" Victoria mocked not wanting to believe anything Kelsi was saying."

"Victoria, Isabella, Open you're fucking eyes! we're bait! They are using us for all we are worth, until we are OF NO WORTH, They are going to use us as bait, to try and get other more unfortunate travelers here, and when they do, what happens to us? We get hauled straight to the mines, or straight to the butcher shop? Pick youre poison."

"And that guy you're always with?" She began

"You think he cares about you? Do you?"

"When I was in the mines, he was the first! The first one of these sick bastards I saw down there, the second, was that fucking disgusting, creature looking snake tongued fuck!"

Victoria just stared at kelsi, her eyes widened, she's never seen her so scorned, especially towards her.

"And you can bet you're sorry ass, before you cam down the tunnel to get me, he was the first to be raping one of those helpless girls! HE was the first to be on top of her with a gun to her head! He was the first to anything, and the first to end her sad life.."

"How do you think you got here in the first place, who was the one who dragged you off while me and Summer looked for you? What happened to me, you and Summer when were separated?"

"Were we family then!?"

Victorias eyes swelled in tears while she listened, remembering all they had gone through, her rosy cheeks, now stained in the remainer of the black makeup she had left around her eyes, as she gripped her mutilated arm gently.

"Thats right." Kelsi said sadly.

"You know what happened to Summer? She was raped, and beaten nearly to death, who knows what they're doing to her right now?"

"As for me, I was nearly raped, had fingers plunged down my throat, was beaten bloody, molested, and nearly fucking raped!"

"The only reason you're still around, and that nothing happened to you, because that grey haired fucker, you're his little pet! Weather you'd like to admit it or not! He chases you in and out of the village, like a lost puppy, and then wants to make the pain go away?"

Kelsi put her index finger up to Vicki's collar bone and traced up, hott tears pulling down her face, as she tried to back away, A harsh reality, was not something she was sure that she could succumb to.

Kelsi began to whisper.

"The only reason..Iam here, with you,, Is because, he doesnt want his little pet, scampering in and out of this shithole, and getting raped, pillaged, slaughtered, whatever the case may be looking for me..He doesnt want to have to be the one hanging you're skin up to dry."

"How can you say that?" Victoria cried up, feeling unusually, insulted, and belittled by her friend.

"Because it's true. And if It wasnt, wouldnt Summer be here with us right now?"

"You've become almost ignorant, to whats going on here Vicki, You're not the same, DO you not see the limbs strung above out heads? The corpses, being dragged out of freezers day by day, the pain they've cause you and I, and whatever the hell they might have done to Summer?"

She smiled tauntingly.

"Course you dont."

"You dont care anymore do you,? I saw you last night. You and him?"

"Nothing else matters to you anymore, because--"

"You always were a sucker, when it came to love."

"And let me tell you, you're the only one who's falling."

"remember who you are, and come back to reality..He'll throw you around, and then throw you away."

Kelsi said, before retreating to her position behind the trash can with the broken bottle, gazing around the desert.

Victoria stood there in utter disbelief, a feeling of emptiness and coldness consumed her, she was stone. Always was, when facing the truth.

**DISCLAIMER: Okayy, SO you clearly understand why Lizard was beating the shit out of poor Cyst, is because, he was no where to be found, when Jupiter, Goggle, Pluto, And him were talking about the girls, and he neglected his duty, to guard the town incase something happened. And Lizard being the lunatic that he is, went after them. Damn Lizard goes after everyone does he even _need _a reason **

**anymore?"**


	11. The Craters

**DISCLAIMER: SO. Heres the deal. Iam trying to makeup for all the time I've wasted, doing, well,, whatever it is my heart desires to do, and create a chapter that I really, like. Something that I enjoy. So, this being my lovelies, I have once more! Mustered up tiny thoughts together in my pea brain mind, to try and entertain you. Once more. I loved this chapter, I loved doing all of it, the middle to end especially. I hope you enjoy as much as I did .**

**CHAPTER ELEVEN: **

When the moon was once _again_ out, Victoria refused to go inside with Kelsi, but she want so much as heartless to not walk her to her room. After doing so, so walked right on out of the porch,and slightly looked over to the spot where Lizard had nearly thrashed her and Cyst against the wall so carelessly,

She turned away, and began to walk down the porch steps sitting on the last one. The porch was lit dimly, by an old light, no bigger than her fist. Flies dawdled around the light, hitting it every so often. making tiny, clink noises as the passed on by, only to hit it again, other than that the night was silent.

She wasnt dumb person. She was clever. She took in everything Kelsi said much like a sponge, and thats why it hurt her so, she realized everything that was going around here. and even though they said "they were family' It wasnt even worth saying because they were still held against their own will. Half of the clan hadnt even realized they weren't supposed to be hunting the girls anymore. This is what kelsi didnt seem to realize, she almost acted as if Victoria wanted to be here., As if she were keeping them here..When in reality, she wanted to leave as bad as her. It was not a negotiation to become part of the family. And If it meant that they were out of harms way for now. Why would she make a scene only to get her self killed. She accepted the fact, they may never get away, that she wouldnt never once again be able to smell the lavender the incense burned in her room, ever so slowly. The smell of the lilacs or Tiger Lilies outside of her house, the comfort of her other friends, or her Rabbit Nevay. That was her baby, even though she didnt want to let go.

The one thing she couldnt accept, was never being able to see her family again, Never getting hugs from her father? Never being able to see her grandparents, who were usually just a flight of stairs away, Or her cousins, who she had devoted most of her time to?

Whats a life without them. She's accepted many families into her life, and she was okay with that, but losing them, would be unbearable, far beyond conquerable of any psychical or mental pain she felt as of now.

She shrouded her self in Summer's white coat, though the desert was hott in the evening, made you sweat until it looked like tears streaming down your face. In the night, it dropped, it dropped drastically.

She stuck her small hands in summers pockets to keep her warm, and burred her head in the collar of the jacket. She remembered what it was Like, In Lizards arms, the times where he wasnt after her or out to hurt her. How soft he was, the warmth she had felt when their arms were bound around each other, silently. Making her feel as if he was someone she could call for solace.

At times. She forgot they came from separate divides of the world. He wasn't that person. She's never even been so close to a man, to let him shake her hand. Her history with men, was faint, and not a good one. That she'd fall for someone like Lizard. Was out of the question.

As she stifled her hands in her pocket, at first she felt something, square, something, plastic? Then went around it to the other pocket, and felt soft rounded off things, possibly about three inches.

Curious she pulled it out, eying it curiously, and then a devious smile came across her face, but almost shook her head in shame with a smile on her face.

She looked up to the sky.

"_Thank you lord_." she said raising her hands in the air.

It was a cigarette, a whole box, and a lighter.

She shook the lighter repetitively, and pulled out a cigarette, sticking it in her mouth, her teeth slightly holding onto it, as she flicked the lighter a coupe times before lighting it. "Just what I need," She thought, inhaling as much smoke as she could take in, her cheeks puffed, and her chest out, as she let go with a pant. "If only it were marijuana."she thought again.

The way she lived back in New York, some people there, would call it the good life, her dad didnt have a ton of money, but damn well enough to satisfy her.

She didnt live in a gated in area, where someone would trim your shrubs twenty four seven, and then you'd have a maid come offer you tea, with lemon on the side. No. She lived in the City. Gangsters and all, or at least the people that lived there thought they were, most stores were gratified on, or old buildings, but the houses weren't bad, they were big. Mostly apartments, imagine a big city, like New York City, and the image you'd get would probably be close. and up the street was the rich side of town. it was called "sedgewick." Mansions, and those ladies who would offer you that tea and Lemon. She loved it over there, There had been pink Cherry trees growing over in that area, a beautiful sight to her. She had only been expecting them to be like somewhere in the likes of Japan. Where she wanted to live in the future, and peruse a job in the fashion industry, baking or writing. She had a knack for all.

But aside from the living environment, she was quite a little rebel. Which usually surprised people because of her pretty little stature.

Everyone always assumes, girls with elegance these days, or looks, are just pimp and pram. Always up to good, get everything they want.

They were wrong, because she, was no good.

Parties every so often, weed usually, she didnt like any of the other drugs, she accused people who did them of being stupid. She once caught her friend trying to take Ecstasy, and she told her it would burn a hole in her brain. Victoria was drunk when she said it, but it was true. Her friend looked at her blankly, and replied with a "**woah**.." and dropped it.

She only mainly drank, and smoked. Never cigarettes, and she did it only with her friends, she never trusted men, never let them close to her, So unlike her other friends who were crazily sexually active, she was not the least bit. She hated men, with a passion, just hated them.

So she kept to herself when it came to that love bullshit.

She used to walk around every time her friends would talk of her getting a boyfriend or pointing out a guy that liked her and they thought was decent.

She would nod her head slowly, and smile. Flipping her blond hair, and reaching for one of her friends glasses, sticking her finger up in the air.

"_DID YOU KNOW!_ That "I love you has the exact! Same amount of letters as _BULLSHIT?_" She laughed corkally before slipping off the glasses and handed them back to her friend.

She remembered the times, where for Holidays she would go on massive shopping sprees, and sometimes, if something was a dollar over, the clerk would smile and take the dollar off. and say, "Dont worry about it, its nothing," She smile politely, and said, "_Oh thank you sir,_ Have a nice day before walking out, still feeling his lost gaze upon her."

She loved, those memories, she was foul mouthed, she foul played, and did as she if she could take all of that back now, she would. And thats how it really goes. When you have to say goodbye to the life you once lead, _THEN_, you want to make the sacrifices, _THEN_, you want to change. Ironic, Because you cant.

She again blew out another "O" Of smoke glaring at it, as it drifted separate ways into the night. Starring into the darkness, a figure began to submerge out of the darkness, he was wearing an old bowler hat, and large black filthy trench coat. He had beady black eyes, and a stretched over face, with barely any lips, and two small slits for a breathing way, a sad excuse for a nose.

He trudged slowly her way , and gave her a good glare, stopping his head to stare at her.

She looked back. She's never seen him before? Who was he. He had a pair of goggles slung heavy around his chest, as he breathed out again looking at her,

his breath visible from the cold, like he was breathing some sort of frost. Frost. Which resembled the look in his eyes when he was starring at her.

He began to step up the stairs still starring at her as he opened the front door, not bothering to touch her, but just look. Look with such intensity, in his eyes, she now clung loosely to the cigarette. She could feel her temples pulse.

The way he acted, was very, obscure, very strange, like he knew something, or he was going to do, something. Or maybe did? And was hiding it.

He closed the door behind him.

And she looked away and looked back, his eyes were still on her through the screen window of the door, he stood there stiffly, unmoving , watching her.

Out of fear, she could feel the water around her eyes began to sting, and she turned away quickly.

"Pu` that shit down girl."

A hand raced out and plucked her cigarette from out of her mouth, she reached out, and saw it was Lizard.

"This cancer stick" He scowled before putting the orange light our underneath his foot.

she looked back to see the man walking away from the screen door.

"_Wh' tha fuck you doin, Goggle?_" Lizard questioned.

She felt her heart give a good thud in her chest, like someone was pushing on it from the other side. When it clicked to her Kelsi was in there.

"Les get movin." He said grabbing her arm.

She only gulped not wanting to alert the man that she was in there, so he'd have the urge to look for her , and hurt her, so she kept her mouth shut.

"What! _To where!?_" She scoffed almost unbelievably.

"_crater_." He responded.

She shrugged, and raised her eyebrows as he dragged her throughout the darkness, as if to ask him, "What the fuck are you thinking?"

They walked for quite sometime, and she complained a couple times about before far, off, and the other clans. He ignored her, his hand placed on the spike strip as she questioned him.

"What this _look_ like t` ya?"

She paused, confused. "_A string of bullets? that you'd use to load a gun_?" She frowned not really knowing.

He glared at her for a moment, his bright blue eyes holding an icy gaze on her. She was lost. What did he want her to say? Where she came form, she hadnt seen many of those, she had just seen an endless abundant of guns.

_"mmmh_" he replied,in almost a grunt, almost as if to say, that is the most ridiculous thing i've ever heard shame on you.

A fear more minutes, and he lead her to a large, field of craters, lit under the moon, with an unusual blue glow to it. She stare doff into it almost amazed. Her blond wavy hair, blowing furiously in the wind. Abandon cars, had to be fifty, to a hundred of them, all sitting alone, in the desolace, on the sand scratching across them from the wind being their company. His eyes glowed in the darkness, matching the hue of the craters.

"Common`" He said brushing his hand behind her back, as he fled down to the crater.

He lead her to a black van, the window shattered in the the tires were popped. She stared at it, in awe,

"_Is that_.."

"Thas` yer car."

He said pointing to it.

Her baby, what her dad had bought her, her only baby besides Nevay, was, broken was totaled. She could feel a frown spread across her face as she marched over to it, pressing her face against the cold hard black metal, and almost positioning her hands up try to hug the car.

"You,- You destroyed her.." She mumble dispiritedly

"Th` fuck?- "_her"_?" He bellowed annoyed. He could never understand the outsiders clearly. He never understood either, when cars developed a sex.

"My dad bought her for me, on my sixteenth birthday.." She said slowly, climbing on top of the car,.

"Wha` tha fuck y` mean her?,_ sa` fuckin car_." He growled lifelessly, reaching his way up to the top of the car where she sat, admiring all of his work, all of the beaten, stolen, useless cars, and the items that surrounded them,

"I'll never be able to fix her.."

He placed his hands inside his vest, and stared at her blankly, he was confused,

"Sinc` _when th` fuck you intrest'd in cars_?"

"Since the day my father bought it for my sixteenth birthday, and the day you destroyed it!" she snapped throwing her fist on the cars roof.

"I dint do a damn thin' t` this shit box." He growled.

"Oh you didnt! then where the fucks my windsheild , wheres my tires!" She ranted.

"Yer fuckin` crazy." He declared. Shaking his head full of grey hair. No one, around here, was interested in cars, yet she was inlove with it, called it her "baby" made him feel awkward.

"Sixtee..." He whistled.

"Teen." She corrected, as far as she knew she wasnt near sixty.

"Dont get our ages mixed up."

He shot his head over to her, and clenched his teeth.

"Bitch." He scowled.

She didnt respond" She only turned over.

He let out a loud sigh,and threw the weapon slung around his shoulder inside the broken wind shield, peeling his gloves up, and caressing his scared hands.

"_Lizard_.." She uttered.

Annoyed he responded.

"What th` hell you want girl."

"Last night,," She responded meagerly. Knowing exactly what she was talking about, with two fingers, he rubbed his cleft lip glaring away from her.

"talk too much." He said, avoiding chat, and sliding himself agily, into the car windshield, onto the back of the seats, where the blanket was,

"And youre an asshole.." She thought to herself. "But do I say anything, no." She thought before jumping off of the van, and looking into the broken window,

he was laying down on the backseat, and she began climbing into the car.

"Oh, sweet memories.._hmm._." She scolded, sitting, on the floor next to him.

"Sure`." He responded, his face buried, in one of the blankets on the seat where Kelsi once laid.

Searching the ground, remembering the conversation earlier, she picked up the glowing cracked cellphone Her and Kelsi, had been talking about the day earlier. She pressed a few buttons.. The screen was cracked but it worked. Though there was no signal whatsoever, everything else worked.

Lizards Crystal eyes burned to the cell phone as he watched her Fidel with it. Anxious, he snatched it out of her palms,

"Gimme` tha."

She made a loud opposing sound. She had been looking through her pictures, and now so was he. She leaned her head back cautious not to get to close to him, he had thrashed her around enough that night. He knew how to work a phone, which was no surprise, enough people and cell phones had been through here to get an infant accustomed to working with one.

A large smile stretched across m y face, as his rough hands, pressed buttons going through all of her pictures, some she was drunk, which he scoffed at, others pool parties, with friends at school, making snow angels snow men, with Kelsi at the air port,her bunny, and last but not least, her sixteenth birthday. Her and her dad besides her shiny new black Volvo van. A large smile stretched over her face, as she lipped the words "dad"

"Ahh, _daddy._.." He caught on, as he zoomed in on it. She wanted to grab the phone, and just stare it it all day, She missed her father so much. She had never really loved her mother, like she did her father, he went out of his way for her, he actually, came home to her and gave her hugs, or kissed on the head, though he didnt approve of everything she did, not having mom around to help him out when she had "girl issues" And he didnt know how to handle it,

He would always shower her with fatherly advice,

"When I was sixteen, so on, and so on." When she's argued he'd respond, with "Iam three times you're age, id know." it made her laugh, and a brilliant radiant smile crossed her face in the car.

"_Daddy_.." She confirmed.

"The best man in my life,, I love him more than anything."

Lizard scoffed nonchalantly,

"More thin` yerself?"

"_More than anything_." She repeated.

He found this hard to believe. Ignoring how annoyed he was with her, she crawled up on top of the seat, and stuck her arm out the windshield grabbing his spiked chain, and one of the blankets off the ground.

"Fuck er` ya doin, tryin to kill yerself messin wit` that?"

"Its cold." She retorted sharply. Using the chain as a somewhat of a pin, to make the blanket cover the smashed window and serve as a sort of tack. He shook his head and turned away from her.

She crawled on to the same seat with Lizard.

"Y` cant sleep down there?"

"You have the damn blanket she scolded angrily,"

A smile formed across his torn lips, alerting her he was being sarcastic.

And she scowled at him incredulously, pulling the grey quilt over herself, while her pulled some onto him, dropping the cell phone in front of her,a as f to hand it to her. and snuggled under the blankets. His hands, sunk to her waist, as she held onto them, His warm breath heating the coldness of the back of her neck, as they had been nearly squished together on the nest of the seat.

His long fingers caressed hers slowly, while she grasped his tightly. She gave a good hard look at the image of her and her father, and left the phone on, only pushing it slightly away from her head with the image still on it. For once, she had warm thoughts, she felt comfortable, way from it all, all the other mutants, the village, back in her car. With Lizard.

Stay with me she thought.

"_Stay with me. "_


	12. priorities

**DISCLAIMER: Yay! Iam back, making as much time as I can between school. We go to school at eight,, And get out at 3. Its ridiculous. What ever happened to 2? I mean..I'd like to do other things with my life, hello? damn. ahah. Well, Anyway babies, here's chapter 12 I believe. Iam really trying very hard to update ASAP for you, and I really really do appreciate the reveiws! Tell me what you guys want to see in the story, I really want to know at this point, what are your outlooks on the characters, what do you think should happen.? throw some ideas at me. **

**Really, I dont know what Id do without you guys, I actually wasnt expecting the story to be this long, but I saw it was getting somewhere when you guys started reviewing. I cant tell you how much it means to me. Especially the reviewers that have stuck by me all this time, I thank you. **

**[continuation of the night of chap 11] **

**CHAPTER 12: **

The old floor boards rattled under Goggles feet. He trudged up the stairs, realizing, a passed out Cyst, was in a rocking chair by one of the room. He was hunched over to the side, his head tilted his head far back in a slumber. His shoulder blades, showed little dabs of dry blood on them, as something had hit him, or cut him hard. he examined Cyst thoroughly, looking him up and down. The most Violent out of them, was Lizard. So he had already known who'd did it. He walked past the battered mutant, cautiously. Opening the door he had been in front of. He whipped his goggles from around his neck peering around the room. That night, he would watch from the inside. Not too many travelers should have been coming at night, but in-case they did. He was always watching.

He let out long sniffs as he entered the room, it was large, dusty, a two bed room. It smelled of sweat and Flesh, maybe female too? Like someone else was in there. No lights whatsoever were in that room, so flipping on a switch was out of the question. He slowly circled the room to the window. It was too dark to see anything. Only the dim light flooding from the outdoors came in the room. Letting one straight stream of night flood through from the window to the door. It was nighttime. So that light was not very helpful. He recognized this room as the old body room, where they used to stack the bodies until they were ready to put in the freezer. The stench of rotten corpses had never faded away. Yet he took in the air lovingly, it was the best thing he's ever smelled. He loved it. He liked, when it was the body room. It was convenient. After coming inside from countless days of watching all he had to to was go to the first blue house he saw, and go upstairs. When they moved the body room to the third, or fourth house, in one of the darker rooms in the back of the house, he tend to get confused. Walking from house to house searching for it, squandering a bite, while the other were out with the victims.

Not any of them had realized why their ribs had been disappearing, or a new leg had been off the hook with bites on it, with chunks of flesh and bone

missing, the never would have guessed it was Goggle. The more flesh the strong up, the faster it seemed to be gone.

He searched around the room more, coming to a halt when his foot had kicked something.,A pair of jeans? light blue jeans, he knew, no one here besides Ruby would be able to fit into something like that, and they were not Rubies.

He anxiously picked the pair of pants up, fingering the hems down, he smashed it against his face and began to inhale it. It smelled like some kind of fragrance, perfume perhaps, under the blood and dirt that coated them so heavily. He held the pants close to his chest, checking if anyone was in the room, his hands searched quickly around the bed, through the sheets blankets, anything, and everything, to find out if someone were here or coming back here.

Outside the door, he heard Ruby timidly talking to someone. A female.

He set the pants down where he had found them, and back into one of the closets. Pulling his goggles up to his face, looking through the stacking boards almost like shutters for closets.

Ruby walked in, with a girl. The same brown haired girl that he had been tracking all this time. He felt his mouth begin to water, and his adrenaline pump as he stared at her through the shadows.

She was fresh out of the shower, with a towel of course. And Ruby's assistance. Ruby had taken the clothes off one of the mannequins, and set them jovially, on the bed beside her. Ruby never had liked blood, in fact she hated it. She hated seeing other people hurt, and at whatever cost she would try helping them, even if it meant her brother went after her,even if sometimes everyone was after her.

She was deemed a traitor,

Always helping the food escape, or watching it, such as Cyst and the chicken he was after. She would never harm them only try to lead them the right way.

Sometimes she would hide young boys or young girls out for days. Becoming attached to them, wanting to take care of them, learning their names where they're from, everything there is to know about them.

Until one day, Lizard, Goggle Pluto, or someone from Hades or Neptune's clan would come snatch them away from her. Next thing she knew, their body parts were hung up, there skins laid out to dry. It sickened her. Some of the people who came, had specific tattoos, or scars., And when their lives were ended she usually saw the same tattoos and scars, one more, just not on the whole body. Some skin colors, or birthmarks she could recognize as well. it made her sick. Yet she had to eat too, this was how they lived, this is how they got by, weather she had liked it or not.

She thought of it much like people who dont support animal cruelty, but eat animals anyways. And why do they do it? It's the circle of life, they need to do so, in order to survive, be healthy.

The clan often let her know, it was survival of the fittest her, or them., Ruby could never seemed to choose. She liked to pretend, when they all sat down to eat, ignoring Lizards scorn-full looks towards her, when she gagged at the sight of the food. She'd like to pretend it was an exotic, food. Something she'd never tasted before. But it wasnt anything exotic.

it was human, and it tasted the same.

She had tasted milk, real food, such as candy, chips, other things of that sort when she snuck into Jeb's gas station and got it. Those never made her feel like she Had to puke. like she was guilty. They weren't once living things, that had feelings, they had never wanted to do something with their lives, they were just simple candies, and sweets.

Kelsi, quickly dressed into the black shirt Ruby had handed her, and the black spandex capries aswell. Ruby Had handed her a suede, brown jacket that had fur on the hems, from one of the past victims. she always hung it on the mannequins, though they all coached her to take it off.

Ruby loved that brown jacket, she thought it was beautiful. Those were her friends with the tattoos clothes before she died. Ruby admired seeing it on brought back memories.

Goggle couldnt contain himself any longer, he busted out of the closet, his hands stretched out eagerly after Kelsi.

"_No_!" Kelsi screamed, jumping behind one of the beds while Ruby guarded her.

Ruby ran in front of Kelsi, and Goggle gave Ruby a violent blow sending her tumbling across the ground.

Goggle looked back to Kelsi, who gave a violent blow across his jaw,

"Fuck you!" She screamed running by Ruby's side, with not a moment to spare he ran right along after her. Pulling her back from the hood of her jacket.

She began Kicking and screamed, as Ruby turned her fragile body to face them.

"Get away from me!" She spat out hoarsely, being chocked by the hood of her jacket.

Goggle made a mockery of it, and began laugh. Kelsi reached up and dug her nails into his arm.

Goggles laughes turned to cries of pain as he hollered, falling back on the bed pulling her back onto his lap with him.

"_Keltsi_," was how Ruby pronounced it as she shouted her name.

"Move!" Ruby cried , ripping the pair of binoculars from Goggles head and hitting him repeated times with it. Though Ruby was small, those binoculars were large, bulky, and could pack a blow.

Out of pain Goggle released her from his grasp, he held on to his head trying to swat Ruby away. grabbing a lock of her hair.

Kelsi scrambled to her feet, flustered. seeing that Goggle had Ruby she immediately was triggered to go right after him again. While he was bust ripping as ruby's hair and shaking her muttering curses as he did. Kelsi jumped on him nearly body slamming him. He yelped out in pain, and she clamped her teeth to his arm. It was an easy way to cause him immediate pain, as she held him in her "Lock jaw"

A simmering loud scream of pain echoed through the room, as Kelsi poised her hands on his arm, and bit deeper, digging her nails into his flesh, ripping through his clothing with her teeth, This was snot just self defense, this was revenge. She shook her head biting harder, spitting out a lump of flesh from his arm, he let go of Ruby and worked on fight Kelsi off, who went down for yet another bite.

"_Papa Jupe_!" Ruby screamed loudly. The bed and the floors were now becoming drenched in the threes blood.

And she went into panic mode.

Instead of Jupiter coming in, Cyst piled in, he was holding a hatched limping heavily towards the two fighting.

"_Leggo_!" Goggle yelped about to throw another punch at her.

Cyst. walked to the bed, and raised the hatchet above the both of them, Kelsi let go, her teeth stained in red, and the back of her neck hurt immensely. Goggle sat up, chunks of flesh missing form his arm,

and he repeated "bitch" Several times, not only did his arm hurt, but his jaw as well, he felt like it was hanging by a single nerve.

Goggle stumbled off the bed after seeing Cyst throwing a pillow harshly towards Kelsi's way. She caught it, and set it down, spitting the red fluids out of her mouth.

"_What the fuck is going on!_" A voiced demanded from the hall. And sure enough it was the bearded Jupiter coming up to their room, staring, at the four bloodies, wielding weapons, and some cowering in the corner.

Jupiter scratched his beard, looking over to Goggle who was hissing obscenities towards Kelsi's way, and then he looked to Kelsi who held the back of her neck, and wiped the blood of her chin.

Strangely, a smile, spread across Jupiter's face. He looked at kelsi, and a large cackle let out of his lips.

She did that to Goggle without him Killing her? That was impressive, thats when he figured, the may come in handy, now she just may have earned her keep.

Ruby ran to Cyst who gladly took her into his arms, as he waked her out the door.

"_Get up_." Jupiter called to the two that remained in the room.

* * *

Lizard and Victoria, still lay in the car, Lizard passed out facing her, she faced him dim eyed, half asleep. She could feel her hands trace through his grey hair soothingly, his hands still in place around her waist where they had never moved. She needed to be alone with him. Times like this, made her feel more than alive, even back at home, she's established no kind of connection even close to the one that was building up now. It was a great thing for her, but in a way, she was nervous about developing anything real. He still made her nervous. She couldn't let herself be attached to him, and then want to go home at the same time, home was where she wanted to be, not here.

Kelsi was safe, Summer was not. She refused to leave without her. She was still alive, And she was being held in the mines. For days, Vitoria forgot what summers voice was like, scolding her telling her what to do. At times she felt like she forget what a spitting image of her look like in her head.

Summer, was her other light, through her darkest times, Summer had been there right behind her, she had known Summer a couple years longer than she'd known Kelsi, from childhood through adulthood, they were there for each other. Weather it was times when they were five , six, seven, eight, and thought there was monsters up in her addict, and would climb on top of her dresser with a flashlight to find out, or times when they were even younger, playing with chalk on the side of the rode, messing with sand art, or having lemonade stands, and cursing at people who refused to buy.

The two girls would then cover their mouths after they swore. The had to be sworn to secrecy, no one knew they swore at such a young age, or else they would most likely get the belt, or soap in the mouth.

Victoria stared at Lizards face for a long period of time. Her eyes turned glassy, as she realized, she was about to leave him once more. And head to the mines. She had a feeling they wouldnt be too happy if they caught her around there.

She gazed at his cleft lip, almost urning for it, she for it, and then pulled her hand back. If she'd never get to see it again, she just wanted to have this moment to herself, she wanted to remember him, as he was, things as they were as of now. Before she could no longer remember, before she was dead.

She pulled his hands of her waist, and sleepily, he pulled them up and folded them under his head.

It was hard for her to let go of his hand. She didnt know if she wanted too, it was such a struggle and he hadn't even been awake.

Victoria pulled off her white jacket, and set it by him, it would only be in her way traveling through the mines, it would only hold her back.

And if she didnt come back, at least he had something of hers, weather he wanted to burn it, or give to Kelsi's either way it was fine.

All she knew was, Summer was her first priority.

"_I"am so sorry,_." She managed to squeak out behind closed eyes and sealed lips to keep her from crying.

She opened crawled over him, making one last move to grab his radio. and slide out the back window. Descending into the darkness.

Her thoughts while leaving, were about him. Solely about him. Doing this, _hit her heart._


	13. Truly

**DISCLAIMER: I am.. so ,, freaking tired lately, its not even funny. I have no motivation to do anything anymore, and to top that off, people around me just suck. Ohhhh yes they do. Whatever, that why I'am writing to tune those idiots out. Here's chapt. 13; over X mass break which starts next week, you can bet new chapter are going to be flying in like every day. right now things are just really slow. Oh! And I almost forgot to mention, I don't really want to get any complaints on my writing, if its gory or what not, even though I havent yet. Because you know exactly what you're stepping into, its rated M for a reason, and its not My Little Ponies, or The Girls Next Door. My dears, it's the HILLS HAVE EYES.. The reason that I decided to bring this up, is because lately, i've been reading other peoples story's, and reviewers, were giving them really degrading comments, saying the gore was too much, and they're sick, ect. ect. And I was actually a little bit shocked, because, they knew clearly what they were getting into, when they clicked The Hills Have Eyes section, then clicked MATURE. Hello? What do you expect. [okay my ranting is done, just had to get that out.] If you are really sensitive to graphic situations. **

**DO NOT READ THIS. that's all there is to it. **

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN: **

"Lizard, Where are you?" A voiced blasted on the radio. Victoria clung tightly to it, keeping it to her side, not intending to answer it, or let anyone even come close to finding out that she had it.

"Where's that girl?" Jupiter spat out harshly demanding an answer from the unresponsive Lizard. When Jupiter didnt get a response, he gave a loud irritated grumble, before turning off the radio.

She was already pretty far away from the craters, a mile or two, but she could still see them in her sight, as the dusk began to lighten slightly.

Even then it wasnt morning. She had estimated she had left Lizard at about one, and she had been walking for a good forty five minutes. Pacing at that

A couple times, she found herself debating, if she should go and crawl back into his arms, where it was safe. If she went any further, there would be no return, and thats something that she knew very well, and it scared her.

The mines, was owned by Hades clan, not Jupiters, as far as she knew the two didnt get along anyways. And they would want revenge on Lizard, and on her.

But the thing that bothered her the most, was that, if they found out she was their little pet, or family member, whichever they deemed her in Jupiter's clan, they would have a stronger urge to bodily harm her, or any of her friends they came across. Including Summer. It was obvious, that Hades clan didnt come busting skulls, because Jupiter had offered Summer to them, to clear any negative air they may have been having. Jupiter, nor the others, knew Summer, they probably hadnt even knew her name, or looked at her long enough to remember her face, and that's she was so easily handed to them, but what exactly was she in the mines for? Food? If that was the case, why didnt the clans just live together, what drove them so far apart? She supposed everyone, or "everythings" Had their "cultural differences" and pretty soon she'd find out

"_What I do for love_" She groaned remorsefully to herself. It was true, she went out of her way, for anyone she loved. Did anything for the people she loved always, giving and never receiving, but by now she was used to it., All that mattered to her, was doing the right thing, and being the bigger person, she had the mother of the girls, and not just their mother, but a protector, their guardian angels. For such a small girl, she did alot of damage, which was surprising to Kelsi, Summer , Lizard, and the rest of the clan, though she had always been full of spunk, and had a defiant spirit, she never resorted to violence, but when it's your life, or theirs, thats a different story.

Kelsi, she would do they same, she would fight, but only IF she was provoked too, she had never believed it was necessary, but that fighting made you weak, that it degraded you in every possible way. If you cant be strong enough on the inside to hold it in, then what makes you think you're strong enough to let it out?

Summer, However, was extremely, aggressive, if you even dared a finger on her, she's threaten to mount your hand on her wall, and use your head as a nightstand. She was violent. But, men were always her weakness, she never could fight back against them, she refused, as if a trigger already had gone off in her head that if she fought back she would die, but the truth was in this case, if she fought hard enough, she wouldnt have been in the position she was in, and Victoria, wouldnt have to be out to save her.

Truth is, all of them could have fought harder. They could have all been gone by now, if they second day, Victoria had not listened to Kelsi, and grabbed the gun when Lizard had dropped it, she could have shot him. Killed him, dead. And when PLuto was after her, she could of easily got rid of him aswell, and dragged summers body to the car before the other mutant sor clans could find out. Did they ? No. It's rue in the state of fear, you're less risking, less strategic.

She staggered about for a couple more minutes letting all these things cross her mind. What could have been done, what should have been done, What was not done, and what had to be done.

All the things she could have done, she should have done, And all the things that had to be done, she wasnt sure she wanted to. Without a doubt, she was going to save Summer, she did not care what it coasted her, an arm a leg, an eye for an eye, though she hoped it wasnt her life, she put it on the line, by even letting the thought cross her mind to come back out here. She was dead as soon as she left Lizard. She was a walking Ghost.

She left Lizard, she thought to herself. HE was on the list, of things, that should have been done, He should have been done long ago, a bullet in his chest. It didnt happen. Instead, he was the one she spent most of her time with. Lizard was the one, saving her every time she was in trouble, not her friends, it made her wonder. When they decided they were ready to give up on their selves, did they know then they were giving up on her too?

"_Here we are.._" She thought to herself, and clenching her teeth. She could feel the hairs on the back of her neck spurt up without warning, much like a cats would when it was scared, or angered.

She wrapped her arms around herself, entering the damp darkness of the mines. There was a draft. It was freezing.

She closed her eyes, and counted to ten. IN the military, thats what they would do to adjust their eyes on the battlefield. It was the only way you could see clearly in a heartbeat, without fear of being attacked. IN a place, where you weren't safe, not on your own grounds, but on enemy grounds. Every tactic known must be learned.

She opened her eyes, she was slightly adjusted to the dark, but could waste no more time trying to perfect it. She went about her dos and crept quietly down the long winding corridors of the mines. Her footsteps not echoing, not making a sound. She could carry herself swiftly without making a sound, it was only walking slowly without making a sound she couldnt do. Thought it should have been vise versa, it wasnt. When she tried to creep around slowly,her heart only raced faster in fear of getting caught, in fear that something was behind her.

She hadnt ran, but she had certainly been fast paced.

* * *

"Where th' fucks the girl!" Lizard barked maliciously cupping Goggles neck in between his hands.

"_Donno!" "Donno_!" Goggle stammered frightened, as he struggled away from Lizard.

"_Doncha lie t` me!_" He instigated twisting his hand tightly around Goggles wounds on his arm. Goggle let out a sharp cry, while Kelsi stood beside Ruby and Jupiter.

Cyst gave an awkward look in Lizards direction, pointing to his own radio, questioning where Lizards was.

Lizard felt up and down his pants, even to go as far to slide his hands in his shirt, he checked everything on him, and still no trace.

"Well, Where'd ya go last night?" Big Mama questioned.

"Craters." he responded in a slightly melodramatic tone.

"You checked there?"

"_Wasn` there." _

His jaw was gaped wide open when he stared back at Goggle, now figuring out what may have happened to her, or where she may have gone.

"Why wern' ya watchin Goggle!" He thundered

"Ya Watch ere` other fuckin time!"

Goggles small black eyes widened in fear as he babbled on, and on, speaking in none sense and gibberish, declaring he had done nothing wrong.

"What you do last night?"

He didnt respond, and Kelsi suddenly felt uneasy couldnt helping but to stare at Goggles arms.

"He didnt do anything..He was with me and Ruby." She murmured timidly. She was not protecting Goggle, and had no intentions of ever doing so.

She wanted to get to the bottom of the problem, where was Victoria? And why had Lizard been so enraged, so out of place, why would he even care.

IF anyone was to be worried, it was her, and she wasn't too concerned. She was, but she wasnt. She knew her friend better than that to try and run off,

and after all these days of being here, if anyone, she knew her way around her pretty well. The only thing she could have possibly been looking for, was Summer. Weather or not she should have told him that, she didnt know, she guess he could have figured it out by himself.

Lizard gave her a look, a look intended to make her freeze in her tracks, and make her spine tingle. His eyes frozen on her, as if she'd said something wrong, or that just wasnt what he wanted to hear. He wasnt asking a question for her to respond, he cared nothing about her words or even her.

"What you say?"

She shuttered as he neared her glaring at her, her eyes had to narrow up to look at him, as she felt herself slowly inch back.

_"She..." _

Kelsi went on, not sure how to break it down. Being alone with them, made her words come out twisted, she was tongue tied, just two days ago they wanted to kill her. And even as of then, they confronted her aggressively.

"That place..Where,she saved me..." Kelsi uttered again, she could feel her heart pounding and her lungs shrink, she felt like her body was unfolded and disintegrating to ashes as she tried speaking.

Jupiter and Cyst, soon joined in, and gave her the same look Lizard had been giving her all along.

But what was it? She couldn't figure out what was in their eyes, Malice? Fear? anger? Confusion? In Lizard's pool of blue, could she see disappointment?

"Where she girl." Lizard demanded impatiently. His blue eyes trained on her.

Ruby ran over to Kelsi, grabbing her arm and tugging at it, her small hands pried at it, trying to pull her out of Lizards sight, but no avail.

"She donno!" Ruby hollered, holding on for dear life to Kelsi, like she would float away if she was to let go.

His face then lapped red with anger, wanting to swing at anything i his path.

"How man` fuckin times ya gotta say, "I donno" "She donno"!

Kelsi's lips pursed into a giant "O" a look a overriding fear spread across her face. As Lizard got loud, this sent Ruby in a bundle of tears across the room with Cyst, and Jupiter.

Goggle scrambled out the door, in a wailing voice. His actions always seemed so unnecessary, like he thought the other mutants were going to shove their fists in his face, and fight him. This frequently happened, be he ran out of the rooms, through the hills several different places when there were fights,

when he was not the target. Which confused many of them. Guessing he had suffered from a certain trauma, perhaps explosions, violence. Unsure they left it alone. No one was sane enough to judge in the test village.

"Y' _do_ fuckin know, n your gonna tell me!"

"The mines!" "The mines, check the mines!" Kelsi screamed out of fear, booking as fast as she could away from him, towards Ruby and big mama.

"For Summer..." Tears swelled up in her eyes, red bags heavily hung there.

from downstairs big brain hollered something.

"Someone---" He took a heavy breath.

"Have your radio?"

Jupiter walked down the stairs, eyeing him.

"How you know that."

Big brain then smiled.

"I hear,, A girl.."

* * *

"A weapon, something.." She thought to herself, deciding weather or not she should grab one of the pix axes dug into the ground of the cave, used as a burial marking, A tombstone. Realizing she didnt have time to decide, she slowly unearthed it, tugging at it, and wielding it to her side. It was heavy. Very heavy, and she wasnt sure of how successful she would be at hitting something.

To pick it up, aim, and get a good shot, would require much more muscle and strength then she had to offer.

All she could do was hope she didn't run into something,

"Short hair girl." She heard a voice crow from one of the burrows inside the cave.

She clenched the tip of the axe with both hands. Unless they had more than one girl, they were definitely talking about summer.

"What about piggy tails?" One gawked

She heard what seemed as the pulling of hair, and a loud shriek.

"You all, are fucking freaks! Get away from me! Get away!" She heard loud pounding, and a couple bursts of laughter.

"Piggy tails?" She thought to herself, There is more than one girl, but then why would they keep them down in the caves? If they were going to eat them, it would be much more sanitary to do it in the Nuked village. Though sanitary wasnt there biggest priority.

"Dont touch me!" She heard a voice rattle louder

Victoria stuck her head out of the corner, grimacing, hoping no one was out in the halls. She let out a quiet but heavy sigh.

Whomever this girl was, it wasnt summer, but she couldnt just leave her down there to rot, to be-

raped? She sunk back in the corner, squatting on her knees, as she heard a group pf feet head in her direction.

They had been conversing about the girl in the other room apparently.

Just then, Lizards radio cracked on. Her eyes widened and she covered her mouth.

"They kill ya girl, come back."

It wasnt Lizard. It was another voice. Most likely Jupiters, Lizard had always spoken in a much more distinctive voice, and he was not to be confused with the others.

"Whas that!?" The voices argued, strutting down thew hallway their weight heavily pounding against the dirt.

She swung her hand toward the hall, throwing the radio out in the open.

And stood her ground in the darkness, where she was unrecognizable.

"Talkie." One said.

"How get here?" The other one asked dumbfounded.

"Prolly` _Lizar_, he attack pap` hades, and drop it maybe."

"he have anyone with im?" one said/

Assuming they were talking about her, and that she would be found out, she clenched her teeth and tightly closed her eyes.

"Pluto."

One of them nodded and the began resuming their walk down the hall way.

She scuttled out from where she sat, and ran to the room where the mutants had came out of. There was a girl. Shackled to an old bed. Not facing her direction, but she seemed to have heard Victoria enter the room.

And she slowly began to cry.

"No, please, just leave me alone!"

Victoria dropped the pixaxe slowly, and ran over to the girl.

As soon as the girl saw her, she beagn frantically screaming.

"Oh my god, Help me! Please Help me! Untie me! quick! I dont want to die!"

"She panicked as she placed her hand over the girls mouth trying to cover it, frantically trying to prevent any more sound from it. She didnt need the mutants coming back,and taking both of them.

"No! No! _Shhh!_" Victoria let out in a whisper.

The girl still panicked

Losing her patience she busted out in a loud hoarse whisper.

"Shut the fuck up ,Or we are going to die!"

The girls green eyes, shrunk, her pupil became nothing but a dot when hearing those words. This disturbed Victoria, she always had a thing about eyes, weather they widened or shrunk, it installed the fear of god into her, it was something she just did not like, To much emotion, or emphasis on the eye scared her, and in a place like this, mortified her.

She let out a loud gasp of air when they were out of her sight. To keep herself calm all that time, she had been rehearsing one through ten, and backwards.

You could do it as many times as you'd like. It was said to calm nervousness, or anger, and she used it.

She slowly nodded, she could feel the girls cheek bones throbbing, and shaking in her grasp, and she let go.|

The girl was about Victoria's age, with long black hair, tied in pigtails, she had green eyes, and olive colored skin. She looked as if she had some sort of eating disorder, anorexia, bulimia, but being down in the mines would do that to you.

She went over to the axe, and picked it up.

_"Dont leave me!"_ She cried.

Victoria walked back over to her, holding the axe high above her head.

"The next time you say a word i'am going to ductape your goddamn mouth, you are going to get us caught, and then whos going to help us out?"

The girl paused, and slowly nodded her head, she was about to say something, but Victoria became very hostile.

"One."

She repeated.

She was not about to die, for saving this girls life, and because she was too long gone in delirium to keep her mouth closed.

Desperate times, called for desperate measures.

She swung the pixaxe down on the chain, once, twice, making a very loud crash, Victoria knew that was going to happen, and she knew the mutants would here it, thats why she needed the girl to stay quiet. Because while they were running towards the room, the girls could hide.

They came sooner than the girls thought.

As she freed the girls hands, the axe dropped on the floor, and the girl hobbled off the table shakily, by the wall.

Victoria extended her hand out.

"I know you want to get out of here, i'am sorry, but we have to hide first!"

"NO! We need to leave! Now ! We're not safe here!"

"Unless you plan on leaving alone, I suggest you get back over to me, We are not leaving yet."

"Why!? Are you insane!?" The girl sobbed.

Just as Victoria was about to respond a slim hand wrapped around her waist, and the green eyed girl began screaming running to the corner.

It was chameleon.

He dug his nails into the back of Victoria legs, flipping he rover on her stomach, and trying to drag her to the table.

"Help me!" She screamed but the girl was lost in the darkness of the corner, not coming out.

She screamed out sharply as he dug his fifthly nails into the backs of her legs, and she threw her legs up like propellers to get way from him.

His long tongue flashed on one of the backs of her legs, and she kicked up once more hitting him in the mouth.

In anger, he tore her up by one arm on top of the old bed, he wrenched his fingers into her color bones, and she let out a helpless wail. He slapped her hard across the face, and covered her mouth with one of his hands.

Her body squirmed beneath him, her fingers wriggling out trying to reach anything she could to attack him.

HE placed her mouth on her color bone, and anxiously began trying to muster all the blood he could get from it.

She let out a shriek of horror as he bit into her, his saliva caking across her chest, in between her breasts, and across her neck.

She ripped up one of the iron shackles hitting him in the back of the neck.

Causing him to let out a somewhat "oof"

HE then punched her hard in the nose, sending a shower of blood everywhere, and he reached down her a shirt.

"Get off of me!" She hollered throwing kicks at him, her grey boots doing no damage. She striked him again, and again with her bony fists, as he pulled down her shirt.

Victoria began to cry, as he ripped off his pants, and fingered the hems of her skirt pulling it up, while suckling on the the top of her breasts.

"Get off me!" She yelped again between choked out sobs.

He grinned devilishly, his snake tongue tracing up the side of her face, bringing one of his long nails up and digging it into the side of her face, slurping the blood right off it.

"Lizard!" She cried out, her brown eyes leaking out more tears then ever in her life.

"Lizard!" Chameleon mocked, as he reached down and began to pull of her panties.

It took her a long time..To ever regain those feelings, of what its like to be helpless, alone, where nobody is there to save you. Where nobody cares enough to save you, and somehow, you always end up blaming it on your self. For trying to do something right, in return, something happened so wrong, so terrible,.That it scared you for life. The image always being burned into the back of your mind. It's those nightmares, that you had, when you were younger, about being kidnapped, raped murdered, abused, and how you always seemed to remember every waking detail.. You remembered how much it upset you in the morning. How the thought of your mother abandoning you, and your step father abusing you never left your mind. How you tried living life normally day by day, not dwelling in the past, but your dreams are always there, always bringing back your worst nightmare. It's like thinking of your worst fear, when you're already in a situation, where your vulnerable, and its dangerous, and then your worst fear happens to you. How do you cope? What do you do?

And if something so terrible were to happen, that would prevent you from ever seeing the ones you loved again, what would you say? to them? To the person who is currently causing you all that harm. Those famous last words, that you would utter.? Hers were Lizard.

Lizard undoubtedly, Lizard repetitively, and that whole time, that was all that ran through her mind.

"Please dont do this she begged."

"Please dont do this" He cackled, mocking every word she said.

Victoria ripped her wrist from his hand, and punched him, dead in the face, as hard as she could.

He was now royally pissed., he picked up the jagged shackle that she had broken with the axe, and plunged it right into the flesh of her arm, a hurt, that was so extreme. She balled, she did not stop. Her screams shattered the silence, echoing throughout the tunnels like an opera, her face almost a purple, and her arm seeping everything it was worth, he giggled as he pushed it harder into her skin, to the bone, where she was unable to move it, and began to pull down her skirt.

"Let go you piece of shit!"

A high pitched voice hollered right next to him.

The tip of the metal gun was pressed to his head, and the girl with the black pigtails stood right beside him, the cocked the gun, and a click was heard.

But no bullet came came out, he then slapped the gun out of her hand, and lept on her. the gun bounced ontop of the arm that pluto had stabbed, and she weakly, positioned it, in her hands. She pointed the gun, straight at his, her hand shaking, as she phased in and out of consciousness, and fired it. The room grew silent after the loud blast happened. Smoke fogging up her veiw, her arms shooting back as soon as the gun was fired. She set it down to her side, seeing the oozing mess she had created. She shot him. She killed Chameleon. And she had never thought about killing anyone in her life, she just did.

The girl with the pigtails ran over to Victoria, taking the gun form hands softly, and pulling up her skirt, and her panties for her.

She hadn't been raped. This girl saved her. But her arm, once again, was severely wounded.

"I'll pull up your shirt," The girl said, and she did.

"Whats your name?" She asked Victoria gently, stroking her blond hair.

"Vicki..." she managed to get out.

"Nina." She said smiling, with tears in her big green eyes.

"Thought you left me," Vicki said, letting out a small choked out laugh in between her broken sobs.

"Never." she said, placing her hand on Victoria's.

Rushing was heard down the hall, and Nina pointed the gun towards the door.

"Lizard!" she began to cry.

There stood, Lizard, Goggle, Kelsi, Summer, Jupiter, and Pluto, and in Lizards hand, was Victoria's white coat.

Nina confused put the gun down, holding it next to her legs.

Lizard was the first to dash over, his confused face, made Victoria once darkened face, brighten, He wrapped the white coat around her, and ran his fingers along her face, she said nothing to him, and he said nothing to her. She only firmly gripped one of her arms around him, and he placed the other around her waist, as he carried her off. Kelsi, and Summer, both stood there smiling, they were all alive.  
All of them, And as far as Nina went, no one seemed to care at that moment.  
That was it.

She loved him. Honest to god, she loved him, _more than anything,_


	14. Attempted Tango

**DISCLAIMER: Chapter thirteen, bummed me out, but it had to be done in order for me to further continue the story. Sorry, if you were disappointed or taken back by it. But Sometimes you have to rock the boat a bit to make things turn out alright, I love Victoria, and really dont want to her her, with a passion, once you begin writing, you become so attached to the characters, you just dont want to do anything to harm them anymore, seriously, you just want everything to be fluff, and duff, but in some cases you cant, to carry on. Ever since i've been writing this, its weird, I feel like I personally know the characters, like I know so much about them, how they would react to certain situations, in my mind, they are very much alive, and as odd as it sounds I think about them quite alot. I suppose when you devote your time to something, you are bound to develop feelings for it, and unexpectedly, thats what happened to em while I was writing this it just feels so strange and out of place for me to hurt anyone. But really, I have to stick to the storyline, or it just screws everything up. Anyways, this chapter, is much much much much, more mellow, alot softer than the previous chapter. **

**The beginning, starts off a day prior coming to the hills, when the girls were back at home. fyi. **

**I LOVED THIS CHAPTER. AND I LOVE THE FLUFF. SO LEAVE MEH BE 33 **

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN: **

"_And what did he say_?" Summer asked surprised, as she buried her hands under the blue silk squish pillow of Victoria's bed.

"_That he didnt care._" Kelsi replied almost satisfied with herself, as she took the orange nail polish, and traced it along a piece of paper forming tiny hearts.

"Always knew it, so it doesnt bother me."

"Hey, _don_t get that on my bed." Victoria warned, sticking her leg out to paint her foot on one of the wooden computer chairs in her room.

Kelsi smiles, and pretended to drop the nail polish, and Vicki frowned at her doing so, shaking her head, and going about her business.

"So where exactly are your parents headed to?"

"They're going to jersey for a few days, they told me, I could have Summer and Kelsi over, no parties." She scoffed, a small smile spreading across her full lips.

"_NO_ PARTIES!" Summer mocked shaking her finger in the air,

"No, there shall be nothing of that sort,such hoodlum,and nonsense in this house hold!" Victoria announced in a voice such as a duchesses.

"No sex in the champagne room!" Kelsi blurted out, sending the two other girls let out abrupt snorts of laughter.

Victoria smiled, and grabbed a small black rubber band pulling her hair up into a pony tail, her thick hair, nearly grazing the bottom of he shoulder blades. She picked up one of the curling irons, and placed it under her bangs, curling them below her.

"You look like a pin up girl, who are you trying to impress?" Summer scoffed.

"Myself?" She replied in a low tone.

"Arent you about to go to sleep?"

"I like to feel pretty when I go to sleep!" She giggled sarcastically.

"Oh yeah?" Summer laughed,

"And who do plan on seeing there?"

"No one, im kidding, iam about to take a shower,"

"The why would you get all dolled up?"

Victoria pulled Summer aside, and whispered low in her ear.

"We do have a birthday part to attend too."

Summer glanced over peculiarly at Kelsi, her eyebrow slightly raised, as an

"ahhhh" of realization escaped her lips. Kelsi completely busy with what she was doing, took no notice to the girl bickering about.

Victoria marched off to the bathroom, summer watched her. She stuck her tongue out at summer, and summer rolled her eyes, before victoria slammed the door and the shower started. Downstairs, were her parents, her father, and step mother, packing, getting ready to go to jersey. Putting the groceries away for their daughter, charging her cell phone, and packing their clothes. Assuming she was going to stay home with Summer and Kelsi, they werent the least bit hesitant to leave, if she was in trouble, she could call, her neighbors were right next door, and the noisy bar was as well. The music boomed every night, to get a good sleep you would have to accustomed to the loud life, or you were a no go, you mine as well should have packed your things and left.

The rules that applied there, unfortunately didnt apply so much in the hills.

* * *

Lizard had his back pressed against the back tub, starring at the door, his arms folded together, and legs criss crossed, not facing, the Blond that soaked in the bathtub.

She hid under the water, sat there for several moments holding her breath, her brown eyes open, examining everything form the waters point of view. All the items in the bathroom appeared rigid, appeared to be moving. Slowly waving above her. She was calm, under the water, she felt she had no reason to come up. She was clean again, she felt okay. Not loosing any of her battle scars, cut the dirt that encased her body was long gone.

Refusing to wear the clothes she had when she first entered the Hills, and went though the mines the day before, Goggle, and Kelsi were sent to go to the craters, to fetch their suitcases from the car. Lizard also recommended, the blankets, and cell phone.

The reason Goggle, and Kelsi specifically were sent, was because Jupiter felt in order to be this "family" They would have to get along.

Though Kelsi objected, and flat out refused, it was an order. And Goggle was in no positioned to make any sort of act of violence towards her, Jupiter promised threats to whichever of them were to fight.

As far as Summer, and Nina went. The clan found out short after Nina threw up several times back to the village, was not because she was sick, or disgusted by what happened, but it was because she was pregnant. Ripping the gun away from her, Jupiter held her arms behind her back as they walked to the village, demanding, she be fed, and taken care of, he wouldnt risk a "healthy babies life" so he put it. Though it was bound to be someone from the mines, which was the reason he wanted to keep around, for the continuation of the family not as a breeding tool, but to give them another child.

Summer was brought back, and saved by them in the mines, only because, Victoria would not let it be. She would not let her friend be off in the mines alone, and as long as she was out there, she would always run back to the mines, looking for her, to save her, this would have caused her to be raped, or killed, and both nearly happened last night.

Lizard, and Ruby especially would not risk it.

They had found out where she was, by Lizards walkie talkie, which was now back in his possession, they spent all day, trying to figure out where she was, until they heard Chameleons voice, and loud screams over the radio. Which were most likely Victoria's. The set out as fast as they could to find her. Though they were not particularly fond of the other girls, they babied, Victoria and Nina. Nina, was pregnant, and Victoria was constantly drug about, and with Lizard and Ruby. They thought fondly of her becoming close to the two, and hoped for a few "surprises" from her in the future, Lizard, Cyst, and Big Mama, favored her the most. Ruby, was very timid around her, she never neared Lizard, Who always seemed to be with her.

Kelsi, and Summer, were tolerated. Though Kelsi was the one more of use. When put in a life or death situation, she would fight her way through it. Vicious.

She was Jupiter's Favorite, and Rubies, Goggles least.

Summer was just there, a lack of respect, everyone had for her there. But did nothing to harm her.

Victoria pulled up from the water, the small cuts welted across her face, and chest, were only tiny slivers, the water had completely cleaned them.

Her arm, was a different story. Something would have to be done with it, it would have to be sewn, shut somehow, if it was left as it was for so long, the results would not be good.

She huddled her body in a ball covering herself, her hair dripped softly, echoing in the silence. She let out a held in breath, hoping, praying that Lizard would say something to her, but he did not.

The room was filled with animosity.

An unbearable amount of it.

She knew she was wrong, for doing what she did, and in time, she hoped he would forget.

"_Y` done_." He questioned, though it seemed to her more like a statement.

No response.

She was overwhelmed her trembling had never ceased from that night, she was lost for words. Though there was so much to say, she couldnt say it. She only wanted him to talk, to act. She refused to do either of them.

He grumbled a bit under his breath. Pulling his vest off, and reaching it behind him, making a meager effort to hand it to her, as some sort of towel.

She took it. And pulled it around herself. To her, it was more of a dress then a vest, it came down right above her knees, standing. She clenched it in her hands tightly.

He opened the door, making way, walking out behind her, making sure no one could get a "good glimpse" of her, and walked her inside one of the rooms.

She recognized this one. It was the room she had been in the second time around, Big Mama's with the draped canopy bed, the window had been boarded. He walked around the corner of the room, still pulling the torn curtains over the boards, he looked down realizing he was stepping on something, something soft. He then kicked over, a piece of her long hair.

Her eyes were directly on it, as she ran her fingers through the bottom of her hair.

Her hair was really that long?

And it was cut, not that long ago. She forgot how good it felt, to braid it, throw it up. When she attempted to pull it up, all she got was a nub, not too short, but nothing compared to what she once had.

A few knocks resounded on the door that was shut behind them, she was about answer it, but he strictly pointed his finger at her, and made his way over to the door, Opening it, there stood, Kelsi, and Goggle, Pluto tagged along helping them with the stuff as they lugged it in. The first thing handed to Victoria was the cell phone, and then her luggage, what she had planned to wear when they had got to the part, and what she had planned to wear after leaving and spending four days at a hotel with them, before her parents arrived back in town.

Pluto pranced in giddily, after Goggle, who was being sluggish, and appeared quite upset to be in both Lizard's and Kelsi's presence.

"_I got everything,,Besides your car..Its totaled." _

Victoria frowned, and looked over to Lizard.

_"I know that._" She exclaimed softly, before turning away from the group before her, wrapped in Lizards vest, and facing the wall, emotionless. Her face seemed to be preserved in time, the expression she held on it never faded for those moments. Blank, emptiness, completely lost.

Kelsi's face turned white at the sight, she's never seen her so impassive. To not have an opinion, or an emotion about anything, she just watched her as she curled away from everyone in a shell. Completely disinterested.

Kelsi swallowed hard, before nudging the bag towards Lizard. Goggle, and Pluto watched curiously as he rummaged threw it.

"What she wear?" Lizard asked confused. He had dealt with plenty of woman, oh countless numbers. But never in a tentative, or careful way. The thought of being gentle with anyone never crossed his mind. It still made him sick to think about how fragile she was, not just her, but all the outsiders, who were doomed to the Hills forever. You dont get out alive, or you're sent to the mines., The breeding grounds.

Kelsi cautiously approached the bag that Lizard had been going through, and looked aswell, she kept her distance, and kept in mind that he had a short fuse.

_"Here."_ she said, pulling out a dark brown hooded sweater, and tossing it by her.

She only shooed it off the bed with her hand, and resumed back in her position.

Kelsi peered over to the sweater she had tossed so carelessly on the ground. She pulled her hair behind the top of her ear, bending down, and scooping it up in her hands, handing it over to Lizard.

An awkward silence to seemed to fill the room, while she walked over, pulling vicki's cheek over to kiss it, before walking out of the room. Pluto followed, but Goggle remained with Lizard.

Lizard motioned for Goggle to shut the door, and he did.

He sat silently in front of the door, so they could avoid any "intruders"

Lizard plopped down on the bed, zipping up the bag, and tossing it against the ground.

He turned to her, and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Nobody gonna hurt ya." he whispered.

He went to reach for his vest, and hand her the sweatshirt, but she refused by shaking him off her arm suddenly, and pulling her head away to face the pillow.

"We got people ere'" A voice shouted over the radio.

Goggle perked up in excitement, reaching for the handle, waiting for Lizards approval to leave.

"Git em." Lizard waved him off, he had only been pestering them by staying any longer.

A loud slam was heard, and the door clanked shut.

Her fingers shook uneasy underneath her as she gripped the pillow.

"I killed him." she choked out.

"He was tryin t` kill ya." Lizard confirmed, almost in reassurance.

"It's my fault, I went in, I didnt belong in there, he would have still been alive-"

"Happen sooner er later."

"Death natural." he interrupted.

"By a bullet?" she sobbed.

"Ya hadn` done what ya did, you be dead." He once again confirmed.

"Take your life, n it mean_ nothin`_."

Ignoring this, she asked

"Is Nina okay?"

"Pregnant." He responded.

In the condition Nina had been in, there was absolutely no way, she would be able to survive giving birth to the baby, and there was no way of preventing her death, unless they released her, which they were not about to do.

Victoria shot up.

"She'll die!, and her baby too if her mothers not around!"

Lizard nodded his head, in understandment.

"Know that, we take care of her."

"_Then what did I save her for! What did I go all the way in there for, if she was going to die anyway! If you let her go, she'll live!" _

"N risk havin her tell about us?" Lizard scolded.

Victoria peered into his eyes blankly, he would let Nina die, without caring, they all would let her die. She was suffering, she hadnt ate in a long time it had seemed, she was famished. Her weight had dropped to nearly absolutely nothing, and that was the reason Victoria could not tell that she was pregnant.

She had been abused, and tossed around nearly everyday by Hades clan.

"If she isnt healthy the baby might die _too!_ She scolded angrily

"We take care of her, till i`s born." He shrugged.

"I come in?" A small voice squeaked behind the door.

While Lizard responded with a "no" Victoria responded with a "yes" And the door swung open.

There stood small Ruby carrying the large grey quilt, and pillows on top of her head, throwing them on the bed for Lizard to catch.

Victoria reached for the brown sweatshirt and pulled it over the Lizard's vest, reaching to get some kind of bottoms from her luggage. when she did.

She slipped them on, under the covers, and pulled off Lizards vest, from under the shirt, tossing it at him.

She let her soft creamy fingers slip through the wrinkles of the sweatshirt, pulling it near below the shorts. It was nice to change, after all that time, nearly two weeks spent in those clothes. Two. To her, it was an unbelievable diagnosis, it was unlikely of her to even sleep in the same clothes, better yet wear them the next day.

Lizard tugged on the vest, his gnarled palms also kneading it down, almost mimicking her reaction to feeling soft, unseemed, unstained, clothing.

His had been the exact opposite. Tarnished, lack of color, subtle fridges upon the whole vest. Stains? many, if you looked close, you would be able to see them, faraway they are unnoticeable, they had seeped in so far, and had been left there over the years, they were far to faded to see from far away.

Victoria wondered if he had got the vest from a victim perhaps, Jeb? The Old man at the gas station gave it to him. Maybe, possibly.

With all the people they came across, it would be easy to find a new shirt, or pants, even shoes, But he didnt care. He was free, relentless, rebellious,

he defied everything that was once was the main protagonist to anyone who had come to the hills. Motivated to harm others, and end lives. Hormones tangoed with those unlucky woman to come across him.

None of this bothered him. It shouldnt have, thats what made him, Lizard. Those were the features about himself he most treasure, and others most feared.

These atavistic, and mournful traits, are what completed him.

Yet there was another side of him, that seemed untouched, in a way unnoticed, or unprovoked. A different side, that no others had lived to see, or begin to recognize. Victoria had, she'd seen it, and she had also watched it slip away, the fleeting of joy she felt when she witnessed such, was uncontainable, but he seemed to had forgotten it, when the moment had passed by, when all was done and over with.

"Ruby, get yer stuff." He instructed sternly.

"Where we go?" She had asked bubbly, seeking the least bit of affection form her older brother.

Instead while he received, he gave none. HE was not about to repeat himself, and didnt feel there was a need to explain himself. There was no need to justify anything to her, she was a small, tender headed, stubborn little girl. What was there to explain to her? And what was there for her to understand.

"You too."

He motioned to Victoria.

Confused but not obliging she got up, rising slowly to stand behind Ruby, Pulling up her boots. She had almost forgotten how nice the cotton felt aginst clean skin.

"Dont wancha` here when they catch em." He stated honestly.

She felt an arguable wave pass through her stomach, like she was going to say something, but it would be best she decided, if she did not. HE was what seemed like, was trying to be courteous of her feelings as of that moment. She wondered, if she hadnt gone through what she did last night, would he still care? Would he still be doing what he was doing now?

"Easy there`." He said lifting on of her arms over his shoulders.

She felt helpless, she couldnt function her arms correctly, and also was finding it hard to walk straight. She didnt want Lizard to have to lug her around, like some lost child, some lost puppy. Though the first analogy would be true. Hadnt he done enough for her already? She had thought to herself. Even at times when it wasnt even necessary for him to, he could have left her there, it was not his obligation to go after her constantly. And yet he did.

"I can walk just fine." She stated, letting go of his arm, and attempting to stand proudly, and boldly. She was not one to give in easily, but she surly was, when the moment he let go, and stepped back to let her have her way, she collapsed, recklessly on the ground.

He gave off a little smirk, And once again picked her up.

"Y` oughta` be lucky you still alive."

"You cant carry yerself t` save your life."

She scoffed deniably to his words. In her eyes she could carry herself just fine, it would take sometime, and some rehabilitation, but if she truly wanted to she could.

"We go the the craters?" Ruby asked excitedly.

Lizard merely nodded his head, dragging Victoria out the door.

* * *

Lizard toyed impatiently with the radio of the black van. He had turned the channel several times, trying to get a good signal. No success.

When Victoria offered to help, he shot her down, insisting handling one of the radios was just a simple as handling the radio he carried with him. His soft grey hair, prickled against the dashboard, as he worked his fingers endlessly on the radio. Turning every knob, and pressing every button. Becoming a bit more frustrated everytime his "prior knowledge" On radios faile him. He began to hit the buttons a little bit harder. Slamming his fists down in annoyance.

Victoria cringed at the thought of him dismantling her dashboard, and radio too, she did want to be able to use to car in the future, sometime, or so she hoped.

"It will be easier, if you'd just-" She spoke in a soft voice monitoring his behavior and all the buttons he had pressed. Ruby sat back in the end of the van, watching her brother diligently working at the buttons. Unfortunately it did not work.

Victoria reached out for the knob, for sound, but he slapped her hand away.

"Don` touch!" He growled. He certainly had wanted to figure out how to work her benevolent item on his own.

She herself, liked to be persistent, but she detested that in men. Lizard was the same way as most men, though so different. They way men could never seem to accept any advice or take directions. They just strive to be independent.

As soon as Lizards blue pools left the veiw of the area, and looked for something to bash the radio with. She shot her hand out pressing on the volume knob, and in came static. He bobbed his head up slowly, disappointed.

"_Told ya not t` fuckin touch._." He enunciated slowly. Feeling slightly defeated by the power of a sixteen year old girl.

"I just wanted to help you, thats all, you seemed to be struggling." She let out straightforwardly.

"The fuck I was.." He grunted.

"I was-" He began to say before Ruby cut him off in the back set with

"Exploring! Liza never seen one o those before!" She exclaimed delightedly.

"Shut `t." He warned. Causing her to slink back in her seat wide eyed.

Victoria messed with the channel a little bit, not getting any clear stations, any that she could like at least.

When it came to a channel, that came out almost clearly, with a slight hint of fuzz. He pressed his hand down on hers, moving it away from the knob.

"Leave it." He stated.

Victoria was a little mind boggled and surprised, and small timid, unsure smile spread across her face.

"_Johnny Cash?"_ She questioned enthusiastically.

"Ya know im`?" He retorted nearly enthralled.

She shook her head,

"no,_ his songs_, this one at least."

_"Love, is a burning thing!" _Ruby sang like a dove from the back seat, rising to her feat for a slight dance, opening the door, and popping out on to the sand, to proceed jigging a little.

Victoria tilted her head back and forth slightly, whispering the lyrics.

_"And it makes, A fiery ring," _

She crawled out of the van, over to Ruby who was letting the rhythm send her into a dance of her own. She limped over to Ruby, and ruby took her hand, entwining her small fingers in Victoria's, spinning around like the little child she was.

_"Bound, by wild desire, I fell into a ring of fire;" _Victoria sung out happily, as Ruby danced along beside her.

She swayed her hips back forth with Ruby, every now and then taking her hand, and kicking up sand as they danced.

Ruby now and the threw up her skirt as a curtsy, and this would send Victoria, into a pit of happiness.

She had never felt so at home, dancing with a little girl, to johnny Cash, its something she would have done with her little sisters back at home.

Picked them up, and they'd be asked to be twirled or swung in the air, and adoringly, fond of them, she did as they asked.

Lizards sat back, the car door was open, and he sat on the seat with his arm hung out the window, leaning back, and observing them dance.

"Y know how ta dance,?" He asked curiously.

_"No!"_ She denied as quickly as possible, though he was already, out of the door towards her.

"Lived bout` three of yer lifetimes..Know a lie." He declared.

"No, I really dont," She once again repeated.

"The taste, of love is sweet, when hearts, like ours beat;" Chorused inside the car, making its way loud and clear outside, loud enough to dance, and sing all long too, without feeling strange.

"Course ya dont." He said, grabbing her by the waist, and gloved hands knitting between hers, as he moved her hands in the air for her to dance.

"Could spin ya, butcha` _might_ break." He teased.

Ruby smiled shyly seeing her brother close to another female, happy, content, and dancing. This time, not by force.

"Not like you know how to dance!" she teased him provocatively.

"Maybe not." He admitted, placing his hands on her hips as they swayed back and forth together too the music.

She grinned at him.

"Good faker though." He exclaimed, taking her hand in hand, placing her arms around his neck, while they remained close together, dancing to the last thing she'd thought she'd dance with anyone to, Johnny Cash.

Her blond hair blew over her tinted rose cheek bones, as he slowly, and gently twirled her around him, pulling her back in his arms.

She felt like, she was in the fifties, with all the pin up girls who wore the beautiful dresses. She bet they danced, and fell inlove to Johnny Cash, he was probably an idol to them back then. So without all the urban, and everyone around her, would it be okay for a girl like her to do the same?

_"I fell for you, Like a child; Ohh, But The fire went wild"_ Johnny sang on.

She was happy. For the first time in a long time, she was truly happy. After all that she had been through, or was going through, in this moment, had it all paid off? For something so sweet, something so unexpected, and out of the ordinary to happen to her. Something so touching, so lovely, and so endearing.

And that something, was happening to her.

She gave a large smile, infact the largest smile she had felt she had ever given all by herself, without anyone provoking it.

She slid her fingers into his short, bristly grey hair, and gave him a tender peck on the cheek.

She felt, in life, there was nothing more to ask for, then to be with the ones, and currently the one you care about.

Right now.

And, dancing, to her now favorite, beloved artist. Johnny Cash. memories, like this made life last a life time.

_"I went down, and the flames got higher;" _

_"And it burns, burns, burns, The ring of fire," _

_"The ring of fire;" _

_"The ring of fire;" _


	15. Small Talk

**DISCLAIMER: lawl, I dont know why I just dont put AN instead of disclaimer, it just hit me now, and i've been doing it throughout the whole story. ah well, you get what I mean regardless. I'am writing this chapter currently on the 24, Christmas eveee! Merry early Christmas, Its my own little Christmas gift to myself. Anyways, to the good stuff, This chapter takes place, in the past, a couple years back with the girls, so the age group would probably be around Eleven-twelve, in the middle it phases back to the present. I"am running out of ideas, and I really dont know how I should continue the story, this is why I haven't been writing much lately, so iam sorry, my creativity just seems to be gone. **

**Enjoy, **

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN **

Victoria, and Kelsi sat in their fort made in the woods, they sat on a purple blanket Kelsi had snuck outside before her mother had saw them leave.

In a bag Kelsi was carrying around her shoulders held small little treats, granola bars, apple juice, gummy bears, the list went on.

Victoria had pulled out a juice, and slurped nosily on it, Kelsi had only raised an eyebrow and chomped on the granola bar in her hand.

"You, know,, It's nice," Victoria said softly, putting the juice down, and leaning on the bag for support.

"..What's nice?"

"Being out here, in the woods, where nobodys watching us twenty four seven, we're just alone, eating and drinking, makes me think of what its gonna be like when we move into an apartment together.

Kelsi nodded.

"Cept, less bugs, less trees, and dirt, more beds and video games." Kelsi teased.

They both agreed, so there was no need for an affirmation from Victoria.

_"Vicki." _

"Yeah?" The small little girl said, finishing the remainder of the juice, and throwing it in a whole they had dug for a garbage.

"Do you think, one of us is going to move, be separated?"

"Well,, I just moved into my new house a little over a month ago, and your parents had this house made for them only about three years ago, I dont see why any of us would be moving."

Kelsi's eyes narrowed to the ground, and she rubbed the back of her neck for a second.

"My mom, says if Mark gets a job, we might be moving, it's a really high paying job." She said sourly.

"Oh,, Okay, thats fine, I mean its not like we wont be able to see eachother anymore, it's just a new house, and-"

"The job is in Florida.." Kelsi interrupted.

Victoria stared at Kelsi blankly, not moving a muscle, her lips made a slight quiver, as she tried framing the words, she was confused. She looked around, her eyes tossed to the left, and to the right, and she felt herself raise her eyebrows.

"Vicki, I might have to move, but we're not one hundred percent sure yet,,But if we did, it would be over the Summer."

She tried avoiding tears coming to her eyes, but it was impossible, the harder she tried to hold back, the more her eyes stung and it pained her, when she was feeling too fragile to hold back, then when she teared up a bit. It wasnt noticeable, her eyes didnt look like a water fall was going to pour out.

But it made her eyes feel incredibly heavy.

After all they had been through, befriending eachother in the third grade, both coming out of different schools, Kelsi A private, Victoria a public, and connecting with eachother on the dot when they met.

She remembered, it was almost the second week of school, people had already loved her, she could draw, paint, and she was fun. She didnt have a problem making a horde of friends.

In the back of the class room, alone, there sat, a nine year old Kelsi. Scared, timid. She wore a small white top with pearl earrings, her thick brown hair, fluffy as ever, messy, all over the place. That was one thing she hated, her hair. She had always had to straighten it, even at a young age, in fear of looking like a troll doll. Victoria was always infact, jealous of her hair, it had so much body, and wave to it, while when Victoria was little, hers did not, it was straight, thin, too manageable.

A girl named Kayla, tried ushering Vicki to the lunch room, when the bell had rang, but Vicki stayed back, her teacher pulling her aside, asking her to escort Kelsi to lunch.

"Kelsi?" She responded in her squeaky childish voice.

Kayla grew impatient, and took off at to the lunch room without her.

Vicki shrugged,not really caring that Kayla was upset, she was too impatient, and demanding for her liking anyways. Victoria had always seemed to have a problem with authority to begin with. She never did like being told what to do, ordered around, and absolutely hated being drug around. Though everyone was adoring and fond of her, she wasnt as fond of them, as they were of her, she preferred to be alone, and if shew wasnt alone, she had always wanted to be the leader of everything, which never worked out when she was in the groups of friends, so she avoided them, as thoroughly as possible.

As the teacher walked her over to the table, Kelsi corked her head up slowly, looking at the two who were headed her way.

"Victoria, This is Kelsi,"

"Kelsi this is Victoria,"

_"..Hi._" Kelsi spoke shyly to the girl before her.

Victoria said nothing, a small smile spread across her face, as she looked up at the teacher, and then to Kelsi.

_"Hey.." _She finally uttered.

From that day on, she and Kelsi had been, inseparable.

-

"You're leaving?.." She ogled. Her best friend, of four years, leaving? That was impossible. Something wasnt right about that.

"Maybe, we dont know for sure yet.."

* * *

"Liza," Ruby said softly, stepping slowly across the gravel where Goggle, Cyst, and Lizard sat, patrolling, the scene down below. One woman, and a man sat below the Hills, calling out desperately for their son. Who seemed to be missing. When the couple went for help after their tires had flattened, they left their nineteen year old son Peter, to watch over the Camper, and the battered car.

Later on coming back to find the place had been ransacked, red stains marked the entrance of the door, the windows, and their son Peter was no where in sight.

"What you want." He asked under a cackle of his breath, admiring the couples panic antics.

"We have Peter?" Ruby questioned curiously.

Lizard glared at her, his sun burnt face remained stiff as he sipped down the cool alcohol that Goggle, and Pluto had stolen from the camper, the clear crystalline liquid seeping from his lips, and back in the bottle, as he put it down to answer, bringing his arm up, wiping the remains of the drink, and passing it over to Goggle, who did not hesitate to down as much as he could. Alcohol was not plentiful around the Hills, that was obvious, and it was never seen unless one of the travelers carried it, or he, or Goggle went to Jebs Gas station, in seek of it. Which was easy to find. Jeb lived in liquor. He drowned all his sorrows away in it. Lizard and Goggle, found this strange, if Jeb thought that liquor was going to help his depression, or cure his sins for helping the people of the hills, he was damn wrong. He was just as bad as them. He could drink away all he wants, but one day he would be bound to find out, Alcohol isnt an aid, it isnt a miracle worker, an angel, it's sure as hell not a steady relief. He'd find out things wont ever change. There is no easy way out.

"Tch." Lizard laughed under his drunken breath. Like he was going to tell her. She would only try to find him, and attempt to free him, and befriend him.

"None yer fuckin business." He grunted, swiping the bottle away from Goggle loosely, his body fumbling around, as he took small to large swigs of it.

Goggle double over clumsily and lay there, for a few moments, tired and drunkenly. They had swiped a good four to five bottles of it, and were down to the second to the last one finishing it up. It was the strongest thing they had drank, in years.

"Gettup` Goggle." Lizard notioned, harshly scrambling over to him, and hauling his body onto his back. His chain rattled about skidding and scraping the ground, causing him to drag himself heavier around Goggle. He was much to far gone to be carrying that load of metal, and Goggles body.

"Y` fatass," He commented honestly through his drunken words. Though Goggle wasnt fat, Lizard still liked to remained, and did remain insulting even when lack of soberness occurred. Goggle was built, and stacked heavy, he was tall, dark, defined, bulky and muscular. His long black coat hid any proof of it. Though his stature suggested it alone.

Lizard was smaller, but not too small. He was also well defined and muscular, not bulky, nor stacked, but built to survive out in the wild like they did. Designed to kill. Him being smaller than the others, just made him lightweight, easy to travel, and slick.

"No fat." Goggle suggested unconsciously.

"Oh you,- you fat alright.." Lizard insisted gnawing at the rim of the bottle.

Ruby was confused, she had never seen anyone of the village so intoxicated, and talk so strangely. It was fascinating for her, but aside from the drunkenness, and the absent mindedness that consumed her relatives. She again asked.

"We have peter?"

Lizards lips stuck out in disgust, his eyes practically in the back of his head, trying to prevent himself from falling asleep.

"Lemme lone." He said before cracking his neck, and smashing the empty bottle against the ground. He dug his hands into goggles coat, pulling him close.

"Now ya watch em` they better be ere` when I come back." He said flimsily, toppling over while trying to stand up.

"Ruby!" He hissed, stomping over the smashed bottle and heading away from Goggle. Ruby confused followed, picking up the extra bottle, and attempting to hand it to him.

"Hold." He protested walking on.

"_Liza." _

He rolled his eyes, sniffing loudly, the mucus was heard caught in his throat. For drinking so much, he seemed to be dehydrated, like his mouth was dry, he swallowed several times, which concluded that illusion.

"hmm?" He grumbled walking about kicking any and everything in his path.

"Toria home?" She asked.

He responded with throwing his hand up in a shrugging position.

"If she aint runnin off again." He answered.

"Why she run, Wan home?"

"Donno why she run." He claimed, his jumbled mind not wanting to get into it, though he'll admitt, even through his confused barracked mind, he was thinking about her on and off that day, from the first night, to the craters, saving her from the mines, and even to the dance they had that night.

He nodded his head to himself as he placed his lips on the glass once more, looking forward, but not at anything in particular.

"Thinking about her?"

"She a pain in the ass. Hard not ta'." He expressed.

"You like er?" Ruby mounted his hand playfully, expecting him to take hers into his, instead his hand jolted away from hers swiftly, drops of clear flew in the air, as he made a resentful face.

"Shut yer` mouth." he demanded.

"You love `Toria Liza?"

No response.

"Know what today is Liza?"

"Ruby.." He etched sternly through his teeth, she was killing his buzz, and his patience. He didnt have time for twenty questions and certainly wasn't going to answer to her.

"I take care o` her, thas it." He concluded, ending the conversation dead in its tracks.

Ruby nodded swaying her hand back and forth, glancing up at Lizard expecting him to look at her. His long arm stretched over his shoulders, itching his neck, making a loud long drawn out sigh.

Lizard paced himself into the front doors of the house. Loud ruckus's was heard from the other room, big brain eyed Lizard inconspicuously, its not like he'd moved from where he was sitting, he had no idea what was going on, the the curiosity ached. A loud drop was heard from the other room, and feet banging against the floor.

Lizard walked gruffly to the door swinging it open, before all the girls and Pluto could bundle theme selves in the closet, he glared around to see Pluto with his hands around Nina's stomach, Kelsi and summer, carrying a tiny piece of red fabric in their hands, from far away it wasnt recognizable, and Victoria with his sun hat on her head, She slowly brought it down.

"What th' fuck you doin?" His voice cracked. He pointed to Victoria beckoning his sunhat, and she handed it over.

"She fell." Kelsi warned,

"We had tried to help her up, and, she just-she started bleeding!"

Oddly enough Lizards tone changed, he began hollering, ushering everyone out of the room, aside from Victoria and Nina.

It was not a red fabric, it was a fabric filled with had fallen hard.

He ran his hand over her stomach, and she took a few breaths in trying to calm herself.

"Hurt?" He asked.

"No..." She responded, lying through her teeth not wanting him to touch her, even if the baby were to come out mutated, she still didnt want his filthy hands on her, she still did not like him.

He pressed his hand lower, and she gave him a swift slap across the face.

Victoria let out a little gasp. While Lizard shot his hands out for Nina's neck.

"_Shoulda Killed you!"_ he shrieked, whipping the magnum out of his pocket.

"Lizard! No!" Victoria begged, frantically pawing up and down his arm for the gun, but he would forcefully push her away, as she wrestled him.

"Please!" Victoria pleaded

Nina had a extreme dislike for the people of the Hills, though Victoria may have felt she belonged here, or she was safe here, Nina knew she was not. If she was to live through the child birth, they wouldn't keep her around, to take care of her, she'd be stored, along with the rest of her remains. That was all they needed after the baby was born, her carcass, And it would come in use.

"I would be dead, if she hadnt been there!" Victoria beamed.

Lizard clenched his lower lip, and lowered the gun.

"Les go. We go t` Jebs, get baby things." He insisted, trying to set aside the anger.

No matter how bad, he wanted to harm Nina, or even kill her, Victoria had been right. If Nina hadnt been there to save her, she would be long gone, a breeder, a slave, or dead. Hades could have claimed her in a heartbeat. Lizard wasnt about to let that happen.

Ruby stood by the edge of the door with the bottle of alcohol in her hand, Kelsi, Summer and Pluto behind her in shock.

"I dint mean hurt!" Pluto lapped out honestly. His curiosity had gotten the best of him, and when she began to fight him, he dropped her, just as she'd ordered. He much like Lizard, had loved children. Another reason Lizard hadnt gone ballistic and shot Nina, Though he wasn't fond of her, he was cursed with the adorance, and loving of children. When Ruby was young, Lizard had often rocked her in his arms for hours, upon hours, stepping, and bouncing, cradling the baby as tenderly as he could, often teasing her with his finger, or pressing his nose up against her face

"Num, Num" He would used to say to her, and pretend to naw at her nose, which made the infant Ruby giggle in satisfaction.

Whatever bond he had with Ruby, was long gone, and couldnt be refurnished now, she betrayed not only him, but the family aswell too much.

She couldnt be trusted, therefore, he found nothing to adore,

Children were his weakness, combined with tender hearted Victoria, was his downfall. He was compelled to take care of her, assist her first, before any one else, possibly because she was still new to him, or how lively she was. Possibly because she was the only female, who had once looked into his eyes in state of fear, or seeming him as a monster, and than for once, looked at him as a person, treated him like a person. She seemed to see the humanity in him.

It took her a while to adjust, but in time, she did come around. This intrigued him. It was like coming home to a kitten, they'd love you, put aside you're appearance, what you do, as long as you treated them right, and fed them well.

"Gimme the alcohol." He sputtered, snatching the glass bottle form her hands.

Kelsi lipped "Will you be okay?"

And Victoria nodded, walking past them and out the door.

"BE---safe." Big brain coughed.

--

Half way to the gas station, the bottle had been cleared out, and Lizard had practically been forcing all his weight down on Victoria, leaving her no choice but to lug him around.

The roles seemed to have been switched for once.

His warm chin rested upon her shoulder, his eyes squinted with hints of tiredness in them, she tried her Best to keep his attention, and prevent him from falling asleep.

She needed him to watch out for her.

"..You like kids?"

"Like Babies."

He responded.

"Me not so much," Victoria argue,

"Kids are a handful."

"They innocent, n stupid, donno anything.."

Victoria shook her head.

"I have baby sisters, you might have liked them, Kaitlin, and Lauren, Katlin's birthday is next week, she'll be three."

"Other one?"

"in june, she'll be barley one."

"Small." He admitted.

She nodded. "I miss them, they mean the world to me, I dont see them very often as it is but-"

"Didnt want t` hurt Nina, or baby." He interrupted.

"Tryin t` help thas all." He insisted.

The gas station, had been no more than foot away, she leaned up against the wood of the building as Lizard caught his balance on one of the poles with poached whiskey and wine bottles on them. Here was Civilization, the outhouse, the station, same road they had traveled on that got them here, same road that would get them home. Event he same road she had first encountered Lizard on, which had not been pleasant encounters for a while, she had spent a solid week and a half running for her life, trying to reach her friends, being beat up, nearly killed, and just two days ago had it happen again. Just because Lizard hadnt been after her, did not mean she was safe.

Lizard swung open the door, his vest getting caught on the door, and jebs familiar face, with a cigar in his mouth and whiskey in his hand, greeted Lizard awkwardly. Lizard scoffed at him, making a growl. Jeb never bothered Lizard, only met him a couple times, Goggle and Jupiter were the ones most familiar with him, so he would truly never greet him with a formal hello. He didnt feel he was worth it,

THe door swung open again behind Lizard.

"You know there were three girls couple weeks ago,"

Jeb began, as he noticed the door.

"That Goggle?" Jeb called out excitedly.

But as soon as she had stepped in the doorway, Jeb turned completely pale, his cigar dropped.

As Victoria entered the room. is hands tightened around the whiskey bottle as he murmured a few curses to himself, and seemed to make the cross on his head.

Her eyes sat on him coldly, and his in hers fearfully. HE felt his spirit die down to nothingness, as she tailed behind the one she had mentioned, thinking it was a joke so long ago.

Lizard.


	16. The Whisper Game

**DISCLAIMER: Victorias Past to present again. How everyone began to adjust in the hills. Some,,, More comfortable then others? ahah **

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN: **

* * *

_"Do you hold grudges?"_ The dark haired man clad in the white suit had asked her.

Victoria shrugged, not finding that asking if she held grudges was going to help her personal health. Not that she needed help, she was a completely normal girl. Not at all times did she act mature. Apparently to her mother, she hadnt been acting like a normal girl should. She often got into fights with her classmates, ignored her peers, but she insisted that she had done these things for legitimate reasons. But her mother did not spare her, she hauled her in to the doctors office for a check up, asking the doctors if she had "ADD"

_"Depends on the deed.."_ She replied menacingly. They had targeted her, for something that was totally uncalled for, she didnt feel that her response needed to be kind. Though she found she couldnt resent them for doing their job.

Victoria had never been a fool, never. She was born intelligent, witty, her capacity to reason was outstanding. She was a visionary of humanity, and all surrounding it. Had someone took time to realize it then, she wouldn't had been it that position.

"She behaves poorly, Even her teachers say so" Her mother had noted. The doctor glance up at her through his glasses, the glint from them reflected in his eyes.

"I Dont know how to tell you this, miss Cassidy, but there is nothing wrong with your daughter, no problems, she's a brilliant, sharp, outgoing young girl, who doesnt always get along with people, but she can work on it. Arguments, are only human."

"I came out here for something didnt I? Her step father even agrees with everything I say, did you take shots, because there must be something wron-"

_"Perhaps there is something wrong with your husband, that is causing her to act so, "Out of place." The doctor mentioned, disagreeing with her theory. _

_"She's top notch, good shape, healthy, psychically, mentally, but emotionally..There may be a reason is to why this is off, it doesn't take a masters degree. A PHD, or a doctrine of Medicine to see something is clearly wrong with her, emotionally. her feelings. She's hurt for a logical reason, it's up to you to figure it out and fix it, Iam sorry Miss Cassidy, but this is not therapy, I have other patients to see, and serious business to attend too, that doesn't involve a mother out to get her daughter." _With that, he waved.

"Have a nice day."

Her jaw dropped in disbelief, not once in her life, had she ever felt so belittled, so insulted. No one had ever told her no before, and not felt her wrath.

Until that day.

Victoria came out of the room, more than angry, more then upset. She was pissed.

"Baby, I-"

"I want to call my dad." she stated.

"You dont need to call your dad right now, we're leaving."

She went for victoria's arm, and Victoria immediately slapped it away.

"I want to call me dad!" She shrieked at the top of her lungs. Everyone in the office turned their noses up from their magazines, and desktops, scrutinizing the scene.

Her mother hissed in her ear whispering threateningly.

"Joe isnt going to be happy when I tell him about this."

"Joe isnt my father! He never will be my father! And you, as far as a mother goes, i'd never gotten any maternal support from you! It was all my grandparents, and my father that you had dumped me on when you hadn't wanted me! When I was no use to you!"

"Victoria, Isabella, Hasper!" Her mother screamed.

"No! No mom! That is not my name! My name is Victoria, Isabella Greco, and it is not going to change anytime soon I promise you, its my choice, and iam keeping my fathers last name, I will not, not now, not EVER! Take your husbands last name! You may,and you will, But I will NEVER take it, I will NEVER be like you! And I will NEVER be his daughter!"

She flew out of the glass doors of the doctors office as fast as she could, dashing frantically through parked cars while her mother chased behind, reciting her name and curses time after time in a row.

Her mother wasnt what she seemed to be. She wasnt as cruel, as Victoria had made her out to be, but she was definitely beyond careless.

She had low expectations for joe, thirty, and he had never worked a day in his life to support the three kids of his she had so kindly popped out one after one. But her mom, was very neglectful of her feelings. For a working mother, not only did she work everyday, but all day. Victoria understood she had tried her best to support her family, and with joe out of the working frame it was very difficult to do so.

Her children, were left with joe, as long as she worked, which was, all day everyday, and leaving Victoria with him was a mistake.

For a young girl to have to endure, and live with so much abuse, she was lucky to be breathing. Never did she get a break, he had the hands of a black smith, and the determination of a cold blooded killer. He was able to put on an act around Victoria's mother Laurie, defend himself, and manipulate the stories, Victoria had told her mother, when she would say he did this, and this to me, Joe would sugarcoat, and reverse the rolls making it seem minor,

_"Oh I didnt do that" "Your daughter is a lying bitch"_ _"A piece of trash". _

Joe had one, and only one reason that he hated her so, he was not her father. And she would never accept him to be. She like her sister Ashley, her only true blooded sibling, would often converse about there father, daily, almost everyday. Ashley had lived with their father, and Victoria lived with her mother. So when Ashley came around to visit, she would tell Victoria how much her father loved her, and missed her, and Victoria would begin to cry.

Seeing her father, was like suing a fast food restaurant for making you wait two hours in line, You want to do it, but you never do. She wanted to see her father but was never allowed, unless her father brought his allegations to the court, demanding to see his daughter at least once a year on holidays.

As a young girl, it was very hard for her to have to live her life this way. Being so separated, and distant from her true family. From the one man in her life that could not be replaced, and would never touch her, lay a hand on her. Was her true father. Something joe would never be, to Ashley, or to Victoria.

There was a reason Ashley lived with her father, and Victoria did not, Ashley was the first one joe went after, she was four years older than Victoria , and she was the first target, starting at as young as age eight.

Small arguments that he had with their mother, he would take out of her, choke her out, punch her, kick her, if she resisted, which she did, he would unloop his leather belt, and strike her across the face with it.

Did their mother believe what he was doing to her, no. Never claimed that she was young got into accidents, there had been one time.

She called the cops, and he found out, he grabbed her by the neck digging his fingers into her collar bone, leaving clear fingerprints, and nail indents across it, and bashed her threw the garage window, it was made of glass, and had tiny wooden frames holding it up. That time he was caught, sent to jail for three months, and forced to go to anger management for half the year. Ashley was taken away by child protective services, and sent to live with her father, he had one child one more to go.

Victorias scenario, began about the same as Ashley's did, but as she got older, it escalated into something far worse. though he often hit her, he also, watched her..When she was in the shower, she would never notice, she never faced the back wall, but the spouse of the faucet, to clean herself, same as everyone did when the took a shower. And slowly he would creep in and crack the curtain open.

When she'd see him, she scream, and throw the shampoo bottles at him, as he grabbed for her, sticking his hands in her hair.

"You're not washing your hair right, you want to be pretty right?"

"Get away from me!" she'd scream, tumbling out of the shower, and for a towel. Instead he pull her by her hair back under the water, and dangle her face under it, holding it there, while water spewed i n into her mouth and nose, and it was hard for her to breathe. She's kick and scream, and her younger brothers and sisters would her her, and they would pile at the bathroom door banging on it, beginning to cry.

"Leave her alone daddy!"

"Daddy stop!" Their muffled, baby voices echoed through the house. It was sad, very sad, that even at such a young age, they realized their sister had been in so much distress, and their father had been causing it all. It made Victoria sob harder, they were her world. She never wanted them to know what went on, she didn't want them to understand, and worry for her at such an infant stage.

He had stopped doing such, when Victoria had snatched up a razor staking it down his cheek.

Had her mother believed her then? Probably, but the problem was, she didnt want to believe it. She had three kids with joe, a house, and his family.

She found she couldn't throw it away and start all over again like she did with her previous husband. It couldnt be done, for the sake of her young children, she had to stay with him, ruining there lifes was unacceptable. But saving Victoria's was optional.

It was the same thing, year after year, endless beatings, thrashings, bruises cuts, and no matter how many times she had called the cops it was all the same.

As long as he could make up stories, as long as he was safe and he could resume what he was doing. How could she speak out at such a young age?

When she was tired of hiding, tired of running. And Kelsi had moved away. She decided it was her turn to move aswell. And she was going to takw the opportunity, when she was sent to visit her dad for the summer.

"Only for_ a month!"_ Her mother reassured her.

"_A month,_" Victoria confirmed happily, and believably. But she had other plans, her acting skills were phenomenal.

She was there with her sister for a week, until Ashley deciding she wanted to stay in Michigan for the summer with her mom, and left Vicki alone with her dad.

She enjoyed the time alone with her dad, and step mom, all her family that was there, Even though he brought up living there a couple times, Victoria did not respond to any of his offers, she waited. Made sure, she was really going to go through with it.

On the last week of her vacation, it came out.

"Dad, I need to talk to you." Of course they were already talking. He sat by her, while she sat in the suede red computer chair, clicking about.

She turned the computer off, and faced him.

" All Summer, all this time, I didnt want to go back, i wasn't planning too.."She went on.

"I want to live here, with you, dont make me go back there."

Her dad smiled, for the first time in all her years alive, he finally got to know his daughter, and she finally got to know hi.

Those were the words he wanted to hear. All was perfect. And she got her way, when the bomb was dropped.

* * *

Victoria hummed a lullaby of lunacy as she washed her clothes in the large bucket they had taken from jebs store. He had apologized, over and over, but it wasnt enough for her.

_"Take anything! Take everything, come here whenever you want, I didnt mean to hurt you! I didnt want to!" _

"I will." She assured, hauling out everything she needed in a heavy duty bag, that drunken Lizard had carried out with her. Lizard and Victoria, had taken what they wanted, and what they wanted was, food of course, but His Johnny Cash Record, and Record player too.

Jeb was confused, out of all of his belongings, as to why they would want something so worthless, but he handed it over willingly.

The whole time back, Lizard had been in Victoir'as ear singing off key. It was probably the most horrific and despicable thing she had ever heard in her life. Yet amusing. Oh what life a few drinks, or,, Bottles would bring to a man, leaving him to be so harmonious. She liked that side of him, lively. joyous. She sighed longingly at the thought, shaking her head, while hanging the wet clothes on the line outside.

Goggle sat not far away from her, peeling as what appeared to be a bird, and eating it without remorse. The crunch to her ear disgusted her. But when Lizard had walked by he said

"same way ya eat chicken." He ripped the bird from Goggles hand and took a bite out of it, throwing it on the ground and walking away.

Goggle was enthralled and peeved.

"Why you do!" He screeched his hands searching for the remainder of the bird shoving hand fulls of dirt and feathers into his mouth.

Victoria scoffed and laughed under her breath, "Yeah I guess so." She kneeled up, hanging the remainder of clothes on the line. Goggles hand shot up to her face, the dripped bird confronted her.

"Ere`!" He offered. Possibly as a peace offering.

She sealed her lips together tightly, gazing at the bird. Her eyes very wide, and her pupils nothing but a dot.

_"I'll pass."_ she chimed

_"Kay." _Goggle chattered attacking the rest of his meal.

She'd been there a while, nearly a month. She was beginning to give in. She'd had many homes in her life, she was starting to think this was another one. She would stay, it didnt bother her staying in Jupiter's Clan, she bunked with Summer, Kelsi, and Nina, but was never really with them, never really slept with them, She always found herself sleeping with Lizard. He was her comfort zone, it didnt feel right without him snoring loudly next to her.

She remembered when Kelsi would always ask her, "How would you describe your prince charming?" The description she fitted him with, sounded cliche, now that she thought about it. She settled for someone so out of the context, and never said a word about it. Though she had always been one for uniqueness in men, kelsi advised she was going too overboard this time.

Kelsi had a boyfriend back at home, they'd been dating for about three years, and not seeing him really got to her.

Summer had also had a boyfriend, a couple months, her relationships never lasted too long, but she complained about wanting to see him several times.

"I want so and so" She'd cry, "_I want to go home." _

What advice could Victoria have given her that would keep her from being so head strong and determined to go home. None, so she said nothing. Thats the way things were. Summer refused to talk to Victoria because what had happened to them, but frequently she reminded her, "Yes its my fault, but without me, where would you be right now?" She was getting fed up with he blame being forced on her, it was Summers idea aswell, she could take some responsibility for once, Victoria refused to be the bad guy, to be shoved around. And Summer caught on to it very quickly.

"Youre only like this because you are around that freak all the time."

"I'm only like this because you provoke me to be Summer, You need to let it go, I understand the situation, I know who's to blame, but do you?"

Summer refused to accept it. Though she had been just as in on the ride down to New Mexico as Victoria had been.

Lizard would come up to her, seeing that she was down and ask.

"Whas wrong?"

"People like to blame other for their wrong doings."

"Know that." He'd say. And He did,

He would often talk about the people in the past who had came in the Hills, And before they were slaughtered how they'd blame each-other for it, or blame Lizard for the death and rapes of their family.

HE said his only response to them was

"Why you trust strangers?"

Victoria would nod.

"Y` din trust a stranger though right Toria`?"

"Didnt trust anyone," She replied,

"Ran into one."

His fleshy lips would purse a smile awkwardly, and he would run his hand over his back.

"Thas right." he'd say.

Their conversations were elaborate, very long and deep. Aside from his speach mishap, she could connect with every word he was saying, and she knew he was right, He'd tell her about all the things he'd done, how sometimes he'd enjoy doing it, sometimes he wanted to be doing other things.

"Sa` way we live."

"Back in New York, we do alot of things that arent approved of too."

"Why?" He'd ask, as if outsiders, were innocent and never did anything wrong.

"Because its the way _we_ live." she agreed.

* * *

Peter wasnt kept around long, Lizard, Jupiter, Goggle, Pluto, Cyst and big mama, and him clean cut within two days. His raw flesh already chorusing their lips, as they nawed on it intently, when this took place, Victoria and the girls would flee to the living room with Big brain, and consume the food they had ransacked from Jebs. As for peters parents, Hades got a hold his mother, so there was no word from her again, and Neptunes clan got a hold of the man, offering to share him with Jupiter's, but Jupiter declines, insisting he was theirs, it was only fair they had the son.

Though they only went to his station once a week, they would bring all the necessities back, the girls didnt need much, only Nina, they would get main course meals, lasting only about three nights, and they would get snacks along with that, which they ate throughout the day. If Nina didnt eat, Lizard nearly forced the food down her throat. In order fr the baby to live, she needed to live and he wanted the baby alive.

Nina, Kelsi, Summer, and Ruby, were calm cool and collected in their rooms. It was unusual for lizard and Victoria to join them, but they did one night.

They didnt sleep on the beds, they let the girls have them, they didnt plan on staying in the girls room for long, but Lizard hadnt wanted to talk to her in the dark, he wanted to stay up longer, his voice was music to his ears. He loved her stories, and sometimes she liked his, but she listened.

There were three beds, it was the biggest, not to mention the longest room in the house. There was another space for a fourth bed, but that had been moved, since Victoria insisted she bunk with Lizard, that there were too many girls in this room, Privacy was a must, she admitted, Which was true.

He brought her over by the small golden orange nightlight plugged into the wall, and they layed next to the wall talking, for hours.

The girls grumbled in their sleep, and placed their pillows over their ears, Ruby however was wide awake.

"You have baby before?" He joked rubbing up Victoria's stomach.

She'd grin, pushing his hand away,

"No, and I dont want any."

"Thought y` like babies?" he questioned.

"Babies that arent mine."

_"Ahhh."_He'd say, patting her stomach again, after she had pushed it away for about the twentieth time.

"They cute, you have em` one day."

"Long ways from now then Lizard, I have a long time to decide if I want to do that." she lectured.

"Ya?" He'd ask.

"Yeah." She'd reply.

"N' who ya have em with?"

She would turn her head away and pull herself to her feet, as he waited for an answer, she peered over to the sleeping bodies. And beckoned Lizard over.

"We should let them sleep."

Without a word, he unplugged the small light holding it in his hand, preparing to take it to his room. He was a theif none the less. He kept her up all night talking to her, and with that night light in his hand, she sighed loudly.

"Shh," he hushed her walking out the door behind her.

Their footsteps creaked along the floors as they entered the dark hallway, still whispering to each other.

He put the light down, and came up behind her, he wrapped his arms around her chest, and rocked back and forth with her. She held on to his hands, and tilted her head to look up at him.

"Still din answer." He remarked smartly. his mouth close to her face his lips sketched against her cheek bone softly.

She ran her hand across his face, and he brung his up holding hers there, with his other hand now edging his door open.

"I cant tell you that,"

"Why not?" He asked, his breath warming up on her face, and his grip on her hand tightening.

"Because _I dont know yet."_ She replied. Lifting her shoulder up for some release, as his face trailed down her neck, and back up to her face,

His bright blue eyes closed as he whispered softly to her on her lips. His hand tracing up her stomach, as he pushed the door wide open.

_"wanna know?" _


	17. Midnight Frolicking

**DISCLAIMER: I try to keep these chapters coming along smoothly, if not daily every other day. And if you haven't caught on by now, I usually post them at night, 1-2-3 in the morning. If im sharp, 12. So if you really want to catch them early, there's your tip babes. **

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN: **

* * *

Ruby was wide awake that night, when the door was shut, she remained up in her bed until she was sure Victoria and Lizard had been in the other room. She creaked the door open, looking around checking if the coast was clear. She heard from the other room small laughs, and Lizards Voiced Muffled through his door. She couldnt make out much of the words, something about music, and bed. The shadows of their feet escaped from underneath the door.

Ruby picked up the light and knelt down to examine the scene. It was dark. But a small light appeared to be in the room, perhaps a candle.

She pressed her hands flat against the floor, her eye peering inside the crack below the door. When the light went out, and a lack of talking occurred.

She scuttled away from the door. She pranced back in her bed next to Nina, who was now awake pulling out her pig tails, exposing her long rich black hair.

Nina sighed, she could not believe after all this time she was pregnant, and she had never knew. She expected it, oh how she had expected it, the day long torture never left her conscience. She placed both of her hands firmly, on what Big Mama revealed to her, was actually, her four month year old, soon to be child. Four months along. This whole time she'd never known, that was what scared her the most. It could have been the massive amount of weight she had dropped, that kept her from figuring it out. Or it could be that something was wrong with the baby.

Her green eyes flickered down to her stomach, filled with sadness. Though she had never wanted a child so young, though she had never even wanted a child. The fact that this child was by force, not by the one she loved, but a monster, and the fact that she would never live to see the angel that even though was someone elses, was a part of her. Led her to die a little bit inside thinking about it. She would be burdened, and carry it nine months, in hoping to see the screaming bundle, thats what everyone wanted, thats what no one was willing to pass up in the test Village. She realized just how insignificant her life was to them. They wouldnt try to save her, that had no reason too, no emotional attachments, physical attachments maybe; But the day the baby was to be born. She was done for, long gone. To know her days were numbered, was the worst feeling of all. How was she not to count as the days went by.

"Nina the baby okay?" Ruby asked curiously.

As much as Nina wanted to say, and think "Out of sight, out of mind" She didnt, the baby would be there regardless, weather she wanted it to be or not. Should she love it, or should she hate it? It hadnt occured to her, she'd have time to do neither.

"I dont know if the baby's okay," She responded.

"But I want to live, Ruby, And this baby will take it all from me, So I cant say I care, if the baby is okay." She replied honestly.

"Oh.." Ruby retorted feeling quite embarrassed by her words due to Ninas reaction, but she understood where she was coming from. Nina was probably only a couple years older than Ruby. Ruby felt her life was just beginning, she couldn't possibly imagine an end just yet.

Ruby turned away, pulling the blanket up to her nose.

"Sorry, Nina.." She alleged mournfully.

Ninas finger tapped on the head board behind them, it wanst Ruby's fault she was in this mess, It was herself to blame, Making her boyfriend Todd, Who was twenty three, drive out here, and take directions from a complete stranger. Todd got in an argument with Nina, about not trusting the man at the gas station, he refused to take the short cut. Nina screamed at him telling him it was the fastest way to get home, and if he didnt take her, she would leave him. HE warned her, "Nina, we dont know this guy, it's the middle of the damn night, or cellphones dont work, and I refuse to go down a route thats completely unknown to us, if we stay on the main route, we'll make it just fine, but if something goes wrong out there nobody is going to know where we are."

Todd Loved Nina, though she was pushy, demanding, and stubborn, she was one of the greatest woman in his life, the one that had provided him with stable support, and an unending amount of love everyday. He respected her, she wasnt like other girls, she let no one order her around. In this case, he would always let her have her way, he would do anything for her, she was his princess.

"Todd,,Please, just go, take the shortcut, we've had a long day, a stressful day, we just got back from a funeral, and I think its best we both go home, okay?"

The funeral they had both attended, was Todd's aunts, a great woman. She often visited Nina and Todd, wishing them well, bringing them tiny snacks she had just pulled fresh out of the oven.

Todds aunt was basically his mother. She had took him in, when her mother was in college, so she could finish her studies, and ended up leaving Todd with her,when she ran away with one of the college professors. His mother was such a careless lady, it didnt take knowing her to tell.

He grabbed Ninas hand, and rubbed them together.

"Your cold, why dont we just get a hotel Ni, We dont have to keep driving common me and you, we'll figure everything out tomorro, I dont want anything to happen to us out here."

Nina laughed.

"Anything to happen?"

"Nina, listen, I love you, and I refuse to put you in danger, absolutely refuse, I cant take you through."

"God dammit Todd!: Her ponytails boggled in anger.

"I"Am sorry, but I cant do it, I can walk, if you want to drive through those hills, because I will not, put you in any danger."

"Goodbye then!" She screamed, and slammed the drivers door, hoping out of the passengers seat, and putting her hands on the wheel, starring back at the man waving frantically in the review mirror.

"He'll find away back," She reassured herself driving off.

"Nina!" He screamed, running after the car until he was out of breath, and collapsed. his black suit, now covered in brown dust, with a minor tear in his pocket. Out form his pocket, fell a small box, a small black suede box.

He scrambled over to reach it, placing his hands around it and opening it, starring at the shiny Emeralds, and Diamonds on the gold ring, he nealry presented her. He was going to, at the hotel. If she had only waited a little bit longer.

"Whats your favorite color?" He remembered asking Nina a year before, when they had first got together, it was a short period of time they had been together, a minor year, but they had known each other five. He used to Volunteer at her mothers house, cleaned up after anyone, NIna's family was very wealthy.

He remembered how he adored Nina when she was younger, how after he was done cleaning, Nina would run up to him,

"Look at my toys!" Or "Want to play video games?" and five years later, he fell in love with her.

"green." She responded,

"Ohh, Green, just like those beautiful saucers of eyes you got there hmm?"

Nina giggled, "yeah I guess so!"

Todd paused starring at the ring, and he wondered, would he ever see her again?

Just then, Nina looked at Ruby

"No, Dont be sorry, it's not your fault."

* * *

Victoria made her way outside, the bright mood, filled the air with a thick, dense vibe of serenity. None of the mutants would want her out there alone,

indeed they might have had her head if they found out. It was best she didnt cause anymore distress to the family, or attract attention to herself.

If it did, or if it did not. She was going out anyway. Creeping past the old light blue shacks the called houses.

"They no like you out here." A voice once shrouded made its way into clear sight,

She shot back startled, for a moment thinking it was another one of the clan members and preparing to make a run for it.

"Hades after ya, but don know we have ya."

Victoria shuddered at the thought, Hades was truly after her? Because of what she did to Chameleon, or Nina, both perhaps.

"He's,,Dead, right?" She asked with a hint of worry in her voice.

Goggle crossed his arms giving her a little smirk, his hair blowing underneath his top hat.

"Never ken' tell." He admitted.

It wasnt that Victoria was particularly fond of Goggle, not after what he did to Kelsi. But she would rather have him around, The eye of the hills, be with her, than be by herself. She could never consider him family, only company, and she felt, it was still out of place to even bring someone such as him close to company. There was nothing she could do, to make him take back what he did, or apologize, and even if there was, she doubted he wanted too. Though he had a finger bit off, it was probably still worth it to him, all in a days work.

Goggle had however, tried a couple times to make peace with her, example one, would be the bird, example two, saving her with Lizard and the rest of the clan, example three, was right now.

And she was almost positive, when Jupiter sent Goggle, and Kelsi to the craters, it was to have them talk it over, and make some sort of peace, which wasnt logic that it happened, but she and he, came back just fine.

In that case, it wouldnt kill her to talk too him.

"Isnt that the truth,," Victoria though to herself disappointingly, walking on. Goggle trailed after, his trench coat swaying back and forth in the night, walking beside her.

"Tried killn her," He admitted. "tried twice" He coughed out.

For him to step up to the plate, and admit to her what he had done, was a starter.

"And did it work?" She taunted.

As a response, Goggle pulled one of his arms from his coat, flashing his missing finger. They had already been webbed and infused to begin with, so it didn't seem as if a finger was missing, but a Meir chunk, and flashed his hand towards her, abling her to get a good look, before hiding it again back in the long coat.

"Lizard tried killing me," She then admitted, as if Goggle hadnt already knew that, a crooked smile spread across his paper thin lips.

"About five time more than you to Kelsi." She confessed,

He nodded, he had already known everything that had went down from the beginning to end, so the need to explain it to him, was very little, but she was always one who felt she needed to thoroughly explain herself, a simple answer or remark would never be good enough.

She had been trying to get at, that holding a grudge, would not be worth it, it never was. She was nearly killed by Lizard, and Pluto, every time she graced their presence for quite sometime. Had Lizard still been trying to do that, she'd not been around, but instead, he stopped. Instead, he took on the role of her care taker, and to her much more. Had she forgiven him? Yes, and no, but that was the most confusing thing about love. You hate the person one day, and cherish them the next. It's not right, she thought to herself, nor is it fair.

"You dont even have to try, and be kind with me, but you do, and you are now, you know, it would take only a moment for you, like everyone else here to end me, in a heartbeat."

Goggle tossed his head to the side, still with the same expression on his face, smile and all. He was some kind of modern age joker, who found everything amusing. Which interested Victoria.

"Know already." He confirmed by shaking his head.

"Do you think its right that i'am here, still alive?" she asked.

"Alive for reason. Live here now..strange, Jupe like you." He answered. In a way, it was hard to understand what he was saying, but he did try his best to make sure you grasped the concept of his words. She adjusted to the way he, and others had spoke, over the time being here.

"I see,,"

She paused for a moment, asking a question, and expecting honesty from him,

"Do you want me around here?"

He shrugged.

"People come, go, kent say I miss em." He replied. There was no lack of truth in the words he spoke either. Everything he said was honest, he didnt have anything to hide from her, and personally didnt care how she had felt about his response. She asked him a question, demanding it to be honest, and he replied, no lies, only truth, and that was telling her, that if she was around or not, he didnt care. Victoria accepted this. He wasnt harming her, nor worshiping her. To him, she was just there. Something he would have to deal with, and he had no feelings about it.

"Lizard want you around." He spoke again.

Victoria scoffed, Goggle was a watcher, He stalked just about everything that had two legs, but one thing he wasnt was a mind reader.

"Watch you, always at craters." He laughed through his teeth.

"Dance, sleep, laugh.."

He glared at her, waiting for her to confirm that his accusations were correct.

She let out a heavy sigh. He'd never missed a thing. Had he.

She looked at him, biting hard on her tongue, she closed her eyes and nodded, kicking dust out in front of her, as she began to walk more sluggishly.

Nothing was a secret when Goggle was around.

"You watch everyday?"

"Up in Hills everyday, whats supposed to do?" He insisted innocently.

"No one else pay tention." He assured.

"Ruby notices, the way she reacts to it, is like some miracle is unwinding right before her eye, like she'd never seen anything of the sort, any sort of connection, or happiness, any kind of..."

"Kind of what?" Goggle asked now lost, she spoke fast, with a vocabulary that was hard to catch onto.

_"I dont know.."_ She lied.

"No?" Goggle questioned. She had been on to something, something very important, and suddenly, when they get in an interesting conversation, she no longer knows, she's the one confused.

"Kind of--"Goggle tried leading her on, moving his hand in an awkward position, some people would use to say "Snap, Snap hurry it up." But with a chunk missing from his hand it was hard to do so.

She rubbed her eyes softly, and plopped harshly on the ground. Not sure if she wanted to meet her point, not even sure if she wanted Goggle to meet her point.

Though Goggle had a speech problem, and a few deformities, and probably many personality disorders, the one thing he did have, but lacked to show was intelligence, and he felt now would be the right time to finish her sentence for her, instead of playing around it.

"Kind of love?" He asked.

_"Love?"_ She questioned back.

"I was going to say harmony," she replied.

"It takes alot more than a few weeks, to even think about that word.."

He cackled loudly, giving his signature Hyena howl, taking his hand and picking up his hat scratching under his head.

"No Harmony._ Love._" He suggested.

She couldn't find the right words to disagree with him, She just found herself starring back at him, while he was nodding to himself, confirming what was said. Goggle, had seen alot in his life, infact too much for the naked eye to handle, he could spot alot of things, and there were alot of things he missed,

and Never had he been so certain with himself, that there was some sort of connection between them.

Lizard didnt just pick girls up, and dance with them, having a great old time, he didnt take you to your comfort zone, or sleep by your side without hurting you.,

Lizard did not allow you to hit him, and live. You'd bee gone, in a flash.

It wasnt possible, he couldnt be wrong, there was nothing to misunderstand.

"Maybe my imagination," He stated.

_"Or maybe I just cant come to terms.."_ She thought.

"Love Lizard?" he asked.

And that is when she remained _silent._


	18. Alive

**DISCLAIMER: Woot woot, Iam finding alot of new faces are reviewing, so I want to stop again, and take the time to say thank you, my gratitude for you guys is priceless. This chapter is a little on the short side, I apologize.- This takes place in the Test Villages past, and then gets back to the future. **

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN: **

* * *

Lizard clutched the small infant Ruby in his arms, she was brand new to this world. Nearly only a day, and she was brand new to Lizard. He couldnt understand himself, of why he was so fascinated with her, chanting small songs to her, and cooing. He seemed to not want anyone near her, like it was his baby, and not Big Mama's, who was still passed out and in pain from labor. Lizard danced back and forth, whispering softly to the small crying bundle, waving his fingers in front of her face every now and then, which would cause her to weakly put a hand up in attempt to show him away, sometimes she would even grab on to his finger, look at it for several moments, and try chewing on it.

Goggle, and Pluto, were also amazed. They had been hovering right over Lizards shoulder in order to see the small creature. Their heads nearly resting upon his shoulder, which he would attempt to shrug them off in annoyance, but refused to be aggressive with the baby in his arms.

Jupiter sat back in an old rocking chair, next too big brain, a few words nor Lizard, Goggle, or Pluto, could make out clearly.

It had been about their actions now, and reactions when the baby was in sight. How the barbaric traits they had seemed to go on remission.

Big brain uttered something, that had made Jupiter let out a loud thunderous laugh, while big brain let out a few curse words afterwards and smiled.

_"Too loud!" _Goggle snapped quickly towards Big Brain, and Jupiter. Who were now astounded by him.

Ruby slightly turned her head around, looking at Jupiter, whom was her father but wasnt stepping up to the plate and acting like one.

_"She smart." _Lizard declared in amazement. Goggle, and Pluto said nothing, only starred at the marvelous sight. Never had they had a sister, it was rare to even find a woman in the Hills. The only female they ever recalled having was Big Mama, which was their mother. So Ruby was like a special gift to them. Ruby being Pluto's cousin, wasn't at all excited as Lizard and Goggle were, being now the older sibling of a tiny girl. One they could protect with their lives, knowing if they lost her, it would be rare for another female to come along in the clan.

_"Was her name?"_ Lizard asked pretentiously. Like if the name wasn't good enough, something would have to be done about it.

"Topaz." Jupiter informed.

_"Topezz?_" Pluto questioned awkwardly, he had never heard such a name.

Lizard gave a swift slap on the back of Pluto's head, and frowned indecisively.

"Not "Topezz" _Topaz, _and we aint namin her that, Pluto cant even pronounce it right."

"S`wat Big mama wanted?" He asked.

Jupiter gave a subtle nod, not really seeing why it had been so important to fir her with the right name.

"Me see Topezz?" Pluto asked softly, stretching his hands out in front of Lizard, and Goggle.

"Git off er!" Lizard growled, tightening his grip on her protectively, still holding her adoringly.

Pluto began to get upset, throwing a small fit, and repetitively questioning "why?". Goggle sputtered out small insults to Pluto about his immaturity, but Pluto hadnt quite caught on to them. Keeping steady in his tempter tantrum, stating that Lizard was "Greedy" Because he had not let him see "Topezz"

"No Topaz, Lizard no like." Goggle reassured.

Everything was quite for a moment, as the pondered along. Jupiter sat back, he hadn't cared as much as they did about her name, it was just a name, he'd rather let them fight over it, since they were so diligent to come up with the perfect name for her.

Goggle rolled his eyes to the right, and squinted them momentarily.

"Wha bout _Ruby?_" He inquired.

Lizard loafed around in Goggles direction, taking in what Goggle had suggested. his large hands patting the babies head gently.

She had been quite red since her birth, even quite tan it wouldnt have been an unusual for such a creature with these looks.

_"Ruby.." _He recited to himself.

"Ruby!" Pluto agreed excitedly.

Lizard looked down to the baby, all three men now huddled in a tight circle around her, While she starred back. A confused and flustered face now adorned her, as the all toggled above her.

"Ya..Rubys s`a good name.." He agreed.

Goggle grinned, quite satisfied with himself.

"Maybe she grow up jus as pretty as you Jupe." Lizard teased.

"Brush er hair all nice." He inserted once more.

Goggles lips parted showing his teeth. Ruby, what a fascinating, crying little handful she was. He knew she'd be admired for quite sometime.

"Wasn abouta let er name be Topezz." Lizard scolded sternly Towards Goggle.

_"Ruby Now."_ Goggle finished off the conversation.

* * *

Lizard, and Pluto had came out of the house that night, finding Goggle and Victoria huddled around a cluster of rocks. Victoria's cellphone had been the light that had guided them there.

Goggle called the place where the were his "Special place." How ever since he had been young, no matter how far he'd strayed from the Village, and couldn't find his way back, he remembered coming here. He told her, it was just a familiar place unforgettable; HE had asked Victoria, if she had ever felt the same about a place, like he did about his "special Place" which also happened to be his watch. When she replied "Home." He shook his head, and claimed he was looking for a different answer, a place where she always felt peaceful, a place she always knew her way back to. She replied to him, that she had never took time to find one.

"This can be your special place too." Goggle insisted, maybe he had wanted it more well known, or appreciated. He explained to her, how it seemed that nobody took time to appreciate the little things, or the familiar places. How it sickened him.

She agreed, " I think that now, but I wish I could have appreciated it before it was all gone, when it was right infront of me.."

Goggle studied her slowly, she had seemed to get slightly more emotional, and talked smoother, calmer, with a pause every now and then, as if to think back on a long gone life.

Thats when Lizard and Pluto stepped out of the shadows. Goggle, and Victoria not noticing, kept reminiscing about.

"Y` askin for trouble?" Lizard sneered into their direction. How many times was he to hop out in the night and save her, or go after her, he'd really lost count. The two remained silent for a few moments letting him finish his lecture.

"Chameleon ain` even dead, N' you out n about like this."

So it was confirmed. He really wasnt dead, brain dead on the other hand possibly. It would take much more than a bullet to take him down, or any of Hades members at that. She should have thought back a bit, before she hoped his death was final. How many bullets did she think he had taken in his life? With all the travelers, she may have underestimated him, because he had taken quite a few, much like the others.

Victoria began to stir uncomfortably. Sure, he had taken many bullets, she assumed they all had, but she had shot him directly in the head, there was no mistaking it.

Goggle let out a deep huff, and placed his hands on the ground, he gave her an awkward look, a look that had "I"am sorry" written all over it.

He knew Chameleon wasnt dead, he knew that from the very beginning. How he had watched him wind up on the floor of the mines, and toss and turn in pain, convulsing in agony. He wasnt dying, but suffering. Incapable to go after her any longer. If Hades hadnt found him, maybe he would have been dead.

But he did. And now, he was Very much alive.

Goggle, hadnt wanted to tell her that, strangely, he had wanted to shield her from anymore trauma. He didnt want to be the core of the problems.

Even though Goggle lied to her, even though he knew Chameleon was alive and didnt tell her, she wasnt upset with him. He had done it for her sake, why, she had no idea. But was grateful, maybe he did have a heart after all.

"Jupiter has`ta talk ta Hades, we all do, or he gonna come after ya."

She shuttered at the thought.

"We?.." She whispered weakly. If Hades were to see her, he would snap her like a twig. Or even worse, if Chameleon were to see her..

She felt her heart drop in an instant.

"They'll kill me!" She objected sternly.

"You right, they will, s`not yer choice though,"

"We don talk t` them, they gonna keep on comin after you."

Goggle frowned upon the thought.

"Alone?" She croaked out defenselessly.

"Never, Goggle and Pluto come along."

"And you?"

He gave her a nod.

"Not gonna let them hurt ya, But if we dont talk to em,"

Goggle turned to face Victoria, and finished off Lizards last words.

"They will."


	19. Keys

DISCLAIMER: The time has come for a new chapter. Here ya go. No past to present transition. xoxo I cant wait to write the next one, bwhahaha.

CHAPTER NINETEEN:

* * *

"Toria, get on the other side." Lizard coached, pointing in the direction Goggle, Pluto, Cyst, And Jupiter were at. They were moving the camper to the craters, since they keys had appeared to be lost. They had assumed Peter may have had them in his clothes, but his clothes were long turned to ashes.

Kelsi, Summer, Ruby, and Lizard were on the other side of the camper dragging it throughout the night, as Cyst, Victoria, Pluto, and Jupiter pushed from the other side. Big Mama stayed home to take care of Nina, who had been getting sick uncontrollably the past few days.

It had nearly been a week since Lizard had mentioned talking to Hades, and still none of them had done so, made an attempt too, or even spoke about it.

Summer growled angrily in frustration, trying to muster all the strength she could to move the camper, like she could do it on her, she'd like to think she could. Summer wasn't Psychically hurt, at least not visibly. She hadnt spoke much of what happened in the mines, She really hadnt spoke much to anyone at all. Though Kelsi tried, and tried to get her to talk, she shook her off and refused. Kelsi was back in action, health good, a couple scars, but they weren't too bad.

Victoria's nose still hurt a bit, by being so kindly doused by Chameleons fist. The swelling was no longer visible, nor were any marks or cuts on her face.

Her arms, however hadnt healed din a flash. Where Pluto had got her, had healed significantly, Though the scar was very visible. She was thankful it was on the back of her arm rather than the front, "who would want to look at such an ugly scar?" She thought. Where the shackle had impaled her, she wore a cast over it. She had been wearing a cast for quite sometime, it was beginning to heal, but it had a long way to go. Thankfully, Lizard was very observant of her, and sensed when it would pain her. He played the role of nurse, for her only.

She was beginning to gain her humor back, she had been quite the ball of spunk before she had came to the Hills, bouncing about, always singing, and dancing. She thought to herself at almost all times, how silly it was for Lizard out of all people to be the one watching over her. She found it amusing, and appealing at the same time.

Little by little, her "New Family" began to try aiding her, and pushing her through. The they were not the nicest, and most pleasant at all times.

They were manageable. She had studied the way they functioned for quite sometime, their triggers, what they liked, and what they did not. She came to the conclusion, Jupiter, and Big Mama made the calls, not Lizard, no matter how tough he may seem, and that she had had authority over Nina, Summer, and Kelsi,

since they were not fully considered, or looked at as part of the family. Victoria could never see herself being the point of authority. She could, in some cases, but not to her friends. They were her peers, not her underdogs.

"I-" Kelsi huffed letting go of the camper, and falling into a slump on the ground, causing everyone to stare at her.

_"Cant do this." _She wheezed.

Jupiter scoffed at her, if everyone else was going to do the work, she would be no acceptation, if they needed something done, they were going to work together to do it. No free passes.

"I suggest you stop slacking, if we're to get this to the craters by sun up, we need everybody to participate, that includes you, and if you dont want too, well we can always leave you behind."

"Jupe, I'll take her place, she can rest for a while." Victoria called out anxiously, not wanting Kelsi to be left behind, especially with all the lurkers out and about freely in the hills. "Jupe" Was the name she earned to call him. According to Jupiter. "Ya done good girl, call me Jupe." he suggested a couple days ago, with a hearty slap on the back. Even Jupiter had become quite fond of her over the amount of time she was here. Her dedication, and motivation, made him believe that she was useful, and not just to him, but it could serve all of the clan.

"You deserve it." He stated before walking out the door. "Jupe?" She questioned to herself, what an awkward way of bonding.

"You say something girl?" He questioned, not intending to be threatening.

"She has asthma, it can get pretty bad at times. I can make up for her place." She stated, but the last part she spoke was almost like an unsure question.

Jupiter began to laugh slowly threw his crooked teeth.

"Girl you might hurt yourself, unless you got the strength of two men, we can move this thing anywhere."

"I"am sorry, I just really think she-"

"Save it, dont matter much anyway, sure we could all use a break."

"Lizard, you, Goggle, Cyst, and Pluto, watch the girls, and start lookin in the camper, Me an` Ruby will ask Big Mama where she put that damn boys clothes."

"Whatever.." Lizard replied with a chortle, shrugging his words off carelessly, and looming into the truck, with Goggle, and Pluto right behind him.

With that, Ruby and Jupiter walked off back to the test village without another word.

The group that remained outside, was silent for a couple moments, none really had the urge whatsoever to talk.

_"Son`ofa bitch!" _Lizard howled through Goggles haggled cackles. The light in the camper, exposed a black square object being launched to the window in Goggles direction. The shuffle of his trench coat, and Lizard's swift footsteps sounded throughout the night. Plutos pleas for them to stop doing whatever the were doing, were also heard, accompanied by loud slams, and more Of Goggles tear filled laughter. The four entered the camper, to only edge out slightly again when a dish shot in their direction.

Cyst shielded the girls, spreading his arms about, while they entered behind him. And the dishes had stopped flying.

Broken Glass, and rubber was scattered across the floor.

Cyst glared at Lizard in Goggle in a questioning manner. Though Cyst did not talk, he was still their elder, Jupiter's brother.

He was respected, but never taken seriously, even if he meant well. Lizard still seemed to have authority over him even with the case being.

Cyst wasn't as violent, he was quite, near mute.

Lizard appeared to be hollering on the radio at Jupiter,

"Whats wrong with you boy?"

"Fuckin Goggle said he found th` keys."

"What in the hell is wrong with that? Drive it to the craters, better than pushin it?"

"Asshole lied!" Lizard snared, grimacing at Goggle and Pluto who had ran into the master bedroom, while Lizard picked up a vase and smashed it against the now close door.

Jupiter gave a loud scowling sound.

"Find the damn keys." He demanded.

"What are the outsiders gonna make of this place, when they see an abandoned RV out here? They'll dart their happy asses on the main road again before Goggle can see!"

"Kay, I'll find th` damn keys." He whispered in a bothersome tone.

He turned around and pounded his hand loudly on the door Goggle, and Pluto had fled in,

"Hope you lookin for the keys." He warned, turning around and raiding she shelves, and pantries.

"Cyst, girl with tha short hair, go look in the other room."

As for Kelsi and Victoria, he had not said anything too, so they began searching without orders, in the kitchen, and the living room, which was connected, aside from three small stairs leading down.

Lizard and Kelsi were in the kitchen, going as far as to look in the sinks drain, in the heater, everywhere, the most Bizarre places.

When Goggle and Pluto are on a hunt together, who knows where they put things, they probably threw the keys out, without even realizing they needed them.

That's why Lizard had been looking in all these strange places. When Goggle, and Pluto were on the hunt, and took peter away, he highly doubted that they were worried about keys.

Victoria was on the red sofa at the end of the camper, looking for it, checking under the cushions, until her hand caught something sharp. She dug inside the cough, pulling out a par of blue set keys, and clutching them in her hand.

_"I found the keys!."_ She notified, Kelsi let out a loud sigh before walking in the room to tell Summer and Cyst.

Lizard walked down the small flight of stairs, over to the red sofa, and held his hand out for her to put the keys in.

His fingers unwind ed slowly, showing years of aging, scars and hard work, on his palm in fingers. She examined the long spider veins that, that surrounded the muscle of his arm, and the different tones of a tender red sunburn, and the golden brown tan he had.

"Jupe woulda killed me," he exclaimed his hand in font of hers, beckoning for they keys.

Her small frame, wanted to give him, the keys, but hesitated momentarily. She couldnt help but shift her eyes, not to his face, but to the rest of his body. To his stance, his posture, the gestures he made.

She haden't bothered to move, her golden blond waves out of her face, instead before going for the keys, he swiped two of his fingers across her forehead moving them to the side, and reaching for the keys.

She had been so morbidly gaping at him, for so long, she had forgot about giving the keys, and believe, he did notice.

Her lids flickered, turning away in confusion, embarrassed with herself. Was it really necessary to stare at him that long?

"Are we going to radio Jupe?" She attempted to change the subject.

He stuck his chin in the air, giving her a small nod.

She went to reach for his radio, but his hand collided with hers, forcing her back against the sofa.

Letting her out of his grasp, wasn't going to be optional this time.

The spike strip dangled just inched above her, as his nose nearly pressed against hers.

She wasnt completely sure if he could her the loud thumping inside her chest, which was her heart.

But he was sure of one thing, the look she had just gave him, was a look, so many other woman had gave him before, studying him, that curious yet terrified look. Like the were not sure what what he was going to do next. The look that allowed him to assert so much aggressiveness, and desire, inside himself. A look that made him not just want to look a her, but touch her. Feel her, for once in a rare occasion. HE wanted to experience that one time, she didnt say no, the first time, anybody had ever said no to him. The first time, his "victim" actually may have wanted it without saying anything.

Whatever was going on in her mind, he didnt take much notice too, because he knew the pure tension of lust that was just sparked between them, was too thick even for a knife, better yet, Pluto's axe would be the only thing to cut through it.

Her neck jumped, with a gulp, as the pressure of his body on top of hers increased, when he layed fully on top on top of her, his large hands wielding hers in place, while his lips smushed against her collar bone, going further down every couple seconds.

She let out a little gasp, and tried pulling her hand up to fend him off, but he applied force down on her arm, actually making her let out a little cry of pain, as he held her down.

"Lizard--Please," She whispered in between breaths.

He lifted his head up, resting it upon her chest, but his hand kept on going, running up her smooths legs. Her eyes seemed to look Hazel from where he was, different perspectives, he thought to himself, or maybe it was happening because she was scared?

"Please what?" He whispered into her chest in a low tone.

_"Dont."_ She insisted, though regret was written all over that word.

_"Why,?" _He prowled slyly and softly.

"They don care."

"They not worried about us, at all." He insisted, again his voice tender trying to be persuasive.

He ran his hand up her thigh, the rough leather against her skin made her shudder, but Not as much as it did when he forced his lips on hers.

It hadn't remained force for long, because in an instant, she fought her hands free, gripping them tightly on his neck, and on the top of his head, her grip loosening, and tightening, beneath his hair, as the kissing became more aggressive, and the touching became more heavy.

She didnt know what to say, she had never expected it from herself, but it had happened regardless. She wanted it to feel right, but it didnt, because while Lizard was on top of her, all she thought about was Chameleon, and how before lizard, that was once him on top of her, doing the same things that Lizard was doing. She hadnt kissed Chameleon, she kept her lips sealed, if she had it her way, she never would have let him touch her, and that was rather obvious, But the ugly truth was, she still thought of him, when she was letting Lizard touch her, and it made her sick. To even compare to two in a sentence, was painful.

"They really quiet." Goggle mentioned, breaking the silence of the room, where Kelsi and Pluto were.

"Think they found the keys?" Kelsi asked, leaning away from Goggle, and her tone etched with disgust.

"Maybe." Goggle replied. as they all sat in silence.

"How long does it take to find a set of damn keys!" Jupiter hollered through Pluto's radio, which sent him into shock and fear.

"I-i Jupiter! He wan key!" Pluto cowered.

_"Start lookin gain." _Goggle ordered.

* * *

Summer and Cyst exchanged several looks while going through the boxes, and suit cases in the room. But said nothing. Both were the quiet ones, didnt get into too much trouble, and didnt really say much. Summer couldnt live like that any longer. If she was going to be living with these people, for possibly the rest of her life, she couldnt just go about her days and say nothing the whole time, a life of loneliness, was one she hadn't had, but one she knew she would dread.

If she was losing friends right now, it was at least time to make an acquaintance, someone intelligent to talk too.

As she set the boxes down, she parted her hair behind her ear, the man in the checked button down, noticed she was getting ready to announce something, perhaps the finding of the keys, and narrowed his eyes towards her.

"Your Cyst,, right?"

The recognition of his name, made him smile a bit, as he nodded, not recalling that anyone had ever told her his name, because it hadnt mattered to them.

Cyst, overall, was laid back, and weather it may have seemed like it or not, he truly did enjoy the company of others.

"I know your name," she nodded confirming his questioning stance.

"When I was in the mines, alone, waiting for someone to come and save me, the first name I heard was Cyst, the first face I saw was you. I remember clearly, How Lizard, Pluto, Goggle, Ruby, and Kelsi, came for me in the cave, I remember how the man named Jupiter screamed at you for going ahead." She explained to him.

He gave her the slight shake of his head, and went back to looking for boxes. Conversations always ended short with him.

_"Well.." _She enunciated slowly,

_"Cyst.._I just wanted to say, thank you. Thank you for rushing, thank you for coming to get me, you could have left me there, but you came."

He shrugged his shoulders at her, and turned away, as if he wouldnt take all the credit for the gratitude she expressed, he simply just understood where she was coming from.

As he turned away from her, putting everything in order, she also turned away, a little bit disappointed, she wanted to make him feel proud of himself, at least establish some kind of connection with the stranger before her, if she couldnt with him, how was she supposed to with anyone?

For the first time, that anyone could remember, an unfamiliar sound, formed from the back of his throat, forming slowly, and making sound, not a minute less later, it rolled off his tongue slickly.

_"Would want the same done for me." _

Summers eyes widened, as she dropped the box and stared.

* * *

Something in Victorias mind, wanted to tell him right then and there, she cared about him. But would he take notice? Had this moment been more important than that to him? She knew now, she had never for a moment after she thought of those words, I love him, taken them back, not for an instant.

He was all she had never wanted, never asked for, but got anyway, even in the worst, and most violent place in New Mexico, the hills.

He hadnt stopped feeling on her, and she hadn't stopped touching him. Small little pants escaped her throat, she wanted him to stop, it wasnt right, but then again she didnt, and he didnt.

Just as he was about to reach for her pants.

"I cant do this." came out of her mouth.

He stood there, stiff as a bored starring at her, a mixture of every kind of emotion was in his bright blue eyes. Confusion, anger, disappointment,

but sadly, not one of them was happiness.

He got off of her, visibly upset. clenching his fingers tightly on the walkie talkie.

_"Got th` keys." _

That was the second time he had heard someone say that in one how he had been frustrated with her, and oh how she loved him, and_ couldnt _tell him.


	20. Bad Romance

**DISCLAIMER: I've reached chapter twenty, I"am so proud of myself, but I"am not going to get too caught up in the moment, because we have a long, long, long, way to go before this is finished. Thank you, my babies, for the reviews, you guys deserve every chapter that comes out, because you motivate me to write it! Credit, and cootoes,to you. Transition from Lizards's past, to present, How he was then, and he he is now, Eat your heart out. **

**CHAPTER TWENTY: **

* * *

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

His cold blue eyes shot at the girl in the corner of the large rental motor home. The tears in her eyes did not cease. She hadn't stopped screaming bloody murder since, Pluto, and Goggle, had so unkindly barged into the camper without warning. While Lizard had Crept in while they were Asleep.

He had been nearly sitting on on of the back of the girls, with his hand pressed against her mouth and over her eyes, salty tears poured down on his dry callused hands, as she let out small sobs and sniffs, as he talked to her.

The girl in the corner had been guarding her older, yet hurt ,brother. No thanks to Pluto. She was among her early twenties, while he may have been in his early thirties, the girl held below Lizard was presumed to be in her mid twenties.

_"Pluto, take the girl ou`side, Goggle, get rid of `im."_ He revolted, throwing his hand up in disinterest towards the other two in the corner. They surly wouldnt be any fun.

Goggle had just finished raiding the refrigerator, emptying out all the liquids he could find into his stomach, and all the food, on the ground. Thats not what he was interested in eating.

"No!" The girl in the corner shrieked as Pluto picked her up by her neck. Goggle walked over to the only man, his eyes frowning down upon him. Not understanding how he could sit there so helpless, and watch his sister, and finance get raped, and sodomized right before his eyes. Just waiting to die, not making an attempt to relive himself, or the others. That was what sickened Goggle about the people from the outside , not caring about anyone but themselves. Laying there, just laying there so helpless and limp, waiting for them to die. His beady eyes narrowed down to the boys wounds, they were deep.

The young man began muttering curses and spitting up more than blood, but a few teeth.

The girl under Lizard began to scream sharply, as Lizard began to force himself on her, and have her way with her.

"Y` Should calm down," He warned, holding the magnum firmly against her temple. Lizard let out little grunts and laughs as he did so, causing quite the scene.

Goggle and the man in the corner stared. The man in the corner stared in horror, getting sick on the ground. While Goggle stared at it, like it was completely natural. Like it was consensual, and she had not been screaming, or wishing for a sudden death right there and then.

Pluto Hauled the screaming girl out the door, but she refused to leave. Her nails clung on to the metal of the door, as Pluto fought hard to drag her out. Her Nails ringing and indenting the side of the wall, and she kicked and screamed. Mainly calling out for her brother to help her, but he did not, While Goggle was hovering over him.

Her nails began to break, under underneath the nail bed began to bleed, thats how hard she had been fighting to get away from him. But no matter how hard she had tried, it was no use, nothing worked. Not against the brute strength of Pluto, whom with a swift blow, sent her neck crunching backwards unconscious.

Goggles glare on the boy had never faded. He placed his foot directly on top of his back, moving it over the lumps that stuck out, which were his spine.

"Not gonna help her?" Goggle asked surprised. The boys face turned completely red in anger, when Goggle began speaking to him. Had he had the opportunity to help her, he would have tried.

_"Not even gonna try?_" Goggle taunted again, realizing his foot from the mans back.

"I'll let you go." Goggle suggested, puling his hat off the top of his head, and motioning to the door. Where he could hear his sisters alarming cries begging to fade into the darkness.

Goggle was not teasing the boy, he would let him go. He had no use for him. One of the other Hills members would get him, see how far he makes it.

At that moment, he wanted to take a little time to toy with his fiance much like Lizard had been doing.

As Goggle turned to the girls direction, a large blast was heard. Goggles face dropped seeing the girls now rancid corpse laying over the bed.

_"Fuck!" _Lizard Howled, scurrying off the bed, and scuttling over to the wall for support.

He was holding his wrist.

Goggle had been more than disappointed that he shot her, and even went as far as to check her pulse, though her head had nearly been blown to nothing.

Goggle was a lot of things, but a necrophiliac was not one of those things.

"She bit me!" He snarled. Goggle rolled his eyes, and placed the covers on the bed over the girls body.

Looking over to the corner, the man was gone.

_"Gone,"_ He explained to Lizard.

_"Ya let him go!?" _Lizard growled.

_"Killing him, not my place."_ He suggested, before taking his brothers arm, and helping him up.

* * *

Victoria buried herself in the couch. In guilt, and in shame. She hadn't moved from that spot, all day. Lizard was obviously upset with her.

Goggle came over to her several times that day, and would kneel down beside her, shaking her shoulder trying to get a word out of her, but nothing.

"Eat something?" He suggested, offering a bite of a food she had not recognized, he had probably got it from Jebs. Just for her. Over the past week, her and Goggle had grown close, strangely close, in such a small amount of time. He was proving to be much more of a friend than Kelsi or Summer, who still refused to be around her.

She sniffed at it, as he waved it teasingly in front of her face, it looked like a Cheeto, and it definitely made her mouth water. She hadnt ate in two days.

"I cant." She stated, her eyes facing the couch again.

"Gonna die," He insisted, waving it, infront of her her nose. She winced at the smell. It was wonderful, and she had wanted to take a bite out of it more than anyone would ever know. But did not.

"He not gonna be mad forever." He pointed out.

"Lizard crazy, like sex."

Her eyes searched Goggles weakly.

"I"am very aware of that," She stated, which caused Goggles paper thin smile to appear over his face.

"And now Hades is after me, along with him, who knows." She sulked pathetically.

Goggle shrugged and placed the cheeto down in front of her, still kneeling down, his hands tapped on the ground impatiently. Since Lizard had been Neglecting to face her that day, Goggle figured he would. But she was making it extremely difficult to do so.

"It's my fault that hes mad at me, and its also my fault that Hades is probably making blueprints to come into the test village and kidnap us all, I haven't realized until just now, how much danger I"am really putting everyone in."

"Just a little girl, no fault."

"If your friends werent always took, Wouldn happen."

She knew it was true, none of this would have happened if she hadnt always went after them, when Lizard, Goggle, and the whole clan were already on their way after her to save them, but she wasnt about to leave them there. Maybe if she had, she wouldnt have rejected Lizard the way she did, she would have never knew who Chameleon or Hades was, but if she hadnt, Would the clan truly like her as much as they did now? What was to admire if she had no bravery?

Her looks? No, they didnt care about those things she would be nothing.

"Thanks for being there for me Goggle, you seem to be more helpful then the people who should really be considered my family."

Goggle tilted his head to the side curiously. It was strange, did she not think after all this time that she was part of the family? She had been completely welcomed by everyone, they all were very fond of her, put aside Hades, and Neptune's clans, whom thought she was only an obnoxious trouble maker.

She wasnt. On several occasions Goggle had witnessed her bubbly spirit, weather he was watching her from afar, or up close in personal. She had never been a pain to him, or a thorn in his path, it had been the other two girls that were. Nina, he rarely payed attention too.

To him, Victoria was the most, outgoing, spontaneous, bubbly person he had ever seen. The way she danced under the stars, until the sun rose up, or the way she would laugh too loudly when someone had said something funny to her, causing all eyes on her. Even when they had been alone and talked over his watch, several times, she was a great listener, and an even great speaker. She narrated, and described things so beautifully, so crisp. He felt like she was his Golden ticket outside of the Hills. The way she described the ocean, large, a never ending horizon, she would use hand motions, and describe the colors the smells. Which he had never seen before, while she explained it, he could picture the scenery in his mind. To him it was a fantasy world, that he would never reach, to her it was the real world she had left behind.

Goggle loved her company, simply loved the way she would brighten up the room just by smiling or laughing. She was always so sure of things, and committed to making people happy. He remembered how several times he'd ask her to walk with him to Jebs, or his "Special place," And she did, babbling the whole way there. He had never heard a person talk so much.

Though Goggle valued all these traits in her, he would never tell them to her, never take her away from Lizard. Though she was family, to him, she seemed more like her brothers spouse. Even though Lizard had denied any of the accusations, and Victoria did the same.

"I"am going to go outside, I need some time to just, think."

Goggle nodded, and proceeded to walk her out of the door, he was supposed to be on watch anyways.

She shrunk on to one of the swings while outside, as Goggle waved her off. She waved back, able to fake her happy, and grateful state for him trying to cheer her up, until he was no longer in plain sight. That's when he smile dropped.

She ran her fingers over the aged, and rusted chains holding the swing up. Her head hung low, as she lost herself deep in her thoughts.

Lizard hadn't done anything wrong to her, he always had her back one hundred and one percent of the time, and she could tell, by the look on his face the last night, and his abrupt actions, that he had felt rejected. Not only that, but probably a bit belittled too, which was not how she wanted him to feel.

He had been avoiding her all day. She Concluded he was probably a mixture of angry and hurt, and didnt want to be around her while in that condition.

"Hurt." She scoffed. Lizard doesnt get hurt, especially not hurt by someone like her. He didnt have any feelings like that towards her, he made it clear towards the clan, and her, but if he wasnt hurt, why had he been avoiding her all day?

She felt terrible. If it was anyone, she knew how to make a person truly feel low, and degrade them without even knowing it.

"What tha fuck, why I always gotta come get you in the middle of the night?" A voice cracked from behind. And sure enough it was the reptilian man nearing her way.

"Always missin, Big Mama N' Ruy get worried, N' Cyst demands I find ya quick `for somethin` happins'

His shadow grew near, she could see it infront of her, until she could feel his presence just right behind the swing. His hands clutched on to the chains tightly as he pushed on it, he was obviously very adjusted.

"Come inside, Yer not safe at night."

"Goggles out here," She insisted.

Lizard took several glances around, gripping her jaw, and making her look left, and then right, up, and then down.

"Y` see `im anywhere, I dont, Goggles watchin, and he aint watchin you."

What Lizard meant by that, was that Goggle was watching out for more outsiders, and probably on Jeb, he wasnt babysitting her, like she had expected him to be.

"I'll be fine."

"Wasn askin` you, Im tellin ya now get off." He rattled the swings chains repeatedly, the shook and clang together so hard, she thought they would snap in two.

She still hadn't moved, his face lit up in surprise when he had found out she was completely ignoring his demands.

His arms shot out under her legs, and around her back picking her up off the swing, yet she still didnt say a word, while his dagger stare resumed down on her. In his arms, she was unbelievably small, the only thing that sided from her petite body, and angel face, was her never ending legs, the only things things that had to be let draped over his arms, as he held her tightly in his grasp.

_"Whas wrong, you not tellin me somethin." _He suggested, twirling his fingers through her wavy locks.

She was confused, she had thought he was mad at her? Had he stayed away from her because she had showed a sign of repent, and perhaps thought she wanted to be alone, or was he truly mad at her, but wanted to find out what happened that night?

"Nothing." She replied, facing away from him.

"Something," He retorted pulling her face back to face his.

Even if he was to become angry with her, after he found out what had been bothering her this whole time, it was okay with her. Not talking to him for a day, no dancing with him, no embraces or any random act of kindness towards her from him, nearly drove her off the wall.

"Last night," She began.

"_Last night--"_ He ushered her onto speaking.

"_It wasnt because of you, I didnt want you to stop-" _

A bewildered, and erotic look spread across his face, and he raised his eyebrows suggestively towards, her, confusion bricked behind his eyes.

She bit her tongue, that sounded a bit too sexual, and off for her taste, what she had really mean, was just that anything that happened, or how she reacted wasnt his fault, and she didnt want him to feel bad, but she never could say the right thing.

Seeing the Puzzled look on his face, that told her, he definitely had plans on going further with her than, made her instantly try to wipe that expression off his face.

"No, what I"am trying to Say is, it wasnt bad, I was just thinking about someone else."

His eyes widened, into that, "What the fuck?" Glare he gave her on several accounts. Could she not explain anything right to this man, without getting tongue tied?

"Just, Listen, _its not_ like that." She reassure, grabbing a hold of his hand endearingly, and squeezing it as hard as she could, he would respond with small squeezes every now and then, feeling on her hand. But his eyes demanded an explanation. She wasnt making sense to him.

"Its not your fault, and it never will be your fault for the way I acted, it was because of,"

She paused for a moment, and took a large breath before going on. It was a sensitive topic for her to speak about.

"What happened in the mines, when I went looking for Summer, when he was there and I tried to fight him off," Her eyes stung slightly, she couldnt help but let the tears trail down her cheeks, how was she ever supposed to explain this to him, it was so complicate,d and not even she could put it into words.

Lizard was however, beginning, to catch on to what she meant, what had avoided her from wanting to make any psychical contact with him through this time, making her turn him down at every suggestion he made towards her. He wiped a tear from her eye, and continued listening, his eyes held a blank expression as she trailed on with her speech.

"You're not him, not even close, and you never will be, I didnt mean to push you away, but when I thought of my actions right there and then, the memories all seemed to come back to me, like he's haunting me, I just, I cant stop thinking about it."

Assuming all and all, that was what was bothering her, he set her down rolling his eyes, He had already knew that was bugging her, he had hope for a different answer when he had asked her, what was wrong. He began to walk away with a simple.

_"Common," _

"Wait!" She whispered quietly under her breath, if she didnt tell him now, she wouldnt tell him ever, what had been truly bothering her.

What all of the clan already knew to be true, and what her friends couldnt stand her presence for,

He kept right on going, his chain rattling behind him

Until with four simple words, he stopped dead in his tracks, like a dear in front of headlights, a terrified doe, waiting to be hit. His awkwardly positioned jaw, let go of its clench, and his mouth opened in surprise not facing her.

"_Lizard_,_ I love you_."

She had wanted to cut out her tongue for saying that. Her whole body felt numb, the pit of her stomach felt like it was being engulfed by lava, if thats how butterflies felt, she could do with out them.

Just as he was about to turn around, and oh how she waited for the moment he did.

The lights flicked on on the porch, and big Mama, and Ruby came out screaming.

_"She's in labor! Ninas's having the baby!" _

With that, they dashed for the door.


	21. Birth

**DISCLAIMER: Okay so, the past couple days, I've been holding off on writing, even though the second after I posted chapter twenty, I knew what this one was going to be like. Which is very unusual, because I usually have to think for at least two days to come up with a chapter, but no.. I could have wrote another one right there and then, but did not. First paragraph before getting into the story, [Victoria POV] Then its regular again. on the short side, the next chapter will be ALOT longer. **

**CHAPTER TWENTY ONE: **

_To this day, I still do not regret what I said to him. Maybe how I had come about it, but I cant change that now, can I? Summer, And Kelsi, think I rushed. _

_I thought that at first too, It took two months, only two, to come to the conclusion, that I for some odd reason loved him.. two months, but then I realized, it wasn't strange of me to say something like that. Though I never would have before said something as such, things changed. I remember, I used to be so utterly appalled even by the sight of a couple holding hands, and now, I see myself wanting a more intimate connection then that. _

_Strange how life works, he kidnaps me, I"am nearly sent to my grave, and he's already on his way to come and rescue me. No, he's no knight in shining armor, and never will be. He's a cold blooded, hard headed killer, but in my eyes, for some reason, I see beyond it, what no one else sees, and what no one else will ever be able to. _

* * *

The sound of her adantayed cries, filled the halls, and the darkness of the out doors. Stepping inside of the house, was an utter Nightmare hearing the pitiful yet familiar sounds, of a woman in labor. Cries so soul shattering, it would send any woman due for labor off her rocker, and out in a heart beat.

Lizard was immediately placed in front of Nina, with Big mama, and Pluto. The excite in his eyes and in his voice, struck everyone, his voice even seemed to tremble and shake as he gave his usual unfriendly stern orders.

He was so unbelievably ecstatic about the situation, of a new baby coming, he had forgot that it was life or death for Nina, or maybe he didnt care.

Something about infants, seemed to hit his core, made him want to be tentative every waking moment. Like her baby, was his own child, or another Ruby.

Weather it was a boy, or a girl to him, it wouldnt have made a difference. What really mattered to him, was the name, he had to name it.

How that would go along with Nina, if she lived through the process, who knows, but if she had passed, it would be his decision.

Victoria felt like she was caught in the middle, of some unwinable war of slurred emotions. Lizard had froze, outside, like out in the Desert, there was something, bigger, stronger, and faster than himself, after him, and he was frozen in terror, and she could have been the first to tell anyone, that there wasnt. The fact that she had said that, made her guilt herself on, and on, it seemed never ending, and with the baby coming, she didnt figure she would get any sort of honest response from him, nothing else mattered to him. In her eyes, at people would call these feelings, jealousy.

Kelsi,and Summer, busted out of the door from their slumber, like the house was on fire, and dig piled down the stairs.

_"Vicki!?_" Kelsi called out worriedly thinking that the shrill screams had been from her.

Summer pulled her hair behind her ear, and pointed downwards to Nina's struggling body on the coffee table.

Victoria slight glanced up to meet their eyes, confirming everything was okay.

"Is she okay?" Kelsi gasped, gripping on tightly to the handle of the loosely planted stairs.

"She's doing okay, she be okay." Big mama tried reassuring to Kelsi, but also to Nina herself, who was trapped in one of the most excruciating moments of her life. Sweat dribbled down her cheeks, and her hair in a thick messy heap under hear. The water works hadn't quite began yet, her eyes were a bit teary, and she had been screaming the whole time. But she hung tight, she was a fighter, not a tear was shed.

She was only about five months along, the baby couldnt have been that size able, maybe not even alive, she feared the deformities it may posses may cause the pain, not the size.

Victorias face turned a pale pink, as Nina begged her to come over. Nina had been there for her in the mines, so Victoria had to be there for Nina, in her last breaths, and in her new childs life.

When Victoria had reached her, Nina had grabbed a hold of her small wrist gripping it tightly.

"Take care of it,,, You understand?"She yelped out in frustrated pain.

Victoria nodded clenching her jaw,and squeezed ninas hand.

"I will." She promised eagerly, as Nina began to struggle more.

Lizard's eyes widened when he spoke "s`comin!" The two girls hung their bodies over the railing taken in by this, she was having the baby, right then, right there, no anesthetic, nothing, over in the hills, it must have been anesthetic, for the pathetic, because you were given no relief, they had no relief. Nina began to push hard, and resort to crying.

Pluto shuddered, while Goggle sat back almost delighted.

Before everything had been a blurr, big mamas words were heard leading Nina on through, guiding her. Until Nina gave one last violent push.

* * *

Victoria sat grayly in one of the entrances of a doorway, she rested her head firmly upon it, her face unmoving. Her long majestic eyelashes, were frozen with her lids in time, and he wavy gold hair stuck to her well structured, now swollen cheek bones, and collar bones, from tears prior to that moment.

She could feel the wetness still on the tips of her lashes, but nothing remained in her eyes left to cry. Never in her life, had she witnessed such. She had only known Nina roughly under a month, but it was hard to say there was no emotional attachment left behind. Nina announced her life to Victoria like a story book, while Victoria stayed quiet, only listening. She wished now, she would have engaged more in the conversations that she had.

Downstairs was laughter, sounds of joy, and words of wisdom, she could hear Lizard's voice bouncing off the wall, making small remarks to the child. This was one of the times, she needed him, and wanted him around, but he stayed clear, and found amusement, and enjoyment in the baby.

She on the other, did not find that the baby brought joy, to her, it brought heartache, depression, and sorrow, even anger, there was no amusement in it.

Because of that baby, Nina was no longer, living breathing, wasnt giving her a a lecture of things she'd done wrong, or how scared she was to have the baby.

She couldnt, she was gone.

"Where life ends, a new one begins," Kelsi insisted wrapping her arms around distressed Victoria.

"You dont even want to see it?"

"I"am sure Lizard will bring it up eventually." Victoria replied.

Kelsi winced in disappointment, due to her friends rejection of the baby.

"But it's Ninas.."

"Nina." The word echoed in her head, haunting her, not leaving her alone. Nina had saved her, and yet she could save her back.

"Fuck that screaming bundle, it may be Nina's, but it will never be her, she didnt even want it, she was forced to have it, and take her own life, I dont find that thing lovable at all." She hated it, she didnt want to see it, the furry and woe left to die out in her sick heart, was far too much.

"What are they doing with the body?" She suddenly broke out.

_"Vick,," _Kelsi spoke softly.

"They are going to bury her, right?" Victoria scolded with a a hint of aggravation in her voice.

Kelsi pursed her lips together tightly. She could give her the answer she wanted, but it would be dishonest, and disobeying her morals to her friend.

"Some things are better left unsaid."

"No, Some things are better left_ undone!"_ Victoria shrieked before pummeling into the room in front of her.

The door latched shut tightly behind her, kicking the suitcase in front of it, so nobody would enter.

She forced herself down on the bed, and screamed into it, gripping the sheets tightly in between her hands, until crescent shapes formed on her palms from her nails.

More than ever, she wanted to go home. To leave, she was sick of leading this life. It wasn't hers.

She wondered if anyone had even been looking for her? Was her father worried about his baby girl?

Did her mother care?

Did anyone even miss them, or notice they had disappeared?

The door jolted open with a powerful kick, and in someone came. Goggle. He limped over to her, while she sat up and stared.

_"What?" _She hissed.

_"The baby good. Nina gonna be put in the freezer,til Jupe says other wise." _

Lizard and Kelsi barged in right after Goggle, Lizard holding the baby, and Kelsi glaring at it. Pluto ran up stairs after the baby, demanding Lizard let him see.

"Girl," Pluto chanted, running his fingers through its short hair. Lizard said nothing, and Goggle joined in. The look that crossed Lizards eyes, was a look anyone feared, as his eyes met Victorias.

He steadied the child, he knew exactly why she was unhappy, and he knew, she did not want to see that baby, nor acknowledge the fact that it was living.

"Don wanna see?" He questioned quietly.

She glared at him with no response. No, she didnt want to see it, she wanted Nina back, and she also wanted him to say something to her, that perhaps didnt involve the baby. But maybe something else. Which he claimed to be very resilient to do.

"I dont- want to see, that thing." She put down clearly. Her words more heartless than anything that left her lips before than.

Lizard looked back at her, and then back down at the baby puzzled.

"Baby's gotta sleep anyway," He insisted, not taking the time to argue with her. His voice was delicate along with his actions, weather it was because the baby, she did not know, could it possibly be he was being sensitive towards her? Or did she just like to think he was?

"Hades wantsa` see it,"

"Whats its name?" Kelsi and Goggle nearly asked at the same time, causing them to instantly look away from each other in dislike.

"Nina's baby," Pluto spat out admiringly towards it, it almost seemed like purrs were heard throughout his voice.

_"Donno, _wat she look like to you?" Lizard asked a bit lost, he had thought he'd have the perfect name for it when it was born, but he did not, Pluto, and Goggle were also at loss.

"What about, Persephone?" Kelsi chimed in quietly. All eyes then focused on her, almost demanding an explanation as to why that should be the childs name.

_"I just thought"_,, Kelsi began

"In tale tales,Hades kidnapped Demeter's daughter Persephone, and had her live with him, he treated her like a princess, and after eating pomegranate seeds, she was forced to live with him for six months out of each year, in order to be reunited with her mother." Victoria finished it off with melancholy all over he tone, she had just wanted to be left alone. She was fine with the name Kelsi had stated, it would make sense, and would go along with their strange given names.

Pluto looked about the room confused, All he knew, was who Hades was, and clearly he was not thinking the man in the story. He didnt understand who this, _"Demeter"_ woman was, or whom her daughter Persephone was.

Lizard nodded in kelsi's direction.

_"Mighta heard a story like that before,, Hades u`l like the name anyway." _

"What ya think about that huh?" He nudged the deformed pink child in his arms, and she let out a small wail, lingering for her mother.

"Yer name s`_ Perseph_." Lizard called her.

Victoria pushed her face back into the comfort of the bed, ignoring the presence of the others.

She shouldnt have gotten a sweet name like she did, she didnt deserve it. She should have been labeled "Killer" and thats all.

Victoria promised Nina she would take care of her baby, yet she was doing everything but.


	22. On the way

**DISCLAIMER: I promised a longer chapter, and here it is, I got a couple new ideas for this one from what I had originally plotted to do, so I hope you like it. What has to be done after Ninas death. **

**CHAPTER TWENTY TWO: **

_**"Divide, and Conquer." **_

* * *

Thought things never changed, and time never had passed quite as quickly as she wanted to, she'd have to figure, all things come in good time. Though it had only been a day, that see had felt her mind be emotionally torn from her body, she felt like it had been forever, and she was stuck in a dark period of endless aging, day after day, becoming more of a person everyone wanted her to be, strong, nothing bothered her, and those theories were untrue, she was strong, but there was only so much she could put up with,so much anyone could put up with, before anyone with emotions was shattered, and she felt, she was not yet shattered, but beginning to crack.

She layed there in the dark of the early November morning, wrapped in her gray quilt, her face hidden inside of it, in shame and disbelief. She had not wanted the world, nor the people of the test village to see her this way. Fortunately, for her they hadnt, that night having Kelsi barricade the doors, and sleep with Victoria to at least let her have peace of mind for a few waking moments. It wasnt that Kelsi wasnt hurt, because she was, she took much endearment in Nina, whom was her roommate, but she knew the day would come, and had to accept the truth. Victoria However, couldn't come to face it.

Kelsi hadnt been awake yet, when Victoria moped out of bed exhaustedly. Peeling off the clothes she had wore the night prior, which were tear ridden, and pulling on clean ones. A light colored pair of skinny jeans, and a threaded red loose fall coat, that went below her torso, and was very thin, unbuttoned, exposing the white tank top she wore underneath. She ran her fingers under the cool water of the bathroom sink, wetting her face down, and patting it dry, picking up a wide comb, and brushing her waves.

The sun was quite bright now, flooding through the window of the bathroom, she could hear a couple voices downstairs that had been awake, it sounded like Summer, Ruby. Big Brain, and Cyst, who had so strangely began taking one day, before heading out the door, she took one more thing from her bag, her prized aquamarine dragon fly necklace her step mother had bought for her, Usually she had wore it at all times, but not so much anymore, in fear of it getting ruined. It was beautiful, full of white gems, with blue tints.

She crept down the stairs quietly, without a word. Only to have Summer come out with a greeting.

"Good morning, sunshine." Summer let out with a partial smile.

Victoria tried avoiding the hurt sound out in her voice, and responded with a quiet,

"..Morning," Before making her way out the door ever so gracefully, outside, where the sun hit the sand directly, and warmed your skin. She thought she had nearly explored ever place in the test Village, besides, about three houses claimed to be off limits at the far end of it. Had she cared at that moment, she wouldnt have entered them. She needed to do something, anything,to get her mind of the series of events that had happened.

Her foot prints were left in the sand, as she trailed out to the houses. No one was outside, probably all sleeping, and that didnt bother her.

While she watched, the wind blew the sand near her, dancing all around her, in its own small storm before dying down. It had done that several times, before she opened one of the cracked white doors of a house in front of her. It had seemed abandoned, the lock unlatched, no sign of entrance lately, at least none she had seen, then again, all the houses were nearly abandoned, they shared about only two family houses, the rest, were the deserts to swallow whole.

She entered the rickety building slowly, being cautious not to break anything. She wouldnt want to cause a commotion about broken antiques, of course no one would really notice they were broken or out of place besides big mama, She checked on all of the houses every so often, and made a futile attempt to straighten them up, she may have had a case of obsessive Cleaning disorder in the past, but whatever it once was, it was mild now.

The walls of the house were yellow, with small designs of loops, and swirls on them, some had old emblems or stars, it looked like at one point, they may have been fancy, or fashionable, in the fifties, but now they were ruined, and most unpleasant to the new eye of this generation.

Her finger tips traced over the tiny designs on the wall, most specifically the star, a shooting star.

Shooting stars usually resembled a wish, if she had one wish, it was obvious of what it would be.

"Never seen a shooting star, Your my first." She remarked slowly, pointed to the star deliriously, caught up in herself. She really had wanted that wish, and wanted it bad.

She floorboards made quiet noises under her, she could feel them shift momentarily, and then return to their original stance. Her red little over coat, blew loosely in the draft of the house.

A door, had been positioned open, with what seemed as a stopper inside of it, it seemed like the room had just been beckoning her to enter.

"Whats this?" she asserted slowly, next to the cork, several black and white smudge marks appeared on the ground, perhaps skid marks.

She nudged the door open curiously with her floor, removing the stopper, and entered. The room had nothing abnormal about it, aside from the red stains that lead to a boarded room, with a small with no door, she hadnt been examining the room thoroughly enough to become the least bit shocked by her surroundings yet, she was more focused on the room. Though she had always reminded herself back in the days of freedom, "Dont go down the creepy tunnel."

She felt she needed to, answers always seemed to always be provided, in the creepy tunnels, or corners of the hills. It was her mistake, she's soon realize, that her eyes were trained on the back room, and not her current surroundings, how oblivious and ridiculous her curiosity would prove to be.

She peeped her head inside the door, to find a pair of large green eyes starring back at her. She let out a sharp gasp of fright, and shot back out of the room. It was Ninas Body, not in a freezer, but left in the room. Bloodied from birth, and laying there in a heap.

She landed on something soft, something squished beneath, and gave off a sound, of crunching, she pulled herself up to find she had fallen onto, torn skins,

and misplaced bones in a mangled position, it was once called a body.

She began to tremble violently, as she let out a silent scream of horror, and phantasmagoria, the image was forever burned into her cornea.

Above her head, hung slabs of flesh, which looked like they could be compatible to rib-cages, they had been torn and pulled apart, carelessly, so they maybe even them selves would have no recollection of what they once crawled across the floor fearfully, scuttling away to her feet as fast as she could, her eye catching a hold of the large assorted knives, covered in red and rust, all stacked upon a table, a table that had a putrid smell, and remains of whatever was being dissected on it upon it, finger nails, pulled of the hand, was what it looked like. Some torture, to the things that you could cause no pain, for they were already dead.

Her eyes darted to the floor avoiding the sight, and her eyes sealed tightly, as she let out a loud nerve racking scream, filling the room with the essences of her own fear. She had walked straight into the butchers room, the room full of body, without paying attention, not heading anyones warning, and now she was petrified.

A pair of strong hands then came, and lifted her off her feet into an embrace, slithering about her body to get a hold of her back tightly and firmly.

Holding her in place for comfort, to feel a steady force would protect her, and rushed her out of the room into the yellow main hall, propping her up against one on the old coffee tables, and placing a thumb down the stream of tears down her face, casting them to the side several times.

"Look at me," a voice suggested softly, the hand reaching up again to wipe away the tears, the same rough hand she had always known. Her whole body had been shaking, she didnt want to speak, in fear of her voice starting with a tremble, an ending with a scream, or becoming lost in helpless sobs.

As she cried, actual saddened sob noises parted her lips as she did, the first time she had let herself cry, not silently, but letting the noise of fear and sadness escape her throat.

"Why th` fuck you go in there?"

Only more crying, he had told her to stay out, but she had to be stubborn, and had to refuse to listen.

"No,,Yer` fine.." The voice again sputtered, taking his hand and pressing it down firmly on her leg.

Victoria opened her eyes, and responded with a sudden slap across his face. She had already known it was Lizard.

"Why!-w-hy is she in there!" She stammered tearfully out of anger.

Lizard responded well to this, restraining her arms down, and pulling her tightly near his chest.

"We hadda put her somewhere.." He let out quietly, understanding her pure frustration.

"No! Burn her! I dont want her in there!" She demanded threw sobs.

"We aint gonna burn `er," He assessed firmly.

She buried her face in his shoulder, and began to cry louder. Tee wetness of her face, began to dampen his vest, and dribble upon his neck.

"Please..Please,, Dont leave her in there," She let out.

He said nothing, only taking her under his wing, not yet considering her words.

"..Lizard please," She pleaded defeated.

Never had he felt she asked for something so sincere, and honestly wanted it, and it was something, that was a reasonable request, maybe not to the rest of the clan, but he had tried his best to understand why she had wanted to body gone, Why she had wanted so badly to rid it, and end her pain. Just then, he could feel his guard drop, as he pulled the beautifully young girl completely in his arms, letting her squeeze onto his back urning for comfort. His hand traced up and down her back, awareley.

"Stop cryin."

* * *

The fire, had been quite large, everyone had been huddle around it, not one of them wasnt.

Lizard crouched down by it opposingly. He hadnt want to let her burn into nothing, nor had the others, but he didnt want to have to hear her drag it on day after day, he found when she did things such as that, he took it personal, and had outbursts and fits of temper.

He watched as the body burned, down to a lump, and down to ashes, until it was over, and everyone had went back inside, disappointed, there would be one more hungry stomach, for one more lonely day.

He left it burning, because her eyes were never took off the sight, they were placed there, and stayed there.

He didnt have to do that for her, infact, he didnt want to, but he did, and there was no turning back time.

"She's gone now," He said motioning to the fire.

"Hope your happy." He shrugged, pacing around it for several moments.

"Thank you, Lizard.."She whispered.

He turned his head over to her, his blue eyes placed upon the small girl sitting on the sheet placed over the sand entranced by the fire. It bothered him, that everything he was around her, he was compelled, and nearly forced to be soft. Jupiter insisted he'd better treat her well, and take care of her, he was the one who insisted they "Keep them" So he damn well better take care of them. Especially Victoria, he had wanted to keep her since day one, at first like a pet,something to mess around with and then throw away. But then, oh how he hated that he had become addicted to those long blonde waves, and that soft face, with the rosy pink cheeks. How youthful, and luscious she was, a face, he's never want to see ruined, or in the hands, of someone else.

He couldnt, and wouldnt let her go. Never had he had a pathetic, useless woman around to put him in a satisfactory mood for this long, and he hadnt even been getting anything from her. He found is disappointing.

He ran his hands up his sunburned face, expression almost like an angry pout that he had to do such, and responded.

"Welcome."

The clanking of metal came towards her, and kneeled right infront of her her, his cold eyes, looking deep into hers, his fingers touching the top of her chin ever so lightly.

"Y` see that?" He asked, motioned, to the fire, which left a subtle glow around them,

"I did that fer` you, if I had it my way, she woulda still been in there, but you always gotta go sneakin `round to places ya dont belong, and git` yourself in trouble. `En who comes an saves ya,?"

He motioned to himself.

"I do." He confirmed, taking pride in this.

"You're the only one, who comes to save me, the only one who would ever," she began.

He listened intently, he knew this would true, the others would have left her for dead, and two months ago he would have too, following the quote, "Only the strong survive."

He was quiet for a moment, and gave her a glance, she had never seen him offer her before, a glance unfamiliar to her, like he was going to say something.

Something important, and not cruel.

"Everything, I've done, I did fer` you."

She looked up at him a bit confused, his fingertips still touched her chin ever so slightly as he explained on.

"Thought ta` myself, maybe one day, she won` wanna leave, she'd wanna stay here,"

She thought to herself that was absurd, the most atrocious lie that had ever came out of his mouth, thinking that one day, she would want to stay here, like anyone would want to stay here, in this hell, he didnt care, he hadnt care last night, when she had told him..It was a false pretense, it had to be.

"Stay here wit` me," He went on, his eyes seemed to see right through her, because all she wanted to do right now was be invisible. This wasnt happening, it couldnt be close to possible, what was he getting at, she didnt even understand what he was trying to prove by being so sensitive to her.

"I wanted you ta` stay, dint` `want to have to force ya,"

She was completely baffled by this.

"Din` care if ya died at first, you were jus like every other girl,"

"Then, you lived, and kept right `n livin."

He was silent, crouching down next to her, having to look back on his own thoughts, was difficult for him. He wasnt sure as of now, how he'd cope with the absence of of the lovely strong minded creature in front of him now. HE had came to accept, that she was here, that it was now her place to stay here.

But back then,, Just back then, he remembered how intolerable he was of her, how he had wanted to sit her down and slit her lips from ear, to ear, forcing that fake smile upon her face, the one he had always wanted to see. But her smiles, were always in another world, not even did she let the fake ones show.

He couldnt figure out why, he thought of this to be on of her weaknesses. Lack of happiness. SHe would only be killing herself slowly, if she refused to benefit herself with the pursuit of it.

A topic change occurred, and his voice dropped, becoming what seemed more serious, back to his voice of peek authority.

"We goin to see Hades now, He wants ta` see the baby."

Victoria was guilt ridden. She wanted to stay longer, and mourn for the loss of Nina, as she had watched her burn to a pile of ash, and nothingness,

but, on a day like this, where Lizard had actually been courteous enough to listen to her suggestions, she didnt want to provoke him by staling him any longer. Hades had wanted to speak to them, even before the baby was born, and when Nina was alive. And Lizard had given her a free pass letting it slide now for quite sometime. He no longer had the time, or patience to keep away from Hades. She had to be strong, for Nina, for Lizard, for herself when she was trapped in the mines. She had to be strong, for Kelsi, and Summer, Never the less, all the girls before them dragged in the mines and brutally attacked, or forced to give birth. She knew now was the time, or never. She wouldnt have a choice after this, it would be by force, and no one would be happy with her, but if Lizard was standing tall, stalking over her, right beside her. Standing his ground, and partially hers, she was somewhat confident.

She couldnt wait, and he couldnt wait, the time was now to get it over with. What could they want, the baby? One of the girls,? She knew by the way Lizard was, hands down, the baby was his possession, he adored it like nothing she had seen before, he wasnt about to give it up.

As far as the girls went, she was confident they were also safe, if Lizard didnt want her darting away, which he didnt, because he had oh so cleverly admitted it without showing his feelings a few moments ago. Then he would make sure they were in some serious protected custody, by Goggle, Cyst, Pluto, And Jupiter, whoever else whom decided to tag along as well.

"..Lizard, do you think,-?"

"Think what."

"Its Hades?.."

He gave a little shrug, he didnt want to discuss it, if it was Hades, he know Jupiter would probably not allow him to Keep it, but if it was someone elses, like Chameleon, or Hansel's, perhaps they could come to some sort of negotiation. None of them would truly be able to provide for it, and Lizard could easily be the baby snatcher and take their child away, ( And he was very much a baby snatcher.) But if it was Hades, knowing the monster he was, he would keep it,,And that was not good, the baby was a female, and the mutants the lived in the mines were sick son of a bitches. Lizard knew this.

He could kill an adult, a teenager, rape them , or torture them, but a child; was out of the question. Lizard had always wanted a child of his own, to take care of, to show it how to hunt, and survive, have a cruel mindset just like him. But when he had tried, with the girls in the mine, none of them lived long enough, and if they did, the baby would be born and die. Like he had stated many times before, women dont last long in the Hills.

He gave Victoria a nudge on the shoulder.

"Git` Goggle n` everyone ready."

She let out a small nervous nervous sigh, and began walking, before he stretched his arm on grabbing a hold of his wrist, which caused to have a bit of whip lash and tumble back a little.

He couldnt stress it enough, no many how many time he had told her before, he had to tell her again.

"No ones touchin` you,_ understand?"_

She pulled her arms away, rubbing her wrist and gave hid the nod of her head.

"I trust you," She remarked honestly, before running to the door, and shaking on Goggles coattails from behind, he turned around looking down at the young girl, and she began to inform him of all the things Lizard had just told her. Pluto also joined in the conversation, as Lizard watched from afar, he knew she was telling them what he told her, probably word by word. She always had payed such close attention to him when he spoke.

He scoffed at this, and a small grin set upon his lips. Such a precise little girl. She was aware, and smart. That's why he kept her around. Unlike the other girls she didnt go down, especially not without a fight.

_"She don` good."_ He thought, nodding to himself, looking back into the fire. And if he was ever entitled to be the baby's care taker, he didnt see a problem with her joining him in it.

* * *

_"Alright!" _Goggle barked excitedly, slapping Lizards back roughly, causing him to retaliate and growl.

"All set?" Goggle asked again, looking back at Kelsi, and Summer, who wore small satchels that went from their shoulder blades, down to their waste line, carrying supplies away from the Test Village, and on their way out into the desert to the mines.

Kelsi wiped the sweat from her brow, and gave him a small thumbs up. Oh how she hated him.

Summer, and Cyst walked behind together talking, the shotgun he held dragging against the sand, her satchel aswell. She preferred to carry it by hand, not over her shoulder, it made her feel too feminine.

Pluto stood by Jupiter's side, they had also been talking, something about Hades betraying them, and living by his own ways, was all Victoria heard. Jupiter spoke to Pluto as an equal, and saw him as one. Though Pluto couldn't respond as one, he thought as one. He was far more intelligent then the busy minded other mutants would pay attention to, he enjoyed when people engaged in conversations with him, instead of talking to big brain, whom would recite the same stories slowly, ans surly, over, and over again all day. If Pluto could speak right, he'd be sure to tell any one of them all about it, not missing a detail.

Victoria Lizard, and Goggle walked in front of Kelsi, though her hands were attached to Victor'as small satchel, she kept her distance from Goggle, and he preferred to keep away from her.

"You feelin` alright bout' this?" Lizard lisped, asking for the second time in a few minutes. Which may come as a surprise to anyone who hadnt connected with him on a personal level, but he had often re asked you things several times in an hour or a minute, to get your reassurance, try to get a good grip on how you feel, so he'd know your tolerance level. Alot of other times, he just didnt care.

Victoria, was Victoria, stubborn, witty, she wasnt going to respond with "Oh dear, just peachy," She replied honestly, always. And Gave you the answer, you may not have been looking for, but got.

"It's for Nina." She gaped. She wasnt going to let Nina down, she would avenge her in some way, it didnt have to involve fighting, but possibly saying all the words she couldnt ever say to the ones who had did this for her, stand up for her.

"I have respect for the dead," She ended. Kelsi's face grew saddened behind her, they had been through already too much death, and struggled to become accustomed to it.

Surprised with the answer, he nodded his head in satisfaction.

"That a` girl."

"We're all going in?" A voice from behind, shot forward.

Jupiter looked back, and nodded his head.

"The mines, are a dangerous place, better inside, then out alone, by yourself, they'll get ya, and they wont ever tell a soul. Hades wont either, he'll say he hasnt seen ya, and then have his way with you when we leave. No one would ever know your still alive. That swindilin` bastard."

"You make sure, you stay with us, Your parta the family now, we dont need to go fishing around for you little trouble makers more than we already have,, Pain in the assess. " He finished.

Cyst rubbed one of the deformities on his head, more swollen from the sun, agreeing with what Jupiter's said,

"_Dont worry, wont eat you at first."_ Goggle taunted terribly towards the girls, who had already been nervous enough.

Summer looked down to her stomach, and placed both hands on it, holding them there.

"I already know that.." She declared in sadness, as they could see the rocky cliff up ahead, which beckoned lost souls towards it. When those poor souls were to enter, they were never to return again.

Kelsi looked back at Summer, confused over the placement her hands held above her stomach. It made her wonder, what was this quiet girl not saying, someone who was supposed to be her best friend, but they were so divided now, what was she hiding, _what really went on in the mines? _


	23. Falling in

**DISCLAIMER: You know, I believe ever since i've started writing this, my grammar has dropped to about fifty five levels lower than when I first started, and by this I mean, when I'am talking now, I start sounding like my characters, Awkardddddd. I'll be like, "Will y` hand me the eraser?" or "Kay I do for you." Those are the mistakes i've said aloud so far. Eep right? ahah well here ya go! Another chapter WILL be put out tomorrow, keep your eyes peeled. **

**And Friday, and probably Saturday too. Lucky you, Busy me! **

**CHAPTER TWENTY THREE: **

"_**Jealousy is that pain which a man feels from the apprehension that he is not equally beloved by the person whom he entirely loves"- Joseph Addison **_

* * *

It's not that Victoria _wasnt_ looking forward to visiting hades hell hole, oh no, but it was that she was just terrified of what still may be lurking about in the mines. The mutants that would disregard Hades orders, and attack on their own command. Much like what Jupiter said before, about how they'll catch you, and wont ever tell. Even if it wasnt Hades doing the dirty work, to think he'd utter a word about the three ladies kidnapped in his lair, was absurd. Nobody knew Hades, like Jupiter knew Hades, and what Jupiter knew, is Hades had unfinished business with the girls. And possibly, his newborn child,

if it was his, it would be hard to tell, they refused to bring the baby along. Lizard refused at least.

The steep mountainous hill rose above the Horizon line of the sky, it's red, and brown dusky rocky ridges would give anyone a bad vibe, an entrance was not able to be seen by the naked eye. Luckily, everyone was naked but one, and that would be, faithful ol` Goggle.

The only entrance not in the steep hills, was below on ground level, a rusted large metal emergency escape, which was indeed sealed tight. It was not meant for entering, nor did they use it for such. Then again, it wasnt exactly meant for escaping- At least not anymore, so there was large doubt that Hades cared very much about if it was open-able, or close-able.

The heavy trudging of feet was heard, as they came, heads falling down face first in grogginess, When they had found out, there was no way of getting inside from that door. At least the girls were groggy, but possibly a bit relieved, that they hadn't had to enter the birth place of a million rejects to come. Hopefully none spawning from them.

"We can up inta` the hills right?" Lizard spoke intended towards Goggle.

Goggle straddled the strings of the heavy binoculars beneath his neck pulling them up to his dark coal eyes. His fingers caressed over the top of his prized items curiously, as he had spun in nearly a one eighty slowly, looking for a route to enter, but only found one route, and that was the steel door to _"Escape." _

He made a large frustrated grunt, it was caught deep withing his throat. He was the eye of everything, it couldn't be possible that he missed the entrances.

When they had come to retrieve Victoria and Kelsi, the had came from a different way, which led them directly in the mines, from the boarded up front down, where the train tracks lead inside. But that had been their part of the mines, they had traveled through there, and made their way to Hades. As of Now, they wanted to go directly after him, directly towards his room. Jupiters plan expected, Hades might have an ambush set up in their mines, on their grounds, so they would just give him a little surprise and directly come to him. No shortcuts.

This being, Nor Goggle, or Lizard were familiar with the entrances here.

"Maybe, we climb the Hills and find." Goggle insisted. There was nothing he could see in clear site, the entrances must have been hidden for a more clever way to conduct surprise attacks.

_"Don` see nothin`? _Lizard scoffed a bit surprised by Goggles response. He ripped after his Goggles after hearing so.

_"Gimme` those!" _Lizard growled, tugging them off his brothers neck abruptly, causing Goggle to stir in anger. Those Goggles were his, he was the eye, not Lizard.

The goggles folded and fermented under his eyebrows, as he scornfully looked around the deserted area. They had entrances, they did. He could recall coming here a few times in the past, but they had all been hidden, and miraculously he was usually the first to not be careful give the others the finger, and try to find entrances on his own while following into a trap, nearly to his death. He was a stubborn one.

_"Goggle, Know where they are now, you gonna take Toria` and Kelsi wit` ya." _

Goggle shuddered confused, he didnt know where the entrance's were, so how was he supposed to lead them to them, and keep them safe? Especially Kelsi, he was pretty weary that if he wanst trying to beat her senseless, she could do some mighty fine damage on her own, just look at his fingers, and his arm.

As far as Victoria went, she hadnt bitten anyones fingers off yet, but she had packed a punch in a few of their faces, and had a horrible tendency of throwing miscellaneous objects when defending herself.

_"Cyst, n other girl, stay together." _Lizard hadn't at all through this time recalled Summers name.

_"Pluto, do wat ya gotta do." _

Lizard insisted before hobbling over to Jupiter, taking his place next to him. Jupiter and Lizard, were going to be the first to confront Hades head on about the child and the girls, at least they hoped they were.

When everyone was positioned, in their small protective groups, (Aside from Pluto who was better at working alone) Lizard turned to Victoria.

He pointed his finger at her, and gave her a stern look.

"You don` leave Goggles side, no matter if she run off, or someone else down there, if someone after ya, y` don run, stay with Goggle."

He repeated. He was most definitely not in the mood to mess around, and obviously not in the mood to play hide and seek with her. If he was to watch over her safety, she would listen to him, weather his orders were harsh, weather she liked it or not. He was the boss of her.

Before all separating to different directions of the hills to find an entrance, the girls tightened their grips on their satchels while Jupiter began to speak.

_"Stick together girlies, hell if those bags slow you down, ya best drop em, stay with Goggle." _

The third time someone had warned her to stay with him. Was it really that dangerous now, were they planning an ambush or attack, and claiming they wanted to talk?

No one knew for sure, but one thing they did know, was to avoid this at all costs they would need to stick together.

Lizard threw the binoculars at goggles stomach, making a large slap sound on his chest as he caught them, and waved him off with a hand signal he shot above his head, in the blink of in eye, Jupiter and Lizard, were already scurrying and rambling throughout the rocks of the hills.

It wasn't long after Cyst, Pluto and Summer decided to tag team, and all stick together, roaming about.

_"We ready to go then?"_ Victoria asked anxiously. Poor girl had just wanted to get it over with.

_"Yeh we goin now," _

Goggle stepped behind the two girls, for their safety purposes, they were to walk ahead, he didnt need them getting dragged out somewhere from behind him, when he wasnt paying attention.

A narrow trail was vallied between two jagged rocks, almost as if it had been beckoning them towards it.

"Lead the way," Victoria motioned to Goggle, and he did.

Kelsi ripped Victorias hand of her satchel, and held on to it tightly. This time, there was no getting separated, they were going to stay by each other, stand side by side, and fight side by side just like they had always promised each other when they were younger. They were kept apart, and pulled apart for far too long, and no longer would they let that happen.

_"Iam not letting go," Kelsi stated sternly. _

_"And Iam not letting you out of my site," _Victoria reassured, flashing her friend a bright smile, while Goggle pleaded that they hurried up. None of them wanted to be in the welting sun for too long.

The two girls stumbled about on the rocks, clinging on to them as if their lives depended on it. Trying not to go too far ahead of Goggle. HE was right on their tails.

Their curtailing, and swift footsteps could be heard from the crevices, and crypts of the mines, weather any of the mutants had heard for sure, was a mystery to know. But they had probably been expecting their arrival for quite sometime anyways. There was no doubt they were ready for them.

_"Donno if I remember, but traps here?" _Goggle pondered aloud, Warning the two.

His foot tapped on the ground, the tip of his shoe tossing tiny crystal rocks, and sand aside momentarily, scanning the surroundings, as the other girls barley walked ahead.

"Aye!" Goggle Hollered, he turned his back for one second and they were already to dart off without him. He edged sketchily towards them, as the walked carelessly not heading his warning.

A small crack caught Victoria's ear,

"Wait, I think, I hear something," She whispered, examining the area, to see if anyone was around watching them.

"Stay there," Goggle demanded, out out the corner of his eye, he had sworn, he had saw something move, something,, that blended in.

Not many things did out here, you saw them as clear as day, because usually not a soul was around, nor were any animals.

Victoria wished they hadnt left Lizards side, she'd never been alone with Goggle trying to protect her, when they were nearly being hunted by Hades clan.

She wasnt sure if Goggle, would go out of his way to save her life like Lizard had.

Goggle neared a large stone slab carefully, his feet tricking slowly near it.

_"Wait! we'll just keep looking, dont go look,!"_ Victoria whispered frantically. Lizard had warned her, and Jupiter had warned her, to stay with Goggle.

And that meant, there was hell to pay if she didnt stay with him.

Another loud crack, followed by another one seemed to erupt somewhere in the hills. The girls exchanged bewildered glances, not really understanding what was going on. Was something falling? Was something breaking?

Just then, the floor beneath their feet, had nearly swept them down, and caved in. Goggle darted to the large black hole in the ground, with the two frantic girls.

A single scream was heard, and and then a loud thud against ground, no less then fifteen to twenty feet.

_"Shit!_" Was heard, echoing though the dark depths of the whole. Rocks tumbled down below, as Goggle stuck his head down, facing the hole.

Victoria clung to what looked like a pole sticking out of the center of the hole, it was facing down, and deteriorating, and breaking underneath her.

"Wait, stay!" Goggle suggested panicked.

The thing was, she couldnt just wait, when the pipe, or trackline she was clenching onto was becoming loose withing the walls, and eventually broke off, sending her down aswell with a large crunch.

Goggle hadnt known what to do in situations like this, he only watched, he'd never saved lives or helped anyone. His hands dug into the earth of the hole, and he held his breath in anger. He had forgotten about what kind of traps were set up here, the holes. And even if they weren't traps, the ground was fragile, it was nearly hundreds of years old. he was going to have to jump, Jupiter warned all of them to stick together, and that was what they had to do.

Or in an instant, the two beauties below him would be dragged to the most horrifying, inescapable fate they Cord ever imagine.

His finger nails, pinched into the side of the walls, as he was a bit small then the width of the whole.

He was able to stretch his limbs apart, and hold gracefully on the walls. He was much larger then the girls, their small size prevented them to do as he did, nearly crawling down the wall, like some king of arachnid, known to tunnels for years, and especially skilled in climbing.

All of this was true about him. As he descended lower into the tunnel, he could hear faint sounds of their breathing, still alive, hearts still beating. That meant they were safe for now.

He stopped climbing down, when he had reached an eight foot drop, and merely hopped off of it, landed on the ground harshly.

Kelsi coughed up dust, and dirt next to him, clenching on to her stomach, and beginning to pull herself up, not much harm was done, a couple scratches, mainly on her arms, and a thick blue already bruising across them, though it was hard to se in the dark. Thats where she had landed on them, and thats where the pain would be. It was sustainable, and she didn't complain.

Victoria gave off a low groan, removing the trackline from on top of her stomach, and crawling out from under it. She had landed on her side, and her ribs hurt immensely, she too was also fine. Nothing compared to the wounds of yesterday.

When they had been all situated, and all nearly had blended in with the mines walls being an ashy black color from all the fallen debris, they decided, there was no time for slacking, they needed to carry on.

Victoria wondered why, she hadnt just traveled with Lizard, she was very fond of Goggle, but his instincts, weren't really the greatest, he had been paying attention to something else up there instead of him. Was it truly nothing, or was _something_, or_ someone_ trying to lure him away from the two girls.

"Dont wipe off." Goggle demanded.

"Make you blend better."

He was completely right, and they had made, one hell of an entrance.

* * *

"What you think they're doin`?" Lizard asked suggestively, showing an awkward curious side to him.

Jupiter seemed to be a little taken back with they way he had spoken those words,as he watched him itch his head full of messy gray hair.

"Probably in the mines by now, safe, with Goggle."

Lizard begged to differ, he didnt believe anyone was safe without him, especially not-her. He wished he had sent Goggle with Jupiter's instead of running off with him, himself. He had no idea what they were doing, and usually he loved monitoring what they did every second. Or hearing her voice, just knowing she was there, and alive.

His hand smoothly from his damp sweaty neck, down to the center of his chest, and bringing it back down to his vest, wiping away whatever contents his palms picked up.

He could just imagine him right now, walking beside her, protecting her himself, instead of taking the easy way out, and partnering with Jupiter.

"You don` think nothin happened?" He went on, with a hint of regret in his voice.

"You think too much, that little girls gonna be just fine, she's with Goggle, who knows, he probably guarding her just the way you do."

Lizard demeaned the idea of his brother protecting her. That was his job, he should be the one down there doing it. He gave a low hiss between his teeth, and faced forward, not wanting to let Jupiter have the satisfaction of knowing something was was out of place with him.

"I think they get along real good, Goggle seems to take care of her."

"No." Lizard snapped.

"Goggle don` give a damn bout er`, and she don`fuckin like Goggle, they're only together cuz` we sent em out there together."

Jupiter was marveled by his sons outright offensive response. Like he had been waiting to retort something like that for quite some time, and he had reached his boiling point.

"She wan` ta be with us, not him." He finished.

_Jupiter smelled the sweet jealousy of Lizards Chaotic, outgoing mind, through the air. _

_He could sense the explosives held on hold in his brain begin to tick._

_Boy, oh boy, to see him squirm about was a mighty fine treat to Jupiter, he was as much of a sadistic as the rest claimed to be, and even more so, when a stoic, always emotional nihilist of his son, tried to deny his feelings, or others. A hysterical sight to see, such a independent man, that doesn't need anyone, hates everyone, miss a girl._

_How funny,_

_Funny indeed._


	24. Sounds

_DISCLAIMER: A/N And here comes another , It's funny that you'd mention the whole English teacher trying to kill you with her eyes, because quite often (Before my English teacher was out for surgery,) She'd assume I was already illiterate, or hard to understand, this was before I started writing this sometime in October, though I dont clearly understand why?- Maybe I"am confusing at times, I dont know. Thats what reviewers are for, pshh, she's just a harsh critic. Ahaha, Anyways, here's chapter twenty four enjoy. _

_CHAPTER TWENTY FOUR: _

* * *

The three staggered about in the darkness. Goggle would often turn a few corners, and stick his head out, to check if the route was okay to take. While the girls would press behind him, and keep still until he gave further orders to move. It was ridiculous, they all had to sneak around in the mines, in fear of getting caught by the little cretins whom lived down there. Victoria, and Kelsi, had only met two of them, Chameleon, and Hades, Therefore the girls thought there was only two. It hadnt quite struck them why they had been sulking unnoticeable through the caves all this time. They hadnt grasped the concept, that Jupiter's had tried branding into their brain all this time, "Hades Clan", Meant there were more than just two involved. They should have expected a full out family like Jupiter's, but did not.

There seemed to be continuous movement throughout the mines, but when Goggle, or one of the girls had looked to see if they were being followed. Nothing was plain to see. The noise continued, it was a rattling sound, a noise made when banging on metal, but aside from the ceiling, there had been no metal objects through that corridor.

_"Are we being followed?" _Victoria whispered steadily, and quietly near Goggles ear, she hadnt wanted to attract any access attention, even if the odds were the had been being stalked since taking a dive down the hole. Goggle denied this many times before to avoid her worries, but in reality, he had heard the exact things that she had heard, sometimes the rattling, and occasional low snickers, they seemed too far away to cause any panic in Goggle.

_"More then just Chameleon, An Hades,"_He stated, realizing the girls ignorance towards that matter.

_"We bein followed, not by them though."_ Goggle was unfortunately very aware with how the laughter seeped out of Hades, and Chameleons mouth, he was aware of how heavy their foot steps were against the ground when they were walking towards their victims. He knew, that you could anticipate who was approaching, by the sound of your weight being carried to your destination. Everyone had a specific walk, or crawl, a unique way they carried themselves. If listened closely to, it would be easy to learn, and never forget who it was, when the footsteps were again around the corner.

He had learned this, because many times while on watch up in the Hills, Chameleon scurried out, taking advantage to try and camouflage right before Goggles eyes, and try to catch the prey before he could report it. Sometimes Chameleon would leave the males alone, and just take the females, he knew that if he had kept thieving Jupiter's prey without telling him about it first, would cause trouble in between the two clans, especially if Goggle was pissed enough to report it, which was usually the case.

The outsiders came on Jupiter's side of the turf, NOT Hades, it was not fair game for Chameleon. Taking people they were originally sent for Jupiter, was very much stealing that clans food, and making them go hungry. It was like a neighbor breaking into your house, and raiding your fridge several times over the course of the week.

_"There are more! _Who is following us Goggle, and why havent you told us, do you know how dangerous they could be, ll of our lives could be on the line."

She hissed in a low tone. He must have been truly insane to keep that from them, even if he didnt want to arouse any harm that may be lurking about,and telling them sending them in a panic, looking behind their backs every second, it was more harm done not telling them about it.

"Might not be Hades Clan, Somebody else, footsteps alot lighter, an drag along." He remarked smoothly, sensing walking again towards the tunnel they had taken.

_"And what if it is Hades clan, are we just going to sit here?" _Victoria growled confused. She wanst going to die because of Goggle mistaking Hades clan for different people.

_"Even if it was Hades, wouldn take you while Iam lookin." _This was correct. Hades had wanted to "talk" Not completely sabotage and steal all the girls, resulting in a fight with Jupiter's clan, Hades could use all the conflict depletion that he could. Jupiter claimed days before, he was already walking on thin ice, if he kept his act up, Neptune's clan might also get involved to "Put Hades in place." Woman weren't a free for all in the test village. They now belonged to the family, all others, he could do whatever the hell he wanted with, not one mutant in the Test village cared about them.

So, it was not likely if Goggle was watching them at all times, anything would happen to them, but if he turned his back, well, it was always vital to remember that here in the mines they played "dirty" Sweep you off your feet with no Hesitation, quiet as all.

Victoria and Kelsi could see small shapes form in the entrance of the tunnel, headed their way. Kelsi took a step back behind Victoria, while Goggle and her stood her ground.

"Who is it?" She asked sharply, with a hint of fear in her voice. She had to keep reminding herself to stay strong, because coming back there, was quite the challenge for her. "For Nina,For Nina." She repeated over, and over again. But for Persephone? She didnt think so.

Goggle didn't respond, his beady eyes squinted at the figures, studying them slowly.

"Is It_ Jupiter_, and _Lizard?" _

_"No."_ He responded.

It was extremely hard to retrieve an answer from that man,because when he was focused, he was in tune with the thing he was focusing on on and nothing else.

As the shapes came more into clear veiw, they now understood why the metal had been clinking about through the mines, and small laughs were heard.

It was Cysts brace, knocking against the wall, and low ceilings as they crept together, and Plutos child like giggles, that Cyst was disgusted with, and claimed that Pluto was being "Unfashionable, and very much and idiot."

"It Summer, Cyst, and Pluto, we're fine," She whispered back happily to Kelsi, thankful that the three were no longer alone, and reunited with at least most of the clan.

Kelsi let out the breath that she had been holding, the words "Oh thank god." Dropped out of her lips quickly, as she pressed her hands against her heart, feeling the beat of the drum inside her, slowly soften.

_"With us?"_ Goggle asked, what he originally mean is "Are you coming with us" And Pluto gave a rowdy nod.

_"We heard a loud crash, we thought you might be hurt, so we came looking for you,, but every time we seemed to near, you stray even further off." _Summer reminded.

"It was my fault, I thought you may have been Hades, or- I was rushing Goggle along, he was just trying to protect us." Victoria had claimed honorably.

Goggle flashed her a small grin, for once, something hadnt been his fault, and she was able to take responsibility without blaming it on others, she hadnt sugarcoated he story nothing.

Thats why he accepted her.

Summer flashed her a thumbs up, holding onto Cysts shot gun so he could make it easier through the tight crevices and crowded places in the tunnels.

"We're all set then, if we keep going, I"am sure we'll find a sign of someone, Someone in Hades clan."

_"Hopefully We'll run Into Jupiter and Lizard, They would be able to make Hades reason with us, without them, will he listen to us at all?"_ Victoria had pointed out a good point, without the leader which would be Jupiter, how cooperative would he really be?

Now that they were in the mines, and had found all the entrance's, she hoped immensely that they found find them, before finding Hades, there with them, she felt protected, which was an okay feeling, but when your in such a place as the mines, you want to feel overprotected, which was how Lizard made her feel.

Goggle gave her a knock on the shoulder, strong enough to get her attention as he brushed behind her, carrying on with the others.

_"If we dont find them, they find us." _Goggle affirmed confidently, he knew his brother, and he knew his father, they were strong enough characters to make it through, alone, or with them, but he just felt the need to remind her, since she couldnt seem to stand being away from him for about three hours. And she couldnt, he knew that very well. Its not that she was clingy, or needy, not at all, she simply admired the man, he had saved her, and he had taken care of her, so there was much to miss. Especially his vibrant way of speaking, and always cursing, oh how she would have done anything, to just hear him say the word "Fuck" five times in a sentence when speaking like he usually did.

"Whats this?" Kelsi called out, her floor kicking on a scrap of metal on the ground, it had been used as a cover of some sort.

"Pick up?" Goggle questioned annoyed with her.

She kicked the piece of tin out of the way, and there it was, another, hole a pipeline of some sort.

Victoria gridded her teeth together tightly. Had she very reminded anyone of how much she hated going down "Creepy tunnels"? Because she was absolutely positive she did. Not that they cared.

_"Ohh no." _Victoria barked, as they all eyed her,

"I'm not going down there!" She confirmed again. By the looks of their eyes, they were already completely aware she was scared of those tunnels, thats why she was in the midst's of their concentration in the first places.

_"Got to!" _Pluto crowed out, unsatisfied with her answer, it was no time to be complaining.

_"Where lead?" _Goggle asked Kelsi cautiously.

Shrugged, as He tossed her a small fragment of a rock from the floor, she loosely clung on to it, and proceeded throwing it down the hole.

It was a couple clicks, before it hit solid ground.

"How's Cyst going to get down!?" She asked again trying to avoid one of her worst fears of all time, aside from spiders, sharks, and murky black water.

She hated caves, hated tunnels, anything to do with mysterious "Holes" She didn't want to do.

"Like the rest of us." Summer explained.

"Somebody go." Goggle pointed drudgingly to the hole.

His eyes narrowed at Kelsi, who was about to abruptly refuse, scared of what may be waiting on the other side, but saw the patience he had running very low.

It was not a suggestion, it was a demand. And to get where they wanted to go, he suggested that she get her ass moving.

Her eyes simmered as she looked into the hole, before taking a deep breath, and sticking one of her legs inside, then boths, then her bottom half was completely in, her hands supporting her so she didnt fall.

_"Bye,,"_ She said before sliding down quickly into the whole.

Pluto gave her a childish wave, which caused Cyst to rip back his shotgun, and slap him in the chest with it.

"No time for arrogance!" Cyst commanded, between Plutos "OOMF." Gesture.

Goggle rolled his eyes, and itched the back of his neck.

_"Who next," _

"Pluto." Goggle answered his own question.

_"Go protect girl." _He motioned to the hole, that Pluto could just bearly fir in, and slide down. All the females new to the clan, were called "Girl" Besides Victoria, And Nina, which even then, their names were pronounced incorrectly. Figuring one day, if they gained the clans respect, they would be addressed by their own names.

_"Girl." _Goggle snorted mocking his own words.

_"Needs new name, name like us." _He insisted. He nodded his head in agreement with himself, surly they couldnt be roaming around the hills with outsider names, they needed new ones..When They were all reunited in the test Village he would take that matter up with Jupiter and Big Mama.

_"Keep movin,"_ He suggested, and Summer was the next to flood down the pipe.

Goggle then placed his eyes upon Victoria,

"Wait, I, I can go_ last._" She pleaded.

_"No, no one up here to protect you." _

"I'll be fine, I promise, Let me have the walkie talkie."

Goggle scoffed, he wasnt about to hand her his radio. Then it clicked, he had a way to get her down the hole, and get her down without a fight. As he cornered her back against the hole, he turned his back on her, pulling out his walkie talkie, and shrouding it under his trench coat.

Small giggles, and snorts escaped his throat, as he whispered into the radio.

"Lizziee babbbbbyyy." He hissed mocking the man over the radio, pretending to be one of Lzards pathetic little sex slaves theat he lugged around, one that was actually interested in him. _Yeah right._

he hadnt realized why he hadnt just tuned them on the radio before to ease her worries.

However, Goggle had immediately hid the radio back in his coat,she hadnt noticed that he had even had it out.

Suddenly a voice, came on full blast angrily over the walkie talkie.

_"Goggle! That you? Wha` the fucks wrong wit` you, Y` damn ol' horn!" _

Goggle could have laughed, Lizard called him a "horn"? Short for "Horn ball" Or "Horny Person" Either way. Now Lizard, was infact the "Horn" He must have not known how hypocritical he sounded.

Victoria was taken back by this,

_"Lizard?--_ _Where did that come from?"_ She asked Goggle.

He gave a shrug,

_" I -dont -know, maybe- that, large -hole- right- down- there,"_ He stuttered in between words, taunting her.

She looked down,

_"Down there.."_ She repeated to herself, as she he heard Kelsi, Summer, and Pluto's cat calls, encouraging her to come down.

_"That Toria`?" _Lizard beamed in through the radio.

Just as she was about to back away from the hole, realizing it was the radio, Goggle reached a long hand out pushing her head first, stomach down into the hole. She let out a sharp scream, and Goggle began laughing hysterically. That was too easy for him.

Lizard began to curse loudly, and obnoxiously at him over the radio, which goggle just shrugged off, and began to help Cyst shoot down the hole.

* * *

_"Who was that?"_ Jupiter was caught up in the laughter, of hearing the shrill sudden scream over the radio.

Lizard gave no response, only mumbled curses under his breath, as he forced the radio back down into his pocket.

_"Summer look!" _Kelsi pointed to Lizard and Jupiter who had walked by the tunnel they had landed in without noticing.

_"Wait!"_ Summer called out, causing the men to retrace their steps backwards, and stagger into the room, embracing the sound of their unharmed voices.

Lizard stepped in the room, while Goggle was just coming down to shoot letting out loud hoots of manic laughter, Lizard charged towards the hole as Goggle plummeted out, and gave him a swift deck in the face.

Goggle not really understanding what hit him, gripped his chin and looked up.

_"Fuckin`lil creep." _Lizard growled out, shaking the tenseness from the blow out of his arms.

It was impossible for Goggle to take him seriously, the bursts of laughter that escaped his lips were so uncalled for, so unnaturally loud, everyone in the room stared.

_"Shut tha` fuck up ya damn Hyena" _He insulted his brother diligently again. There was Lizard, swearing again. Now exactly how many times had he cursed during now and then, Victoria wasnt even going to count.

But it was Goggles laughs, that reminded Hades, that his guests had not forgotten to stop by.

_"Jupiters here." _A voice from one of the rooms in another tunnel sounded.

Surly enough it was Hades Voice.

Jupiter glared at Goggle, whom had pursed his lips together tightly in a seal to maintain from the laughter.

"What tha` fuck you laughin bout`, aint` nothing funny." Lizard went on.

Goggle gave a large wild smile,he was just a free spirit, partially masochistic, and psychotic, but he wasnt the one to blame for those genetics.

One of the doors in the hall ways was heard creaking open, and the sound of Hades foot steps echoed down the hall.

All that had been running through Lizard mind, was the baby was his, and he wouldnt take no for an answer.

All that was running through the girls minds, was finding the quickest escape route possible.


	25. Lillie

**DISCLAIMER: heh..? I guess I owe you guys the biggest apology ever right about now. I havent updated in almost two weeks. Which is extremely unnatural for me. I was busting my self, trying to get my grades up. I actually have a regent in a couple of hours, so this kind of sucks. I felt like i've been losing my touch with writing, and just about everything, and I really, really dont want that to happen. So, in order to keep that from happening, I need to do something, wouldnt you say so? **

**Again, sorry for being so late. This chapter goes back. way back. Lizard fourteen, test villages early teens, 14-15-16. **

**You are about to figure out something very important in the story. Why exactly did Lizard keep Victoria alive? And why Goggle was able to form a relationship with Victoria? **

**(There is going to be a couple chapters before we can get back to the present) **

**xoxo- Indietro. **

**CHAPTER TWENTY FIVE: **

* * *

_"Goggle! The` secon time I told ya, get your goddamn,n feet off the table!" _Lizard scowled anxiously at his brother, his fingers tracing the hems of this dirty window in front of him with a cloth, a broom on the floor beside his feet, and a mass of sunlight ringing through the no longer dusty crevices of their house hold.

Big brain scoffed something that they couldnt make out. At the time, big brain had been in his early twenties, his cranium not hanging over a chair, but young enough to be able to tilt his head, and only feel a slight bit of pressure. Still, in that damned wheel chair.

Goggle grinned, as a cheerio spit out of his devilish lips, mocking his brothers tidiness, for _"her."_ Goggle, Pluto, nor Lizard. had yet accepted, nor become accustomed to the "_you have to eat people to live." _Lifestyle. So until Jupiter deemed them men, they were to eat, only food from Freds gas station below the hills.

_"Lizard,. What on earth are you doing?" _Big mama walked in the house, with a bag of food, that her and PLuto had dragged up the hills.

She wiped the sweat from her brow, as Pluto's greedy fingers dug into a loaf of bread that was sealed in one of the bags. The bread, on such an occasion like this was rare, because it was fresh.

Thats what the test village loved about old man Fred, he understood the clan, and gave them fresh food. Never was Lazy, to him, they were his family.

The only family he had at that gas station, was himself, and his daughter Lillie. The rest departed him after his divorce from lillie's mother Tanya,

so he stuck with the only family who couldnt leave him. his precious daughter.

Lillie, was one of the most psychically, and mentally attractive girls to probably ever walk the grounds of the New Mexico desert, or new Mexico itself.

Her short tamed honey locks, swerved around her face perfectly, the rest of her hair aligned with her collar bones. A pin up girl hairdo.

Her beautiful radiant green eyes, known everywhere, and that beautiful peachy kein skin, with the softest patches of pink from the sun on it, highlighting the bones of her cheeks.

Well, Fred loved the mutants of the test village, but certainly, he loved his daughter more. She was not allowed to see them, make contact with them, speak of their names, nothing. They were to be strangers to her. But Goggle, Pluto, and Lizard would not accept that fact. That is exactly why Fred wasnt too fond of them. Freds angel, his pride and joy, and those three boys always trying to pester her, or get her attention. To him, so was gods gift to earth, the perfect model, that represented the true stature of a female. Sheer perfection at its best. And though Fred usually never measured the young mutant boys by their looks, when it came to his daughter, he sure as hell did.

They were freaks, and she was pure gold. Something that they wanted to touch, but Fred would not allow it.

Lillie, was a rebel, yes she was. She did not listen to her father, they were her friends, her best friends, you didnt find many of those in your lifetime, and the odds of finding them in the desert were zero to nothing. But she did, and she loved them, for all it was worth she loved him, and oh how dear they loved her.

The way the would sneak her one of their radios when her papa wasnt looking, and when fred would call her inside telling her it was time for bed.

The three boys would radio her, informing her they were right outside her window, and come to rescue the princess.

She would leave with them that night, and wouldnt come back until the next day.

Her father had always assumed she was just at school. But he assumed wrong. Back in those days, when nothing was modern, the school didnt tailgate your children, and call you to tell you every time you're child was absent, oh no. You were lucky if you were wealthy enough to even own a telephone back in those days.

That reckless girl simply never went.

She had grew up around them, and was not scared of them. She would frequently to advise them, to embrace their flaws, that was exactly what made them so beautiful, so wanted. her heart of gold, couldnt be pierced by a diamond. She was always,and forever the sweetest young thing to walk upon the earth.

Lizard, was unconditionally, inlove with the female. While his brother and cousin liked her, he was head over heels inlove with the perfect little lady.

She had been sneaking out for three years to see them, yet all her life she'd known about them, and never dared to make an advance.

It was the weekend, the time where her father left to town for work. And the time where Miss Lillie, would sneak out, and claim her friends.

Lizard through the wet rag at Goggle who snorted playfully at him. Lizard wanted everything clean, spotless. He loved to impress Lillie, almost as much as he loved touching her, kissing her, hugging her, and just playing around like young kids those days did. Lillie was his best friend, and his lover.

Pluto dropped the half eaten loaf of bread, and pointed out the door way, big mama groaned displeased by her nephew's behavior and bent over to pick up the food.

_"Lillie! Lillie! It Lillie!" _Pluto screamed out corkily getting up to greet her. Before Pluto could come to his feet, Goggle was already almost toppled over him, the bowl up cheerios swiped carelessly to the ground.

_"Aye Lillie!"_ Goggle the scrawny mutant with the blonde hair and the over sized coat, scrambled to his feet, catching his breath.

Lizard remained in the kitchen, frozen. She intimidated hi, he loved her, but it was crazy the way she made him feel. Sometimes, he couldnt even look at her dead in the eyes, without wanting to look away quickly, or start a nervous sweat. The mixture of feelings he had towards her was unfathomable, but he did realize one thing, she was way out of his league. And that was what made him so nervous.

_"Well there, Is that dear Goggle I see!" _Lillie announced excitedly with her hands behind her back.

Pluto gave her a wave, and she gave him one back not entering the became very shy and light hearted around her aswell,

making his lack of speech simmer into nothing at that moment.

_"Miss Lillie,"_ Goggle joined in the conversation which she had just invited him in. He had all due respect for her. She was very kind and hospital to him, and his family. And on his first few lonely nights he was watching for people in the hills, scared, all alone, Lillie would be right by his side, reassuring him. Trying to feed him good criteria, to keep his mind off the horrible thing he was doing. Watching people, becoming the eyes.

Lillie swayed back and fourth with the bright yellow sundress, with the cream whit sash around her waist, and her curly honey golden hair, slipping her fingers up and parting her bangs to see, with her other hand still securely held behind her back.

She Giggled softly as her petty coat blew up in the wind and the boys stared. She smiled playfully, and cast them a look, with her finger pointed out to them giving them "You didnt see that!" look.

"Well, Goggle, I know How you dont like being up in those cold old hills at night, and I know how you complained about you're hair blowing in your face, so, a couple days ago, my father and I went into town, and got a little something."

Goggle cocked his head to the side, as he was strudled over Pluto piningly like a lions cub. Lizards face then came into clear sight for Lillie to see, but he said nothing, he let his curiosity take him had gotten Goggle something?

_"Well," She went on, _

" I told my papa it was for me, but a little white lie never hurt anyone! Especially if your just trying to do good for others!" She spoke in that fresh classy voice of hers. Lillie had always wanted to be an actor, to pursue a career on Broadway, and at that time, because of her mind blowing beauty, and succulent classical vocals, everyone, and every director was looking into her.

_"Soo! I got you this!" _

She then ripped out a hat from behind her back, black, tall, would fit his deformed head perfectly, since he had outwardly mentioned his insecurities about his looks towards her.

Goggle was so dumbfounded, and flattered, he didnt know what to say. Instead he got up, and slowly walked towards the fifteen year old girl, patting his head slightly, and gawking awkwardly at her.

The polite girl, waited until he was infront of her, to hold the bowlers hat out to him. he was intrigued by her random act of kindness.

His eyes met adue with the hat she held out in front of him, and her beautifully manicured nails.

He was quiet for a moment, taking the hat away from her small hands, and placing it over the top of his head, in a motion, that looked like the poor boy was trying to screw it on, and sat there, with it propped upon his head for several moments. He made several nodding gestures, feeling it up, and looking it the window at his reflection to decide if he liked it.

It was the first gift, he had got from anyone.

And he didnt just like it, he loved it.

_"Do you like it?" _Lillie let out, in a voice that seemed very proud of herself. She could tell just by looking at him, that he was more than anything enjoying it.

Goggles voice, became suddenly, strangely serious, and monotone, causing his visible family members to stare.

_"Like it?"_ His scratchy voice echoed.

She couldn't take Goggles seriously, she was the only one that understood his sarcasm, and had him figured out the moment he put on an act to be tough.

She nodded abruptly.

_"Love it!"_ Goggle cawed enthusiastically, running over to the fair maiden, and scooping her up into his arms,rocking her back and forth enchanted by her.

Her girl laughs, sent a smile curling on everyones face. She was really the light of the party, and no, Lizard was not jealous, not at all.

He understood where he stood with her, and he knew that she was very much inlove with him. As he was with her.

They had plans that night, but she of course always made a grand entrance.

While Goggle was spinning her in an abundant of joy, she managed to flash Lizard a small wink, that he caught onto immediately, giving her one back.

He gave off a loud sigh, from the pit of his stomach, he felt as if his insides had liquefied, and he was exhaling them. Weather or not that sounded bad to anyone at that time, it was a god thing.

He stretched his shoulders over his head, and marched out, claiming his woman from Goggles arms.

_"How you been Miss Lillie?" _

There was a time, when Lizard was not so cold.

* * *

_"What do you do with this?" _Lille asked Lizard, toying with am old fashioned knick knack.

_"Well, Ya hit the ball, and all the other ones move, like forces of u`ttraction." _

_"Really is that what you do with his odd thing?" _She questioned defiantly, tugging at the strings of it, to see if it was truly capable of doing what he said.

His rugged leather face pursed into a smile, as he crouched down by her side, his messy mane sticking up in the humidity, yet her hair just fine.

He places his arms around her, and pulled her on his lap, holding the strange object in his hand, preparing to show her how it was used.

_"Goes a lil' somethin like this;" _

He explained, raising a finger to the back with the string on it and pulling it back.

_"You ready?" _

She rolled her eyes.

_"You dog, i'am ready just show my already!" _

He nodded his head, the flush of red on his face increased, as he could feel her eyes watching him tentatively. He pulled the ball back, and like magic, all the other metal balls began to vibrate, bouncing back and fourth hitting each other like some crazy powerful force was exerted upon it.

_"Isn't that just wonderful!" _She squealed in enjoyment. She had never seen something as such, and if she had, it was on display, not being functioned.

She had always wondered what they were for.

A young Cyst came rolling threw the door, no braces, no shotguns, he was free, the neurofibromatosis seemed to be just forming on him. It was a pity, Cyst had been quite the handsome man. Black slicked back hair, and wild blue eyes. But big mama warned him, in time, he would lose his looks, in time the Cysts would grow because it was genetic. And that at times, he's going to feel like he lost everything. Movement impaired, speech slurred, looks gone, and transforming into a monster. Something someone feared, and expected bad things of just by psychical appearance. And though he never wanted to believe big mama, he could slowly see it happening. It started with the hair loss, lumps of wonderful fine black hair falling to clumps, and then the swelling about his face. It was a pity.

At the time Cyst hadn't been much for eating anyone either., At that time, it was only Jupiter, and Neptunes clan, Hades, not so much, in those days, hades and Jupiter clan were quite close, and chameleon had a relatively good relationship with his kin.

Neptune warned them,

_"One day Fred will be gone, aint gonna be nobody to get you food! So you gonna have to get your own! Ain't no Coyotes, aint no Lizards, or vultures left, when you've ate the small population we've got in this deserted hellhole, what you gonna do? What you gonna eat? NOTHING, there aint nothing for you. Suppose you could just walk into town, to the nearest supermarket, you funny if you think they gonna sell you shit without blowing your head off and having you in shackles, or maybe you funny because you know you would have them in shackles to your truck, and blow their heads off for` you eatem? Now aint that the irony of life,, You'll soon see what Iam talkin bout when everyone leaves you, and people start dying. You dont have no one, And no one cares about you." _

Jupiter was convinced, Jupiter was insane.

_"There really is no light at the end of the tunnel, you kids remember that."_ He advised.

He felt, the only way to get through life, was to abide by Neptune's wise words, and so he did.

Though he tried, and tried, to force it upon the kids, and Big Mama, she refused, and they refused without a second thought.

It wasnt until later in their lives, when everything was lost, and they found it was true, nobody did care weather they lived or died, that they were nobodies. They decided to conform to the lifestyle.

At that time, the "Meat house" wasnt even a house. If Jupiter wanted something, he'd have to go to Neptunes mine to get something, because she wasnt going to have any body parts hanging around her parts.

They already looked like monsters, why would you go so far to affirm you were one, by creating such tyranny.

_"Get you're things, and take the girl back home, her daddy back early, and he sure is pissed." Cyst spoke. _

_"Its becoming a little dangerous for a girl like you, to come around these parts now Lil." Cyst informed. _

_"Cyst, what on earth are you talking about! You're my family,!" _

_"No, you need to leave." He spoke again shakily. _

Lillie was confused, what was going on? she was a part of their family, she had known them all her lives, what was so important now, that they decided to banish her?

Lizards lip trembled, he had an idea of what it was about, the cannibalism they had been conducting in Neptunes mines, the people had never been alive when they got them, but they were still aten. He trembled, because, he knew, that they now had their eyes on Lillie.

_"The fuck are those old bastards doin! Lillie dint' do a goddamn thing, she stayin with me!" _

As he ripped her into his arms, she tried pulling away, pounding her fists, on his arm.

_"Lizard! This is Crazy talk! Whats going on!?" _

_"Is Fred safe?" _Lizard asked worriedly.

_" I dont know, but we need to find out."_


	26. History Repeats Itself

**DISCLAIMER: Alas my loves! I have returned, my god, forgive me, I never meant to abandon you for a stupid boy. ugh. But, no school this week, and this will unfortunately be my last week off until April! Aww "sad face" I'll try to get a couple chapters in, more will be coming out now that i've got my grades, and just life in general sorted out. Enjoy my lovelies. **

**transition, past to present. **

**CHAPTER TWENYTY SIX: **

* * *

_"Lilibell--" _

_"Lillie?_" The Sapphire eyes man preached through ruined teeth. he had been looking for her, for quite sometime then. She had ran off, becoming immensely upset with him, after finding out the situation she was now in on her own, and the one he hadnt cared to tell her about. A very important one, does cannibalism ring a bell?

His bristly eyebrows perked up hearing the slight sound of shuffling near by. Lizard gave a heavy sigh facing the side of the Boulder her suspected she was behind. He rolled his eyes, the amount of sensitivity he always showed her was embarrassing , he never wanted his family to witness such softness from him.

"Lil, i swear I didnt know,"

A hysterical cackle was hear behind the rock, as Goggles well rounded head, with he beautifully rendered hat popped out into view.

_"Shit, Lizard, you lie." _

Lizard shot Goggle a puzzled frown, and plopped down frustratedly.

_"Yeah,, Well you jus` shut the hell up, can't find her nowhere." _

Goggle turned his head down to partake in a few nibbles of a piece of food he had, and then to look back up at Lizard, his coat tails swayed in the wind subtly, and his hair blew over his fleshy face, as he wiped the sweet fruits juice from his lips, spitting some of the seeds out. Red juice surrounded some of the saliva on the ground, the fruit had been pomegranate, one of Lillie's favorite besides strawberry.

_"Gee, Liz_," (Which goggle had so kindly always pronounced Leez)

_"Maybe you hant' lie to her so much, she still be here."_ Goggle taunted mercilessly between bites of the fruit.

Lizard flashed his eyes over to Goggle, and gave him a dangerous growl, knocking the fruit out of his hand, and gripping onto Goggles collar bone painfully.

Goggles doll smile once more spread across his face, by this others might interpret he'd enjoy his own torment, well, they were correct, he had enjoyed his own at that point, and grew to enjoy others eventually.

He was like one of those people whom you are sure to come across in a lifetime, who say they enjoy pain, and try to inflict it on themselves for show,

and when no ones around, cry it off.

Goggle never did anything for show, thats how he was.

Masochistic, Sadistic, thats how they all grew to be.

_"Goggle, you know something that you just aint tellin me, you got two secons` ta speak up." _

Goggle snickered, and tore Lizards hands away aggressively. Goggle was never a push over, he was just tolerant, there is a differnt,if anyone was unlucky enough to provoke him, or get on his bad side, understanding would come as clear as say.

_"P` your hands somewhere else, no one know where she is, no one know what happen, why you think iam out here so early?" _

_Lizard gave Goggle a sleezy scoff, and retorted sharply. _

_"Then why you out here? You watchin' her or somethin?" _

Goggles smile faded.

_"Thought the lil girl might `prechiate` me having her back, Lil did do somethin nice for me, she always make you happy, and you-" _

_"Thas beside the point Goggle, you dint' see than." _

_"Told you no, n` the first place." _

Lizard could have screamed, he could have uplifted , and unrooted the earth with his anger. He hadn't seen her, not all day, she was usually around before any of them were awake, cooking, or watching old reruns with Big Mama. Both of them playing with each others hair, doing girly things, Big Mama, and Lillie were just about the only females in the Test village, what were they supposed to do? Big Mama was like a second mother.

Lizard could just smell, under his nose, the subte scent of her perfume still lingering about in the hold house, even when her presence was no where to be found. She always left her, mark, made her presence known, and right now, she wasnt leaving anything, she had just vanished, gone.

_"Where's Neptune, and Papa Hades?" _

Goggle gave a shrug, and posted his binoculars firmly on his face.

"Good you don` know." Lizard repeated, giving Goggle a swift slap on the back.

Goggle stared up confused. He didn't see how it could be good in anyway.

_"Than you n' I got a long walk to go." _Lizard confirmed, which made it clear to Goggle that it wasn't a very optional proposition.

Goggle gave a sneer, darting up, and nearly stalking off in front of Lizard. Lillie went missing, and the whole world was on the Virge on an Apocalypse.

The girl was probably in the shower, doing something, but Lizard just wouldn't take no for an answer.

He was very particular, he knew what time she came, what she did daily, and most of all, he knew when something wasnt right.

* * *

Footsteps shook the cave walls, it was very apparent that there was more than one persona approaching the door.

Victoria's hands never left her stance, criss crossed over her chest, like she had been planning to evade a blow that wad directed her way.

She stayed steady next to Goggle studying the door.

Shotguns were always a winner in Kelsi's eyes, so who did she run to, Cyst, if Hades, or anyone approaching tried to get fres, or any sudden movements, that double barrelled dragon would blow them into oblivion.

Lizard became increasingly angered.

_"This some kinda joke? You makin' a grand entrance, jus come the fuck out already." _

Jupiter let his gave shift to his angsty son, oh how angsty he was, and he would probably have stayed that way, until ninety years old.

_"Damnit, control yourself."_ Jupiter hissed, no compassion in his voice. In order to keep the baby, they would have to work this out civilized, but Lizard had a feeling, they wanted more than the baby.

"This aint happnin` again Jupe! Not now, not ever! He aint got no right to touch no one, he aint got the right to have none of em!"

Jupiter gave a slight frown at his sons words, as he continued rambling on, about something being taken from him.

_"I'll shoot the fucker right where he standin! Thinkin you takin' someone else from me." _

Victoria took a minute to analyze what he was saying. Hades took something from him? What was it, a possession? None of that mattered to Lizard, a person?

Since when did they matter to him either.

She was ready, ready for anything, never again, would anyone lay a finger on her, she reassured herself that.

She had fight in her, she had herself back,

it was impossible to break something, thats already been broken.

Soon enough the door swung open, and it was not Hades, but a mutant unknown to Victoria, tall lengthy, and small circular glasses fitted around his eyes.

Not only him, but another man, even taller, bulky, red hair, deformed head, almost having a childish figure much like Pluto.

Chameleon was no farther behind than the next mutant, they continued piling in, one by one, lining up execution style,

A bald mutant clad with an army getup and a bowie knife, escorted Papa Hades inside, whom the whole time, gritted his teeth like he was proud of something.

Jupiter's clan didn't utter a word, neither did the girls.

For a talk, they shouldn't have felt it was necessary to bring an full equipt in shape army. But it was much more than a talk, this was going to be a new beginning, and possibly an end for some of them.

Breaking the silence, Lizard spoke.

_"Aint'greetin ya formally, we want the kid, she not yours to begin with." _

Hades nearly hollered with laughter.

_"No mine? Than whos, who baby you think it be?" _

Lizard said nothing.

"_We don want th` baby." _Hades confirmed.

Silence again.

Goggle snickered in enjoyment,

_"Make us come the way out here, and not want the baby? what you want then Hades?" _

Chameleon was the first to answer that.

As his oval shaped head surfaced from the shadows, it was very visible some time ago, he had taken a gun wound to the head. His flesh, decayed in a circle, discolored, and reopened, flesh caked over a quarter sized hole upon it.

_"No baby, Her." _His Serpent like fingers urined in Victoria's direction.

No one was surprised, not even her, revenge was the sweetest thing when you pined so long for it.

She had got hers already, he would never be the same, or look the same,

but he hadnt had his fill yet.

Goggle snorted loudly, and rubbed his eyes, his other hand locking in hers, as her gripped tighter and tighter with every word he spoke.

Like he had something, that Chameleon didnt, and he did.

_"You want what you cant have." _

_"Right Lillie?" _

That was _one slip_, ears would regret hearing, and Goggle didnt dare correct himself.

Lizards body became motionless, as he turned to face the little Blond girl.

After all this time, someone had finally figured out, why Lizard had kept her around so long,

She was Lillie, and he wasn't going to let her fate, end the same way, the little girl he used to know did.

It wouldnt end like this, _not again._


	27. What You Mean To Me

**DISCLAIMER: This is a HUGE chapter, It plays a huge role in everything thats ever happened so far, and personally I am so glad to be making it,I've waited long enough, and I am sick and tired of stalling, so you're going to get it straight forward.**

**(Lizard, Goggle, Cyst, Pluto, and Jupe, talking before leaving the cave to discuss the baby issue., then back to present.)**

**CHAPTER TWENTY SEVEN:**

* * *

Lizard sat down in a chair, under the dim light of their kitchen table. Jupiter sat across from him, Goggle sat next to him, cyst and Pluto sat on the side,

Pluto holding the baby, which made lizards over protective eyes, dart over at him several moments at a time, to make sure he wasn't, "mistreating" the baby.

His elbows were both placed on top of the table, and his face laying inside them, boredly, tired of discussing the same thing they had discussed for months now. His tanned skin blazed under the light, or at least if felt like it did, because right now, he wasnt sure if he was going through an interrogation, or playing twenty questions.

They must have forget Lizard had no tolerance whatsoever.

"So what is she Liz?" Jupiter spat out, bringing the whole roof down on him. He wanted an answer, and he was tired of Lizards attempts to always avoid the conversation, which needed to be said and done.

He would always make excuses when Jupiter, and the other mutants asked to discuss,

The first excuse,

_"Cant talk, Toria` want me to check on Kelsi."_

Second excuse.

_"Gotta see if we got n' more fresh meat."_

Third excuse,

_"Lemme' the fuck `lone." _Not much of an excuse, but still, it was avoiding any conversation.

Jupiter tapped his long nails repeatedly on the wooden table, waiting for some sort of answer from Lizard, but he wasn't going to crack yet.

_"She anything like, ya know, Lillie?- Is she your "Lillie" of this generation?_" Jupiter joked.

Lizard raised his head from his hands, giving Jupiter a sneer.

_"Don' you ever mention that name again." _He warned.

Lizard had never spoke of Lillie since the "accident" what happened to her, broke him, and everyone else. If they weren't willing to admit how dear she was to them as well, they were downright liars, Lillie did everything for them, and they did everything for her.

Goggle's nose faced the table, he had the up most urge to grab his hat, and caress it, maybe even hold it to his heart, but he did not, that would be a sign of weakness, and a sign that he really was hurt.

Pluto gave a slight smile, thinking back on the times spent with her, how they were all children, always getting into mischief, and enjoying life before their depression.

Cyst wished he could share those memories. all he could remember, is that was a time, when their life began to fall apart, when he physically, began to fall apart. It was not something he wanted to remember.

Jupiter, however, didnt have as much emotion towards her as the others did, at the time, over thirty years ago, he may had cared for the girl.

But, the past was the past, and he felt no need to dwell in it. He thought, thats what made you weak. On the other hand, he would used that against Lizard to make him strong, to make him get up in the morning, he would constantly remind him of her, and it eventually drove him to be a monster.

His feelings had always been locked away with her. Preventing him from ever forming new ones.

"_Dont mention her name?" J_upiter restated.

_"But didn't you love her, Lizard boy?"_

Lizards face went pale, he could see Jupiter holding back a smile, and that's when bowls went flying. Shooting plates, everything he could, at the wall, to the side, taking his anger out.

_"You coulda` saved her! She still be alive!"_

_"But you let that bastard, have er`!"_

Lizards face was a bright red, as he placed one arm on the table, breathing heavily, he looked down at the mess he created, and big mama, who was glaring at him threw the door way.

_"She was pregnant, y` know.."_

_"She was the girl, tha` was gonna have my baby."_

He pointed on long finger to his chest.

"Mine." He explained.

Jupiter opened his mouth to say something, but did not. Goggles eyes were beyond wide, and Cyst swallowed hardly.

No one knew Lillie was pregnant, but they all had wanted her to be, even if it was a young age, she would have brought a healthy, not deformed, and loved baby into the world. And that was probably the only time, they could have ever expected something like that.

As Lizard stood up, over the shattered porcelain, he bent it up, picking up a small piece, and looking at his reflection.

It reminded him of Victoria, when she had cut her hair off, and Victoria reminded him of Lillie, either way, he couldnt win.

Victoria was so much like her, older, turned seventeen while being in the test village. She was bold, and probably a bit more cautious then Lillie, but other than that, they were Siamese twins.

When Lizard first saw Victoria at the gas station, looking for Kelsi, he knew he wasnt out for a quick killing. When he saw the resemblance, but also the defiance, and rebelliousness, in her eyes. He just wanted to keep her. To look at her,to be a reminder of what once was. His love for Lilly, was undying. and still was. He never expected, to come so attached to her, always having to go after, always having to fight her, and actually put effort into it,

always having to save her friends, or get her "edible food" as she called it. And then there was those nights, like the craters, where they had long talks, about both of their pasts, at first she would bring it up, and mourn for what she lost, telling her she hated him, and that she would find a way to leave, which made his anger issues ten times worse. And then, there were those times, where they would dance, and he got drunk, and would begin to sing,

And out of all the dark, pain, and hurt he had caused her, psychically and and emotionally..She would smile, a sincere, beautiful smile, that he didnt know how to react to. Lizard hadnt seen anyone smile since, his Lillie. What it did to him, he'd never speak of.

When Victoria told him, "I love you." It was impossible to say it back.

Lille was dead. Hades, and Neptune's clan, had raped, pillaged, and savaged her for all she was worth. and ripped her apart like starving animals, forever hibernating away in the caves. When Lizard had went out looking for her, with Goggle. He remembered holding her there, holding her head up, and even crying.

He was so young, and so naive. He sang to her, and cried for her, telling her "everything will be okay" With a waterfall built in his eyes, and ready to burst.

Goggle, never was able to be as social as people as he once was. He suffered as much as anyone.

As Lizard held Lillie in his arms, Goggle broke everything, screamed, ripped the hat off, taking the liberty to step on it. Some of the Mutants would say it "Symbolized the destruction of the Test Villages heart."

He left the old hat in the cave. Not coming back for it, until he killed everyone that lived in the mines, he vowed to do so, but never did.

When they buried Lillie, Lizard went back, and retrieved Goggles hat, he had never let it go since.

The burial was almost insatiable to take.

Why did it happened to her? Because she was there. She went looking around, wandering by herself. IN grounds where the rules of the Test Village did not apply, where the other clans didnt need someone like Fred or Jeb to get their food. You were the food, simple as that.

Fred moved away, as soon as he found out, he took nothing with him, said no good byes, one day, he just up and left.

When Jeb moved in, Lizard, and Pluto were helping dispose of the pictures of Fred, and Lille, and all of their belongings.

They threw it into a roaring fire, where it would never be seen again. Unfortunately, they could not do the same with their memories.

Pluto would stay up night after night, by the door, at that time, he didnt understand when some was "dead" They were gone. He was far too young to understand. Lillie would usually come late at night, when her father was asleep, and in the morning, when she was supposed to be going to school.

Pluto waited there, for a month, calling out her name, in the morning, and at dusk. Until he finally understood.

He was never able to avert from his childish ways.

After all this, and all the changes through the years, losing her, cannibalism, killing, he was in one of the darkest ages of his life.

Where he became someone else, a machine, a killer, apathetic, and remained that way.

Lizard had finally found a light.

One who brought back the life in everything, who could paint happiness with a touch, and sing with a smile, and that was Victoria.

As a matter of fact, through all that hardships, that was all of the girls.

if it hadnt been for them sticking together, and fighting for each others survival, no one in the test village would have cared, no one would have bothered, they would have been just like the rest.

Fending for themselves, survival of the fittest.

Which was also how the Test Village lived.

The girls brought a new motto. A new outlook on life to the test village.

It's not like the mutants would uninhabit their ways of killing, or change their diet of food, not even cease to be so relentless.

But they would always make room for the lovers, and the fighters, the ones who had proved themselves, and those people, were Summer, Kelsi, and Victoria.

They were now, fully accepted, and some even loved, in the Test Village.

* * *

Lizard was blank.

They wanted her. And only her. To break the Test Village down little by little again. They found the light. and if they blew that light out, than complete darkness would engulf again.

Lizard looked up, a strange look on his face, and began to laugh under his breath.

"_You fuckin` crazy..If you think you ever layin` a hand on her,"_

He roughly grabbed her arm, and she swerved over by his side. She hated being so close to Hades, and wanted to back as far away as she could up from Chameleon, but she knew Lizard wasnt going to let her get hurt, he was going to protect her.

_"I'll rip that bitch apart, just like I did yer` other one!"_

Hades darted forward to snatch her, And two guns were pointed at him, and three men lept forward. Lizards magnum, pointed at his head, Cysts pointed at his chest,

Goggle, Pluto, and Jupiter, infront of the Girl who was thrown out of the way by Lizard.

Hades gave a large smirk, and nodded his deformed head, shrinking back into the darkness, darting the aims shot at him.

_"We come back for the whore!"_ Chameleon hissed in the distance. And than nothing. Hades clan, lurked slinkily back into the mines. They were out numbered, and weapons were out dated. Nothing beats a gun, not even the strongest mans brute will power.

_"We're leavin`." _Lizard informed, picking up Victoria by the hand, and placing the gun in the other one.

The tears in her eyes were more than visible. Lizard didnt give her up, he would have been willing to trade the baby for her, and he wasn't going for it.

The person she knew, months back, had changed currently.

_"Common," _Lizard grunted impatiently, as she picked up, his spike chain, and gave it back to him.

When she slung it over his shoulder, she was quick to whisper in his ear.

"_You didnt give me up, what about the baby?"_

_"What about tha` baby,?" _He questioned.

Now this had been quite the set back, Lizard was ready to take down, anyone that tried taking his guardianship from Persephone, and now, he was letting the child go, going to give it to Hades, for her?

"Why are you doing this Lizard, you want that baby more than anything, Nina wanted you to take care of it, she wanted us to take care of it!"

He let out a huge huff, his blue eyes, stared right into hers, as everybody was getting ready to leave the mines, and was calling for them to end their chat.

He placed his two gloved hands on each side of her cheek.

_"No, I wanted you more than anything."_

She shook her head, and pulled his hands away.

_"No! You love Persephone, there must be another way, you cant just give her back!"_

_"If it keeps em` from coming after you, I don` want it."_

Victoria shook her head, he wasnt making any sense, she walked a head catching up to Kelsi, and glancing back at him, occasionally. He was watching.

_"You don` know, what you mean to me." _


	28. Who Is She?

**DISCLAIMER: I cant even tell you how long it's been since ive written, I've had some serious withdrawals lately, thank god my grades are up, and there's only three months left of this marking period. I can finally take a breather, and get back to what i love doing the most.**

**Listen, I know nowadays it takes me forever to get a chapters up, but dont give up on me okay loves, I wont let you down, and I'll always come out with more.**

**Just keep checking, and be patient, I promise you'll find what you're looking for in time.**

**-Indietro**

**CHAPTER TWENTY EIGHT:**

* * *

There's never a right time for anything, and there should never be a right time to express feelings you may or may not have, for a monster, a creature cold by nature. But what is one to do. It was now early March, Persephone was still under Lizards guardianship, And Hades had made no effort to launch an attack or condone any violence against jupiter"s clan yet.

Victoria sat upon the bridge of Goggles watch, leather clad hands upon binoculars that belonged to Goggle. She wore a short tan vest, Believed to be Lizards, according to blend better in the hills. Her cat like eyes, still the first to paralyse any, a vibe of malevolence still reeked within them. Always looking like she was up to some type of mischief, when in reality, there was no more room, or time for her to be doing anything wrong. Her full lips still pursing that wonderfully cursed smile she had always been capable of pulling, laugh lines rised beyond any other, much like a Cheshire cat. She was still herself, that was the only thing she was feeling she hadn't lost at that time.

Her relationship with Summer, and Kelsi, had simmered into an oblivion, there was nothing left to be said or done with them any more. She could no longer inject them with lectures of hope, no longer make them spew out shrill colourful laughter they once had, they were done. And home was calling. How long was one to stay, and watch such a life before their eyes, how was one to accept it to be their own. Though life for them was never paved with riches or golds, it was a life of freedom, a life full of love, hate, and despicable actions, that would soon be forgotten,apologies and make ups would come spuring out light daylight. They couldnt seem to find any more light in the hills, where were all those characteristics there?

Goggle shifted boredly, studying Victoria's' direct focus on the sight presented before her, his dirtied trench coat strayed among the rigid twigs, and imperfection of the ground below. The urge he had to pull if off, and make a sleeping bag out of it was quite unreal.

He had to be the one to be out here with her, instead of pondering random thoughts with the other grey lumps back in the test village.

Though no one was full of character any more, some kind of conversation, any kind, of any topic, could have sparked his interest at that point. Figuring she wasnt going to talk, he decided to make the first approach.

_"Hey Toria."_ Goggle motioned for the binoculars, wanting to take a peep himself.

"Find anything?: He asked, taking the black orbs in his hands.

A look of relief spread across her face. "No, and Hopefully I never will." She groaned exhaustedly.

They had been sitting on Goggles watch stalking the area everyday to watch for Hades, or anyone with a relation to that clan, But he never came.

It was Jupiters orders even so, to rise early, and prowl when the sky turns black at the watch.

"Just in case." Jupiter would reassure.

The clan watched while they were awake which was usually around noon, but they had other things to attend to, such as chasing the female outsiders around the Hills, which Victoria never took kindly of. All that ran in her mind when she saw each of them actin in such a manner is "that could have been me..That was me."

Since Victoria was still wanted by Hades, it was her job to take responsibility and lookout for herself with Goggle.

Goggle let out a small snigger, placing one hand on her shoulder, his four fingers gripping tightly on the vest.

"_They no come for you, why you worry so much then?"_

She scoffed through her teeth.

_"That shouldnt even be a question, I have more then a little paranoia right now..I cant eat, I can't sleep without thinking they will show our doorstep. And when I do, my lungs tighten, it feels like I can't even breathe, How am I supposed to feel safe knowing I"Am the object of war bound to happen, something that's inevitable, because I'am forced to call this place home."_

"_It's the only home you"ll ever know." _Goggle informed groggily, throwing the binoculars down, and trolling back to his stance.

All this about not letting her go, bothered her, they were crazy possessive, and she couldn't unwind from the leash they looped so tightly around her neck.

She want a toy. She was not who they thought she was, or who they wanted her to be. She was not...her..

Her dark brown eyes met the ground, she was going to ask a question, and try to avoid sinking her teeth into her bottom lip, a habit that always found its way to her when she was unsure, or frustrated.

_"You do remember our field play in the mines,"_ She suggested to him.

A blank look surpassed his face, he was still noticeably uninterested.

_"Of course, how I forget?" _He remarked quietly.

_"And if I wanted to know about something, something that happened in the mines, could you give me an answer?"_

Goggle blew a small hint of cackles through his lips.

_"Not a dictionary, donno everthin`,"_

_"Why, what you wanna ask?"_

Victoria clutched her hands together, turning to face him.

_"I want to know who Lillie is."_

Goggles face dropped,

_"why you wanna know that?"_

_"I saw the way Lizard looked at me, when Hades mentioned another girl, what happened to her?"_

Goggle glared puzzledly at her, his black beaded eyes in shock. No one was ever supposed to bring up that name again, no one had even spoke her name, for years, it seemed like decades. She was a memory better forgotten.

_"How you know her name?_" Goggle pointed out curiously. Though they were in the caves, no one had even uttered her name, The devil himself Hades, had not even said it, so how did Victoria have the knowledge of this?

"I fo_und something, back at the house, with her name on it."_ She stated bravely.

It then struck Goggle.

One thing, In Lizards room, they had pack so carefully away, was the knocker. With the metallic balls, and the string, the one object that had both Lizard, and Lillie's name carved into the bottom of it.

_"Found it, hmm.." _Goggle replied loosely, his eyes seemed to search for something within himself to muster up some kind of strength, he had the eyes of a lost soul,trained solely on the topic,eyes that were able to talk for themselves, and say "where do I begin."

* * *

Summer layed drearily across the small bed, her eyes pining for the beams of sun before her.

"I _just remember what its like,"_ she began,

"_To not feel so alone in this world, to not feel like you don't belong, and to feel you have a greater purpose in life." _She directed towards kelsi, whos eyes were tainted, and unmoving as she bunched herself together in the corner of her own bed.

She had slipped away into some kind of coma, a coma enveloped by an incurable depression.

Kelsi never responded.

_"Dont you remember, what it was like, going to school, being around the loud girls, and the shouting boys, having the teachers give demands from across the room, and we obey because we respect her, not because we fear her."_

Without looking up, Kelsi began to speak.

_"What do you want me to say?"_ She questioned.

_"Should I have faith, should I believe one day, I can get out of this wretched place, and start life with clean slate?"_

_"Yes." _Summer responded calmly, cupping both of her hands on a bowl around her stomach.

_"I cant do that anymore."_ Kelsi stated firmly.

Summer was quiet for a minute, taking in Kelsi's negative energy.

_"Kelsi, I"am pregnant."_

* * *

Victoria came in with Goggle late at night, Goggle escorted her to her room, and threw a couple blankets in her direction,

They crept inside her room, and grabbed each side of the blanket pulling it across the bed firmly. The blankets were a golden colour, some they had recently taken from outsiders that came by a few days prior. They were comfortable sheets, compared to what most of the mutants used. Cotton, not torn, just worn out a bit, they still had a long way to go before they were close to the amount of the destruction the other comforters had endured.

Goggle reached into his coat pocket, his fingers fiddled with a string of white, pulling it out.

_"Here,"_ Goggle said, throwing her a necklace of pearls, he had taken from a woman.

She tilted back, and caught it in her hand, examining it.

"Why did you give me this?" She questioned. Sure they were beautiful, but besides the fact he stole them, and thought she might like them, did he really have another significant reason why he throw them to her, and not sell them to Jeb?

"_You always tellin` everyone how you like the ocean, you always tell me bout` the ocean, thought maybe you see these, maybe if I give em` to you, you might have a little more hope."_

"_Maybe it make you happy, because it remind you of home."_

Ending that, he walked out if the door.

Could it be, that he took notice to all the things she had said about home, Goggle possibly sensed her frustration towards him, she had always remarked on how badly she had missed her home, and how desperately she lusted to go back, it became very apparent to her, that Goggle didnt want her to leave. He didnt like the feeling o Homesick she had always described.

_"Goggle, Wait," _Victoria began, hearing his trudging at the front of the stairs.

By giving her those pearls, he had made it very clear, the she had hurt him.

When the front door opened, and then came to a slam, she felt her head pulse like crazy.

How had she let it get to the point, where she was no longer considerate of his feelings, that she no longer was grateful he took her under his wing, respected her, and protected her from all that had tried attacking her while she had been in the hills.

Yes, it was him holding her captive, all of them had been holding her captive. But as of then, she started to see things differently,

if given the chance, could she really leave them?

She swung the door open to Lizards room, who was still not back yet, and turned off his light, only keeping the small night light he had took from Nina's room so long ago on.

She observed the room as her eyes adjusted to the darkness, about to go looking for Lillie and Lizard's "Possession", but she didnt have to look too far. Before her eyes, the strange knocker sat on the dresser by the door, pushed to the far corner, as if someone had been looking at it, someone had been reminded of its existence.

Victoria brought herself to her feet, tucking her hair behind her ears, she could feel herself become saddened, as small droplets of water began to form beneath her eyes. As she reached for the object, taking it in her hands, and returning to the bed, she had recalled the story that was told to her that day, the story of the girl so much like her. Too much like her. it was truly heartfelt.

The door creaked open, and in shot the man of the room. Lizard. His eyes shot straight towards the object in her hands, and then to her face. The spiked chain in his hand stained with blood fell to the floor, as he was forced to look up at her, with her large eyes full of tears.

"_Who am I to you?" _She whimpered mournfully.

"Am I her? Is this all I will ever mean to you?"

_"Oh Toria`.."_ He grimaced, rushing to her side,

_"Jus` pu` that down, don` mean anything now."_

He attempted to pull it away from her but every attempt was shattered by her tightening grip.

"_What do I even mean to you?" _She finally broke down, releasing the object, and letting it crash into the floor boards.

He took a hold oh her trembling arm, locking his hand in his, and bending down into a tight embrace.

"_More than you will ever know." _He admitted hoarsely.

"How do I know that Lizard! How do I know I'am not Lillie to you!"

Lizard grabbed a hold of her shoulders, and gave them an aggressive shake.

_"Cause` Lillie's dead! Know you aint` Lillie from the first time I saw you, nd' still dont think ya`are."_

_"Then why do you want me here!"_ She sobbed heart brokenly, what was her purpose to him?

He was quiet for a moment, his eyes searched hers, and his face turned to the floor. HE grabbed a handful of his hair, and let out a defeated whisper.

_"Cause` I love you Toria`, Tha`s how you know."_


	29. Losing You

**DISCLAIMER: Decisions Decisions. This is NOT the last chapter. The next one, however will be.**

**CHAPTER TWENTY NINE:**

"If ever there is tomorrow when we're not together.. there is something you must always remember. you are braver than you believe, stronger than you seem, and smarter than you think. but the most important thing is, even if we're apart.. i'll always be with you."

WP

"Do y` like it?" The male asked a bit unsure of himself.

Victoria fluttered her lids for a moment, starring at the dress presented to her. Sure it was pretty. Sure it was expensive. But she hadnt exactly wanted hand-me-downs from some poor girl never to be heard of again.

_"You know what, I do..It's great,"_ She clenched in between her teeth trying to sound grateful.

"But, I dont think it'd fit is all, I'd probably be a lot more comfortable in my own clothes."

However, catching her eye had been a small pocket knife, she examined it for a moment, caressing the tip of it with her fingers.

"Well I havent seen one of these in a long while, yeah?" She exclaimed expecting Lizard to behold some sort of great accomplishment before his eyes,

Instead he gave a heavy sigh, and threw the dress back in the pile of clothes that nobody had cared for. He would just have Ruby dress the mannequins in the clothing.

Victoria merely shrugged tucking it into the front of her shirt, as if any use would come from it.

"Its really nice out," Victoria stammered impolitely ruining the moment.

_"We supposed to spend this day t`gether Tor`ia." _He reminded Morosely. It seemed as though she hadnt wanted to spend any time at all with him whatsoever.

"Whats today?" She asked, ignoring his statement, and drawing one hand upon her chin. Lizard wasnt too fond of the way she was acting, it was itching him to put her in place.

_"Fine, les` go 'ouside." _He closed frustratedly on her, grabbing her lightly by the shoulders, and pushing her towards the screen door, placing one hand on the knob, so that it opened, and a gust of wind blew in her face. She squinted momentarily, as Lizard let go of her. The sun was shining brightly, Ruby And Kelsi were on the swing set, Summer was next to Cyst on the Next house over, The both had cigarettes in there hand, which Summer looked like she needed, and cyst had a wet towel, over the barrel of his shotgun, polishing it perhaps.

Lizard firmly placed his hand on the sun hat, pulling it down to cover his burnt face. Ever since the sun had come around, Lizards skin had become much darker, a bronze color, which Victoria often complimented him on, But Lizard would only scoff at this idea, replying with

_"Fuck th` sun, I burn lika fuckin` pig out ere'."_

_"well unlike you're heart..At least there's still something left to burn."_ She'd reply. He'd only motion his chin in her direction as if to agree.

Her face was towards the sky, her hair dancing slickly in the wind.

_"This place.." She thought surly. _

_"How have I become so attached to such a place.."_

She felt the blaze of Kelsi's inferno like eyes set on her, she could make out the clenching of fists on the swing set, and the pure resistance of them ever becoming anything in each others eyes again.

Her eyes rotated slowly over in Summers direction. watching as the two sat tiredly by the shot gun, smoke spewing out of every Orpheus engaged in a smooth conversation. Almost as if they were a couple. No one, would tell her to quit smoking. There was no a soul that cared.

A baby, a baby very early in it's life would be born, dead, or alive. It had not hit her yet. Trauma still befriended her.

Victoria's cheekbones fell frozen, and tense. her head lowered to the ground, in recognition of her own flaws. What she had let herself hands modeled into a prayer position, making there way slowly into one balls of fists, held slightly underneath her stomach.

She could remember the smiles of yesterday, the warmth of home. The serene light that was once her.

How could she have ever let it get so far? So far away from her..

_"Lizard, I really need to get my mind off things._."

_"Yer crazy if y` think i'm lettin ya have a cigarette." _He jeered, pulling his arm abruptly away from her with the lighter high towards his face.

_"No.."_ She stated firmly, bringing one hand up to rub her eye.

"_Thats not it, I, I just need to be alone for a while."_

_"Huh, Like I couldn` tell?" _He ridiculed harshly.

She peered at him, silently for a moment. Taking in his comments.

"Yeah..That's right. I'am going to walk up to jebs, and grab something, I don't think i'll make it through the week with out it." She stammered lifelessly.

_"Wha` you bein' so bitch cause you on yer period?"_

Her lips grappled into a straight line, her eyebrows folded downward, and she placed a hand on her hip.

_"Yes, that's exactly the case._" she muttered, rolling her eyes and kicking pebbles walking away from him.

Pluto faced Lizard, watching her leave,

"Knew it." Lizard scoffed incredulously.

A small laugh escaped Pluto's lips, causing Lizard to grab him by his jaw.

_"What you laughin` at you ol` bastard?" _lizard hissed under his breath, watching as she staggered away lightly.

_"You best take Ruby with you!" _He called out.

Her eyes cast an unsettling look on him, as she peered back. She felt her stomach go uneasy, as she realized what she was about to do so easily, without any caution at all.

She shifted her dark eyes to Kelsi whom had her back facing her, and her eyes peeled on the sun. She squinted her eyes painfully, not because the sun had done this to her. With their connection so long gone, it was all reason to feel regret.

She pressed her teeth roughly against her lip, locking it in place as she now watched summer inhale the last drag of smoke. Holding it as she felt Victoria stare at her, she finally let the smoke blow in Victoria's direction, which was certainly a remark of disrespect.

She felt light headed, that was for sure. Pulling both of her arms behind her head, and letting out a loud moan. She suddenly realized something she had not for so long. Something so important, it tore at her insides violently for just now remembering.

She let out a small pant, examining the area.

Recollection of home striked her.

Her own clothes, she cursed bitterly with every ounce of humanity swelled in her.

They were not hers.

_"Who's-Whos's clothes were these.." _She thought sickly, pulling her fingers through the rim of the shirt.

_"What was the girls name?"_

_"What was she feeling when she wast attacked, did she scream? Did she cry, or beg for her life?"_

Lizard grimaced at the frozen Victoria, folding his hands in his pockets genuinely, waiting for her to say something to him.

Had it occurred to her at all, that she was simply standing there looking insolent?

He gritted his teeth.

_"Why y` gotta be such and idiot sometimes?"_ He rambled with danger written all over his lips.

Still, she moved not.

Her mouth hung open for the time of her standing, and her heart pounded like thunder against her insides. It traveled, streaming its way up her neck, to the unwillingness of her ear drums.

Her legs, were not the ones she stood taller on much before. Her legs were now weak. They were not her own.

Her saliva grew thick in her mouth, as she was suddenly full of inspiration and strength. She had let threats, and death get inside her head, and toy with her emotions for too long.

A day before arriving, she was strong, if you ever dared to interrupt her, she would truly decimate you. Physically, and emotionally tear your body down molecule, by molecule serving to be a true human wretch and one not to be toyed with.

Her personality was that of a steel driver, sharp and ready for action if ever provoke, she was protective, and now was overprotected,

She was strong, but now defensive, she was weak minded, but now useless. Her incessant whining was now becoming apparent, had she really thought so lowly of herself.

_" I am strong."_ She repeated steadily still unconvinced in her mind.

_By the means of aggressive hands ripping her back from a future, by the power of malicious and undiscovered minds who reigned over her,_

_and by the sheer lack of will power that perused her to give up because of a presumed, and uncanny weakness caged inside of her. She let herself be dragged deeper into him, descending quickly away from the life she held so dearly before her eyes in the past._

_But No longer, never again would she cease to protect the ones she loved. Never again would she continue to ignore true emotion welded around her heart, scolding her soul, and burying her mind with misfortuned doubt._

_No. because she was stronger. No. because she was better. And simply because, that was not her._

_It was then that she came to the realization that her life, was the most precious thing to her. That her life, was more then pretty words, and clever lies. Her life- Was her witty, and intelligent mind, and that life was only hers._

She concealed her eyes tightly, ever so tightly, as sweat began to condensed down her forehead.

"We can't live like this." She beamed once again, making the sweat more intense, on the verge of cupping her face in her hands, a sharp object inside her shirt gave her a jab. She knew now. What she was about to do.

_"Ruby." _She spoke, the words quite tangled in her throat.

_"Come here.."_ She let out a bit choked up. Confuse ruby set foot off the swing with a loud clatter. Kelsi gave a questioning look to Victoria, who did not dare meet her gaze. She kept her eyes focused intently on the red hooded female drawing near her.

She gulped tightly, almost to point she thought her circulation would be cut off.

Pressing her hand against the brim of her shirt, she made haste to take the small pocket knife in her hand. Thankfully unseen by the hills,

But it was not unseen by Kelsi.

Kelsi gave a silent gasp, her face draped in a bright red as she caught the gleaming of silver stretch into her friends hand.

Victoria then looked at her, her eyes shuddered with a half open, and pained expression.

The red left Kelsi's face, as Victoria narrowed her hand to Ruby, taking her palm into hers with her other pressed up in front of her.

Her back was to the village, but her eyes narrowed to Kelsi.

To say Kelsi wasn't fully aware of what she was doing, was an absolute lie. The color of her face dropped to white, as inaudible, and slow no's pleaded out of her lips. Victoria only shut her eyes firmly, and looked away.

Cyst gave a crooked gaze in Victoria's direction, nudging his head to get Jupiter's attention. Summer's attention was also now intent on Victoria.

It was obvious, suspicion was now going on, she had never answered Lizard, and was taking her time to move with Ruby, ever so slowly.

Cyst reloaded the barrel on his shut gun, putting the cigarette out from under the bottom of his boots sole.

He gave a muffled cackle, facing Jupiter, Now seeing as all the mutants began surfacing their eyes over to the specific area by the swings.

Their attention was all drawn on Victoria, and she could feel the daggers of a million eyes hung heavy above her head.

Kelsi noticed, and bravely acknowledged this fact.

She quickly put on the most artificial front ever played in her life. A fake smile spread across her face, as she cheered happily for Summer.

_"Hey, Summer! Come here, I need to ask you something?"_

Summer not really coming to an understanding spat back in between mutants, _"What?"_

She had not gotten her point.

Victoria unhitched the knife from it's resting place flicking it up unheard under her shirt.

Kelsi's eyes were set in a dead radar on it.

_"I want to wear that white coat!"_ Kelsi intentionally let out a hint of frustration in her voice.

_"White coat?"_ Summer repeated to herself.

_"Ahh, the one Tori'a` always wore, haven seen that in a while." _Jupiter jabbed with a smirk.

There was a reason for this being. The coat was ruined, thrown away, it was no longer worth a penny.

And Kelsi would already had very much have known this, being _she was the one who had thrown it away._

She now understood what was going on.

Things, were about to go down.

On the inside, Summer couldn't help but return a smile to kelsi, and state "I'am coming."

This smile, and these words, were not fake.

Victoria, was proving herself to them, maybe even the last time she may have been able too,

and they were going to get out. They were making a run for it.

Her hand slid over Cyst's shoulder, bringing herself to her feet. The old flooring whimpered eerily from underneath her.

Sun down was now around the corner. And the skies were dark as ever.

The darkened sands blew over the houses, the settle of them came uneasily, as she hissed and groaned in the darkness.

The hills once again looked like terror, and macabre, uninviting with black smog surrounding them, and howls of the night drawing near.

The pompous sound of the forbidden zone was now alarming in her head. With every heart beat, the noise grew louder, and more terrifying. They were no longer connected by any human strands. It was already over.

Summer staggered up scared lifelessly, as the cold wind hit her face. In the brink of the night, Cyst looked truly evil. He let her go, as his hand ran steadily up the shotgun, he let out soft, and gnarled growls beneath his breath, the sound of the metal dragging against the wood boards as he rose. Was intimidating.

Jupiter stood tall, towering. His arms crossed and his darker persuasion antagonized the seen.

Coyotes howled louder, with blood curtailing growls that stretched for miles, catching Lizards ear, he stuck his finger inside his earlobe slightly.

His eyes glowing a ghastly, and frightening blue in the night, his deformities more pronounced, as she gripped tightly on his faithful magnum. A steady raspy breathing haltered from his mouth, that she to drag on into the air.

Pluto swallowed, and insastiously licked the top of his lips. His palms crunched into a ball as Summer reached Kelsi, his eyes fell to the Butchers house, and back at the girls, time after time.

Suspicion wound up inside of them all. This, was not the reason however they all had been acting the way they were, because it was animal instinct. It was who they were.

They were the reason children were never able to sleep at night. They were the reasons children could not lift their feet over their bed, none the less touch the ground alone at night. It was all because of them, young ones crawled up in their blankets wrapping bundles of blankets over their heads at night, in fear of the monsters banging at closet shudders, or crawling drearily with deformities from under their beds. They had reason to be scared, because these monsters were very real.

Monsters from the beginning, and until the end. For a living, they consumed flesh. You can only imagine the affects of their remission from the girls would fade of sooner or later. Moral was always expect the unexpected, and truthfully, the unexpected was to be quite expected, and highly anticipated when a bead of drool lowered itself down Lizard's cleft lip.

A killer, was a murderer, and a murderer, was a killer. There was nothing anybody hadn't tried in the past, or being that present time, to have changed anything that was bound to happen in those seconds.

Victoria's hand shot up to ruby's throat, the knife placed directly on it. Ruby let out a horrified scream, that was the least of it, before gun shots and screaming were heard.

As the knife cut into Ruby, and Summer and Kelsi sped fast darting away, Victoria took one last look at Lizard, who was now on his knees on the ground, a hand thundered solidly against the ground with the wrath of Thors hammer. Repetitive screams, gargled out of his throat, as he let out a small gag, it was all making him sick, and he should have known all along.

Ruby's unresponsive, dying of warmth body flew to the ground with a thud. Victoria faced it hysterically, realizing what she had done, and shakily stepped back before her work, her head contorted on the ground.

One last look up, Lizard's _truly _cold blue eyes were in motion. They cruelly narrowed their way to meet with her own eyes, in disbelief. His palms pressed steadily against the ground, very, very, intently, and contently, and slowly, he lifted his hands off the ground, reaching back for his gun. His hands traveled up the cock of the gun, reloading it. He wiped one minuscule tear from his face, and slight vomit from his mouth. As he perched up, almost to standing. Her thoughts kicked in while Kelsi, and Summer screamed far ahead of her in the hills, screaming unusually shrilly, and petrified, with no hint of amusement left.

_"You'd better run."_


	30. Smart Girl

**Disclaimer: Haha! I think I made quite comeback with that last chapter. Well. here's the thing, A. Your going to want to slap me after reading this one because you were probably shocked to hell, but then again, you mine as well wipe that nervous sweat from your brow, and thank me for not-Well, you'll see. B. I'am to Sicily in two weeks! Pshyaaaa. So, that means, in this two weeks, I'am going to have to go beast mode on this story, Because I want to finish it! Thats another situation I have yet to explain. C. I was waiting for reveiwers all this time to speak up about what they wanted to see in the future of the story, and I got nothing, therefore, I ahd no ideas for a very long time, what wa sit March or so I last updated? Anyways, I was going to try and end it in this chapter, but then it became painfully clear to me that there was no way that I could possibly cram all I wanted to into one chapter, and call it the end. **

**Do you understand how simply annoying that would be? So, The news is, things are not like I planned, this willl not be the last chapter, simply because i have plans for the weekend, I don't want to leave you hanging, and cramming is not good! *Slaps wrist* Not good! Don't do it! **

**So just kick back, and enjoy. **

_**"What song the Syrens sang, or what name Achilles assumed when he hid himself among women." **_

**-Sir Thomas Browne **

**CHAPTER 30: **

The two raven haired girls, were on a serious autopilot, arms stretched in the air, as the breezed tossed them further, and further into the hills. Small huffs escaped their throats, her arms throwing back in forth as she bull dashed over turfs of rocks.

Summer let out a loud Howl, and raised her hand high in the sky witnessing Jebs shop. She clutched her stomach, as she skidding down the hill, the brown curtains of dust packing thickly over them, as they finally slid to the flat ground of his gas station.

Kelsi dropped to her needs, wheezing hard, her eyebrows raised in a disorderly fashion, and her pupils small as ever.

As adrenaline kicked in, summer did the same, but in a calmer matter.

_"She did it! She actually did it!"_ Kelsi Jovially stated with a flush of exasperated red on her face.

Summer couldn't even believe it, neither one had expected that Victoria would develop an escape plan in that minuscule of time. And one that would work too! She must have truly noticed their unhappiness in the Hills. And she herself may have finally snapped back into the swing of reality, realizing herself that she also thought it was time to go home. No more games and no more holding back.

The gas station light flickered on, and off manticley the hollow of the wood shuddered loudly in the night.

Kelsi proped up coming face to face with the first thing she had ever used in the run down town. The porter Potty.

She nodded her head firmly at the wooden obstacle.

_"Ill never see you again, yeah?" _She stated dryly as if it were a person. Raising her chin to it enthusiastically.

Summers eye cantered to kelsi's direction with an unimpressed look in them.

_"Okay! Okay enough already! If we don't move into that gas station Vicki's not even going to know where the hell we went, And if that happens, then what she did will all be for nothing. Don't you think we should be a little careful here, just because we're out of the Test Village, does not mean we are out of the hills, in case you cannot see that with your own eyes." _

She gave a wild scoff, grabbing kelsi by her clothing.

_"Knowing these people, they are probably after her right now, and if they are after her, who do you think is going to split and come after us?" "You damn well know Lizard is dangerous, and if he gets a hold of her he will round house her like an animal." "That case being, Lizard, and Jupe are probably one hundred percent sure after her for betraying their trust, and killing Ruby don't you think?" _

Kelsi monotonously batted her lids ashamed of the truth.

_"I-..Sometimes I don't think.."_ She muttered disappointed as her excitement phased from off, and on causing an insane pain in her stomach.

Summer snapped her fingers fully aware of this matter.

_"Yes, thats right you don't think!" "Now get your husky as over here, because you know damn well_ _who's coming to embark on your death bed." _

Kelsi gave a quite hiss.

"Fended him away once, What's another time?"

Summer shook her head looming her up by her shirt, and parching stealthily along side of the building.

_"Don't get so cocky, you know these people, and very well what they are capable of doing, do you not?"_ Summer advised, cranking her fingers through a crack in one of the windows, and removing the glass shard slowly.

_"You act like they're indestructible, If we get a gun, of a knife then-" _

_"No." _Summer stated firmly.

_"They may be human like you and I, but there is a difference between us, in strength and appearance, personality wise may be the worst case. They don't think with their emotions they think with instinct. They lack any sort of sub concious, so stop trying to be brave!" "You know when it all calms down to it..If Vicki doesn't make it, that it's just me and you." _

She gave an unruly shuffle, pressing her finger inside the lock of the window so it would budge open soundlessly.

_"Vicki knows her way around the hills, probably better than you and I,and Jeb both combined. She's been Lizards pet for god knows how long now?" "What do you honestly expect we'll do without her?" "When she's gone, trust, you will be scared." "So keep in mind, we are a long way from home, and we are not safe by any means at all. Everything we knew with them, is no longer, Do you understand? It's finders keepers now." _

Kelsi gulped at the thought, watching Summer pull open the window, and usher the brown haired girl to crawl inside.

_"Wait." _Kelsi declared, pulling out a scrunchy from her rocket so her entangled mess of long coloured hair would not open its arms wide open for shards to invite themselves in. Knowing that old place, it would fall in any second.

The window was wide open, summers hand pressed against the brim, with an obvious slight struggle living on her expression.

Summer was struggling. Sure the front door would have been much easier, but if anyone was to know where they were, that would be a dangerous thing. Not even Jeb himself could know they snuck in his gas station. In case Jeb happened to be interrogated and trait on them.

Kelsi palms fell into the frame of the window, with a grunt she pushed her flat stomach over it, giving a dry heave as she hauled over and thumped loudly to the ground.

Summer's eye was caused to set a slight nervous twitch on the noise. Goggle could be watching right now, and certainly if he heard a noise he would not hesitate to ran sack every inch of the Station.

Kelsi stood to her feet, wiping a spider web shakily away from her face, pawing at the white silk threads so her hand was able to take the bottom of the window away from Summer. She held quickly onto it, her other hand collaborating with Summers, and aggressively ripping back to pull the slightly now, built woman inside with her. Thankfully, as they both blew in like tumble weeds, and the window slammed shut with fright. The two girls stumbled nearly on top of each other, Kelsi thanked the gods, for letting her land on Summer's soft skin.

Lizard tapered over baffled to Rubies unmoving body. His Azure eyes shifted uncontrollably, up her small fragile structure.

Placing one hand on her, he shook her indigently.

"Ruby, y` can't be dead.." His eyes lowered, realizing that after what he witness there was little hope that she was still alive.

He saw the knife! Clear to her throat! It made contact, at least that was the way he saw it from his side.

Perspective was everything, and he knew he could not be mistaken of his observations.

He sank helplessly lower to the ground, as Goggle bolted over collapsing beside Ruby. Out of everyone Goggle had the most tender side for Ruby. it was true. he babied her, and they always got along. Even if it seemed like they never dared cross each others paths. Each were assigned to their own duties, and fairly busy ever since the girls came to the village.

"_Tell er` one thing.."_ Goggle annunciated slowly, running his hands through her thick brown hair, giving her a tender stroke on that dark cheek of hers. Though Goggle never mentioned the "If" part, he originally mean. _"If I could tell her one thing, it would be that how much I truly cared about her."_ But Goggle wasn't the type to let his guard down in front of Lizard.

Lizards jaw grew tense, his muscles contorted in different directions, with the proceeding crack of his neck angrily.

His own flesh and blood was dead, because of that, because of that disgrace!'

Lizard let out something that could have been deemed as a war cry.

_"I"m gonna kill tha` bitch! _He roared fiercely, brining his hand down on ruby roughly.

Just then Ruby let out a loud scream of pain. causing both of the mutants to seize to hold her any longer like a dead infant, and snap

her neck around to get a good look at her. Brown eyes faced blue and black ones. Her eyes wide with fear.

_"What in tha` fuck goin` on here_?" Lizard grided in between his teeth.

Goggle placed his hand around the girls neck, with no resistance, she let him. His eyes, betrayed him! There was no sign of any kind of damage to her neck.

Not even a mere cut.

Goggled mouth pursed slowly, with a questioning look in his eyes. Ruby gulped nervously in between large breaths she was now taking, between the time of her feigned death. Lizard scowled sharply, swatting Goggles hand away from her, and gripping his fist tightly around rubies stick of a neck. He tilted his head slowly, not quite understanding what was going on. His jaw was pressed forward, suffocating her neck little by little.

_"You gonna tell me, ery'thing" _Lizard demanded without leaving he to any kind of decision. he may not have known for certain, what was exactly going on.

But he knew one thing, and that one thing was, that her death was a fraud, and he was pissed.

Victoria shot away, and away as fast as she could. Her heart raced thinking about what she had just done. If they had seriously thought she had killed Ruby, they were down right out of their god-damned minds. They must have been really demented to think that she had the heart to do such a thing. She loved Ruby! She loved Ruby like a sister. She was just a little girl. and any escape plot the was in the process of forming, did not need to involve her death. Nore anyones death. Though making Ruby play along with fraud might result in her own.

After all of the times of people insisting she was intelligent, she was slowly nod her head with a crooked smile, and agree. She could think for herself, she thought completely outside of the box. And that's the trait that made her dangerous. The face that she was persuasive enough to turn Ruby against her own family, so she was able to plot an escape for the three of them. Was ridiculously well thought out. A child's mind is base don feelings, and doing whats right, it hasn't quote reached the point of wanting to restrain anyone from leaving her presence, or remaining solidly loyal to one group of people, which were the ones she had to call her family.

What made the whole idea a success, was the fact that she dared to tell no one. Only two people in the entire test village knew about the escape plot, and that was Ruby, and herself. It's not that she hand't had faith in Summer in kelsi to not utter a word. But it was the face that, they may have back out of the plan abruptly when it was in action, due to the fear of the aftermath. Or that they would hear the plan, and act strangely around the members of the Test Village. Then they may have really caught on to the fact that plotting was going on amongst the three girls in secret. If that was discovered, it was not to be described what would happen to them. Tale has it, its one story thats been retold over, and over again, and a tragic tale it would be indeed.

Ruby worked much like Victoria in many ways, her mindset, and perception on life were for the better cause of things. Just because Ruby happened to be young, it was not like she wasn't capable of understanding ones emotions, or feeling the pain of another as she constantly watched them suffer.

it wasnt as if she hadn't been very intellectual from past experiences with other victims, and known already what to do. Ruby was a thinker, she was an over achiever, and a person who wasted no time learning everything she could about her surroundings.

These, were exactly the qualities Victoria portrayed in herself. They were two of a kind, who grew up identically, just half way across the country, raised with different morals, and codes of conduct. This never stopped either of them from making their own decisions, however.

Not only did Victoria promise this would benefit Ruby,herself, kelsi, and Summer. But she really meant it, as soon as she found a vehicle, or some sort of possible transportation to leave the village, she would come back for Ruby, and that was a promise.

Even if she had to use her fathers car, without telling him she was safe, and at home first she would. In order to save Ruby, she had to take extreme heights, she could not notify anyone of her return. And sadly, would have to hide Kelsi, and Summer out, until she returned back from the Hills. She got them into the mess, she was going to get them out, and never put them in danger again.

She would find Ruby, she already told Ruby the day, the place, the time, and where. They had went over the same drill for weeks, and weeks, she made sure Ruby kept count, and did not forget a single aspect. Her teacher mode was kicking in. Much like when she had her younger sisters around, she would do the same, scold and remind them until everything was correct.

Knowingly, Victoria suspected exactly where the girls must have been. While Lizard and such were occupied with Ruby, she suspected no one was yet watching their escape, they had to first ready themselves, if they ever wanted to catch up to a slick certain Blonde and her two best friends that knew the Hills.

_"Finally." _She huffed, the gas station in clear view.

She slipped off the hill quickly into the dry dirt, skidding down with the dust and grime, her arms fetched up to cover her eyes with a glint of struggle. Small scrapes and bruises now accented the bottom of her fit arms, as she dropped like a bowling ball the the ground.

Holding her ribcage tightly, and looping out a couple of weeds that were stuck in her hair.

_"Kelsi!"_ She called in a hoarse whisper, lining around the gas station walls with a gimp that was soon to fade.

_"Summer!"_ she then called again.

Summer's mouth formed an 'o' as she heard the sound of her name, she shoved at Kelsi to get up off the floor, and begin to move, make some sort of noise that would signify they were there.

If they simply screamed back to her, jeb would know they were in his "house", if they did not, with no voice to accent any of the rooms, it could be mistaken as rats or some sort of wild animal.

Without further warning, hearing Victoria's deep, but very feminine voice, Kelsi hopped up with a clank, her head roughly hit the pans hanging down from the ceiling.

She silently cursed harsh words, gripping her head.

Summer stared at her ashamed, like Kelsi was a true fool.

Victoria strayed near the window, but did not dare to look inside. she pulled both hands to the wall and pressed her ear against it, hearing several shuffling of feet, and bickering between whispers. These voices just so happened to be female.

With an awkward silence, taken it all in for a moment, Victoria stared at the wall blankly, both of her eyes folded up into a squint, and her nose rose up into an unsure snarl as she spoke, still kind of shocked.

_"Guys?" _She questioned not really expecting much of a response.

With that, she heard more movement, an whispers, and then a loud "_VICK_I?" She could always count on kelsi to be the loudest of them all, she furrowed her eyebrows together, and rubbed her temples hysterically, as she faced the window pan.

Summer gave Kelsi a punch in the arm, and Kelsi retorted with a slap in the face. Just like the olden days, she wouldn't be pushed around.

_"The three stooges reunited._" Victoria called softly with a tender smile, that reminded her of the good times.

She loved Lizard, and she had confessed her undying love for him. But all things fade in time, when it comes down to it, somewhere, sometime in life you will be forced to make a decision that simply demands.

"choose."

Between her wants, and her needs, she could not force her wants on something she did not believe. Maybe such change isn't necessary, it was fairly irrelevant, she lost a piece of herself, but even more Ironic that she lost her hopes in him. After all the history she shared with Lizard, and the test village. if it was you in that situation, you too would feel like you do not belong. You too would want to be the one starting the key of the ignition to your black shiny volvo, driving home with your best friends, with a few battle scars, but the success of being alive. And with the constant remind of. _"I pulled through because I was strong." _And I did it because I love them. You would feel this way, if you were Victoria. And should feel this way being yourself. They do say, walk a day in another's moccasins, and you will realize the true struggle of another life. You will realize your will to go on.

Victoria's nails hitched into the window as she hoped in, dashing for her friends arms in tears. The hug was made up of all three. Squeezing each other tightly. Never to let go again.

It was time that Victoria realized, it was others life she was risking too.

And it was time that Sumer, and kelsi realized that the real Victoria had never left them all along.

A moment unexpected shattered their comfort. A nightmare to come shattered everything they were feeling. As a hand draped up the window sill, with an unrevealing face, and then another hand slowly, the figure of a man began to pull himself into the girls clear view.

And that man was-

Victoria gave an involuntary cringe, gazing around the room for the quickest weapon she could find,

because that mean was _Chameleon. _


	31. Oasis

_**DISCLAIMER: You know I find it incredibly strange, that MY DOTTED LINES WONT SHOW UP ANYMORE! Making everything look so annoying and sloppy *Angry face* Well, This is, the last official chapter, but reading the epilogue would totally be advised, you in for a bit of a treat if you do, it's going to take you wayyyy back, about ten or so chapters, maybe fourteen who knows, and some certain events depicted, but not explained in the end of the chapter, that left you hanging for so long, well yeah, they will all be explained. Trust me, so hang tight. **_

_**I really hope you enjoyed this story as much as I did, I loved writing it, it's probably one of the greatest accomplishments of my fifteen years on this earth. You know,, Everything has to come to an end sooner of later. I learned this from one of my favourite authors on fan fiction actually, who's story brought me to tears. **_

_**After all this, "What You Mean To Me" Was my first, and first ever finished story, so yes, despite some grammar mistakes, and confusion which i will go back and correct, I have the pride, and deserve to say that *sniff* I'am proud of myself, and I love all of you reviewers, you really gave me motivation to continue, and I hope after reading this, who knows, maybe you learned some life morals, like never go to a creepy gas station, or don't fall inlove with a cannibal! Most of all, never, ever, EVER abandon the people you truly love, friends or family, who deserve a rightful place in your life. Fights with them may be harsh, and unforgiving, but in the end, all you have is eachother, and cherish that until the day you die. I love you all 3 **_

_**( I hate how the dashes don't work now I have to use X's!)**_

_**xoxo-Indietro **_

"_**Let your mind start a journey through a strange new world. Leave all thoughts of the world you knew before. Let your soul take you where you long to be...Close your eyes let your spirit start to soar, and you'll live as you've never lived before." **_

_**-Author Unknown **_

_**You have to leave the city of your comfort and go into the wilderness of your intuition. What you'll discover will be wonderful. What you'll discover is yourself. ~Alan Alda **_

_**CHAPTER 31: Oasis **_

_**x**_

The mutants scurried about, moving quickly through the blackened Hills of the New Mexico desert. Platinum grains tossed up and down, with the occasional brush of a prickly spine against their worn leather clothing. A deepened determination was wielded in each and every one of of them, as they realized the clock was ticking, and it was ticking away quickly. At any moment, the girls could be gone. It was their job to retrieve them, and bring them back to what they deemed as safety. Discipline would certainly be severe. Some of it, would be distributed between the women unevenly, meaning one of them was to receive it the worst.

_"Goggle hurry yer` slow ass up!_" Lizard's hand collided with Goggle's head resounding in a loud "_Thwack" _sound.

Goggle's hands reached up to cover his face, grunts of protest seeped through his lips as he paced to keep up with the fast amphibian before him. His hand placed tightly upon his Top hat, having some strong determination not to lose it.

Pluto dwindled behind holding Ruby on his shoulders, who was extremely uncomfortable with the situation. Persephone was left so irresponsibly at home, figuring that big brain would tend to her. Which if it hadn't hit anyone that moment, Big Brain was a hair shy of being able to take care of himself.

Lizard let out a loud huff in dismay, pressing his hands against the cliffs edge and glaring down, eyes wide, and out of breath they'd been running for quite some time, but if they wanted to reach the Gas Station it would be a long ways to go. Lizard was swift. He was also old, and exhausted, dragging his now compared to him, swift siblings along with him on his rescue.

"So she wan` leave why nah` let`er?" Goggle asked a bit flustered by the whole situation.

"Don't think s`worth spendin so much time after thems."

Lizard flashed Goggle an incredulous glare, snapping his fingers rudely in front of Goggles face.

_"You fuckin` idiot, tha` girl.. those girls gonna get themselves killed out there, you not understand?" _

Goggle raised one of his flaps in protest,only then to wave his hand in dismissle of the subject, it would be unwise to argue at the moment, they had places to go, people to see, and things to do. He couldn't cause an uproar just yet. It would only irritate his family members drastically. but, unwilling to surrender Lizard continued on.

Causing Goggle to protrude forward and listen to his brothers incessant bickering once more.

"Hades on tha` move still, you think he's giving them up that easily, well nah uh..He wants em` bad, and it'd be easy to see they ain't guarded no more, so lets get moving you sonofa` shit head."

Goggle gloated at him momentarily. His arms folded high above his chest, letting out a snort in response, which indicated he'd go along because he wasn't going to win this anyway.

_"They the ones tryda` leavin.." _Goggle claimed melodramatically.

It was all silent for a moment, as everyone registered what Goggle had said. Goggle was arrogant at most times. A fine snicker appealed on Pluto's lips, one that sent Ruby to cover her mouth and look away with a hint of embarrassment at her brothers actions.

Goggle jolted his head from left to right confused.

_"Wha?" _Was the question he demanded to be answered.

No sooner than later a flashy buckskin colored boot came flying at his temple, knocking the hat clean off his head. Goggle toppled over, struggling to stand, hopping ever so terribly gracefully on one foot thanks to the heavy hands searched for his once well seemed hat. What hit him was indeed Lizards workboot, clear off his foot. Goggle made a loud hiss, as his brother strutted off nonchalantly to retrieve his boot. His shoulders shifted with every step he took in the darkness, his back hunched over like some kind of animal ready to leap on it's prey. With one hand, he stuck four fingers under the sole of the boot and scooped it up to rest by his chest. Not a moment later, Lizards eyes jammed shut at the impact of a returned powerful blow. once more, the boot landed and rest in it's lonely place on the darkened soil.

Lizards fingers tensed, grasping the concept of what had just happened. Ruby and Pluto had clenched jaws, hoping that the events taking place wouldnt cause a large conflict at the time, or in the future.

He placed his hand directly below his lip, wiping a bit of forced saliva from his chin. His eyes burned with hatred, and revenge.

Though Lizard was overtaken by his never ending emotions of negativity, Goggle was not. Goggle stood tall, in fact much taller than his brother, his hands pressed firmly inside the pockets of his trench coat. A dusted off hat placed on top of his head, with eyes narrowed downward at his sibling.

Lizard said nothing, but gave Goggle an impatient shove to clear his way. As Lizard cantered off angrily, The wind blew vigorously, causing Goggle to clear his throat before he began speaking in a volume that could be heard clearly over the storm of sand. Truly, Even though it would be be a difficult thing to admitt, Lizard was not baffled or angry that Goggle had struck him in such a manner, he was feeling more on a lighter note. Which he would never show. He was secretly proud, though the evidence of this was kept very will hidden, and discrete.

_"If she mean tha` much-"_ Goggle revealed.

With the slow beat of footsteps to accompany Lizard.

_"I got somethin` you migh' wanna hear." _Goggle concluded wisely, and honestly.

Lizard was eye level with Goggle, Blue eyes met brown, a blistering frown met a blank one. She didn't mean that much. He just wanted her around. With that big white smile of hers, even though it was forced, with those tiny but motivational driven hands she had, and how angry or defensive she would get over the tiniest things, because she was nervous about his betrayal towards her, predicting that one day it would happen so she had no choice but to stay cautious. Somebody had to take care of Ruby, and Persephone, and he wasn't about to let her slip away scot free. He wasnt going to let her be happy, if he himself couldnt even be happy. Why did she deserve such an admirable feeling, when he didnt get that satisfaction of having it four five minutes out of each and everyday? Despite the fact he was greedy, and he knew it. Maybe she really did mean that much to him. If he desired her unhappiness so much, because he couldnt be happy, maybe she really did have a significance to him. How was he able to deny the obvious facts any longer?

Goggle on the other hand, did not need Victoria, did not need Summer, and did not need Kelsi. However, he wanted them around, and not for his own selfish needs. Goggle was just as much of a brute as his own brother, but he was not a nihilist. He believed, though never revealed that everything in life had a special significance, there was a reason why the things that happened did as so.

He also believed in bonds with people. They were very real to him, and could be proven, in his past he'd had many. A majority not positive, but feelings and emotions for another being are undeniable.

Things were rough around the edges with the girls at first. Especially with Victoria and Kelsi, but in the end, those are the two he really felt a bond with. And could say he initially cared for in general. Life would not be the same if Kelsi hadn't beaten his ass everyday for laying a finger on her in the past and the present, he would have nothing to do if she hadn't walked by on him, spit on his name and cursed him out to the point of no return. She was cocky, bold, persistent, defensive, smart, and had the strength of a rhino. He found humor in her, even though most times she did not with him.

When the two were selected to go the the craters together, and lug Victoria's suitcases back to the test village. They talked. Oh boy did they talk. They yelled, screamed, and yet there was apologies, and unlawful, unnecessary laugher. She lived with him for a very long time. Nearly a year. And if he was willing to forgive her, for biting off a few of his fingers. She was willing to forgive him for attempted rape and murder..Well, maybe not fully.

As for his connection with Victoria. She truly was his friend. From his peace offering with a dead bird, to staying up late at night with him on nightly strolls, or watches. They could talk about nearly anything. What was on tv was definitely out of the question.

They could also play around, occasionally every now and then, they would wrestle a bit, or drink together, or even hunt Bunny's or coyotes together. Not that she ever touched any of it, she would immediately feel bad. She wasn't a heartless scoundrel.

Though their were times Goggle could clearly remember being pounded in the head by her, because of his clever stunts of chasing her with dead snakes, or rabbits. That, she didn't like.

Summer was usually just there, she was more Cysts friend. Goggle didn't mind her, he never got the chance to really establish any sort of connection with her, he'd made an effort, but it seemed she'd already picked dibs on her BFF there. And that was her Trigger happy tumor.

So while Lizard had intentions of bringing them back, Goggle couldn't care either way, it was their life. Infact he wished them the best, because they truly were important people in his life. Goggle only came along for a proper goodbye.

Lizard crossed his arms ostentatiously, the tapping of fingers resounded in the night. His head turned in a stubborn way facing north of Goggle, but was forced to return eye contact back to him. Seeing as Goggles gaze never left his, Lizard gave a peeved growl of defeat.

His teeth clenched, and eyes drooped low, already bored with the conversation that hadn't even began yet.

"_Alright, Alright-fine what is it?_" He snapped quickly with a sneer.

Goggle raised a hand in instruction, with the other, he offered Lizard support to stand, and Lizard approved.

With a grin almost smitten, the new leader three man trio, (not including Ruby," gave heavy indication of what to do, and what not to do, he had everything all planned out.

_"This's how we doin et`...-" _

_**x**_

The wood attached to the old Gas station walls rattled in the night. A door was heard opening and slamming several times out in the front courtyard, someone had obviously been in a hurry to leave the station.

A reving of an aged car engine was heard burning through the night, several clicks and pops of the motor occured, as the car door slammed and keys jingled singing a song in the air.

Victoria sniffed the air for a minute, it was dry, tasteless. She was almost positive she was numb. There was no way that Chameleon was there. Once again he was there to defeat their escape plan, and he had a chance of being successful too, seeing as Jeb was so anxious to leave, or at least thats what it sounded like. jeb probably heard Hades clan coming from miles around, and you could bet that, that old crook would be the first to bounce up and out of there when that time came around.

The silhouette of his calcium caked ridden figure, stretched across the floor of the room. Though he was outside, just his sight was enough to put them in a frozen terror.

Kelsi slowly brought her arms forward around victoria's mouth, and pulled her back into the dark of the room. As quietly as possible.

Summer staged next to the two. In a very low whisper she asked,

_"Do you think he heard us?" _

Kelsi'd eyes narrowed unsure to summer, she gave no response, she just brought a finger to her lips, ever so coolly. And closed her eyes.

Pots and pans chimed noisley in the room, as the mutant lifted one foot inside the window. His neck hung forward sniffing the air, frequently repeating this to try and pick up a scent.

_"We cant just sit here." _Victoria admitted quietly.

_"I know."_ Kelsi returned back.

Victoria's eyes wandered above her head, searching for the cause of that ever so piercing sound. Pots, and pans. It was clearly an old kitchen. Not that it's serve as much use for one anymore.

"_it's a kitchen,,We're in a kitchen."_ She noted calmly.

Kelsi gave an indecent frown at her friends analysis.

_"So what? Are you hungry? What is that supposed to mean? I mean thanks for mentioning it, bit we're in a bit of a issue here." _

Victoria raised her lip, and squinted her eyes, as chameleon made his way into the room, his full body now inside. Roughly scaled feet scratching at the doors. She could feel Kelsi's heart beat race from behind her, even worse she could hear it, slow, and dramatic. Not to say at this point, recognizing her nervousness, that her heart wasnt doing the same.

_"No, that's not what I meant."_ She stated clearly.

Holding her breath for a moment, and squeezing her eyes shut as the creature drew closer, she felt her heart rejoice loud thumps. Almost like she could hear it clear in her ears. They had to act, and had to act quick, because if she could hear this, than so could he without a doubt.

"Summer, I need you to creep away from our direction a little bit, to the other corner." Victoria suggested hesitantly.

_"What!"_ Summer hissed in a low whisper.

"_There's no way, I can't do it." _

Chameleon was no more than ten feet away from them, by the look of his face, it was positive he picked up on not only their heartbeats but their voices. With that, he began to pace almost quickly near them.

That was it, Victoria needed to distract them, and yet keep them safe at the same time. While she still had the time to remain unseen, her hands shot out and pushed summer to the right of her, sending her the other corner of the kitchen causing her to trip over a few things, and make a large amount of noise. Summer groaned in agony, mostly because it had been so unexpected. The plan went perfectly well, a wonderful distraction. His attention was now focused on the other side of the room where Summer was, where he now strutted angrily and confused towards her, making out her figure clear as day. As he turned, and was half way on the ball to her, Victoria ripped down a large pan, and went after Chameleon. She took one giant leap, as Summer was unveiled to him, and smacked him roughly and painfully upside the head with the pan.

_"Look for something- Quick!" _She ordered Kelsi, who was already ontop of the kitchen table searching through utensils in a panic.

He was pissed. Royally pissed. He let out a loud howl of anger, whipping around and back handing the darkness, which unfortunately had been her. As she was hit, she fell to the ground with a thud, landing on her back upon a blunt object, which was even more painful then the fall itself.

It was like a game of hide and seek, the corners and crevices were dark, and dreary, you could not see a thing, but once in the middle of the room, where the light of the window was, he could easily find you.

Summer crept back into a corner unseen, as did Kelsi.

Chameleon took angry breathers in between his chared teeth confused. His gaze shot around the room, only knowing of two. Yet the other was hiding, and he did not know where. Kelsi was the third, and unseen.

As his attention returned back to Victoria, he yanked her up by her neck, his veiny grip tightening, as her legs kicked, and she let out muffled coughs of dust, and saliva.

Just as he was ready to make another move, straight through the darkness came a flying piece of metal, striking him right in the hand.

He let out a baffled and scratchy scream, dropping her, again. for the ninth time she had been dropped or fallen.

While he screamed and ripped the narrow object from his arm, which happened to be a knife. Victoria crawled right off, by the time he wielded the tiny weapon, he could no longer see her. This was indeed begining to frustrate him. The games little girls can play, are only known to them.

Victoria pressed her back against the wall. She was now seated next to a crouched summer, who had picked up and had in hand her fallen pot. Summer gave her a crooked smile.

"_You bitch."_ She mumbled with a bit of happiness in her tone, realizing that she never intended to let her get hurt.

Victoria returned a small smile through her aching body, but said nothing to that.

_"Did you throw that?"_ She asked summer obliviously.

_"No." _Summer replied eyeing the back wall.

_"Kelsi must have found something back there, and hopefully something more useful than just that knife." _

Summer grabbed Victoria's hand tightly and squeezed it, as Chameleon began to raid the room, in a tirade. He tore the pots, and pans off their hooks, leaving them strewed upon the floor, and shook cabinets full of useless materials, that he thought they might be hiding inside or behind.

Though Kelsi was not behind, or hiding in anything. In fact, a place where he hadn't looked was where she was. "On top of."

She stood with her back arched behind him, on top of the kitchen table. Her hands raised in the air, a metallic reflection shone once. It was something, no two things, two very large things.

Summer's heart dropped in reaction, watching as Kelsi prowled ever so sneakily behind him, what she was holding was too out of sight for her to view.

Victoria hit her shoulder several times as she peered in horror, a bead of sweat forming on her face.

"Whats she holding- Whats she holding!" She demanded baffled.

Summer shoo'd her friends hands away.

_"I don't know!"_ She growled horsely.

"I'll try to get a closer look."

As summer stuck her figure out into the open of the light, Chameleon immediately caught sight of her, and let out a sound which could be resembled to that of a pig squeal.. If the pig was being slaughtered.

He immediately tackled her, and sunk his teeth into her neck furiously. She kicked and screamed, having the pan in her hand, but being so in hysteria her aim was way off.

"Summer!" Victoria let out a cry, and she bolted from the back of the room, empty handed, ready to go at him as she was. A dangerous, and risky move.

She jumped on top of him, covering his eyes, and pulling his head back away from her. He was clever enough, to roll over and pin her down, as the bleeding Summer held her neck.

With his knife raised high, he held it right above her chest. Bringing it down, she yelped in panic, His knife hadn't even had the time to graze her shirt before Kelsi came out full throttle. With one long leg, she drove her knee straight into his stomach, so powerful it sent him to press his hands against his stomach in a dry heave.

Better yet, what she had been carrying the whole time, were not harmless butter knives. The girl was armed with a full fledged butcher set. Double handed. Though Victoria would have loved to stare in amazement, she grabbed Summer automatically giving her comfort, taking her hand, and pulling her away from the reach of Chameleon.

_"Close your eyes." _Kelsi insisted, as she brought both knives down on a shrieking chameleon.

Victoria held Summer in her arms, and tightly closed her eyes, shielding summers with her own hands.

They sat there, and held tight, until no screaming was left to be heard.

_**x**_

_"Move!" "Move!" "Move!" _

Lizard pushed passed Goggle rapidly increasing in speed, only about a corner away from the gas station. Goggle fumbled lazily a few feet behind, as his brother strided for the station.

They heard it all, from scream, after scream, to a single gun shot.

Who was alive, they were all too unsure of.

Lizard licked his lips nervously, wiping the fallen sweat contents from his brow, and finishing his pace slowly to the gas station.

His back rested against the wooden wall. Goggle joined, and gave a sigh. He folded his hands beneath his chest, and waited for Lizard to begin speaking again. Giving him hope that the girls would be alive, and that they would be returning back to the Test Village.

When a sound was never heard, and Ruby let out a soft cry on top of Pluto's shoulders coming to realize what might of happen.

Goggle made an attempt to prevent the water works by starting a conversation with Lizard.

There was no blood, no evidence in clear view that a battle or a brawl went on. Then again, Hades could have just kidnapped them, and killed them there. Lizards mind was set on the worst.

_"So.._" Goggle began.

"Don` look like much wen' on, they probably left.. gone al`redy." He reassured Lizard, sounding as optimistic as humanly possible. Though he was unsure himself, if what he was saying could be true.

_"Probably too late." _Lizard moped, in distaste.

"_I can` fuckin believe this, No one `ere. Not even Jeb." _

Goggle gave the roll of his eyes.

_"Not like y` really care Ny`ways." _Goggle objected.

_"You only wan` them to be sad. Be hurtin` every day. S'no good." _

Goggle would never take back those words, no matter how many times Lizard bitched, or moaned. His words would always be true. Lizard never cared until they were gone. His own feelings he would never admit, he promised that he would hurt her, terrorize her when he found her, and now that she's not around, he wants her back. Life doesn't let you choose. You don't get to decide the fate of other people in the end. Karma does. You can only control a person for so long, before their long gone and over you. So Let Karma do it's job.

As the silence continued after Goggles word to the wise. Ruby's eyes widened, at a sight, but her mouth made no attempt to move. Lizard noticed this at once, and thought it was a bit strange. But didn't take note, that is until she visually turned her head to be looking at something. Pluto turned in the direction she was looking in confused. Not that he could comprehend what was going on anyways,

_"The fuck you lookin` _at Ruby?"

Ruby's head snapped back to him, and gave him no response. Yet out of the corner or her eye she glanced again.

_"I said, what you lookin` at._" He warned in his most sinister tone.

_"It ain't nothing.."_ She replied sweetly. Causing Goggle's lips to rise up a bit in a cheeky smile. She had always been so innocent.

As Lizard was about to drop it, Pluto gave it all away.

_"I see it!" _

Lizards unrooted himself from the ground, and made a dash for the direction of the eye sight.

_"See what!" _He stifled.

"_it's Toria`, Kels, and Summer.." _Goggle let out slowly, in a soft to see that they were okay.

It sure enough was. Lining right up one by one, ready to bust the joint with their new getaway vehicle. Jeb's truck. They were a bit far away, but still in sight. That was all it took, to send Lizard flying off again.

Goggle held a blank expression as Lizard flew away with the constant screaming of curses. _"Shit,"_ "damn" "Fuck" and from all he could make out, something about "_Toria"_ And _"ass over here._" Goggle was completely unphased, as were Ruby, and Pluto who expected him to do the same.

His hands sunk into his pockets, as he tilted his head back,and proceeded forward.

"This guy." He thought obnoxiously.

"Les` go getem`." He stammered sombrely, once more on his way to his brother.

_**x**_

Kelsi grasped Summer's hand, pulling her into the dark blue worn down pick up trucks passengers seat. Victoria knelt on the ground pawing around for the keys which were not in the ignition. Instead, Jeb was gone, there was his two barreled shotgun and zero sight of keys. And anyone better be damn straight that Victoria took that gun.

_"Did you find it?" _Kelsi questioned in a hurried manner, more than anxious to leave. There were no words. Holding the pistol in hand, Victoria got down on her knees and looked under the truck.

_"Hey! I found it-"_ She grabbed the silver ring of keys. And paused. Not only could she see the keys below the truck, but a pair of boots.

Mens work boots. On the other side of the car.

_"Kels?_" She asked cautiously.

When Kelsi gave no response, she was quick to cock and reload the gun. She stood tall on her feet, pointed at her new assailant.

Kelsi stared blankly at the man with grey hair who had ever so slickly moved his hand through the trucks window to unlock it, on Summers side.

Victoria pointed the gun dead on, at the man with the magnum near Kelsi and summer. Who had not seemed yet to notice Victoria, since he was so busy encouraging his followers to hurry up.

_"You've got three seconds." _She threatened dangerously. Receiving his attention, with a shocked look adorning his face, and a perfect frown fitted for that cleft lip. His dark grey eyebrows furrowed together, sticking a hand up to itch his head full of distorted hair. He pressed the magnum tighter against Summer's temple, holding his finger against the top of the gun, almost in a taunting way.

_"Or what?" _He professed doubtfully.

She only pointed the head of the gun inside of the gun, above kelsi's head in a dead aim at him, causing her to squirm a bit lost in nausea.

They both had equal aim, if either one wanted to shoot each other, it would be more than easy.

_"You've got three fucking seconds, to step back, or I blow your head off."_ She declared more comfortable with her decision to do so.

He eyed her, trying to read for any hints of fear, or sarcasm in her voice. There was none. She was more than serious, and if she wanted to kill him at that moment she could. And if he provoked her enough she would.

A smug look enveloped his face, like he knew the perfect thing to say, and that she'd never disagree with him on it, and most likely lose her cool.

_"You?-Kill me?_" A laugh almost slipped from his lips, more than one would have slipped if there wasn't a woman who would blow him to smithereens before him.

"I though y` loved me?" He questioned, attempting to rule over her emotions.

As he went back to study her face, she was no longer looking at him, she pointed the shotgun through the windsheild seeing the others arrival, a pulled the trigger. Both Summer and Kelsi screamed nearly mortified at the just simply demolished windsheild that now piled over them in shards, they were fine. Even Lizard was taken back by this, he was no longer anywhere near the window. His magnum was dropped inside of the car from his shock. Which summer got a hold of, and pointed it right back at him. Kelsi gave a smirk. How could he ever threaten them, when he had two very dangerous guns pointed at him? Guns that shouldn't ever be brought to the attention of seventeen year old girls. Everyone knows their hormones are off the roof, and their crazy emotional. Right? Right.

Victoria rounded the corner of the truck, to meet Lizard, her gun pointed at him slickly. Goggle, Immediately placed his hands in the air. Aswell as Ruby. Not so much Pluto, who didn't seem to care, or Lizard who thought he was indestructible.

_"Toria I just wanna talk." _Goggle insisted truthfully.

She gave a gulp, her heart sank a bit, respecting the fact he had never lied to her, he was honest with her, and last but not least, he was her friend. A very good friend.

Goggle took a breath of air, as Lizard eyed him enviously, yet enraged he was engaging in normal conversation with her.

_"Toria`, a_nd Kelsi,,.." He gave a small wave and smile to kelsi in the front seat,but the small was not returned as she sunk back in her seat, and Summer pointed the gun in his direction. His eyes widened, as he turned his attention back to Victoria.

_"Pay attention to me, she can hear you fine." _She informed Goggle.

He gave a slight shiver,nodding his head in understandment. He never thought she would be the one holding a gun to them, that she would be the one holding them hostage,. The roles were really switched up there.

_"First..I wanna` say I' sorry, nd' that I don't wanta` hurt you, or Kels, or short hair girl." _

He waited for her approval to gon, and she gave it to him.

_"Toria`, you my frien`.`, ain't found no one like ya`, nd' you made me see differn`bout' y` know..Thins` like life..nd' outsiders..Met you, nd' didnt even want to eat you. Jus` wanna talk. You listen. Il` miss that. _

She felt her eyes swell, as she back further away with the gun, pressing up against the back of it. She couldn't express her feelings to him now, and if it wasn't now, she could never do it. She loved Goggle. He was like her family. But she had to leave that behind now, in order for a better life, she had to leave everything behind. As much as she's wake up screaming in her own bed, as much as she have those days where the trauma of this hits her, and she doesnt have to be strong anymore, so she can just cry, she'll remember all the times she didn't know how to be strong, and he was there for her. She'd remember silly moments like the clothes line, and the dead bird, or on the couch talking, him coming to save her in the mines, and getting to know eachother better on their long walks. Those things she's never forget. They are forever in her mind as much as he is. He was her emotional support in the Test Village when Summer and Kelsi couldn't stand to be around her. So yes. she had a lot to say to him but some things are better left simplified. Or better yet unsaid.

She gave a small nod of her head.

_"Your my friend too._" She ended.

"Nd Kelsi..Kels, You my frien` too." Goggle reminded , backing away behind Lizard, to stand with Pluto and Ruby, who didn't have to say goodbye. Or at least Lizard wouldn't let them.

"_As for you." _She shifted the gun to Lizard.

"Y_ou're right, I do love you."_ She admitted. She bit down on her tongue so hard to evade the tears, hoping none would fall, she hoped for a decent reaction from him. That he would want to be the one to wipe her tears, but.. No. Lizard was Lizard. He cannot be anyone else. He cannot be changed, maybe phased, but he will forever remain unchanged.

_"You love me, but you wanna leave? Y` fuckin lied to me to keep you alive this whole time. Y` ain't nothing t` me but a torn up little bitch, shoulda known it from the begining." _

_"Letchu` breath, Letchu` eat, Letch` sleep! Should have killed you, right from th` begining. You ain't done us no good. only done us harm. Not to mention, you're a goddamn liar. And A deceitful little whore. Shoulda` let Hades have you that night." _

_"Hope you ain't never get no more sleep, hope when you think bout' us, yer` lungs squeeze so tight you can't breathe. Hope when you think bout' us you feel like you can't never escape. That we always gonna be there in the back of your mind, maybe one day, fear will consume you gain`. _

_"Hope yer` memories of us haunt you forever, and everythin` we did to you, you aint never get to forget. You ain't shit to me." _

The words hit her heart like a thousand needles. It was obvious this good bye, wasn't going to be easy. And feelings were not going to be shared. There would be no "I love you's." Just like she couldn't admit her feelings to Goggle, Lizard would never admit to her. Ever. No matter how long she stayed. He'd always be indecisive about his feelings for her. She now knew that. Even though she wanted to kick and scream, whip out and hit him for all that he put her through, and yet all that she saved him from. Even though she wanted to break down in tears because she knew nothing better, and thought that maybe..Just maybe.. Under the stars on those nights, that they had something special..That he wanted to protect, and it was real..It wasnt. None of it. And She didn't break down. She didn't do it. Because none of that mattered anymore. Though it was wrong to love him she did. And she would live with it for the rest of her knew, when they were alone. Despite all his rage, and hate for her right now. When she got him alone, he did love her. Nobody had to know. If he wanted it to be that way, He and she could forever put it behind them. They could keep it like that. Because at the end of the day. Everyday, for the rest of their lives, they would be crawling in eachothers skin. Swimming in their veins, eating away the pain, and bringing more in. Causing an infestation like millions of cockroaches, that would tear them apart. Neither of them would win.

Simple fact is, the after math of love is hate. And the cause of hate is love. To hate someone, you once cared for them, loved them, or trusted them at one point. They had to do something, so bad, So horrible to make you hate them. They had to take every part of your body, mind and soul, crumple it up, completely DESTROY it. Destroy, and rip apart everything you know And then..Just throw it back at you, like it was nothing. Give everything you gave to them, back to you, ten fold. Without 's how hate begins. and that, is undeniable.

What they had now, was no longer love. It was hate.

Thats it, he said what he had to say, Goggle said what he had to say, Victoria said all that she wanted to say. it's over. No more sitting around and chit chatting. it's done. that was it for them. All they were to eachother, is lost.

It was over those few minutes of goodbyes, that it hit all of them, there was no stopping their last escape.

Victoria sucked up his words, and spit it back at him when she got the taste,

_"Fuck you."_ She replied without another word. Her last words to Lizard, would forever be. "_Fuck you_."

Lizard gaped at her in disbelief, if she hadn't known any better, she would have swore she saw his eyes swell and tear. That is, IF she didn't know better.

Because they both know what those last words should have been. They should have been. " I love you."

She nodded her head, and got in the back of the truck the gun still pointed aimlessly at the unmoving group.

"Go." She advised Kelsi, who turned the key in the ignition, doing a U turn to face the road ahead of them. She began driving slow, but then picking up the pace, they were about thirty feet away, before Lizard began screaming.

_"Toria`!" "Toria`!" _

He dove after the truck recklessly which did not stop, it only increased in speed down the road to home.

She could see Goggle, on the ground sitting there, facing forward while everyone else stood. Just staring forward at the car driving away. Like there was nothing he wanted to do, but sit and rot. He removed his hat, as the truck was gone into the distance, watching Lizard finally give up, and stop chasing them. He sat his hat next to himself. As he heard Ruby begin to cry, as Papa Hades radioed in asking for them.

"_Goggle!"_ The voice overpowered by static hissed.

"_Hades getem`?"_ The voice on the walkie talkie asked. Goggle pressed the button to reply back, but as silent for a moment.

Until he finally replied with.

_"Yes."_ and shut it off.

A loud scream from the road ahead resounded, it was Lizard. Hollering his lungs out. He could scream, and cry all he wanted, but that didn't change the fact that they were gone. And there was nothing more to be said, or done to them. Lizard decided at the last moment, he was going to tell her something. Well.. He decided too little too late.

Goggle buried his face in his hands, over exhausted, and ready to head back to the test village. He ran his nubby fingers over his blonde hair, and then brought them back to his face. He stared at the ones that were shorter that the rest, remembering exactly how he got them. And that he deserved it. With an honest sincere smile, for the first time, he's ever let be worn on his face. He placed his thin lips on his fingers. And blew a kiss forward into the wind.

That was his goodbye.

_**x**_

_**x**_

_**x**_

_**x**_

_**x**_

_**x**_

_**x**_

_**x**_

_**x**_

_**x**_

_**x:**_

_The morning air was moist, and fairly cold. The condensation on the large newly done windows of the house, streaked down like a tear drop. _

_It was a symbol of morning dew, new beginings and letting go. In the large house with Newly furnished floors, couches, beds, everything, there were several rooms. Only two of which were occupied by people. _

_In the kitchen, A scruffy man, in his mid forties, sat reading the paper, a vase of flowers and the chestnut colored oak table he sat next to. A bowl of cereal before him. Which was only half eaten. The man looked, aged, tired, like he had been working all day. Perhaps he had been expecting something good to come of his daily routine. Working. coming home. Watching. Waiting. For a year, It was the same routine. _

_As for the second room that was occupied, a woman who appeared to be a small blonde possibly early thirties was folding clothes, in the master bedroom on her bed. She folded neatly, separated the whites from the blacks, pants from the shirts, undergarments from tank that didn't belong, was put back in it's original place.. _

_She also looked like she had lived the same routine for the same amount of time as the man in her kitchen. Her husband. _

_An incense burned to set the mood, the woman and her husband were planning to go out that night. The woman was now accustomed to having a small family in a new home. With their cat, rabbit, and two dogs. She was a busy woman, and as far as she was concerned, those were here children, she had a responsibility to them, one that she hadn't felt she had, in a year now.. _

_The peace ans serene was interrupted by a subtle shake, heard outside. Sounding much like a car. The woman made sure her husband went to see who it was. It was an old beaten down car. Per say truck. With it looked like, maybe a few homeless people in it. _

_As he opened the door, and peered outside, his wife joined him, her hand placed on his shoulder in concern. She asked who they were, yet he could give no response for he did not know. _

_Her green eyes, nearly boggled out of her head, when the figures stepped out of the care. First, it was the feet. She recognized the footwear, or so she thought, on one of their feet. it was almost similar too.. _

_Next she recognized the way the tan one carried herself, clumsy but sturdy at the same time. She was not holding anything. _

_The next woman to come out of the car, was carrying something small in her hand. A mummer escaped her lips, as she whispered to the first girl who got out of the car, to get something in the back seat. _

_They were still unrecognisable to the woman and her husband. _

_As she first girl bloodied, brushed completely trashed looking, just like the rest of them, soaked in blood and dirt, came back around from the truck, once more stepping foot on their clean yard, _

_She came dragging something very large. _

_A shotgun. _

_The woman let out a gasp behind her husband, and her husband demanded to know, who they were and what they wanted. _

_So the one holding the shot gun responded. _

_Her blonde hair barely blonde anymore due to all the dirt and blood, spoke. _

_"Dad?" She choked between a small sob. _

_At that moment the man was confused. He studied the other girls, who began crying too, and holding on to the tiny Blonde. _

_Had he forgot, who she was? _

_The mans wife screamed, and started crying she immediately ran to hug to little girl, her expensive brand white clothes, with pearls jingled covered the blood ridden little girl. That was her step daughter, Her step daughter Victoria. _

_And that was his daughter. She did not put down the shotgun, the look in his eyes screamed "EXPLANATION." But then another look screamed, "broken." _

_Yes. It was Victoria, Kelsi, and Summer. Her father had never gotten the opportunity to meet Summer and Kelsi, because Of Summer Living in Michigan, and Kelsi living in Florida. He had heard so much about them, suppose that this would be the perfect time to get acquainted with them. _

_Victoria, loosened her step mothers grip on her, and took a hold of Kelsi's hand, who grabbed Summers. _

_"I'am just going to take them to the showers." She stated without another word. She walked into the house, both bloody with her friends, and the guns. _

_Both guns were set perfectly on the table. _

_Her parents came back too shocked to comprehend, delirious, and in disarray. _

_"We need those." Victoria noted, before walking into the shower room. _

_Kelsi said nothing, she only turned the hot water out, and sit on the furry black rug of the bathroom, running her scared hands under the faucet. _

_Summer Gazed in the mirrior for several moments. At least that was what Victoria saw beofre she walked out of the bathroom into a differnt room. _

_The aroma was strong in the house hold, beautiful, and welcoming. She couldn't say she was impressed, she was not used to it. _

_She then, got a rush of adrenaline, and took off to a very small room. Inside was a cage. With a small furry animal inside. A rabbit. _

_Her rabbit. Which had apparently given birth during her absence. _

_"Nevay!" She cooed in a strange way, examining her white rabbit, yet it's dark, almost black infant. How strange that was. It's ears perked up ever so nicely, making it seem as if they were pinned that way. As if it were wearing a hat.. _

_She blinked for a moment, confused, about how such a thing could happen. But then a small smile returned to her face. _

_"I know what your name is gonna be." She gave a low whisper into it's small ear. _

_"Goggle." She replied to the rabbit. A bit morbidly. _

_Her fathers voice resounded in the next room, he called for all of the girls. It was time to explain where they had all been for a year. It was time to explain the unexplainable. _

_She tried so hard, to act like nothing ever happened, to clear her mind. Her eyes sealed tightly, one tear sun kissed his cheek. _

_Now he wanted to talk. Not her father, Lizard. When she left him, that's the time he wanted to talk. That was one thing, she would never let go. All the things she could have said, all the things he could have said. Was probably what hurt the most. _

_When she opened her eyes, and the last tear fell. Two hands were infront of her face. Her wet eyelashes fluttered repeatedly at this sight. _

_Summer and Kelsi, were there for her, all the way. It was not her story alone to tell. It was theirs too. She gave one hand to Kelsi, and one to Summer. They all provided eachother with smiles, even if it was the fakest smile they had. Kelsi took a hold of Victoria's hand, and whispered gently, _

_"You're not alone." _

_**A/N: Wow, this took me six hours to write. In one night, can you believe that. Six grueling hours. YEOW. Well, I hope you like how it ended, or maybe not liked, but were okay with it. If you didn't understand what was going on in the end where they arrived home i'll explain. It was basically a metaphorical way of me putting it. The "Two worlds" How they lived such a different life style in the Test Village, from their home in New York. ( Or Victoria's home) That coming back, they are notably confused, shaken, and awkward. They don't know how to act, that's why it seems like there a little, well. Not there. I feel it was a positive, and artistic way for me to end it, their actions aren't fully meant for you to understand. Only me, it'd be better if you thought of why they acted the way they did when they returned anyway. **_

_**I will never control your imagination, you decide if what they went through was enough to make them act a little bit kooky :) Aha. **_

_**Don't you love how her Rabbit is named Goggle? I do, I think It's perfect. I wish I portrayed Goggle as a stronger figure in this story, **_

_**if you didn't see him as a strong figure, just know that he was, and he deserves probably alot more credit then I gave him. **_

_**As for Lizard, and Victoria. They were star crossed lovers. Just remember you can never change a person, you may love them, and you can eventually over time try to mold them to how you'd like them to be. But it will never work. When two strong personalities clash, all you can be in the end is yourself. Thats it. **_

_**As for Victoria's promise to Ruby, to come back for her. I hope one day Victoria does, with Ak47's and what not lmfao. By the way, Jeb got taken away by hades clan, thats why he wasnt there.**_

_**Well guys, I had so much fun writing this, and i'am probably going to go back through the story and correct a bunch of spelling errors, so this isn't the last of me! I had so much fun doing this, I loved the story I feel accomplished. And I dedicate this to My best friend. KTJH! I miss you, and I promise we'll see eachother again. Thank you for supporting me through all of these hard times. You really are my world. **_

_**Anywho REVIEWS would make me extremely happy. **_

_**-Love Indietro always.**_


End file.
